Where there is light, there is shadow
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: Because there is equality in contrariety. (Chapter 16 is rated M)
1. Alone in the darkness

**Hello everyone! You can't recognize me, can you? Haha, just kidding of course! Let it be, and let me show you the old story in the newest form! Guess what?**

 **It will be a re-edited version of "White light Vs. Black shadow." As much I have remembered that that story was praised, added to favorite lists, reviewed, read and liked. I agree that the plot was nice but after sometimes, I read it and discovered that it wouldn't be bad if I edited it. So, I am editing this! Get ready for tasting new pickle in the same old jar :P**

 **The oldest warning: It may be…can be….will be a tragedy. So those who don't like violence, deaths, crimes, don't read this! Thank you :D**

* * *

What was the time then? Let's go to a room which was covered with the utter darkness of the night. The sun didn't rise at that time. The white colored hands of minute and hour made an obtuse angle of 120 degree on the background of black-colored wall clock. The hand of minute was about to cross 12 while the hour hand was resting at 4.

In the room, a young man was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Some of the bangs of his black hair were playing with air on his forehead. His breaths were normal. There was no sign of tension on his sleeping face. The cool breeze of night was entering into his room and making him drown to the deepest from the deep in his slumber.

Suddenly, a sound could be heard. A cell phone was ringing somewhere in the room. The man frowned and turned left.

But it was not the solution of stopping the ringtone. The mobile continued ringing. Clenching his teeth, the neko-jin opened his eyes. Then taking his phone from the side-table, he received the call. With a lot of annoyance, he asked, "Hello Mariah, what happened?"

"Ray, please come to the office at once." Said a feminine voice, "We need you."

"What?" Ray almost shouted, "Are you crazy or what? You know I have reached home at 2.00 am. I am a human being, Mariah, not a robot. I need rest."

"Ray, please try to understand…." Mariah spoke softly, not loudly, "Lee needs you. It's a question of the honor of our department, Ray."

"Let the corrupted department go to hell…." Ray cursed in his inner mind, but told, "Okay, I'm coming."

"Thank you so much, Ray." The feminine voice became loud in rejoice, "I knew that you would agree."

Disconnecting the call, Ray heaved a sigh.

* * *

A Galeon-holder was continuously looking at his wrist-watch. His face was full of annoyance and disturbance. He was looking impatient. Looks like, he was waiting for somebody.

"Relax Lee, he will be arriving very soon." His sister tried to comfort him, "He may be tired."

"Tired?" Lee roared, "How can he be tired? He is supposed to be an agent! Our faithful agent he is! He can't be tired."

The pink-haired girl sighed. Her brother is always stubborn. He doesn't try once to understand anything properly. She thought, "Lee, if you try to hold Ray in our grip, you have to be more tolerant and perseverant. If you misbehave with him, he won't work with us anymore."

"I have come, Lee!"

Hearing the voice, Lee turned his eyes to the doorway. Then his impatient expression changed. A smile rose in his face.

"Come Ray, come inside." He said, "You're looking fresh. Looks like, you have rested a lot, haven't you?"

Gulping and digesting his internal anger and tiredness, the black-haired man replied, "Yeah, I have. But why have you called me? Any urgent work?"

"Yeah, an urgent work it is." Lee replied, "You have to write a report against a corrupted journalist named Tao Cheng."

"T…Tao Cheng?" Ray spoke with doubt. As far he knew, Tao Cheng is a great and honest journalist. He always tries to expose the true face of every criminal and culprit in front of everyone.

"Yes, Him." Lee ensured, "He acts as if he were such a honest and polite person. But you don't know him properly. His inner side is covered with darkness. He always tries to prove the honest and innocent people as culprits."

Ray didn't utter a single word. He looked down. Looks like, he couldn't believe Lee's words.

"What happened, Ray? You can't believe me, can you?" Lee asked, smilingly, "Don't worry. We have enough proofs and evidences."

Ray looked at Lee. His face was full of rejoice. The raven hesitated. He thought, "Something must be fishy. Tao is known as such an honest journalist in our country. If he does something wrong, we all should be worried and sad. But Lee doesn't seem to be worried at all. He's looking very glad. What does it mean?"

"Start working, Ray. We're going on an adventure so that we can capture that corrupted journalist." Finishing his words, Lee left the room.

Sighing, Ray sat on his chair in front of his desktop computer. Turning on the computer, he started finding a solution for this riddle. But his brain wasn't supporting him. Surrendering himself to his brain, he looked at a framed picture at the side of the monitor.

That was a group photo of Ray's batch in the University. He completed education on Criminology and police science from University of Tokyo in Japan. He smiled looking at the photo. Taking the photo, he stroked his fingers over the glass frame.

"Kai Hiwatari….you were the toughest and calmest person of our friend circle." He uttered, "Specially, your toughness increased when you were to protest against something wrong. Our professors liked you very much because you were such a great student of Criminology."

His eyes went to the picture of a coco-haired girl. He said, "Hilary…you were very cheerful. You knew how to keep Kai in your control. You taught the toughest Kai to love anyone. I can still remember the incident when Kai confessed about his feelings towards you."

"Tyson…Max…Kenny…Michael…Emily…" Said he, "I can also remember all of you. Tala, Bryan, Spencer were senior to us yet I can remember them."

He felt his eyes beaded with tears. He said,

"I miss you, guys."

* * *

"What's going on Ray?"

The raven-haired guy was busy in typing some emergency reports. Stopping his typing, he looked behind. There was his boss though he didn't want to accept him as his boss. He again inquired, "Are you working or busy at facebook?"

"No Lee, I am not one from them who do other kinda chores at working hour." He replied sternly, "I was busy in typing reports."

He was about to leave, but his boss stopped him.

"Very good, Ray." Lee said, smilingly, "Keep it up." As he was about to leave but he had to stop as his colleague stopped him.

"Lee, I have to talk with you about something important." Ray spoke in hesitation.

"Sure, start." Lee permitted him.

Ray remained silent for a few moments. After a few moments, coughing and clearing his throat, he started, "Lee, I don't want to work here anymore."

Lee eyes became widened in shock. He couldn't utter anything. Ray continued, "I don't like to type fake reports against honest and innocent persons. It just….hinders my principle…"

"Stop talking nonsense!" The Galeon-holder spat, "What have you thought? You will resign and expose us in front of the world?"

"No no Lee….try to understand…" Ray was trying to convince him but Lee wasn't ready to be convinced. He stopped him and said, "Listen Ray, if you are thinking it, then you are wrong. You can't do anything to us. Though we may get exposed and punished, but we are connected with higher links. We will easily get the bail. Then…just think Ray Kon, what will happen to you?"

Ray remained silent. Lee said, "Forget these things, Ray. If you want to live in this world, you can't be honest. Though it's for a few moments, you have to be dishonest. You have to open your dark side. Understand? I think you better understand."

Finishing his words, he threw his papers towards Ray's face. Ray just turned his face to another side. He clenched his teeth and fists. He wanted to scream loudly so that he could forget the incident.

'If I want to live in this world, I can't be honest.'

Fury rushed through his blood as he decided something.

'But I don't live in this world. If I can expose you at once, I will finish myself. Just wait and watch, Lee Wong! Just see how I expose all of you in front of everyone. You will take revenge? Find me after you get the bail. Because I won't be living in this world at that moment!'

* * *

 **How is it, friends? You know I have started writing after a long time. Perhaps one or two months have passed away since I wrote something. So there can be a lot of spelling and grammatical errors. Please pardon these errors. Of course read and review!**

 **-Misty _**


	2. The way to light

**Hi everyone! So, I'm back again. Hope everything is going well. Firstly thanks a lot to Pokeevee57, Lightningblade49 and MasKaiHilFantic for reading and reviewing my fic. Also thanks to all of you for adding it to your favorite and alert list. Here remains the second chapter.**

* * *

His eight fingers were moving faster on his black keyboard, than a bullet train. His eyes were sometimes looking down at the keyboard, sometimes they were looking at the screen of his monitor. He always types very quick, just like a leopard runs swift. But the leopard runs hurriedly for preying on its prey. He also types rapidly to overcome his archenemy. Actually, he had to perform double duty. Firstly, he had to perform his duty towards his boss. And finally, he had to perform his duty towards himself.

"What do they think of me?" He spoke to himself, "They will order me and I will follow their orders? Never! I was supposed to work for humanity. I was supposed to work for honesty. But they are making me work for inhumanity, dishonesty and to cheat. I am a human being. I can't do it anymore. I can't be the slave of the darkness. So I am typing two reports. One will go to my dear and honorable boss, Lee Wong. And the other will go to the media. I have been doing this since a long time. There are many reports that I have typed against them with enough proofs and evidences. Some video clips and photos are added in them that will clarify the truth. These reports are saved in a hidden partition of my computer. I am just waiting for a golden chance. Then I will expose them in front of the world. They will get arrested."

While typing, he opened the drawer of his side table. There was a red-colored pot. He grasped the pot tightly with his fingers. Looking at the pot, he uttered, "Then…you will make me free from this fort of darkness. I will quench all the stuff that you are containing. Then my breath will stop, my body will get numbed, I won't be able to move my body parts, the temperature of my body will decrease at 0 degree Celsius. Slowly…I will embrace my death…my destiny…"

His philosophical thought stopped when he heard someone coming right at his room. With his quickest and swiftest action, he closed the drawer, saved the real report, placed it to the hidden partition and started typing another report for his boss.

"Ray, what are you doing?" His boss came to his room with a hasty mood.

"I was typing the report that you wanted." Ray replied, not looking at him, typing fast.

"We have a good news." Lee replied, with an evil smirk, "Don't you want to listen to it?"

Pressing his finger on the "Ctrl+S", he looked at his boss. Standing up, he asked, "What is the good news, Lee?"

"We have been successful to capture the corrupted journalist." Lee spoke, punching in the air. His silent smirk was getting widened.

"Journalist? You mean…Tao Cheng?" Ray asked, being confused.

"Yes, we arrested him from his own house." Lee answered with a smile, "He was hiding at his house. All of us went there in disguise. Then we captured him. Don't you want to see him?"

Lee ordered his comrades to bring the captive. Following his order, some constable came there with an old man. He was weak and exhausted. He was looking at Ray just like a deer that is stabbed with an arrow and looks at the hunter.

"You were complaining that we always make you write false reports, weren't you?" Lee asked, "Now you don't have to write false reports anymore. He's really a criminal mastermind. For his own self-interest, he writes fake reports against a lot of innocent and honest people. He's corrupted. He has earned a lot of money by his corruption. If you could have seen his house, you would have believed it. He lives no less happily than a king. He…"

Not letting Lee finish his words, Ray stopped him and asked, "Lee, have you guys tortured him? I can see some cuts and bruises in his face and body."

"We had to, Ray, we had to." The galeon-holder replied, "In this world, you can't make the criminal confess without torturing."

"What?" The raven-haired guy almost shouted, "How can you be so heartless, Lee? How? He's an old man. You can see that he is physically very weak. You didn't have to do this. After all, he's not a beast. He is a human being."

"Stop your useless talks, Ray!" Lee screamed up, "What do you know about the strategy of detectives? You're a normal agent here! And you are calling him as a human being? He…a human being?" Lee burst out laughing, "Are you kidding? After what he did, still you can call him a human being? He's worse than a beast, Ray! And these beasts must be tortured like that!"

Ray got frozen like a cube of ice. Being silent, he looked down. His boss said, "Let it be. Have you finished the report?"

With a lower and slow voice, he replied, "I haven't finished yet. But I have to add some additional information. Then it will be complete."

"Good!" Lee slapped him on his shoulder, "Just finish the work as soon as you can. Because, we have to get him sentenced to death."

Ray gasped. His boss smirked evilly and left the room with his faithful comrades.

Sighing, the raven-haired agent started typing the report again.

…..

* * *

"Ray, I am leaving." the last member of his organization informed him as he left.

"Don't worry, I am here." the raven-haired guy replied as he finished typing his report. Then printing it, he left it on the desk of his boss. The office was empty. Only one member was there and he was none but Ray. Then shutting down his computer, he was about to leave but suddenly he stopped.

"Mr. Tao…I should check him at once." The raven-haired guy thought as he started walking towards the special cell that was made for special criminals. Ray was about ninety nine percent sure that Tao was put in there. As he was moving ahead, he could hear the crying of a tortured prisoner. Though his voice was low, Ray could hear it sharply.  
"Water…" He heard. His heart trembled. They didn't only torture him, but also left him unfed. He clenched his fists. Tears wanted to come out from his eyes with a speed of streaming water in fountain. He somehow managed not to cry and walked towards the cell.

The door of the cell was locked with a lock made of iron. He bit his nail to think what to do. Suddenly, he hit upon a plan. He rushed to his chamber. Opening the drawer, he pulled out a strong magnet. Going to the cell, he put the magnet in front of the iron. As a result, the lock got broken into pieces.

"Don't use pure iron, Lee. Mix some non-magnetic materials in it if you have to make a good and permanent lock." The raven-haired guy spoke. Then he entered into the cell.

There was a wooden and broken chair. An old journalist was placed on it. His hands and feet were fastened tightly with nylon ropes with the handles and feet of that chair. His face and hands were full of cuts and bruises. He wasn't breathing properly. Looks like, he was unconscious.

"What the hell!" Ray uttered. Then going to him, he untied the ropes and tried to wake him up. But the guy wasn't responding.

"I can't let him die." The neko-jin thought. Then placing his hand over his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around his waist tightly. Making his head lean against his shoulder, he came out of the cell with him.

Taking him to his chamber, he made him sit on a chair and leaned his head carefully against it. Taking out a first-aid box, he cleaned his cuts and bruises and dressed them carefully. Then taking out a water-bottle, he sprinkled some water on his face.

The old guy blinked once, twice and opened his eyes. Thinking that he was in a daze, the agent sprinkled more water on his face. As his focus got sharper, he saw the raven-haired guy in front him. He screamed, "Please don't kill me! I'm pledging my life to you! So don't kill me or...let me die.."

Quickly Ray grasped his mouth with his own hand so that he couldn't talk. Then with a lower voice, he spoke, "Shh….don't talk loudly, Mr. Tao. Someone will hear us. And don't get panicked…I won't harm you."

Tao couldn't believe Ray at first. He stared at him with disbelief in his eyes. His eyes were telling, "How can I trust you? Your team has tortured me."

"Relax, Mr. Tao." Ray tried to assure the journalist, "I know you were tortured by my colleagues and comrades. But try to trust me, I won't harm you. Rather I will try to free you from them."

"Really?" The old guy asked him being confused, still not believing him fully.

"Yes, really." Ray replied in the affirmative. Then placing a chair in front of him, he sat and asked, "But first you tell me, why did they arrest you? Did you really do something wrong?"

While trying to answer this question, Tao started crying. The raven-haired guy tried to comfort him by placing his hands over his shoulder. He said, "Don't cry, Mr. Tao. Control yourself. I know you can't do anything wrong for which they had to arrest you. I trust you. Just explain the reason."

"Believe me, my son, I did nothing wrong that can harm our country or society." Tao replied, sniffing, "But yes, I did one thing for which they arrested me."

"What did you do?" Ray asked with confusion.

"I wrote a report against them." Tao replied, wiping his tears.

"What?!" Ray almost exclaimed loudly to himself, but controlled himself as his loud sound could harm both of them. Clearing his throat, he said, "You wrote a report against my team?"

"You can be hurt, my son, because I had to write a report against you guys." Tao said with a soft voice, "But believe me, it's true. Your team is corrupted. They take a lot of money from the real criminals as bribe. And they arrest the innocent and honest people as criminals. With some evidences, I composed some reports against them. I thought to broadcast it in front of the world. But before that, they arrested me. I know you can't believe it. That's why; take me to the cell again. I think death has become my destiny now."

Tears slowly started rolling down from Ray's eyes. Forcing them to get back in eyes, he spoke with a strong voice, "You don't have to return to the cell. Because, I am the witness of all their corruptions and misdeeds."

"What?" the old man widened his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Tao." Ray replied, looking down, "It's true. I am the witness. I just feel ashamed to tell that I am their colleague, their teammate. They make me write wrong and fake reports against innocent people day after day. But beside writing fake reports, I also made some true and original reports with enough evidences. They are saved in the hidden partition of my computer."

Tao remained silent. The neko said, "I knew it. You're innocent. You can't do anything wrong. So I also prepared an original report about you. And you have to help me, Mr. Tao."

"How can I help you, my son? Tell me." Tao asked.

Breathing once, Ray said, "You have to take the reports and publish them in newspapers. You need also to broadcast them."

"What? But…" Tao tried to protest but Ray didn't let him protest, he spoke, "Mr. Tao, I know you're an honest journalist. You always uncover the real face of the criminals in front of the world. Only you can do this. Please, save our country from this corrupted department. You have to do this. I am begging you, Sir..." While speaking, Ray found his eyes to envelope tears.

Tao didn't utter something for a few seconds. After a few moments, clearing his throat, he said, "Okay, my son. I am ready to do it."

"Thank you, Mr. Tao. Thank you so much." The raven-haired guy said, wiping his tears, "I will remain grateful to you forever."

"Don't say that, my son." Tao tried to control the young man, "Rather I should be grateful to you as you have made me free."

"We have to hurry, Mr. Tao." said the guy, "I am sending the reports to your email account. Then I will make you free."

With his quickest action, the young man turned his pc on, went to the hidden partition, found the reports and sent them to Tao's email. Then turning it off again, he said, "Everything is complete, Mr. Tao. Let's go."

"Okay, let's go." The guy said as Ray took his bag and the red pot also. Tao wanted to ask him what the red pot contained but didn't. Slowly they locked the department and escaped.

Rescuing his passport and other important papers, the raven-haired guy took him to the airport. Then he said, "Just escape from this great China, Mr. Tao. You will be safe and sound in foreign."

"And what about you, my son?" Tao asked, "Won't you escape?"

Not answering the question, Ray smiled. Then he said, "Yes, Mr. Tao. I will also escape. But I won't leave my country. Rather I will leave the world forever."

"What? What are you saying?" Tao exclaimed, "I can't understand."

Without uttering a single word, the raven-haired guy took out the red pot from his pocket. Showing it, he said, "It's a dangerous poison. I have decided not to surrender myself to my ex-team. So, I will commit suicide with it."

"Are you crazy, youngman?" Tao exclaimed with fear, "What are you going to do? It's wrong and against our principle!"

"I know, Sir." the neko-jin said, "But believe me, this is only the way for me to escape from them forever."

"How old are you?" The journalist asked.

"I am 24." The neko-jin replied.

"You're making me laugh, my son." The journalist said, "I am 72 almost, it means I am three times older than you. Still I want to live more, do you know why?"

Ray remained silent and tossed his head as he didn't know. Tao said, "Because the more I will live, the more I can work. And the more I can expose the truth in front of the world. If I live long, I will dedicate myself to my profession fully. You also have to do this. Do you truly want to die so soon? Don't you want to dedicate yourself to your profession? Choose the right path, my son. Don't escape from your duty."

Ray looked at him with his eyes filled with hopes and inspiration. Tao said, "I have to leave now, my son. Take care. Choose the right path. And yes, don't think about this heinous crime again."

Ray smiled. Tao became invisible after he had waved his hand. In return, the raven-haired guy also waved his hand and bade the journalist.

"He's right." He thought, "I have to dedicate myself to my profession. But I want to work for the honesty, peace and all goodness. Who can help me?"

He was thinking but couldn't find any path. Suddenly, his eyes lighted like a 100 watt bulb as if he had found a way.

"Kai!" He uttered.

 **So how was it my friends? And what will happen next? Can Ray find any way to work for the goodness? Please read and review. And yeah, pardon any grammatical or spelling error: P**

 **P.S: Don't think that Ray has eight fingers in his hand out of ten. He has all fingers, just he uses eight fingers while typing ;P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	3. Nero fiddled while Rome burnt

**Hello my dear friends! So what's going on, huh? I hope I am not too much late; you may be thinking, "OMG! How has Misty become so fast?" Because, I have got endless and enough time with myself now! Firstly I want to thank Indigo Jupiter, MasKaiHilFantic, and Pokeevee57 for r &r!**

 **Also thank you Raisa bae for reading and reviewing! I know you love thrillers very much. And in sha Allah pray for me so that I can turn this fic according to your choice: D**

 **So….let it rip!**

* * *

"Done!"

He yelled cheerfully, slapping on his computer desk. Right at that moment, he grasped his mouth quickly as if somebody would have heard him. He turned his eyes here and there. Seeing nobody following him, he sighed in relief.

'When I was a child, I was a great artist." He said, "But Adobe Photoshop is greater than I. Now nobody can identify this photo as my photo. According to this photo, I have to disguise myself."

Opening his closet, he took his box of fake contact lenses. Washing his hands, he applied those lenses. As a result, his pupils turned dark green from golden. Taking a piece of stone, he hit his upper right canine tooth. The piece of canine tooth got separated from the gum and struck at the floor.

"Ahh!" He groaned. Droplets of red blood were slowly streaming down from his gum, touching his lower lip, getting his chin drenched. He swiftly cleaned it with a handkerchief. He managed to stop bleeding but his gum was still paining.

"I have to do it! No matter how much pain I have to bear, I have to…I have to..do..this.." claiming while panting at the same time, he threw the piece of stone at his upper left canine. The tooth got broken and slowly, it fell down.

The raven-haired boy grasped his mouth tightly with his two hands. The pain was streaming in his entire body from his mouth. Gradually, it made him kneel down on the floor. Tears wanted to come out from his eyes and drench his face. But he forced them. He tried his best to hold them at that place wherever they were. He didn't let those water droplets stream out. Cleaning the blood that fell from his gum, he filled the emptiness of teeth in his mouth with two pieces of fake normal human teeth.

'Now I am not looking like a neko-jin anymore…' He thought, 'Nobody can recognize me now. Oh wait…still I have to do some important things.'

Taking the scissors from the table, He held his ponytail and cut it, pressing its handles. Throwing it towards the dustbin, he took out a set up fake moustaches and beards which he applied them over his face.

"Why? Why do I have to disguise myself in this way?" He screamed. His loud voice broke the silence remaining in his bedroom.

He knelt down, clenching his fists. He said, "Only the darkness disguises itself because it has to…it has to hide itself from its real face. But I don't want to be the slave of darkness. Then why? Why am I disguising myself? I wish could finish off myself. My disguise…my action only proves that I am afraid of them. But it's not true. Taking disguise isn't only a matter of embarrassment, but also an insult for me."

He looked above the roof. The roof was separating him from seeing the blue sky. Although it was dead at night, he could clearly see the sky. He remembered:

 **Flashback:**

"Remember students; _there's equality in contrariety_." Said the professor, "I know you all have vowed to work for the honesty, for the humanity and for the justice. But be prepared! You may have to open your dark side at times."

"Why, Sir?" A brunette asked her teacher, "Isn't darkness bad?"

"Of course it is." Replied the professor, smilingly.

"Then why?" Yelled a hyper-active American blondie, "If darkness is bad, why should we open it?"

The teacher didn't reply but smiled. Then he said, "Of course I would tell that. But I want to hear the answer from one of you. Hiwatari, do you want to answer?"

Everyone looked at the slate-haired student who sat at the first bench. Nodding, he took out a color pallet and some brushes from his bag. Then, going to the board, he stopped. Without uttering anything, he drew a black circle. Filling it with black color, he said, "It's black. Suppose, it's the darkness."

Applying the white color in the brush, he applied it in the circle. Then said, "For neutralizing the darkness, I used the light. Tell me people, it has become gray, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has." Everyone agreed.

"But the white hasn't remained the white." He said, "It has also turned gray."

"For destroying the darkness, the light has to lose its own principle, right?" A certain navy-haired guy spoke.

"Right you are, Tyson." Kai replied, supporting him, "And it proves if we have to destroy the darkness, we have to lose some of our goodness. It doesn't mean that we will be engulfed in darkness, does it?"

"You have done great, Kai!" The professor yelled cheerfully, slapping on the shoulder of the slate-haired Russian, "Once again you have proved that you're one of the best students of Criminology. Not only that, you are a born leader! You have been successful to make the matter clear to your comrades! Students, let's have a big hand for Kai!"

Kai smirked as everyone burst out applauding.

 **Flash forward:**

The raven-haired guy stood up. Gradually, a smile rose in his lips. Wiping his tears, he clenched his fists as he took a decision.

'I will do it!' He said to himself, 'Ray, don't break down. Because you have to finish the darkness. And there's no harm if you become dark for finishing the darkness. Only positive charge can neutralize the negative. For that reason, the positive one has to lose its positivity. The rainbow doesn't rise without a little rain. _Even the light doesn't come without shadow._ So…..I am prepared!'

* * *

 **In Japan:**

" _ **You're the night, you're the light,**_

 _ **You're the color of my blood,**_

 _ **You're the cure, you're the pain,**_

 _ **You're the only thing I wanna touch,**_

 _ **Never knew that it could mean so much,**_

 _ **So much…."**_

The young coco-haired lady was listening her favorite music and shaking her head with its rhythm. She was sitting in her balcony, enjoying the fresh soft air of afternoon. Suddenly, the lovely song stopped as someone called her.

With a lot of annoyance, she received the call and spoke, "Hello?"

"Miss Tachibana, you have to come to my house in tonight for an urgent meeting." Said a serious masculine voice, over the phone from the other side.

"Kai?!" The lady spoke, "Why are you speaking so seriously over this matter with me all on a sudden?"

"Don't call me Kai now, Miss Tachibana." The voice said more seriously, "Now I am not your boyfriend, now I am your boss. And talk with me in the way you must adress your boss, okay?"

"Alright, Sir…" The brunette said, sheepishly, "I will arrive just in a moment."

"Thank you. You better do that." The Russian spoke, "And yeah, don't forget to wear that cyan-blue off-shoulder georgette gown."

"Wait a minute…Sir!" Hilary exclaimed, "Am I supposed to wear that fancy gown in the meeting? But I thought it would be an official meeting, Sir."

"Don't worry, it will suit you." Kai said with an evil smile, even though Hilary couldn't see that because they were talking over phones, "And put on the droplets earrings made of sapphire with the gown."

"Anything else?" Hilary asked, with a silent anger. She wasn't expecting this from her boss at that moment. When he's her boyfriend, he behaves like her boyfriend. But at that moment, his behavior wasn't much tolerable to her.

"Yeah, dress your hair puffing a bit with some pearl hair clips. You will look pretty." The slate-haired guy was somehow controlling his laughter, "And…adorn yourself properly. I don't want to see any mistake in your attire from your top to bottom."

"Okay." Somehow the brunette replied.

"Thank you." Said her boss as the call got disconnected.

Sighing, the lady went to bathroom. Getting fresh, she put on the off-shoulder georgette gown. Combing her hair and puffing, she applied some pearl clips. Using base, blush on, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, she put on the pair of sapphire droplets earrings. Wearing the fingerless royal blue elbow-lengthened gloves, she took her necessary things and went to garage.

Getting into her sky blue Limousine, she started the car. While driving, she thought, 'Why did he order me to adorn myself like a ghost? Usually I get ready in normal way in professional meetings. Is…there any particular thing?"

As she drove, she reached her boss's house. Parking the car at the parking lot, she got down from her car and pressed the calling bell. After about two or three seconds, the door got opened.

"Welcome, Miss Tachibana." Said the Russian, "I was waiting for you."

Hilary looked at her boss. He was completely ready in the professional way. He wore a dark blue shirt, buttoned well, folding the sleeves at the elbow. He also put on a pair of black jeans. His hair was nicely back brushed while the fragrance of costly French perfume was coming from his body. She kept gazing at him without blinking.

One second went,

Two seconds went,

Three seconds…went…

Four…five…six seconds…went..

"Miss Tachibana!"

Gasping, the brunette returned to the real world. Blushing, she looked at her boss indirectly.

"Are you listening?" The guy asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Yeah, I am." The female said, sighing. Kai noticed that and secretly smirked evilly in his mind. Then said, "Then, let's go."

They were walking in the lobby of his house. Kai Hiwatari is one of the most famous detectives in Japan. In the age of 25, he solved a lot of complicated and dangerous cases. Many world-famous detective organizations praised him highly. He already achieved a lot of awards for his work. But he can't be praised alone. His assistant aka the vice president of his organization, Hilary Tachibana always helps him a lot. He is always supported by her in danger and safety, in simple and complex. He earned a lot of money in the honest way. He often distribute most of his money in social works. Walking, the girl looked at her boss with a pair of amazed eyes.

There was a garden behind the castle. A table was placed there with two chairs. There was flower vase on the table. A bunch of blood red roses were kept in that vase. It was evening. The sky had got darker. The circular moon rose in the sky. She was enlightening the entire sky with her white and silvery light.

As they sat on the chair, Hilary said, "Sir, you told me that it would be a professional meeting. Then….where are the others?"

"Yes, it will be a meeting." The Russian said, winking, "Isn't it a meeting?"

"Meeting? But others should be here." Said she.

"Silly girl!" Kai spoke, smiling, "It's my and your meeting. Our meeting."

Then the girl could understand why her boss aka boyfriend was ordering her to adorn herself. Backing in her old form, she said, "Duh! Kai, you always joke with me in this way! I'm going!"

She was about to leave the place, but scarcely had she moved forward before somebody caught her wrist tightly. Looking back, she saw her smiling boyfriend.

Smiling, the guy took out a red velvet box from his pocket. Then he opened the box. That small box contained a diamond ring. The ring was reflecting the moonlight. It was glossing in the dark night. Kneeling down on the green velvet grass, he said, "Miss Hilary Tachibana, will you marry me?"

The girl was shocked. Her eyes got widened, her jaw dropped. She covered her opened mouth with her hands. For a few moments, she remained speechless. She couldn't utter a single word. Gradually, her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Tell me, Hilary. I love you." The guy said, "You were with me in every situation. We solved every case. Just for you, I have achieved so much honor. Only for you, it has become possible for me to be a great detective. Just I wanna spend my entire life with you in this way. Will you marry me?"

"Of course!" The girl screamed cheerfully. Her screaming broke the muteness of the quiet night. Tears of happiness started rolling down from her eyes, getting her cheeks drenched.

Smiling happily, the guy put the ring into the ring finger of the left hand of the young lady. Then standing up, he whispered, "Hilary, do you know, today I am the happiest man on the earth. Today is the luckiest day for me on my calendar!"

Smiling, the lady wiped her tears. Then the Russian wrapped her waist with his hands. The brunette kept one of her hands on his shoulder. Their other hands fastened each other's hands with fingers. A lovely music started as they started dancing. At that time, Hilary's eyes weren't indirectly looking at him but directly gazing at his eyes. When four eyes met each other, suddenly the environment became full of love. At a time, the Russian picked his partner in a bridal style and went to the swimming pool. Sitting on the velvet grass-covered ground, he placed her head on his lap. Their eyes kept playing with each other without blinking once.

In this way, they spent the whole night, sleeping at the edge of the blue swimming pool, where Hilary's head was leaned against Kai's chest, still their hands were fastened with each other with their fingers.

* * *

 **Firstly let me tell….I don't own love me like you do!**

 **Then. How was it? Hope you all liked it. Please read and review! And yeah…pardon grammatical and spelling errors: P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	4. A mysterious lady

**Hi guys! Hope everything is going well. Firstly many many thanks to MasKaiHilFantic, Pokeevee57 and Indigo Jupiter for reviewing! Guys, so now tightly tie your seatbelts, wear helmets and safeguards, cricket pads…but no, don't tie your eyes with handkerchief. Keep them opened. Because I am going to hit you with a sword of thrill!**

 **So…..let it….riiippppppppppp!**

* * *

"May I come in, Sir?"

The slate-haired Russian was in his air-conditioned room. His head was leaned comfortably against his revolving chair. Unfolding a newspaper, he was reading it attentively. Not removing his eyes from it, he replied, "Come in."

A sergeant, in navy-blue uniform entered into the room. He said, "Sir, there's someone named Ray Kon who wants to meet you."

Removing the newspaper, he stared at the sergeant. His eyebrows were frowned a bit. He bit his lower inner lip as he drowned in the sea of memories.

'Ray Kon ..That name has suddenly come with a lot of memories.. .' He thought, closing his eyes. Within no moment, an imaginary picture of a raven-haired neko-jin who had golden colored orbs and long black hair.

'He was someone who had a great sense of criminology.' Kai spoke to himself, 'But he wasn't that rude. He used to paint, compose poems, play guitar and so on. He was also a meritorious student. But all of a sudden…he disappeared. We tried our best to find him. We left no stone unturned to communicate with him at once. But…everything went in vain. When we gave up our hopes that we could never see him again, he appeared. Well, is it really Ray? If yes, where was he? What was he doing?'

'Sir!'

Opening his eyes and reacting as if somebody had given him an electric shock, he asked, "What happened?"

"If you permit, I can permit him to meet you." The sergeant said.

"Sure, tell him that I want to meet him." Said the Russian.

"Alright, Sir." The sergeant said as he looked outside and told, "Please come in, Mister Kon."

With slow footsteps, a guy of 24-25 years old entered into the room. His hair was black in color but short. His eyes were the color of dark green. The most important fact was about his sharp canines like tiger which were absent at that moment. He only bore one sign of Ray Kon that was his bandana. If said, many people put the same yin-yang headband nowadays.

"Who…who're you?" The detective asked him in confusion.

The stranger looked hurt. With a hurt voice, he said, "Kai, can't you recognize me? I am Ray; Ray Kon. Your university classmate and friend."

"You almost look like him," Said Kai, "But how can I believe you? You might have killed my friend and disguised yourself in his clothing?"

Sighing, the guy said, "I knew you wouldn't believe me. That's why…I have to prove myself."

In front of Kai, he put off his fake moustaches and beards. Then using some hand sanitizer, he put off the eye-lenses. At last, opening his mouth, he removed his two fake human canines. Smiling, he said, "Kai, still I can remember clearly your lecture on darkness and light. That was just epic."

Kai's eyes became widened. He couldn't even utter a single word for a few moments. Gulping, somehow managing to digest his exclamation, he said, "It means…you're really Ray.."

"Yeah, I am." The raven-haired neko-jin agreed.

"But why were you in disguise?" The slate-haired guy asked, "Is there any problem?"

"There were a lot of problems that I had to go through." Replied Ray, "When I completed my course, suddenly I got news that my dad was at his deathbed. When I reached China, it was too late. Lee told me that it was the last wish of my dad to see me working for their detective organization. For fulfilling the last wish of my father, I joined their office. First few days were normal. Gradually I learnt to recognize their reality. The company was corrupted. They started making me work hard like a donkey. At first I was sent to an operation but I didn't kill any innocent people there. So, Lee made me a reporter. I had to fake reports against innocent people. I had also to compose reports for the actual criminals for their bails."

Finishing his words, the neko-jin stopped. Very carefully, he took out a handkerchief and wiped his tears. Kai wanted to keep his hand on his shoulder but he stopped. He thought, 'It will be better if I let him control himself.'

Sighing, the raven-haired guy continued, "But I wasn't a person of tolerating everything silently. I had to compose the actual reports and saving them in a hidden partition of my computer so that I can prove the truth. But once they arrested an honest journalist of our country named Tao Cheng."

"I've heard his name," Said the Russian, "He's such a famous and honest journalist."

"But they arrested him complaining of corruption against him. They also tortured that old gentleman. At night, when the department was empty, I went to him and learnt everything. Actually they arrested him because he wrote a report against their corruption. Then I escaped with him from the office and ensured his safety. For my safety, I had to disguise myself. Now I want your help. Only you can help me in this situation."

"How can I help you?" Kai asked, with a soft voice.

Taking a deep breath, Ray replied, "I want to join your department. I know that my friends can never be dishonest. Can you give me a chance to be a member of your detective department?"

Kai stood up from his chair. Seeing, Ray also stood after him. Walking, the Russian stopped in front of the Chinese. Then smiling a bit, he said, "Truth be told, I've been very glad to know about your honesty, fearlessness and humanity. I am proud of you, Ray. But you can't join my department without any test or formality."

Right at that time, they heard a feminine voice along with footsteps. That was coming towards the room speaking, "Ugh…this Mariam is too much! Why does she torture the criminals so much? After all, they are human beings too! They're not beasts!"

Not understanding anything, the neko-jin looked at Kai. In return, the Russian detective smirked evilly.

Near the doorway, the footsteps stopped. Then, the door got opened. A certain brunette entered into the room.

"Oh Kai…you don't know what happened today…" Started the lady, but couldn't finish as she looked at the raven-haired neko-jin and stopped. Her jaw got opened, her eyes remained widened, the files from her hand dropped on the floor.

"Ray!" The lady exclaimed in rejoice like a child as she rushed to him and gave him a sisterly hug. Ray also returned her the hug like a brother.

Freeing from her hug, she said, "You know, we all missed you very much! Every day we talk a lot about you. You were our classmate, our friend. Suddenly, you got vanished. What happened to you? Why did you end up leaving us in this way?"

Smiling weakly, the raven said, "It's a long story, Hils."

"What's the story?" Hilary again exclaimed being more hyper, "I want to know it!"

"You can know it later, Hils." The boss said, "Now listen, Ray has come here to join our department. He has to participate in a test. We'll test him. If he passes the test, he can join our office. Tell him about the test."

Within a second, Hilary's face became dim as if a light bulb had been turned off. She looked down.

"What happened, Hilary?" Kai asked, "Are you hesitating to tell about the test?"

Looking at Ray, the lady sighed. Then she said, "Actually…we verify two things for a candidate here. First one: If the candidate has enough courage or not. Last one: If he or she is intelligent or not."

"So?" Ray asked, being confused.

Before speaking, Hilary took out a map from the pocket of her jeans. Handing it to Ray, she said, "You can notice a red cross mark in the map. It's a hideout of the most dangerous terrorists in the entire Japan. They're known as "Washer-guys" among the general mass. I mean…their ambition is to wash away honesty, humanity and peace from the earth. The hideout is so dangerous that police can't even go there. It has an area of 1200 square kilometers. It's situated at the edge of this river.." said she while identifying the river, "You have to go there alone and terrify the terrorists by an attack."

"Not only that, but also you can't take any firearm with you excluding a grenade." Kai said, "You have to kill or hurt any terrorist. If you can finish and return safely and successfully, you can join our team."

"Again there will be nobody to give you directions." Hilary said, "You have to do everything alone."

The raven-haired gasped, clenching his fists.

"Are you scared, Ray?" Asked the boss, "If you're, you can also take the job of reporter. It just needs good computer skills and creativity. And I know you have the both, haven't you?"

Ray was looking down. Then, he stared at Kai as if he hadn't been insulted that much before . Smirking evilly, he said, "Who told you that I am scared? I am ready for this test."

"Are you sure?" Kai said, "Remember one thing, 99% of the people have failed in this test. Either some of them survive without launching any attack or most of them die. It may be dangerous for you."

"I am playing with a lot of danger at this moment, Kai." He said, "If I had feared for my life, I couldn't have freed Mr. Tao. If I hadn't been intelligent, I couldn't have reached Japan from China in disguise. I have full belief in myself, I can do it."

"Bravo!" Kai exclaimed with rejoice, "I wanted that! I also believe you fully. I know you can do this. Rest for now today. Tomorrow my car will take you to their hideout."

Smiling, Ray left the room.

Hilary was silent. After Ray had left the room, she asked with a tensed and scared voice, "Kai, hasn't the task been too difficult for him to do? Remember, he can lose his life in this operation."

"Yes, he can." Kai replied, "If he dies, I won't have any complaints against him. Because he is a fearless tiger. One can't take the decision of fulfilling this task. He can. He can smilingly embrace the death. He can easily dedicate himself for the honesty and humanity. He is a born fighter. I have never seen a fearless and cunning fighter like him in this life!"

Smiling dimly, the brunette asked, "And you?"

"I could be like him." He replied, winking, "If you weren't there."

"Naughty boy!" Hilary said with a fake anger as they managed to turn the environment happy again.

* * *

The raven-haired neko-jin placed his head comfortably against the seat. He was fastened to the seat by the seat belt. The car was being driven quite fast by one of his university friends. He couldn't drive carefully because he was getting tensed about Ray. But Ray didn't seem to be tensed at all. His vision was lifeless. He was looking at an invisible thing lifelessly.

The car stopped in front of a black colored opened gate. There was written, "Be careful! Don't enter without special permission."

"Ray, we have reached."

Gasping, Ray looked at the navy-haired driver. Smiling and unfastening his seatbelt, he got down from the car.

"Friend, good bye." He said, "We mayn't meet each other again."

"Don't say so ominous things like that, Ray, please..." Tyson said, almost with a chocked voice, "We don't want to lose you again. You have to stay alive. Best of luck, buddy!"

"I will try my best." Replied the neko-jin smilingly.

Smiling dimly, Tyson escaped with the car from the area.

Ray took a lot of oxygen in his lungs. Emitting the carbon-di-oxide out of his body, he grasped the grenade in his pocket. With his strong reflex skill, he could easily hide himself and within a moment, he sat on the highest branch of a big tree. It had so many dark green leaves. He hid himself behind those leaves.

"I wish there was a moving car of any of these terrorists…" Said he, "I could throw the grenade in it."

Ray didn't know how much time went by. Ray was getting bored. Suddenly, hearing some musings, he became conscious and focused at what he could hear. The sound was coming from the ground. Normal people couldn't hear it. But being a neko-jin, he had a sharp listening skill.

"That dishonest, stupid Ray Kon…" Someone exclaimed with anger, "How could he dare to cheat us?"

"Once a cheater, always a cheater." A bold masculine voice said, "Can you remember guys that once he couldn't fulfill his mission? I think that he did it intentionally. He didn't kill the innocent people unintentionally. I was suspecting him from that moment. But Lee protested and kept him in our department. I knew its result wouldn't be good at all. But Lee didn't want to hear me at all. Now Lee; see the result of your most praiseworthy decision!"

"Kevin, Gary…can you stop for a single moment, please?" A third voice said with annoyance, "We have come here for a secret mission. We have to hire these terrorists to finish the cheater. Remember we have promised Mariah to bring his blood so that she can bathe in it. We also promised her to give her the head of the neko-jin and so she can decorate her room with it."

Hearing this over the tree, the neko was about throw out but soon he managed not to do that. Rather, removing some leaves, he started watching them.

Right under the tree, there was a black roofless jeep. Three neko-jins were standing in front of it and talking with each other. After sometime, two guys came and met them. One of them was wearing aqua-colored jumpsuit. Other one was totally covered with black. Even he was wearing a mask also. Both were well-armed. They started talking with the white tigers. Hearing their words and strange languages, Ray's eyes opened wide and his spinal cord got frozen. He tried to move his fingers but couldn't. He just kept staring at them.

"Thank you very much!" Lee cheered, "I hope you will find him soon and finish him as soon as possible. You can do anything with his body. Just remember, we need his blood and head."

"Sure, Mr. Wong," Agreed the masked guy, "We will try our best to kill him as ruthlessly as possible."

"I know you guys will do that." Gary said, "I have full belief in you."

"Okay, now we've to go." The jumpsuited one said, "We also have to make the plan of murdering him."

"Sure."

The two terrorists left the place. Breathing once, Lee watched his wristwatch. Then said, "We also have to leave the place now."

"Alright." Said Kevin.

The raven-haired neko-jin couldn't think anything at that time. But when he noticed that they were leaving, he hit upon a plan.

'You guys have already planned to kill me,' he thought, 'I know one day I have to die in the hands of these terrorists. But before dying, I don't want to keep you guys alive. Kai ordered me to kill or harm the terrorists. But in my eyes, no terrorist is as dangerous as you. Get ready to leave the earth forever!'

Removing the pin of the grenade, he threw it at the targeted car. Like a ripe mango, it fell into the car with a sound.

"What has fallen into the car?" Lee asked, hearing it.

"Let it be, Lee." Gary replied, "It may be any fruit that dropped from the tree."

"Alright then, let's go." Lee said as they got into the car and started. But no sooner had it started moving than…

" **BANG!"**

That sound was horrible. Within a second the car blasted with that sound.

Grinning evilly, he went down from the tree. He was about to leave the place. But luck wasn't with him. A few terrorists were lounging near the tree. He got caught in the eyes of one of them.

'Oh no!' He groaned with a lower voice. Meanwhile, other terrorists came out hearing that sound of blasting the grenade. One of them could see the raven-haired guy.

"There! There he is!" The terrorist screamed as other started getting out their weapons.

"Shit! I can't lose my life in their hands. What should I do now?" He spoke to himself. Then looking in front, he could see a broad river.

"I have no other way." Saying so, he jumped into the river. The terrorists started firing but they couldn't find him.

"Where has he vanished?" One said.

"He may have jumped in the river." Another one said, "But don't worry, he can't survive. The river is so wide. He can't cross it without breathing once. And when he will come out to breath, then we will kill him. Soldiers, prepare your arms!"

"Alright!" Said everyone as they started keeping their eyes on the river.

* * *

The river was really very broad. It was so wide that the other edge couldn't be seen at all. Ray was swimming fast but he needed oxygen. He got tired and started being overpowered.

"I…I need…oxy…oxygen.." He said, "If…there's..any..any..bo..Boat.." He couldn't finish his words because the oxygen of his lungs were slowly decreasing. He was getting exhausted.

'I think I can't survive,' He thought and closed his eyes. Slowly he was getting drowned but someone didn't let him get drowned. She grasped his wrist and pulled him. The raven-haired was unconscious at that time. She had an oxygen cylinder with her. She pressed the oxygen mask on his face.

"You can breathe easily," Whispered she, "Just breathe."

Though he wasn't in his sense fully, he could hear that. According to the voice, he breathed. And to his wonder, he discovered that he could breathe properly. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Th-thank you very much, Miss," said the raven, "You've saved my life."

"Not at all," Said the young lady.

Ray looked at her. She was wearing a mask. Her face couldn't be seen at all excluding her eyes. Those eyes were big and innocent. The pupils were circular and dark purple. They were full of a lot of unknown mysteries.

"Who are you?" Ray asked her in confusion.

"I am also just like you," Replied the mysterious lady. She had also an oxygen mask on her face. She said, "I also want to institute humanity, peace and honesty all over the world. I fight for it."

Ray tried to swim but he discovered that his hands and legs weren't helping him to move.

"You need some instant energy," The lady said, "I have glucose tablets with myself. Take it."

The raven took those tablets. Within some seconds, he got his energy back. Then he started swimming fast.

"Don't swim fast, it will decrease your energy again," Said the lady, "I don't have many tablets with me."

Ray smiled a bit. The purple-eyed lady grasped his wrist and they both started crossing the river again by swimming. After sometime, she said, "Wait, the terrorists are disturbing us a lot. Let me control them,"

She put out a pair of ingrams from her pocket. Ray said, "Miss, can you finish them from such a distance without a sniper?"

Smiling, she pointed her eyes with fingers and said, "Eagle's eyes."

Ray didn't speak. The lady turned over and floating on the water, she started firing. Within 60 seconds, she again tumbled in the deep water.

"You alright?" Ray spoke worriedly, while swimming,

"Don't worry, I am." Said she, "We have almost reached our destination. We're safe now."

"Miss, you have done for me a lot," The neko-jin said, with an emotional voice, "Thank you so much for that. I will remain grateful to you forever. Just tell me, how can I return the favor to you?"

"You don't need to return it." Replied she, "If you want to return it, please don't tell anything about it to anybody."

"What?!" The astonished neko-jin exclaimed.

"Yes, if you want to be grateful to me." Said his savior, "Again don't want to know my name, please."

"Al-alright..." Assured the raven-haired guy in surprise.

"Okay, we've reached our destination." Said she, "Now I hope you don't need me."

"Yeah, now you don't need to come with me." Said Ray, smiling.

Smiling, the purple-eyed girl also left him. He reached the other edge. Getting up from the river, he went to a local telephone station and phoned the department.

* * *

"It's all your fault, Kai!" Yelled a brunette, "Who told you to order him to go to the death zone? Look, how much time has passed away? But he hasn't returned yet."

"I was afraid of his actions, Hils," Said the navy-haired one, "When he told me that we mightn't meet each other anymore, I felt my heart beating fast. Something wrong must have happened."

"He will return! He can't die!" Screamed a hyper-active blonde American, "How can he die? He promised to work with us! No, nothing will happen to him!"

At that moment, Kai's phone rang. The Russian looked at it.

"Kai, receive the phone," Said a spectacled orange-haired girl, "It must be his death news…" She couldn't finish her word as she burst into tears.

"Emily, think optimistically." Ordered the dual-haired one sternly as he went and received the phone. He said, "Hello?"

"Hello Kai? It's me, Ray."

Kai's eyes got broadened. With those eyes, he looked at everyone. Everyone was waiting for his answer. He wasn't able to talk. Hilary asked, "Kai, what happened? Who has called?"

"Ray…Ray has called." He said.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed. Their eyes were telling that they couldn't believe Kai's words.

"Yes, it's he." The Russian told, "Hilary, can you turn the television on and watch the breaking news?"

Hilary rushed to the television and turned it on. To her horror, she saw, "A mysterious accident happened in the most notorious terrorist zone in Japan. The chief officer of White Tigers detective corporation, Lee Wong died in this accident with his two assistants. Even 10 terrorists got killed by an unknown attack. The Chinese detective and his assistants died in a blast…"

The brunette screamed in joy and rushed to Kai. Without speaking any word, she embraced him tightly with her arms.

"What..what happened, Hils?" Kai asked, being surprised.

"He..he did it!" She again exclaimed with joy, "He killed those people who were his archenemies!"

Everyone in that room stared at Hilary. They couldn't believe her words. A royal-blue haired girl said, "Hils, are you speaking the truth?"

"No, I'm speaking the truest thing in this world at this moment!" She couldn't control her voice level, "If you don't believe me, go and check the breaking news!"

Everyone left the room and rushed to the television room. Freeing Kai from her hug, Hilary took the receiver and said, "Hello, hello Ray? Are you safe? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, Hilary," Said the masculine voice, "Don't worry. And tell Kai and others not to worry. I am arriving."

"Thank God!" Said the brunette as the call got disconnected.

Then the girl looked at her fiancé. He was silent but his amethyst eyes were saying, "Told ya, he could do it!"

* * *

"Ray, now tell me about your operation." The brunette demanded.

They were in a big room. The raven-haired neko-jin was surrendered by every member of the organization. Coughing and clearing his throat, he said, "When I reached there, I got up a long tree. Suddenly I could see Lee and others. They came there to hire the terrorists so that they could kill me. But when they were about to leave the place, I threw my grenade in their car and it got blasted. I was about to leave the place but they felt my presence. So I had to jump in the river for hiding myself from those bastards. I tried to cross the river by swimming. I would have died if…" He was about to tell about the incident but stopped as he could remember the girl's restriction.

"If? If what?" Asked Max.

"If luck hadn't been with me." Finished Ray.

"God always helps those persons who are pure and honest, Ray," Said the brunette, "And see, you have been successful in it!"

Kai was silent. Then he took out a card from his pocket and handed it to Ray.

"Your identity card, Ray," Said he, "Since you have been successful to complete your task, it means you're a member of our organization now. Congratulations, and welcome to our department, I guess!"

Everybody burst out clapping. Very carefully, the raven-haired neko-jin wiped his tears of joy. But in this happy environment, one thing came in his mind:

"Who was that woman?"

* * *

 **Really everybody, who was the mysterious lady? Can you guess? If you can guess, don't forget to read and review! Those who can guess, I will dedicate my next chapter to them as a reward :D So please, read and review. Also pardon any grammatical or spelling error :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	5. Guiding lamp and the flame of light

**La la la…I don't own Beyblade! ;P**

 **So there's a new chapter. Firstly I wanna thank for reviewing Pokeevee57, MasKaiHilFantic, Indigo Jupiter and CRSWoodferns for reading and reviewing! Also thank you ivipoe for reviewing! Your answer was correct and for that reason, I wanna dedicate this chapter to you (Why don't you join ffn, huh? :P)**

* * *

That was a dark night. The sky was cloudy, darker than usual nights. It was raining cats and dogs. Due to the heavy Rain, the fresh water gushed North, East, West, South-all the four directions. It was lightning by fits and starts. In that weather, a car was crossing fearlessly all the obstacles on its way and moving on. It was being driven quite fast. Inside the car, the sound of an inspirational song could be heard. The driver was holding a stoic expression on his face. He was wearing a white T-shirt, a black jacket and a pair of black jeans. A small and black walkie-talkie headset was connected to his left ear and its microphone was in front of his mouth. In the right pocket of his jeans, there was a pair of 9mm pistols, full of ammos. And in the left pocket, there was his smartphone. In the pockets of his jacket, there were a notebook, a pen, some painkillers and glucose tablets. In a word, he was ready as a real agent has to be.

"Reported shots fired in a warehouse there. Acknowledge." A female voice said, from the dispatch room of the department.

"I'm on it." Replied the raven-haired.

"You can do this, Ray," The feminine voice was trying to assure him, "You have already created the panic among these terrorists. If anybody can make our country free from them, it will be none but you."

"I will try my best," Smiling a bit, he said, "I will finish them until the last drop of blood from my body doesn't get dissolved with the mother earth."

"Kindly don't talk these useless things, Ray." The orange-haired girl said, over her microphone, "I feel scared."

"You don't need to be at all, Emily. Because it's not you who is going to the operation. Rather, it's me."

From the other side, nothing could be heard excluding the sound of someone's sighing.

Smirking, he continued driving the car. It had been 724 hours since he joined there. In the meantime, he completed a few missions successfully against that notorious gang with his courageous heart and sharp brain. He finally learned to breathe properly, talk opening all the windows and doors of his heart and last but not the least, live peacefully. Although death already started warning him, he wouldn't have any complaints to anyone at that time.

"I've arrived here." Said he to himself as the car entered into a large yard crossing an opened gate. As soon as he went inside, he heard a screaming voice from the first floor along with some gunshots. Quickly he grabbed his walkie-talkie. he whispered, "I need backup. There're a few people inside, maybe in danger. It mayn't be possible for me to handle this situation alone."

"Alright, I'm sending Officer Hilary Tachibana, Sergeant Tyson Granger and Max Tate there. They will reach within half an hour." The feminine voice replied.

"I'm going in," Said the black-haired one as he went to a microbus. There was a logo painted on the black background of the vehicle. Its doors were unlocked. Opening its back doors, he discovered a pot of painkillers as well as some 9mm ammo. Collecting them, he ran through another opened iron gate. Turning right, he discovered a white-colored building. Going towards it, he opened the door and walked inside.

It was a large room. The room was full of containers and big boxes which were containing weapons and firearms, valuable explosives and ammos. The rooms of the building were separated with shutters. In order to unlock them, there was a system of using codes. At the left side of every door, there were some number pads and a screen over them. If the codes were correct, the screen would show green color and red if not.

The agent was taking photos with his camera. Suddenly, he heard someone crying. It was the voice of a lady.

"Please…don't kill me…" The lady was crying. Ray tried to listen to the voice carefully and according to it, he started following its source. Taking six or seven steps, he saw a cubicle. From it, there were the sounds of gunshots also coming. Taking out his 9mm pistol from his pocket, he pointed it at the source of the sound and entered into the room.

But the source wasn't any human being but a television set. A crime show was being broadcasted on it.

'For once, I've got fooled…' He thought, sighing. Then with silent footsteps, he took his position by the side of a shutter.

After waiting for a few minutes, the shutter got opened. Hurriedly the neko-jin hid himself behind a large carton of firearms. A guy, wearing aqua colored jumpsuit, entered into the room. Seeing him, he grasped him against the wall tightly, pointing his gun at his head, saying, "From Nine Point Circle of Detectives!"

"Oww…easy officer, easy..." Said he, trying to protect himself, "I was just cleaning the place."

The raven-haired neko-jin wasn't so soft that he could leave him at that moment. He clutched him more tightly.

"C'mon officer, don't kill me, I'm just a simple cleaner." He said.

"You mean…you didn't hear anything suspicious just now, did you?" The detective asked him, forcing him to step back.

"No, no…oh wait, you mean the gun workshop upstairs, don't you?" giggling nervously, the cleaner inquired too.

Leaving the neck of the jumpsuited, the raven haired said, "Take me there. Move."

"Sure officer if that's what you want."

* * *

"You know officer you cops are the most talented population of the Japan," Said the cleaner, raising his hands up to his head and walking front, "Especially you, Sir. I think you've joined the most popular detective organization before only one month and four days. In this short time, you've won everyone's heart. Even from dangerous to most daring criminals, everybody fears you just like they fear of the angel of death."

"Are you trying to flatter me, or are you really praising me?" Grinning, the young man asked him. His pistol was still pointed at the head of the jumpsuited.

"What do you think, Officer?" Questioned the cleaner, "Remember that I don't try to flatter with anyone ever in my life without any reason. I'm just praising you."

"You tell me what you think, Mister?" The agent launched the counter attack, "Am I here for hear you praising me? Don't forget that I am a detective, I have also my own tasks. If you don't take me to the gun workshop in upstairs, I'll finish you off at this moment right at this place."

"Oh no officer…okay, alright…I am shutting my mouth now!" Said he as they stepped forward towards the next shutter. Unlocking and opening it, the guy said, "You go first. I'm coming in a while."

The spy looked at him with distrust and entered into the room. After entering, scarcely had he taken a step forward when suddenly he had to jump at the other side because he could hear a gunshot.

Looking back, he saw that guy who was showing him the way to gun workshop. Just like in a speed of current, he grabbed out his nine millimeter handgun and banged him. Hearing another gunshot behind, he rotated as well as fired, leaving the aggressor dead on the spot.

"Stupid terrorists!" He said, "What have they thought about me? I am Ray Kon, not that stupid Lee Wong and rest of the white tigers."

Reloading his gun, he came into a small room. Opening a cabinet, he seized some painkillers and ammos. Hearing another sound of gunshot, he went there, hiding himself behind a high iron shelf. Two men had already killed a man there. Not being able to tolerate that, he jumped on them, finishing them.

Then he started going upstairs. At the last edge of the staircase, there was a guy in aqua-colored jumpsuit talking with someone. Carefully observing it for a few seconds, he realized that the guy had been talking with his fellow. There was a dark green can of diesel at his foot. Ray pointed the pistol at that and pulled the trigger. Within the next moment, it exploded with a horrible sound, making the two dead.

"That's the way how I complete my task." Speaking, he entered the workshop. It was looking clearly like a gun storage, but many things were removed from the shop as though the terrorists could have guessed of his presence. There was also a telephone on a table. Its red light was giving a signal for a new message in the inbox.

Pressing the receiving button, the black-haired cop began to listen, turning on the recorder. It was a feminine voice:

 **"Soldiers, clean the workshop as soon as possible and escape from the warehouse. This factory is not a safe house anymore. Any attack can be launched on you at any moment. Be prepared. And yeah, everybody shouldn't flee. Keep some people to guard the building. If any good power comes here to finish you, you will also attack him or her or them. Remember it, we are the messengers of darkness. So we have to do this. All the best."**

Ray remained speechless for a few moments after listening the message.

'A lady?' He spoke to himself, 'A lady is guiding these terrorists? Strange!'

Smirking in his own mind, he started searching for other evidences.

'The voice was quite familiar,' Said he, frowning his eyebrows, 'Looks like I've heard the voice for many times before.'

He could identify the voice if he took some seconds more. But before that, his attention broke as he heard another feminine voice screaming. He started following the source of that voice.

* * *

"Leave me!" Shouted a lavender-haired girl, "What have I done to you? Why have you chosen me?"

"Because you're so pretty, honey, so we thought to have some fun with you…" A tall man said, grasping her face firmly.

"What does it mean to have some fun?" The girl tried to shout, "Do you know…what we can…"

"Freeze! Nine point circle!"

The terrorists looked at the doorway. There was a raven-haired young guy, pointing his 9mm pistol towards them. His glossing honey-colored orbs were like lightning.

"Leave her right now!" He again roared, "Don't dare to play with her dignity!"

An extremist looked at his fellows. Someone ordered him by a gesture. Putting out an ingram from his pocket, he started firing at the agent. Hurrying, the agent covered himself with the wall. Firing, the jumpsuited said, "Finish her!"

"Oh God!" That was her last words after she had been shot.

"Now kill the secret spy!" Yelled the shooters as they were about to come out of the room.

'Shit!' The raven-haired guy palmed his face, hiding, 'I couldn't save her. My fault...don't worry Miss. I'll make them pay for their heinous deeds so that your soul can rest in peace.'

They came out of the room with lots of self-confidence, saying,

"He can't do anything to us."

"We'll smash him."

"Let's find him."

"Blah blah blah..."

But destiny planned something opposite for them. There was a can of diesel in front of the door. The cunning agent already had seen it and took his place in a safe place. From the place, he fired at the can, leaving all dead by a great explosion.

"Filthy mice!" He said, "I think I have collected enough evidences. Now I have to leave the place as soon as possible. But where's the elevator?"

There were three guys in front of the elevator.

"Be easy, Mark," Said one, "The agent is here. So we have to escape from here as soon as possible."

"Come on, dear elevator." Said another named Mark.

The elevator rose to their floor as they sighed with relief.

"Finally!" Cheered one, "Let's go inside."

Little by little, the door of the elevator got opened. Inside it, there was a young lady. Her skin was just fair like the mixture of blood and milk. She had a pair of gleaming dark-purple eyes which were full of a lot of unknown and unseen mysteries. Her hair was long, thick and deep red like blood. Her lips were neither too narrow, nor too broad. They were just pink and soft like the petals of roses. She was wearing a fitting purple tank-top which was showing each curve of her body, a black sleeveless jacket over it which was long up to her knee, tight black jeans with dark red belt wrapping the waist and purple shoes. There was a pair of red fingerless gloves on each of her hands. A silver colored desert eagle handgun was placed in the right pocket of her jeans. It was glittering in the light.

Putting the gun out, she shot one. Another one was approaching to her but before understanding, he was also shot. The third one was very cunning, putting his 9mm pistol, he pointed it at her forehead but couldn't do anything else without being fired.

Right at that moment, the raven-haired agent entered into the room. Seeing the beautiful lady, he was surprised. He looked at her like a statue. Her gleaming dark-purple orbs reminded him about something.

"Ray, we have to stop meeting like this..." Said the girl, smirking, entering into the elevator as the doors got closed.

"Wait!" He yelled, but it didn't work.

He was just in a riddle. He couldn't understand what was happening with him. Sighing, he waited until the elevator rose at the first floor again.

Getting in the elevator, he went down, at the ground floor. He saw some jumpsuited guy dead, probably murdered.

'It might be her work,' Thought he, 'I think I should let it be. And yeah, it's time for leaving the place.'

There were some corpses also, covered with black polyethene bag. Heaving a sigh at them, he opened the backward door.

No sooner had he opened the door than he saw a microbus. A jumpsuited was getting into it. He tried to fire at him but the terrorist had already been successful to enter into the vehicle safely. Closing the doors, the car was moving towards him. He didn't care, he continued firing. He was almost going to meet an accident. But before he was smashed by the car, someone had grabbed his shoulder and saved him by pulling him.

The agent looked behind. There was a pale brunette, smiling and sighing of relief.

"You alright, Ray?" Asked the lady as a navy haired guy and a hyperactive American also came at the spot, chasing the car.

"Yeah, I am." Replied the black-haired, "But you shouldn't take the risk, Hilary."

"Hey, we work together on this." Smilingly the female said, "We're colleagues. So it's our duty to help each other when one is in danger."

"Kai would have killed me if something had happened to you, Hilary." Said the spy, winking, "He won't leave someone easily who will try to mess with his fiancée."

At this commitment of Ray, the brunette turned red like a tomato. Then she said, "Uh…let it be. Let's go to the department. Everybody is waiting for you."

* * *

The raven-haired guy was about to sleep. The lights were turned off in his house. Only a dim light was lighting in his bedroom. The magical blue rays of light were making him feel a heavenly atmosphere.

He took the album and turned over its pages. He stared at a group photo of his university life. There was a beautiful girl sitting at his left side. He carefully looked at the girl.

"I think I know her." He spoke, "Even I think I have seen her. But I can't recognize her. I can't remember her name. Why?"

Soon he drifted to a memory that was reminding him everything.

 **Flashback:**

"Sa-li-ma!"

The raven-haired boy called, shouting. But there was none to respond.

"Sal, where're you?" He was calling her name while searching for her at the same time. Gradually he found her.

"I found you!" Said he, cheerfully, "But what are you doing here? With the newspaper?"

Slowly, the girl removed the newspaper from the front of her face. She was looking gloomy. There wasn't her usual smile at the corners of her lips. Her eyes were also glittering with tears.

"Salima, you alright?" The guy asked, being concerned, keeping his hand on her shoulder, sitting beside her.

"I am." Said she, somehow smiling.

"Look here," The guy said, softly, grabbing her shoulders comfortably, smoothly holding her chin. "Is something wrong? You can tell me without any hesitation."

"Actually…" The girl said but didn't finish her words as she took the newspaper and showed it to her friend.

Ray frowned his eyes. That was really a horrible news. Terrorists have killed ten foreigners in last five days.

"Don't worry…." Said he, trying to comforting his girlfriend, "It's alright. It's been the regular incident of the country."

"Ray, you know I have a secret wish." Whispered she, "I wish I could tie a suicidal explosive with my body. Then I would jump in one of the secret camps of terrorists."

"What the hell are you saying, Salima?" Said he, pulling her closer to his chest, "You know you're my queen and I'm your shining armor. The queen doesn't take part in the war but the soldier does. Your Highness, you don't need to do anything. I can also participate in this suicidal war."

"Stupid!" Said she as they both burst out laughter, making the atmosphere easy again.

 **Flash forward:**

"So it was you, Salima." He said, smiling, "You went to the area of terrorists in order to save my life. You went to the warehouse so that you could help me. When I left Japan, I promised you not to forget you ever. But see, I forgot you. How could I forget you? I've started hating myself. You must be angry with me, mustn't you? It's quite natural. But you can't think what I had to go through. I tolerated many things being silent. I still love you, Salima.

Oh Salima! Oh my flame of light! Now I can remember everything of you. You used to look soft, but you weren't soft. You had two sides just like yin and yang. You took the risk of your life to save me. Really, you're my consciousness, you're my essence of life.

I love you."

* * *

 **That was…not that good!**

 **Actually I noticed that the chapters were getting really thrilling and breath-taking. For lightening the mood, I've kept this scene. Hope you will like it.**

 **Please read and review! And yeah, pardon any grammatical or spelling error :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	6. The gold-sapphire fusion

**Hello everyone! Hope all is well. But I'm not well because currently I have to go through a difficult war. Although it's going on well…let it be. Sorry for late updating :P**

 **A lot of thanks to MasKaiHilFantic, Indigo Jupiter, Sharingan blossoms, Heavenrider and Cutetyhil for reading and reviewing. Also thanks to Sharingan blossoms for following it. So let it start!**

* * *

"May I come in, Ray?"

Said the hyperactive blonde, knocking at the door of the cubicle of his comrade. At that moment, the neko-jin was sitting in front of his desktop. His fingers were moving on his key-board while his eyes were set at the screen of monitor.

Not removing his eyes, he said with a reluctant voice, "Yeah, come in."

With slow footsteps, the American entered into his room and stood beside his chair. Without glancing at him once, the elder guy clicked on something with the mouse and said, "Max, do you need anything?"

"Yes." Replied the boy, looking down, doing something with his smartphone.

"Tell me how I can help you." Carelessly said the neko, writing down something on his notepad.

"Actually…." Max started but couldn't speak anything as a numbness was trying to hold his words.

"Actually what?" Now the Chinese looked at the American, with a pair of annoyed eyes, frowning the brows. If he could have showered fire from his glares, the poor American might have burnt with it.

'God, his glares are not less dangerous than Kai's…' Thought he, gulping.

"Look Max.." Finally the neko began, with a disturbed voice, "I am busy. I have to analyze some reports. Also I have to narrate them in tomorrow's meeting. If you have any problem, kindly don't hesitate to share with me."

"Actually Ray..." Max began, somehow, gathering a bit of courage in his heart, "There's a client of you. She needs your help. She's someone closer to you. I've received an email from her."

"Closer to me?" Ray said, confusedly, "Can you show me the mail please?"

With a trembling hand, the American handed his smartphone to Ray. Scrolling down, the neko started reading the message:

" **Dear NPC,**

 **With due respect I beg to inform you that I am in great danger. From past two weeks, someone from a notorious terrorist gang named "Washer-guys" are threatening me to kill on my phone and email account. Firstly I used to ignore it but now I am getting tensed. Because I have opened a new restaurant in Tokyo. Its outer tasks are over, now the interior tasks are going on. I am afraid of losing my life. Please help me, save me from this danger.**

 **I pray and hope that you would be kind to solve my problem.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Mariah Wong."**

Ray stared at the message, with dilated eyes. He bit his lower inner lip. His fists were getting gritted.

"If you don't mind, will you help her?" With a feared voice, the American asked him.

"You mad?" Roared the neko, throwing the phone. Max caught it somehow at the right moment in order to save the valuable thing. The neko was still panting.

"Ray…please calm down.." Max went to him, keeping a hand on his shoulder, "Why are you being so angry?"

The Chinese understood that he had overreacted. He slowly looked down, trying to pacify himself.

"Is any problem there?" Max asked his comrade with a soft voice.

"You know everything of my life, Maxie." Softly spoke the elder, "I was prisoned in darkness. I wanted to be free from it. Eventually I got free and saw the light. I thought I would have to never face it. But why? Why is this darkness chasing me? Why can't I finish it? Why is my dark and tragic past haunting me? Why?"

Max looked at Ray's eyes. His eyes were glittering with tears. Some drops of tears were slowly rolling down from his eyes. He was shivering, clenching his fangs and hands tightly in order to hold them.

Smiling weakly, Max gently but firmly squeezed his shoulders and embraced him. Keeping his head on the shoulder of his comrade, Ray silently burst into tears.

"Don't be weak, Ray…" Max softly said, patting his back, "It's alright."

"What should I do now, Max?" Said Ray, being free from Max's embrace, wiping his tears.

"I can't understand, Ray." Said the American, "What do you want to do?"

"Actually…Mariah wasn't like the rest of white tigers. Unlike them, she respected me a lot." Ray continued, "She supported me and cared for me. Lee used to torture me a lot orally and mentally. But he never intended to hurt me physically just for Mariah. When Lee scolded me, she used to protest. When he gave me loads of chores, she helped. Even when she couldn't help, she tried to console me. When she will look at me with her innocent circular eyes and ask me why I did it, what will I answer?"

"How do you know she will ask it?" Max inquired, "Look, everyone know that Lee Wong and his comrades died in the zone of terrorists. But no one knows who killed them. Mariah may think it that they were killed by any terrorist."

"But I betrayed with her team. And even when I went for my test operation, I heard Lee and others to tell that she had wanted my blood and head..."

"Don't talk about betrayal, Ray." Max said, with an assuring voice, "You did what was right in your eyes. You left them because you wanted to live an honest and clear life. And you...believing on Lee?" Giggled he, "You must be kidding, buddy. Lee must have told them to get them inspired so that they could kill you. Can't you remember we visited China once in university life? Boys were fond of Mariah. Kevin and Gary had a huge crush on her. That's why Lee told them. But I can bet Mariah is not such a girl. From your words, I understood that Mariah used to support you though she didn't expose it. She won't mind at all."

"You mean…."

"Yes Ray, she was with you, she's with you still." Max said, smilingly, "And she will be for you. After all, she's a woman. And the heart of every woman is very soft from one side. She must be angry with you, but if you try to talk with her, she will understand." Max said, "Don't be late, Ray. Mariah needs your help badly. Save her or you may never see her again in your life."

Hearing those words, Ray got shocked. His eyes became widened and jaw dropped. Gasping, he covered his mouth with his hand. Max was about to tell more but before telling it, a sharp cry of anyone was heard by both of them.

"I think I was wrong." Max said, biting his tongue, "I said every woman is soft at heart. But no one will believe it if one see Mariam. She always keeps torturing the prisoners for making them confess. Ray, I've to stop her before she kills anyone."

"Alright, save the poor prisoners from your bandit queen." Said the neko-jin, smirking evilly and winking.

Sighing, Max left the room, shouting, "Mari, what are you doing? Calm down baby….."

The hyper guy was running uttering many things, but the raven couldn't hear them. Max's last few words were spinning cyclically in his head. He tightened his grip.

"Mariah, I'm coming."

* * *

'I need to talk with Mariah.' He thought, moving the steering wheel round, 'Mariah must have inherited Lee's all wealth and properties. With it, she started a new business of restaurant. That's good. She is trying to be self-reliant. She bought the old coffee shop named Café Valerie. That coffee shop….ah! Lots of memories! On the coffee table, we used to raise storm about different topics. In this, I used to play hide and seek with her using our eyes. She was an expert in this. Sometimes, I left the table using the excuse of going to washroom. Then…' his face reddened like a tomato. **(Please don't take it otherwise :P)**

His car stopped in front of a large mansion. It was like an old fort. There was a sign board on it. The letters were lighting colorfully. There was written, "Treasure of taste". They were lighting in different colors. The mansion was beset with lot of shrubs like roses, marigolds, jasmines, night queens, orchids, carnations and many other flowers. They were looking beautiful in green bushes.

But he hadn't enough time to enjoy that beauty. He straight went to the front door. Smacking on the door, he yelled, "Mariah!"

"Ray…" A trembling feminine voice came in return, along with some gunshots. The guy became furious.

"Ray! Help me!" The voice said, "There're bad guys with big guns! They get me trapped here in the entrance hall. Please save me!" The voice was getting chocked.

"I'm coming!" The neko exclaimed, rushing towards the backward gate. It was more beautiful than the front one. There was a swimming pool, a pond with lotus, barbecue place and other managements to refreshment. But Ray didn't care. Opening the backward gate, he entered into it.

The inner restaurant wasn't that beautiful like the outer side. Looks like, the interior decoration was going on. The walls were half painted. Some electric bulbs were hanging from the roof. Buckets of painting colors and brushes were here and there. Ray could smell the fragrance of colors. He liked the fragrance.

'Memories of my previous visits have been dissolved in shadows.' He thought, 'They must be covered with the new designs and paints.'

He went forward for some steps and turned right. He got frozen with what he saw. There were two human bodies lying on the floor, lifelessly. He knelt down and checked one of them. He discovered an id card.

'Richard!' He gasped out of exclamation, 'He was my comrade in white tigers team. I can't believe that he's no more now.'

'It must be for them!' He thought, 'When they discovered that Lee died, they might think it as a suicidal attack. No, it can't happen. Some of them saw me. But why did they target Mariah? Oh now I can understand! They want to take revenge on her. But I won't let them do that!'

Grabbing his 9mm pistols, he went upstairs. He hid himself with the help of a wall. There were some guys in jumpsuits, talking with each other.

"Now it will be fun!" Said one of them, punching in the air.

"Why won't?" Another one tagged a question, "After all, Miss Wong is such a beautiful and sexy lady. She's a sensation. Since there's no guardian for her, we can have fun with her."

"What the fuck!" He couldn't control his voice.

At this, the three terrorists gasped and looked. But before seeing Ray, the agent hid himself carefully.

"Who? Who's there?" One screamed.

"Don't scream, Carlos." Said another, lowering his voice, "He or she will be careful if you do it. Let's search."

"You're right, Mike!" The third said as they walked straight silently for finding the stranger. At that time, Ray pointed at the last and pulled the trigger. His body fell down on the floor. The others looked at him, gasping and getting ready to finish him but they couldn't do anything except being fired.

Collecting their weapons, Ray turned left and discovered a small room. There was a chandelier hanging from the room, a wooden and burnished table with a revolving chair made of stainless steel. On the table, some papers were cluttered along with a telephone set. The red button on it was lighting, showing for a notification.

No sooner had he pressed the receiving button than he heard a girly voice. It was speaking:

" **Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present…Ray Kon. The fear and torment of Tokyo, the biggest investigating spy ever. Dearest guests, what are you waiting for? Prepare…to die…"**

Smirking in amusement, the neko-jin was listening the message. Suddenly he frowned and took out his pistol. Then pivoting right, he shot. The silent killer demised on the spot.

Sighing of relief, he went to second floor, using the staircase. At the end of the stairs, there was a door made of bamboos. As soon as he opened it, he heard some mixed gunshots of 9mm pistols, Ingrams and an AK-47.

There were four people in the room. Three were in jumpsuit, holding two 9mm pistols and a set of dual Ingrams. Facing them from their opposite side, there was a young man almost of his age. His skin was tanned. His hairs was spiked and blond in color. His bangs were covering his forehead while his upper face was covered with a four-eyed mask. He was wearing traditional Egyptian outfits. He was firing with his Kalashnikov rifle.

"Think like a sparrow and move like a hummingbird!" He cheered, pointing his gun here and there and holding its trigger. Ray stared at amazedly. He firstly thought to help him but didn't, thinking whether he could handle it alone.

Within a few minutes, the mysterious guy killed all of them. Then he looked at Ray and rushed to him.

"Hey, you're Ray Kon, aren't you?" He exclaimed with joy, removing the mask. At that moment, the neko discovered that his eyes were deep blue and gleaming in joy, like a pair of sapphires.

"Afraid so." Said Ray, nodding in agreement.

"Ray!" He yelled with a cheerful voice, expanding his hand, "I'm Mystel, the current business partner of Miss Wong, also her shining armor. Since you're here, you're the sheriff. Let's order your deputy."

"Nice to meet you, Mystel-Kun." Ray said as they shook hands, "Now let's go to your partner before everything is over."

"That's right." Said he as the both went upstairs. The halls were empty, scattered with buckets, brushes, electric instruments and many other things. At the edge of the hall, there was a room at the left. Three were in it.

They both went into it. The criminals couldn't stand against the duo. Finishing them, they took necessary throwing weapons, ammos and painkillers. Then they turned left. There was a door, shortcut of going to the entrance hall. It was full of jumpsuited guys. Seeing the duo, they were about to close the door but Mystel ran and threw a grenade in the room before closing it. In 3 seconds, it exploded.

"Great job, Mystel." Said the raven-haired boy, "Now we've to go upstairs."

"Sure." Agreed the masked man as they rushed upstairs. Opening the steel door, they scattered and started fighting with criminals individually. Ray somersaulted for avoiding the bullets and finished four with Ingrams while Mystel brush fired at rest of three, floating himself in the midair, using some stunning aerial moves.

'Holy cow….are you made with bones or elastics, Mystel?' Ray spoke sheepishly, glancing at his moves.

"Hehe….not that..." Mystel said, blushingly, "Now let's go downstairs."

They opened a door. It was that area where Mystel had thrown the grenade. Unless he had taken the decision, they might've to face many enemies. But thanks to Mystel, he saved the ammo, energy and time.

Using the staircase, they went down and opened a door at their right. That was also a room, containing different stuffs of decoration, a wall-closet and two enemies. They killed the both with head shots by their pistol and rifle.

Opening the left gate, they went out. That was a big hall room under the roof. There was a large circular hole in the floor. Ray and Mystel jumped and landed on the hall.

Ray moved his eyes all over the hall. Then closing eyes, he felt something, something that was his beautiful past.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

There was a pair of drums, a guitar and some microphones. The time couldn't be passed. So they thought to spend it somehow.

Some were playing table tennis, some were reading books and some went outside to play basketball in the court. Ray, Tyson and Salima left there.

Ray could play guitar well. Tyson took the drums. Salima grabbed the microphone and started:

 _ **Can you feel when I think about you?**_

 _ **With every breath I take,**_

 _ **Every minute, no matter what I do,**_

 _ **My world is an empty place,**_

 _ **Like I've been wondering in the desert,**_

 _ **For a thousand days…**_

Her voice was lovely, angelic. It wasn't worldly. It was sweet and serene. Ray felt none around him except the beautiful voice. He gazed at her eyes with his amazed eyes. As much the sweetness of the voice was increasing, as much he could feel the energy inside him. Listening the beautifully melodious tunes of guitars, girls were staring at him with their dropped jaws.

"Oh my! Such a good guitarist he is!"

"He's so cute."

"I've got a crush on him."

"Hey, don't dare to look at him! He's mine!"

But his sharp ears weren't listening them. They were just listening the heavenly voice. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain that went through his fingers. He couldn't but scream:

"Ahh!"

The beautiful voice that was singing stopped. The possessor of the voice looked at him and gasped.

Ray got his fingers horribly wounded for the quick and careless collisions with the wires of guitar. Bloods were trickling down from his fingers.

"Ray!" The young lady rushed to him. Other girls stood up and went to him. But the red-haired didn't let them touch him. She squeezed Ray's shoulder and took him to a comfortable and silent place. The neko-jin was still groaning for his pain.

Taking out the first-aid box from her bag, she applied some liquid antiseptic on a cotton ball and pressed it on his wounds softly.

"Ouch!" He screamed as it increased his pain.

"Don't yell like a donkey, Ray." The girl said, clenching her teeth and glaring murderously at him, "It doesn't suit you at all."

"But my fingers…uh…" The boy couldn't finish his words because the pain in his fingers didn't let him do it.

"That's good! Let me tell you something, don't mind…" Said she, sarcastically, "Where were your eyes when you were playing the guitar? Don't you know you're an anemic guy? Even less blood loss can be dangerous for your life. You should have kept your eyes at your guitar, Ray. How can you be so careless? Were your eyes at the sky? Or were they at the ground? Where?"

"At your eyes." Replied he, smirking, "I couldn't ignore your beautiful voice, Sal. My hands were playing guitar but my eyes weren't. They were enjoying your endless beauty and melody."

Hearing this compliment, the girl gasped. She stared at him for a few seconds without blinking. Gradually, her eyes became full of tears.

"I am really sorry, Ray…" She said, with a tearful voice, "I…I caught your attention towards me and that's why…"

"Oh my! Sal, you're such an emotional girl." Said her partner, "You started crying at such a small accident? And you claim yourself as a student of criminology? You're making me laugh, Miss."

"Laugh as much as you can." She said, wiping her tears, "How will you understand my love for you?"

"If I don't understand, who'll understand, Salima?" Ray relaxed his voice, grabbing her chin softly, "I love you a lot."

"Really?"

"Do you think I'll joke with you about such a serious matter, your Highness? It's real."

"Then know it from today, Sir.." Salima coughed, "From today, you are not allowed to shed a single drop of blood from your body."

"What?"

"Yes. And it's an order! Not only that, you aren't even allowed to hurt yourself or get yourself hurt by anyone or anyhow. If you do this, I'll break up with you. Understand?"

"Hm..I can understand. Alright, as your wish."

"Thank you so much, Ray!" Salima backed in her cheerful form, hugging him in happiness and relief. Smiling, Ray bound his arms around her body, pulling her closer to his chest.

'My silly girl!'

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

"Ray! Ray! Are you listening to me?"

The neko shivered suddenly listening the voice of his former tag team partner, opening his eyelids.

"You alright?" Mystel said, shaking him softly holding his shoulders.

"Yeah, I am." Said he, "Now let's go."

They were about to go but before opening the next doors, they could hear different gunshots coming from various weapons, along with sounds of screaming, laughing and many others.

"You wait here, Mystel." Said Ray, "It won't be safe for you to enter inside."

"But.."

"Mystel, you called me your sheriff." Ray said, glancing at him sternly, "Won't you follow my orders?"

"Alright…but please inform me when you need help." The Egyptian spoke worriedly, kneeling down in front of the door.

"Sure, don't worry." Ray said him, assuring and entered into the room after he had reloaded his pistols. He knew someone must be in front of the door at the other side. He fired at him. Then he turned left and shot a jumpsuited. There was a drinking bar, still under construction. He hid himself behind the low wall of it. Reloading his guns, he raised his head and shot some guys, using his dual Ingram. Since it was an automatic light weapon, he could finish 3-5 guys with one magazine. Finishing every magazine, he hid himself and reloaded them.

But this cunning trick didn't help him at one moment. A clever terrorist could guess somewhat about this plan. With silent footsteps, he came at the drinking bar and stood behind him. Taking his guns out of his pocket, he targeted it at him and was about to pull the trigger.

"Three….two….one…Bang!"

"Ahhh!"

* * *

Ray looked behind and got frozen with shock. There was the Egyptian guy, groaning in pain grasping his ankle. There was bleeding from his wound.

"Mystel!" He screamed. He looked at his attacker. Still some smoke was coming out from his gun. He just shot him at his head quickly, without thinking once. Mystel was still groaning, burying his face in his palms.

"Shh…it will be alright.." The neko-jin said, putting out a piece of handkerchief from his pocket, tying it tightly around his wound so that he couldn't loss blood anymore.

"Lie down here." Ray ordered, "Until I'm not back. I told you not to follow me. But…"

"You could lose your life, Ray, try to understand!" Said he, with his eyes full of tears, "I…I don't want that."

"Now please, don't endanger your life in order to save mine! I'm begging to you!" The raven-haired guy spoke, with a requesting tone. Mystel somehow nodded as Ray helped him lie down on the floor. Then he knocked at the wall. At the other side of the wall, there was the victim.

"Mariah! You alright?" Asked he loudly, being tensed.

"Ray…" The feminine voice cheered as though it had got peace finally, "You arrived?"

"Yes, I…." Ray was about to answer but before doing it, he noticed a guy pointing a 9mm pistol at the wounded Egyptian. The helpless masked man could do nothing but stare at him with fear as there was no weapon with him.

"Don't dare!" Ray yelled, rushing to him by quick jumps, covering the Egyptian with his own body, "If you want to hurt him, you've to go through me at first."

"Then I'll do that." Said the killer, smirking evilly.

"Alas! You won't be able to do it." He chuckled wickedly, taking out his 9mm pistol from his pocket dramatically and all on a sudden, he fired at him. The bullet slowly went through the brain of the criminal as he gasped and fell on the floor.

Then the neko-jin turned to Mystel. The Egyptian guy already passed out. Ray knelt down beside him and tried to wake him up.

"Mystel! You alright?" He said, shaking him gently, "Can you hear me?"

But he wasn't responding. Then the neko-jin checked him well. Seeing no other injury excluding the bullet in his ankle, he sighed of relief and take his body over his shoulder. Then he opened the last door that took him to the entrance hall.

There was a table fallen on the floor in the hall. The Chinese could hear someone sobbing and panting behind it. He went to the table with quiet footsteps. It was his ex-teammate, Mariah Wong.

He gently kept his hand on her shoulder. Getting the touch, she gasped and was about to scream but couldn't because Ray grabbed her mouth.

"Sshh…it's me!" Said the neko-jin, smilingly, "They all are dead. You don't need to be afraid anymore now. Tell me, you okay?"

Mariah's face gleamed like a lightening electric bulb. She jumped and hugged Ray. Burying her face in his chest, she silently started shedding tears. He also held her gently.

"Don't cry now Mariah, I'm here. Now none can do anything wrong to you." He said.

"You alright? And….and Mystel?" Mariah inquired with a tensed tone, raising her head and wiping tears.

"Don't worry, I am okay." Ray assured, "But I can't clear about Mystel as he was shot at his ankle.."

"Oh no!" Mariah gasped, covering her mouth with her palms.

"He'll be alright." Ray said assuring her, looking at his shoulder. Getting the unconscious Egyptian down on a wooden table, he ordered, "Mariah, go and bring the first aid box quickly."

"Sure."

* * *

The blue-orbed guy slowly blinked as the light of bulb fell in his eyes. He discovered that he was lain on a table. Mariah was sitting next to him. She was looking to be tensed while the neko-jin was dressing his wound.

"Miss Wong!" He spoke, trying to get up.

"Huh?!" Mariah looked at him as her face gleamed with glee. She said, "Look Ray! Mystel regained his sense."

"Mystel, don't get up now." Ordered the raven. Finishing his work, he sat beside his table. Then he asked softly, "Now how are you feeling, Mystel?"

"Quite well." He replied with a tired but relieved tone, "Thank you very much, Ray."

"No problem." Said the neko, "Just henceforth, never do this."

"Ray….I don't know how I will thank you…" Said the pinkette as she sobbed, "Ever since Lee and others passed away leaving me alone in this cruel world, I thought I became helpless. Taking the opportunity of my helplessness, the terrorists started attacking me..." She couldn't finish her words because of tears.

"Mariah…you started crying again? I told you not to be tensed anymore." He said, squeezing her shoulders, "You won't have any problem now. You don't need to be afraid at all. And yeah…you don't need to thank me. I've just performed my duty towards my friend, okay? In friendship, there's no sorry, no thanks."

The pinkette smiled. The black-haired guy felt as though he had heard her voice before a few days. But it was more than a month since he had talked with her last.

"Mariah, I don't know but I am feeling that I've heard your voice before a few days." Said he, frowning, "But it's been a month since we talked last."

"Let me tell the reason, Ray." Said she sarcastically, narrowing her eyes, "You're a great detective now. It's obvious that many beautiful and attractive female clients visit you every day. Their sassy voices have got your ears and listening skill rotten!"

At this commitment, he flushed in embarrassment. Even Mystel tried his best to control his laughter.

"Are you happy with my decision, Mariah?" He asked, "Believe me, I never intended to cheat with you guys. I just wanted to build my own career."

"My support is still with you, Ray." The girl said, "I understood. You did the right thing. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you so much, Mariah." Ray said, thinking, 'Then Max was absolutely right. Now I'm feeling light.'

"Ray, did you forget your words?" His ex-teammate said, "There's no sorry, no thanks in friendship."

"Ow shit!" The neko-jin face palmed.

"Ray, why don't you have some dinner tonight in our place?" Mystel offered him.

"Thanks for the offer, Mystel." The male neko-jin said politely, "But not today. Everyone in the department is waiting for me. I've to leave now."

"Alright," Said the pinkette, "But for the next time, we won't consider you at all." As she winked.

"Sure. Good bye everyone."

"Bye, Ray." The masked man smilingly told, "It's really very nice to have a caring and courageous friend like you."

"Same goes for you, Mystel-Kun. Take care of each other and be safe. Don't hesitate to inform me if you need help."

"You too, Ray." Said the female neko, "See you again."

"See you too."

* * *

The neko-jin came out of the restaurant with a happy mood. He was tired like hell but it didn't bother him. He got into his car and started it.

'I was being tensed for no reason,' He spoke internally, 'Max told me right. She isn't angry with me anymore. She supports me. Really Mariah is such a good friend. No matter what happens, we always will be friends. And I don't need to worry about Mariah also. Mystel is there to take care of her. He's such a nice guy. They will be successful in their business. And even Mariah will also be able to cope with everything harsh.'

He turned the radio on and continued driving.

* * *

 **Firstly I don't own the song, "A thousand years without rain." Selena Gomez is its rightful owner XD**

 **There...sorry again for late updating :S. Please read and review. Also pardon any grammatical or spelling error :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	7. Sudden earthquake, rising storm

**Hiya! I'm back! Hope you all are doing great. Firstly thanks a lot to Indigo Jupiter, MasKaiHilFantic, ivipoe, Cutetyhil, Sharingan blossoms and Heavenrider for reading and reviewing. Hn..I know you all have already started feeling the thrill. Be careful everyone! This chapter may be quite heavy for you ;)**

 **Then…can I start? :P**

* * *

" _No Riah, it's not possible for me at all," The raven-haired boy said, "We're just good friends."_

" _But I love you since my early age." Her voice got chocked, "Please, don't reject me. I can't live without you."_

" _Mariah, I promise I'll be there for you whenever you'll need me." The guy squeezed her shoulders gently, "But please don't force me in this. I can't play with two lives at a time."_

" _You mean….you love somebody?" The pinkette looked at her, with her innocent honey-colored eyes, hurt at the same time._

" _Hmm.." Replied he, looking down, "I love someone else. From my university life. And I can't think about anyone in my life except her."_

" _No! This can't happen!" She grabbed his collars, "Ray, listen to me carefully. You're mine! And mine means…mine!" As she forcefully pressed her lips against his._

 _The neko-jin shivered. He was about to push her from him but it was too late. Behind him, someone told with a hurt voice, "I didn't expect it from you, Ray."_

 _Gasping, the Chinese male looked behind. There was another young lady. Her deep violet eyes were glittering with tears like amethysts. Tears were rolling down touching her cheeks. She was quietly sobbing._

" _Salima!" Ray yelled firmly, "Believe me, it's not true what have you seen it just now!"_

" _You don't need to explain it anymore, Ray." The girl wiped her tears. Bringing a smile forcefully on her face, she said, "May God keep you both happy with each other. I won't interrupt.."_

 _Finishing her words, she turned back and started walking._

" _No! Wait!" Ray started running behind her so that he could stop her. Behind him, he could listen a feminine voice burst out an evil laughter. Don't know whether it was for victory or not._

" _SALIMA!"_

* * *

The neko got up from his slumber almost bouncing like a basketball. He started panting. Sweat could be seen on his forehead, face and all over the body. He looked here and there. He was in his bedroom, on his bed. It'd been 15 minutes since he returned his home and went to bed.

Nah, it was nothing but a nightmare.

Sighing of relief, he was about to go back to slumber. But he couldn't as he heard the calling bell ringing.

"Who can be here at this moment?" He frowned. Getting down from his bed, he went to the main door. He got a sick feeling in his stomach.

Closing his eyes, he thought, 'It will happen whatever is written on my fate.' Then he twisted the handle as it got opened.

"What happened, Mister?" The neko-jin shivered a bit, hearing a familiar girly voice, "Why are you closing your eyes? Don't you want to see my face?"

Slowly, he opened his eyes. As he opened them, they got broadened. He couldn't believe his own eyes. In excitement, curiosity and glee, each of the hairs of his body stood straight. He felt a strange vibrancy in his body that he had felt before years.

"Salima?!" He whispered, "You….here?"

In front of him, the lady smiled. Lowering her eyes, she mused, "Why not and how not? Sooner or later, I had to show myself to you."

"Then…why are you late?" He asked. He felt tears to get his voice clogged.

"I'll tell you everything, Ray." Said she, "But won't you tell me to go in?"

"No, I won't." The raven chuckled.

"Then…I have to return…" The girl sighed and turned back. No sooner had she taken her first step out of the doorway than the neko held her wrist firmly, lifting her in a bridal style.

"Ray….what are you doing…get me down…" Mumbled she, trying to get down.

"Not so soon, my lady." Holding the evil chuckle on his face, he carried her at the living room and got her down on the sofa. In this short distance, Salima tried to get down but eventually stopped, knowing that it wouldn't be effective at all.

"Uh…Ray, you haven't changed a bit!" Said she, sighing and smiling at the same time.

"I know I haven't." The neko grinned, "Now tell me ma'am, why did you use to hide yourself from me? And why have you decided to show yourself to me at this moment? And…." He was about to tell before noticing a silver desert eagle handgun in her right hand. It was gleaming in the light.

"Oh my! You're also carrying a gun?" He cocked an eyebrow, "It means…you're intending to kill me, aren't you?"

"Ugh…I haven't come here with my gun to kill you, Ray! Please sit down and listen me carefully." She said, being irritated, "You're in great danger. And unfortunately, I was assigned to be the bearer of this bad news. That's why I have to show myself to you. Nonetheless, I'm not dying to meet you!"

"Oh calm down…I know I made a mistake forgetting you.." Said he, guiltily as he opened the shutter of the window of his room.

That was another mistake.

Hardly had he opened it when a bullet of an R93 sniper rifle escalated and went through the glass. Shattering it into hundreds of pieces, it hit the wall. Hurriedly, he dodged it and turned right, leaning his back against the wall while the female lay down on the floor.

"Shit! They've felt my presence here!" She cursed.

The neko looked at her. His eyes were not cheerful as they were before a few minutes. They were covered with fear and tremor.

"I…I have to go now!" Somehow she uttered, standing up. Before Ray could catch her, she ran and went out of his house, closing the door with a sound.

"Wait!" He yelled but it didn't work. Sighing, he closed the shutter. Grabbing his 9mm pistol, he was about to find her. But he had to stop again when his phone rang.

Sighing, he received the phone, saying, "Hello, this is detective Ray Kon speaking.."

"Ray?" Said a female, over the phone, "I'm Hilary. Listen, there'll be a meeting tomorrow morning, at 8.00 am. Please be present in it."

"Sure.." The neko felt his voice shivering in an unwanted fear. He asked himself, 'Why are you being afraid? Fear doesn't suit you at all, Kon.'

"Ray? Your voice seems like you're quite tensed or shocked about something." The brunette inquired, with a confused tone, "Are you alright? Is there something that is bothering you?"

"I'm al…alright…" The neko tried his best to make his voice as normal as possible, "I'm just tired. Can't talk now. I'll meet you tomorrow at the meeting."

"Alright, Good night." Said she, smilingly, "Sleep well."

"Night." Said he. He was about to disconnect the phone but before it, another sniper bullet hit his window, breaking the shutter at this time. He gasped in shock.

Nobody could hear it, except one.

* * *

The brunette kept staring at her phone for some seconds. She couldn't trust her own ears at that time with what she heard just then.

'Sound of gun? Sound of shattering something? His gasping and tensed tone…what can these things mean? I think I must have heard wrong, let me phone him once more.'

She dialed his number and tried to contact but it signaled that his phone was switched off.

'Switched off? What's going on there?' She clenched her teeth, 'Nah, I have to inform Kai and others as soon as possible.'

Rapidly, she texted everyone: **"Please come to the department as soon as possible."**

It worked. Within 10 minutes, almost everyone reached.

"What happened, Hils?" Asked a royal-blue haired girl, "Why have you called us here?"

"Ray…Ray is in danger…." She said, panting. Her face was covered with tension. Her eyes were ready to shower tears at any time.

"What are you saying, Hil?" Again inquired a navy-haired, "It can't be possible. Before a few hours, he met everyone and left the department. He wasn't looking like to be afraid or nervous. You must be dreaming…hahaha…"

"Shut up Tyson, I'm neither joking nor dreaming." She yelled, "Before a few minutes, I talked with him over the phone. His voice seemed to be quite tensed. He must be hiding something from us."

"It may be his personal matter." The hyperactive blonde said, trying to get it solved.

"Max, I also thought that." Hilary argued, "But I got tensed when I heard the sounds of gun, shattering something, his gasping...I began to be nervous."

"You must have heard wrong, Hilary." An orange-haired girl said, "His voice must be sleepy or your ears must be."

"Urgh…guys, why aren't you believing me?" Hilary upped her voice, "Please, we've to hurry."

But none cared at her voice. Everyone was looking to be annoyed, except one. He was leaning against a wall, crossing his arms on his chest, closing his eyes.

Hilary stared at everyone, guessing how helpless she became. Then she rushed to her fiancé.

"Kai!" She grabbed his shoulders, shaking them a bit, "At least you believe my words. Please, look, I'm not lying. I heard everything clearly. If I don't suspect right, punish me however you want to punish. But please, go there at once. I…" Her voice was getting blocked for tears. Trying her best to block her tears, she said, "I'm being really very nervous. Oh God…"

Trembling horridly, she knelt down on the ground in front everyone's shocked eyes.

"Hilary!" The phoenix-holder yelped, helping her stand, "You alright?"

"Hn…just hypertension…" She said somehow, huffing, "God knows from where this problem came! My weight and BMI are perfect, I also follow a balanced diet and regular exercise and workout schedule. Then..." She was trying to calm her nerves down.

"How many times did I forbid you not to be tensed? Don't you know you have high blood pressure?" Said her fiancé, firmly, "Come on Hilary, be optimistic. Being tensed isn't good for your health at all! It all happened because of your tension!"

"I just can't…" Said she, with her tearful eyes, "Please Kai, let's visit him once. If he's alright, I'll get peace in my heart. But don't know why, my heart is telling me if we don't go there hurry, we may find his dead body…"

"No, don't say so ominous things, Hils." Kai tried to pacify his soon to be wife, "I won't let anything to happen to him as long as my heart beats, my organs move, my brain stay active and I remain alive. Comrades, prepare the car."

"But…"

"Can't you listen me? Are you deaf? Just go and bring the car here." The captain ordered, tightening his jaw.

"Alright." Said everyone as they headed towards the garage.

Hilary was still shivering. But there was no tear in her eyes. Her eyes were seeming to be relieved. They were quietly thanking her future husband.

Once the car was bought, they all got into it, tightening their seatbelts. Kai started the car and thought, 'Hope you're alright, Ray.'

* * *

 **At the same time:**

The raven-haired guy was about to leave his flat and investigate the whole matter. He heard some gunshots out of his home.

"Gunshots? And Salima has gone just now!" He freaked out, "It means…no!" He opened the door of his apartment creating sound and saw Salima to run forward towards the front door. Behind her, there were some lifeless bodies of some jumpsuited guys on the floor.

"Wait! Salima!" He ran behind her but she already went to the door. Opening it, she entered into the other side and locked it quickly.

"Salima!" Ray yelled but it didn't work. He tried to open the door but it was locked from outside. There was an elevator beside it. But it was jammed.

'Shit!' He muttered, cursing his fate. Sighing, he thought, 'Then I have to apply the long road.'

Turning left, he went to the edge of the building. There was a large opened window. He climbed through it, landing on the wooden sunshade. He was running over it. Zigzagging, he went to the other block of the apartment building.

Quietly, he covered himself by the side of a wall, hearing someone talking. Three jumpsuited terrorists were going to an apartment, gossiping with each other, turning and tossing their heads.

Loading his pistol, he targeted it at them and pulled the trigger. One died, screaming, "Ah!"

"Hey you!" The others turned back at him and got their guns. One tried to shoot him but he dodged it with a somersault and fired him. He tried to do the same with the third one also but he was approaching towards him with a zigzagging move. Then he got out his dual Ingrams and started brushing fire. The last terrorist accepted his fate.

"Phew!" The raven sighed, then he went to the last apartment of that block. There was an old lady, shivering in fear.

"Don't worry, Ma'am, you're safe for now." The boy assured her, "You don't need to be afraid. Just don't keep the doors and windows opened."

"Thank you so much, my boy." Said she, smiling, "You've saved my life."

"Mention not." Ray said, "I have to just go to block-c. Can you show me the way?"

"Sure, son." She nodded in agreement, "Follow me."

The lady took him to her room. Then opening the large window, she showed him a staircase outside and said, "You can go there using it. There's also another way to go there. But that's long whereas it's not long, but mayn't be safe for you."

"Don't worry, I'll be safe." He said, climbing through the window, "Thank you very much."

"No problem." Said she, holding the smile.

Smiling, Ray went upstairs and found block-c. He entered into the room through the windows. There were a camera added with a binocular, a R93 sniper rifle, a tape recorder on a steel table, some pictures of his actions hanging with the wall and also the map of his apartment. He gulped at these things.

When he looked through the camera at his apartment, he saw two cleaners were discussing with each other in his living room. Suddenly something exploded as they died on the spot. Fire covered his whole apartment.

Being shocked, he turned on the tape recorder. A tape began:

" **Salima! You….here?"**

" **Why not and how not? Sooner or later, I had to show myself to you."**

" **Then…why are you late?"**

" **I'll tell you everything Ray….."**

"… **."**

He started hearing more,

" **Hello Ray? I'm Hilary. Listen, there'll be a meeting tomorrow morning at 8.00 am. Please, be present in it."**

" **Alright."**

'God!' He huffed, 'They started spying on me? It means…they surely want to kill me. It's obvious because I chased them thrice. It had to be. But I am not afraid of anyone. Because I know, my body is not mine. Sooner or later, it will get dissolved with mother earth. Cleaners! I'm coming!"

Grabbing the sniper, he came out of the room. Same at that time, four or five cleaners were passing by. Seeing him, they screamed, "There! There he is!"

He ran back in the room and hid in the washroom. The cleaners also chased him and entering into it. As he saw them entering, he took out a grenade from his pocket. Unpinning it, he threw it. Within 7 seconds, it blasted as all the terrorists blew up on the air and finally, their dead bodies touched the floor.

'That's how I work.' He spoke, leaving the room. Going forward, he found a staircase. He went upstairs, at the top floor. This block was quite opposite than the others. It had a number board at the right side. People had to use passcodes to have access to it. But unfortunately the spy hadn't it.

Sighing, he turned left. There was an opened elevator. Getting into it, he went to ground floor, thinking, 'Maybe I can find any clue there…'

It was going down. The neko was fully ready with arms for upcoming dangers.

The elevator doors dinged open and Ray got in. However once reaching the ground floor, he heard someone screaming and a couple of feet stamping. Getting out of the elevator, he saw some cleaners attempting to kill an old man.

"Leave him alone!" He shouted

"Oh look! We've got our bull's eye." Cheered one as everybody turned to him.

"It's time to get our arrows stabbed at it!" Another said as everyone pulled out their respective weapons.

"You can't do anything to me, matadors!" Ray bellowed, pulling out a pair of desert eagles from his shoulder holster. He got them from a dead terrorist.

One approached towards him and launched his first attacking move; a side lower kick. But the agent caught his ankle with his left palm and twisted it in anti-clockwise style, making him lose his balance and enabling him to fall down.

"You!" Two other followed, grasping two of his wrists. Ray swiveled his head around. Concentrating the energy in his feet, he jumped, making himself free. While landing, he launched a straight upper kick at one and finishing another one by firing at him.

"Bastard cop!"

More followed them trailed there. Ray was ready for it. He remained standing at his own position like a statue. When they raced towards him to get him, he dived right at the moment. As a result, everyone fell on the ground, colliding against each other and letting out grunts of pain.

Seizing this golden opportunity, Ray grabbed an Ak-47 and started firing with it.

Finished with the task and the magazine getting empty, Ray threw the weapon on the ground.

But before he could sigh with relief. The neko-jin felt his arm flung backwards, followed by the searing pain on his veins. Glancing around, he saw a log of wood, now lying on the floor. Someone must have thrown at him.

Looking up, he saw the assaulter. His face appeared to be confused. Chuckling, the raven-haired agent raised his left leg from the ground and split the wooden block in two.

"Arrghhh….." he snarled and approached towards him, using ninja moves.

Ray avoided the jabs here and there. Before he knew it, the Chinese felt a sharp punch at his stomach.

"Ah!" He gasped. That punch was painful. It nearly knocked him.

"Now you're finished!" The ninja grabbed his hair and hit his head against the wall.

"Ouch!" The agent winced in pain. Desperate to save himself, Ray grabbed the thing which was closest to him. It happened to be one of the piece of wood. Taking it somehow, he hurled it to the head of his attacker who was laughing in ecstasy.

"You're quite fond of hitting the head, aren't you?" He spat, standing up somehow on his own feet, "Here have some!"

Done with the job, Ray then went to the old man who was now hiding beneath a table, shuddering in fear.

"You're safe now, Sir." Said he, "No one will harm you now."

"Are you sure, young man?" He asked, in confusion.

Smilingly, he nodded in affirmation. Sighing of relief, the man came out.

"Thank you so much, young man." He said, "If you weren't here, I might die. Tell me, are you alright?"

"I am alright." He said, "Mm…if you don't mind, can you help me in a matter?"

"Sure." Agreed the old man, "Tell me how I can help you."

"I need the pass-code of room 801."

"Hm…it is 667." He replied.

"Thank you so much, Sir." Said Ray, "You stay here. And take this gun for protecting yourself. Because next time, you mayn't get me."

"Alright, my son." The old man nodded.

"See you."

Saying goodbye, Ray again went to the elevator and pressed "8" as it went up to eight floor. Coming out from it, he went to the number board and pressed keys according to the old man. Instantly, the red screen turned green. Opening the door, he entered.

Walking straight, he went to an apartment. He knocked at its door, saying, "Hello, anybody here?"

Nobody answered but the door got opened.

'Strange people!' He raised his eyebrows, 'How can anyone left the door opened? Especially when the apartment building has turned into a danger zone?'

Going in the apartment, he felt a silence everywhere. An embarrassing silence.

"Anyone here?" He sounded again. But there was none to reply.

Being curious, he entered into the bedroom. He felt his spinal cord getting frozen. He wasn't ready for the watching the scene at all.

* * *

A young man, about 27-28 was lying down on the floor. His body was headless, collapsing on a pool of blood. The bloods were here and there. His off-white t-shirt got reddened because of the red liquid of life. The head was some feet far from the body. It had honey-colored hair and a pair of jade green eyes. Still they were opened and stared at any unknown mystery. The signs of agony could be clearly seen on his face. Beside him, a young lady, of 26-27 was also there. There were at least 4 from 6 knives stabbed in her whole body. Her eyes were closed. There were marks of dried tears on her cheeks. Her belly was bigger than normal. Looks like she was carrying another life in her body. Her head was leaned very gently against the chest of her husband. One of her hand was wrapped around his body. Maybe she wanted to have place for the last moment of her life in his heart.

The raven-haired guy could neither move any organ, nor his eyes from the sight. Numbness tightly wrapped him. He couldn't blink for once. In a sentence, he was standing there like a statue. He felt the smell of death in the room, the presence of Azrael. He felt that the angel of death was quietly grinning. His apple less eyes were silently telling, 'What? Could you stop their death? No. You couldn't. In the same way, one day I'll take each of your near and dear ones. When you'll be burning bit by bit in suppressed pain of losing them untimely, I'll take you.'

He just heard those words, without uttering anything. His breathes were getting blocked. He wanted to cry out but alas! There were no tears in his eyes.

Don't know for how long he kept staring at them. His face was totally blank. It paled like a blotting paper. He stared above, at the sky.

'Why? Why God?' His silent eyes were speaking with the Almighty, 'Is it your justice? Killing the lovely couple in this way? Not letting the unborn life see the earth? What was the mistake done by the innocent soul that you can't let it come in the earth? Yeah, you've done great in a way. If it came to earth, it would have to feel that…that the earth is really ruthless. You've saved it by killing it.'

He closed his eyes. He felt an invisible voice whispering in his ears, 'Don't be sad, Ray. You're a warrior. And a warrior should never be sad. Look, births and deaths are indispensable parts of life. Nobody remains immortal in this earth.'

'I know.' He meditated, 'But in this way? A young couple died together. For how long were they married? If it's highest, it may be 3-5 years. They were about to enjoy their colorful life. A new guest was supposed to arrive at them. But…'

'You can feel the pain.' The unseen voice spoke, 'You've to take the revenge. In fact, you're the perfect to do this. They are not from your blood. Even you haven't met them much. But you are being hurt. If you want not to be hurt, you have to give peace to their souls. Wash the terrorists away from the earth. You can do it, can't you?'

'I don't know whether I can do it or not.' He spoke, in his inner mind, 'But I only know that I have to do it. At any cost, by hook or crook, I have to. I'll fight against them until I breathe for last. I'll mix my last drop of blood with mother earth, yet I won't step back. Because, my body is not mine.'

'Brave thought it was, Ray.' The bodiless voice amused, 'Be brave in every single step of your life, deed, thought and feeling. You'll get whatever you want to achieve.'

Smiling, he opened his eyes. The bodies of the couple were still on the floor. Those were looking like bloodless white offset paper. Blood spread over the floor, making it almost a pond. Turning his eyes to them, he spoke, "May God let your souls rest in peace."

Then he went to an opened window. Climbing through it, he landed on another sunshade. He was walking on it, with silent footsteps like a tiger owns. Each of his steps was full of boldness, quietness and enlightening. The clouds were roaring above his head. But the horrible sounds weren't enough to make him gasp. Nothing, none could move him a single inch from his own position.

 _He was reckless like the storms, restless as cascades, fearless like tigers, solvent as the nature._

 _There was an earthquake that was risen by the terrorists to finish him. Again, he rose his own storm…so that he could save the general mass._

* * *

 **Hmm…it's done!**

 **(Although I wrote this fighting scene, it sucked. But at the right time, I found Indigo Jupiter, my life saver. By editing it, she saved both of my honor and the fic. Thank you very very much Noni *Hugs*)**

 **So guys, I don't think that was enough to scare you, excluding the fighting scene (As I didn't write it fully :P) Because I know…my readers are too brave. But please, read and review. And if there's any question, keep it in your mind. Eventually you will get the answers. Pardon any grammatical or spelling error. And thanks a lot again to Noni-Sama :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	8. Questions that will remain unanswered

**Hello everyone! Hope everything's going perfect. Firstly thanks a lot to Sharingan blossoms, MasKaiHilFantic, Indigo Jupiter, Cutetyhil and Desires of autumn leaves. Also lots of thanks to Desires of autumn leaves for adding it to your favorite and following lists. In the last chapter we saw Ray in a severe danger. Now what will happen? Let's see.**

* * *

"Crack!"

He jumped from the upper sunshade to a lower one, making a sound. Pressuring on his palms, he rotated his sharp eyes here and there. Then inhaling some fresh oxygen, he stepped his first.

Soon he had to take it back.

Turning his vision to a certain sound that he had recently heard, he saw a jumpsuited guy, in his front block who was targeting him with a pump-action shotgun.

Picking out the sniper rifle, he pointed it at his soon-to-be assassin. Keeping his eyes in the lenses of the binocular, he pressed the trigger.

"Bang!"

The cleaner fell back while his shotgun fell forward, almost coming out through the window, touching the ground.

"Jerk!" He hissed, carrying on walking. After some steps, he turned left and climbed through a window. It was a mere apartment.

'Everyone takes shortcut, but I've taken the longest way to reach my home.' he cursed himself, 'Maybe I'm the greatest fool on the earth.'

Coming out from the room, he closed the door.

'I have to get down on the streets.'

Stretching out his Ingrams, he ran forward. As the forward door got unlocked, he was about to take a step out of the passage. But hearing someone's footsteps, he moved and covered himself behind the opened door.

"Found him?" A bold voice queried.

"Nah, he is like the jolts of thunders." Another replied with a frustrated tone, "We all have got tired to find him out, but we can't have found him yet."

"Listen, don't make excuses, okay?" Strictly warned the third one, "Can't you remember that Mistress ordered us to take him to her?"

Being rebuked, he groaned angrily and was about to make a suitable reply. But before it, someone's phone rang.

The owner of the phone dragged it out from his pocket, looked at the name of the caller and finally, threw his death glares to everyone. He was silent but his eyes were telling, 'Just for you, motherfuckers!'

Receiving the phone and pouring some honey in his tone, he greeted, "Hello Ma'am!"

"You are seeming to be cheerful, aren't you?" The caller said, pouring double honey in her voice, "So…I assume to hear the good news?"

"Not yet, Ma'am." Adding some embarrassment, he spoke, "But you don't worry. Soon his corpse will be in front of you."

"Arghh…."

"I mean….underneath your holy feet…hehehehe…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU JERK!"

The voice was enough loud to make the listener deaf. He shivered and pressed his palms against his ears. The mobile dropped from his hand and hit the floor. Thankfully, it was quite strong with the screen made of gorilla glass and so it didn't get cracked.

One of his comrades picked it up and spoke, "Hello? Hello Ma'am?"

"Stupid idiots, can't you fulfill a single one of your missions properly?"

All the honey from her voice went away. Instead of sweetness, spiciness of red chilies took place there, "You claim yourself as militants. Then, how can't you catch an ordinary detective agent? You all will bend my head down as I'm noticing."

"Ma'am, please believe us…" The militant tried to make excuse, "We are trying our best. But what do we do? He's really very strong, cunning and courageous."

"Look, don't need to convince me by giving such excuses." Voice of their mistress was still fumed, "You don't know him more than I. Although I can forgive you all if you perform your mission in a different style now."

"Really Ma'am?" His face lightened like the bright tube-light, "Order us what we can do."

"Hn….from your words, I've clearly understood one fact." Narrated the boss, "That's it that he hasn't died yet. If you can bring him alive to me, I will pardon you."

"Al-alive?" Confusedly, he asked.

"Yes, alive. And alive means….alive!" The chief blurted, "You can hurt him if it's necessary. But remember, his heart should beat when he will be presented in front of me. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it." The follower assured, "You don't worry, Ma'am. His alive body will be taken to you very soon."

"Hope so. Good luck!" Snapped the lady as the call got disconnected.

Sighing, he handed the phone to its owner who still covered his ears with his palms. Taking and putting it back in his pocket, he questioned, "What did she tell?"

"She ordered us to take him alive." Retorted the terrorist.

"What? What the fuck are you speaking?" He asked again, having his eyes enlarged in utter astonishment.

"Do you have hearing problem? Do you need a hearing aid?" His comrade threw a counter attack, "Why are you being so shocked?"

"No I mean….before some hours, some of ours member made a suicidal attack in his residence." He described somehow, "They exploded some detonators there."

"What the hell?" Now it was his comrade's turn to be shocked.

"Yes, I am speaking right." He mused, "I am afraid whether he died in that attack or not…"

"And you're telling me these things at this moment?" The second one growled, "What happened to you? Now what will we do if he dies? How will we show our face to our mistress? What will we answer her?"

"No idea…."

The agent was listening everything. He didn't know when his hands had gone inside of his pockets and came out with a hand grenade. Staring at it for sometimes, he tore the pin using his teeth and threw it towards them. It hit the roof and fell on one of the steps of the staircase. Since both the staircase and the grenade was blackish gray in color, they couldn't find anything.

'Have some pineapples, brats!" He whispered, closing the door, covering his ears with his palms and closing his eyelids. According to his thought, it exploded in the right moment. Opening one of his eyelids, he grinned.

'Of course one day I'll present myself alive in front of your mistress, monsters.' He winked, 'But walking on my own feet, dressed like a warrior, with my eyes and face full of self-confidence and determination.'

Opening the door, he went downstairs.

There was nothing at the 3rd floor, except some blood-stained corpses of some terrorists. There was a dagger fallen on the floor. It was made in ancient style. If there was anyone at his shoes, he or she would ignore it. But he was a detective. He couldn't but ignore that. Picking it up, he pulled out its blade.

There was a piece of paper, folded in the lid of the dagger.

Unfolding it, he began to read. It contained a few words:

" **Dear Detective,**

 **I know you must be fuming at me that I ignored you and talked rudely with you. But do you know that I have a certain place for you in my heart? You're the king of my heart's kingdom. If my heart is compared with a garden, you're the blossoming red rose there which attracts everyone's eyes. Of course I am still mad at you because…oh, how could you forget me like that? When you left everyone, couldn't you contact with me? Why? Are you a human being or a goldfish, huh? I hate you hate you hate you hate you…and do hate you! But it doesn't mean that I've deleted your file from the hard disk of my soul. That's why I follow you like a shadow. You're the guiding lamp, the enlightening candle. You spread your light everywhere. But you know where there is light, there is shadow, right? Hehehe…..and always…always you have to bear my torture…muhahahaha!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **A crazy witch."**

'No Sal, no, you're not a crazy witch.' He wanted to scream and let the earth know, 'You're the my flame of light, my worshipped lady, the sign of purity, an avatar of warrior Goddess….how can I describe you? And torture? Are you kidding with me? If you come with a cup of hemlock and order, "Drink it," I'll happily quench the poison like quenching honey.'

Suddenly his face dimed. He thought, 'Wait, how can I ensure that it is Salima's letter? Maybe any other girl tried to play any dirty trick on me.'

He looked carefully at the alphabets and words. The dots were larger than normal, the letters were written in Italic style, last but not the least, there were almost invisible signs of tear drops. In spite of being nearly invisible, they couldn't avoid his eyes.

'Believe it, Ray.' He spoke to himself, 'It's her letter. Can't you remember her handwritings? She writes in this style. Excluding that, only she can shower tears for you while writing letter. And in this apartment building, who will know about your love?'

Finally the brain accepted its defeat to the heart. His eyes sparkled with tears. He forced them to get back. Folding it, he kept it in his pocket.

'This world is made of fascinations and illusions.' He smiled, 'But it doesn't mean that I'll forget my duty.'

Grabbing his pistol firmly, he ran through downstairs. He stopped at the 2nd floor. As he could smell the smoke, he opened the central door.

That was the way to his apartment. His eyes remained shocked when he saw his residence getting burnt with fire. The smoke was blocking his breaths, his vision. Somehow closing the door, he was able to breathe in fresh air.

'My apartment…' He mumbled, tightening his grips. He lived there for one month. Of course he could manage another one for living as well as necessary things to live but there were a lot of memories. A guitar, albums, letters, pictures, a computer, significant files….many things.

'Today they destroyed my residence.' He vowed, 'Sooner or later, I'll demolish their hideout. But firstly, I need to get the fire extinguished somehow.'

Promising himself, he rushed to the ground floor. The elevator also was in a devastating condition, with broken doors and torn tube-light wires.

Everything was looking...vulnerable.

Glancing at them once, he rushed to the basement. There was the controller of any accident caused by fire. The workers of the controlling board used to be informed automatically if any fire took place in any apartment. But at that time, they all were killed by those human-faced beasts.

'They didn't leave the fire workers even.' He winced, 'What was their mistake? Was it their crime to get the fire extinguished always? For me, just for me, how many innocent lives will fall down from the earth?'

Going forward, he managed to turn the water sprinkler of his apartment on. Luckily, he received the training to extinguish fire during his school life.

'Now it won't disturb me anymore.' Grabbing his guns, he reached ground floor. At that moment, some assaulters was coming downstairs.

'There! There he is!' One saw him and shrieked.

Removing all the tensions and fears from his face, he pointed his dual 9mm pistols towards them and pulled its trigger.

Two died.

Another targeted his shotgun to the agent and attempted to fire, but he dived right, still pressing the trigger tightly, moving the handguns to left from right.

Other two left the earth at the spot.

'Phew!' He huffed. Standing up, he went to upstairs.

His house was in a vulnerable condition.

Although the fire went off, there was still a lot of black smoke, surrounding all of the rooms. The lurid smell of burning nearly made him puke. Luckily, he ate nothing to throw out of his were still excessive heat. Sweat was dropping from his entire body. He coughed, his breaths were getting clogged. He couldn't seen anything properly. Somehow, he managed to get an opened window. Climbing through it, he went out and stood on a sunshade.

Even it wasn't also safe for him.

He hardly knew that his apartment building was fully covered with those pests from the top to the bottom. He was running through the sunshades, they were firing at him from the ground. Usually he would dodge easily and fire them. But there was a distance. He hadn't enough bullets in his pistol. Moreover, he was in sunshades. he needed ample spaces to avoid that attacks.

'How long will you keep yourself far from them, Kon?' His inner self inquired, 'If it's highest, maybe for 1 hour. Then? Look, everyone can dodge and defend himself or herself. But everyone can't turn back and start attacking. This quality is situated in your body cells. Why aren't you utilizing this?'

The spy turned back, dragging out his sniper rifle. Hiding himself at the side of a staircase, he kept his eyes in the binoculars. Aiming it at different jumpsuited, he continued firing.

Seven got shot and flew away, out of ten.

Still there were more three. They were hiding under a shade made with green card roof. After every 5 seconds, one of them were coming out and firing at him for 1 minute. So, he got only 5 seconds for flinging any attack. He should have given up to kill them in that circumstance. In fact, anyone would do that.

But thankfully, he wasn't one of them. Rather he was different. Kneeling down on the sunshade, he took out a green glass bottle, full of petrol. Then pulling off his bandana, he tied it at the top of it. Taking a lighter out of his pocket, he turned it on and put the flame on the headband tied with the mouth of the bottle. Then coming out, he breathed deeply once before throwing it towards the roof.

As it fell on the roof, the fire spread on the entire place. It was made of hard card but couldn't hinder the fire. It got broken and fell on the heads of the terrorists. Poor beasts couldn't guess properly before the incident.

'Hehe...I know you love to burn lives and properties. This is called tit for tat.' He grinned, 'Now get burnt slowly with the fire like a grilled chicken….sorry, human!'

'Human? Do you think that you still are worthy to be called a human being? You've burnt my residence, you've destroyed innocent lives. You created a panic among the dwellers of this apartment building. You're lower than beasts!' He wanted to bellow. But he calmed himself down soon.

Climbing the staircase, he landed on the highest sunshade of his apartment building. Everything could be seen very clearly from it. He moved his vision here, there and everywhere. Seeing nothing suspicious, he relieved and took off, landing on his targeted position.

'Now I can easily get down on the ground.' He thought as he climbed down through the steel ladder.

Poor he, danger used to haunt him as though they'd been tigers and he'd been a helpless stag.

* * *

Scarcely had he touched his left foot against the ground before he could hear the siren of a microbus. Of course he was totally aware of it.

The almost-lost battalion of militants had come here for launching their final attack on him just then.

Swiftly he hid behind a building, hearing a car arriving and stopping. Some people got down from it.

"Find him, track him down." Ordered a bold voice.

"Sure!" Everybody yelped in agreement. Then they got separated from each other, in different points on the ground.

'I carried the battle in this position.' The neko-jin was completely determined, 'Now I've to end this.'

Pulling out a pair of daggers from his pocket, he began taking steps as if he had started a high-jump. Coming out, he took off, concentrating on the energy stored in his left leg. While taking off, he tumbled and rotated twice in a 360 degree angle. Before landing on the earth, he penetrated the pair of sharp knives in the heads of two guys by his two sides. Blood splashed like a fountain from two sides to opposite ones, coloring his cheeks. Finally he landed on the earth. Stormy wind was playing with his neck-lengthed hair, blowing it up and down. His cheeks were reddened with the fluid of life.

'Huh?!' Wondered one, in confusion. But the confusion didn't last long. As he stretched out a pair of dual Ingrams, he started firing at him.

Such as a rubber stick, the neko-jin curved his upper body, making a 90 degree angle with the lower part, making a shape like the letter "L". A single bullet couldn't touch him. At that condition, he threw the daggers away before pulling out his guns and fired at his assaulter. Finishing him, he changed his body position in the usual one.

He was about to leave the place before he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He looked at it. Blood was dropping from a gash which was made by an attack. A sharp knife was stabbed in it. He winced in pain. Somehow pulling the weapon out, he tightly held the wound so that it couldn't bleed more. Yet the pain was unbearable. He noticed someone behind him being ready to throw another deadly charge.

Again he somersaulted with a single leg, putting a bicycle kick on his face which thrashed him to the ground. But he was being overpowered. His body wasn't supporting him anymore. He felt exhausted. His vision became blurry as everything went black.

"Finally! we did it!" The rest of the gang cheered in glee.

"That's called the strength of unity!" One commented, with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Should we throw him to the fire made by him so that his body can be cremated easily, without any expense?" Asked a younger one.

"No no jackie, don't do that." An elder tried to convince him, "Don't forget that our mistress ordered us to take him alive."

"Okay…" He muttered in frustration, looking down.

"Don't worry, jackie." A third one assured, "How long will he be able to live? Maybe for more 24 hours if highest. Sooner or later, he'll die. And...in our hands."

They went to his unconscious body and tried to touch it but suddenly….

" **BANG!"**

One fell down, others turned back. There was standing a beautiful lady. Her deep chocolate colored hair was blowing in the air. The sky was moonless, yet the thunder sparkled. With the sparkle, her serene face could be seen. But her face wasn't holding the same serene expression at that time. Her eyes were sparkling like pieces of garnet. If her eyes could shower flames, everyone would be killed at the spot. She was still aiming a pump-action shotgun at them. Smoke was still coming out of it.

"Leave him alone!" She spoke as though a cloud roared.

"And what if we don't?" A terrorist said in a playful manner, chuckling.

"Then.." She started but didn't finish. Her shotgun roared again, causing another to breathe his last.

"You!"

A third one dragged out a knife, longer in size than the normal ones. Releasing it from its cap, he threw it towards her. She bent back, curving her waist to save herself. Sliding on her forehead and leaving a visible cut, it was going far but she didn't let it go. Rather she caught it holding its handle and raised her upper body. Blood dropped from the cut in her forehead. Making two separate lines, they drew two lines in her both cheeks. But she didn't care. Rather she threw it towards her assaulter with a double speed. It revolved horizontally, being parallel with the surface of ground and hit his head. He slowly fell back.

"Hey!" Now one of them got angry and about to raid but their chief stopped him.

"Be calm, Mark-San, it won't help." He sarcastically said, "See, she's such a fearless lady."

Looking at the woman, he bowed his head.

"It's really nice to meet you, my lady." He uttered softly, "Looks like you're the deputy chief of nine point circle, aren't you?"

Her voice was still like roaring clouds.

"Everyone knows me as Hilary Tachibana. Now leave him. Else you have to accept the fate just like your comrades did."

"Relax, my lady." He spoke slyly, "Why so soon? The night has begun just now."

"What do you mean by it?" Hilary's voice lost a bit of confidence. After all, she was a lady. And his last sentence was enough strong to break a lady easily.

"I meant...let's make a deal." He continued speaking, "I won't harm him. In return, you'll have to let us have some fun with you."

"Shut up you ghouls!" She protested sternly, "Aren't you ashamed of your deeds? Firstly you launched your brutal attack on his body, then you're trying to snatch my dignity. Listen, I won't let you do that."

"Okay, then see your comrade being killed ruthlessly by us in front of your eyes." He hissed, "Decide what your choice is, my lady? Your self-respect? Or the life of your friend?

"No no please, don't do that." Her voice trembled, "Ray is like my brother. And for protecting him, I'm ready to do anything."

"N..no…" Everybody heard the neko-jin whimpering. His eyes were closed in pain but he could feel everything. He wanted to stand on his own feet and murder all of them. Two guys were holding him tightly so that he couldn't fall.

"Shut up you moron!" One growled, punching at his jaw. His head fell on another's shoulder.

"Don't..!" The deputy chief attempted to hinder them for the last time, but it didn't work.

"Look!" An invader mocked, "The tigress is being a doe!"

"Come on, my lady, the time is passing away so soon." The former leader of the gang licked his lips in lust, "We haven't so much time with us."

The brunette knelt down on the ground. Her gun fell from her hand. She tried to be strong but when she looked at Ray's vulnerable condition, she started being weakened. Her blood pressure was also increasing.

"Good job, beauty!" The sly guy started approaching towards her. His eyes were full of lust. He was licking and sucking his lips as though he had got any tasty dish in front of him. The neko-jin was continuously tossing his head from here to there, forbidding them.

"Bastards...don't dare to touch her…" He tried to yelp but alas! Even his voice wasn't supporting him.

"Please….don't…." Hilary was trying to go back, expanding one of her arms in order to hinder him, but the moron was stepping forward. His grin was being large and larger with the time. Her back hit the wall as she understood there was no way for her to escape. Obviously she could flee easily, but she wasn't that selfish to keep Ray at that condition and run away.

The guy stretched his hands to her face. She gritted her fangs and closed her eyes, shuddering like a tree in storm.

She was preparing herself to feel the touch of those rough hands but she didn't feel anything but heard a sound of hitting something. She opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes got filled with glee and tears of ecstasy when she discovered something new.

"You stretched your dirty hands in order to fulfill your hated lust towards the goddess of paradise, you ghoul!" His bold voice blurted as he stabbed a knife at his abdominal area,"Now go, and have fun with the black witches of dark hell!"

"K...Kai!" She yelled in elation, somehow standing up.

"Don't worry, Hils, I'm here now." His deep violet eyes gazed upon her, "Now you're not alone anymore."

"Hey! Don't show so heroism!" Another one roared and about to smash him but the dual-haired obstructed him. After much scuffling, he managed to finish the mob with a quick upper right punch at his neck. That hit his vein and he collapsed.

"Hils, go and take care of Ray." Ordered he, "I'm taking care of this goons."

"O-okay…" She managed to speak out and rushed to the neko-jin who was in pain, falling on the ground.

The brunette took her handkerchief and tied it on his wound in his arm and helped him to sit, squeezing his shoulders while the slate-haired captain continued fighting with kicks, punches, pushes, scuffles, stabbing and firing.

At a moment, he noticed someone launching a middle left punch to him. Rapidly he stretched his grips to block it. Damn, his raider was too powerful for him to control. He was focusing full on his energy and trying his best to block him but he was being slid back bit by bit.

"Kai!" The brunette screamed, "Finish him!"

"Let me go, Hils!" The raven-haired guy wanted to stand up but he discovered that he couldn't rise his energy level again. Rather it was lowering with bleeding and pain.

"No Ray, you won't go there." She said, "You need rest. I'm going."

"Hils, don't do that!" Her fiance stated somehow while holding the wrist of his opponent tightly, "Stay with him. Don't worry for me, I can do it."

Holding his wrist tightly, once he concentrated on his entire physical power and shoved him. The poor guy flew in the air, then collided with a pillar and finally collapsed on the earth.

"Phew!" The captain took some fresh air in his lungs. He didn't notice that someone was aiming a gun at him. Even his fiancee couldn't notice because she was trying to keep the neko-jin awake.

Suddenly someone pushed him to the ground with a little groan as the sound of a gunshot could be heard. Turning back, he saw another one on him.

"Kai, you okay?" Panting, the blonde questioned.

"I am.." He answered, "But…"

"He tried to shoot you." He pointed at another jumpsuited. The criminal was quite surprised. His nine millimeter handgun was exhaling black smoke.

Kai looked at his life-saver. There was a sign of pain on his face. The blonde bit his inner lip.

"Max, have you been shot?" He questioned, worriedly.

"No, he couldn't shoot me." Max replied, "I just got my ankle sprained."

"Now you both are dead." The cleaner hissed, pointing the gun at them two. Kai put his hands in his pockets for taking out weapons. But he used his weapons already. There was no bullet in guns. Besides, he forgot to pull out knives when he fought previously with those terrorists and got them stabbed. He stood up but Max couldn't.

"Try if you can." He smirked, before trying to thrash him well. But he couldn't do that as he heard another gunshot and saw the body collapsed on the ground.

"Mariam!" The blonde exclaimed in rejoice, trying to get up but felt a sharp pain in his ankle. Smiling, the bluenette came and expanded her hand towards him. He caught her hand and somehow stood up.

"Everyone is alright here?" Another navy-haired guy appeared in the spot, running.

"I don't think so." Replied the brunette, looking at the neko-jin who was on the verge of losing his consciousness.

"Hilary! You're looking terrible!" Mariam screamed, gasping.

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrow, "Don't care about me at this moment. I think we should take Ray and Max to the medical center of department. Tyson, contact with Kenny and tell him to be prepared."

"Okay." The capped guy took out his cellphone and dialed the number.

"Mariam, hold Max." She sternly ordered, "Kai, come here and help Ray get up with me."

"Hn." He nodded as he came there. Grabbing the shoulders of the neko, they both helped him stand as Mariam did the same. They got into the car and started it.

….

* * *

His eyes fluttered once, twice. Bit by bit, he opened his eyelids. He discovered him in a bed. Still he was exhausted, but the pain in his arm went. His wound was cleaned and dressed well. Painkiller injections were given to him. That's why it went off.

"Ray!" The blonde-haired boy cheered before rushing to him. He was about to fall but holding the bed, he managed himself.

"You alright?" The neko-jin asked, getting up.

"Don't get up." Commanded the brunette, "You're still ill. You need rest."

"Hils, don't act like this...this is just a tiny simple cut…" He tried to manage but before continuing, he noticed the bandage on her forehead.

"Hils!" He winced, "What happened with your forehead?"

"Nothing." She replied, "Just a..bruise."

The raven-haired boy seemed not to believe it. He looked at Max's ankle. It was freshly bandaged.

"Max, at least you tell me the truth." He forced the boy.

"Mine's also nothing, just a sprain in ankle." Max answered with a bright smile.

"You all are lying to me." He blurted, "How can you risk your own lives for saving mine?"

"Lying? We're lying?" A royal blue-haired girl frowned, "And looks like you always speak the truth. When Hilary phoned you, why didn't you tell the truth to her? You know how tensed we were!"

"But…..I didn't want you to save my life." He looked down.

"But why, Ray?" A navy-haired guy inquired, being impatient, "And actually what happened there by the way?"

"Because Tyson…." He began, "I was sleeping. Suddenly one of my friends came there and informed me that I am in great danger. I didn't believe her words but I discovered that she was right."

"What was her name?" The spectacled brunette asked.

"Salima." He replied, "You may know her, she studied in our university. Although she was junior to us."

"Then?" Everyone questioned.

"Then..Hilary called me and informed me about the meeting." He spoke, "I thought to tell her the truth but I couldn't. I thought it will also be dangerous for you. I didn't want you guys to take any risk for my sake. And anyways, my body is hardly mine."

"Stop being so daring, Kon." The choco-haired girl fumed up, "You should know that you almost gave us a heart-attack. We were so worried for you. Nobody wanted to believe my single word, somehow I managed to make them come with me in your home. Just think, if we couldn't come, what would happen?"

"My demise, else what?"

"Crack!" Someone slapped him quickly.

"Ow Kai...that hurts!" He told, rubbing his cheek.

"You deserve this!" The captain blurted, "Ray, try to understand. Why are you being so suicidal? Open your eyes!"

"But...I didn't want you to fall in danger." He whispered, "Look Kai, Hilary, Max, Mariam, Tyson-you all went there for saving my life. I'll always be grateful to you guys for this. But...Max got his ankle sprained there. His feet might have been disabled. Hilary had to bear not only a cut. I didn't notice when she got the cut on her forehead. But I noticed...when those bastards were chasing her to snatch her chastity from her. I wanted to blow them right there. But what could I do? I didn't have enough strength inside my body. Hilary, you know that you have the problem of high blood pressure. Your dignity, health and life are more important than my life. Many things happened there. They burnt my residence, they took many innocent lives. Just for me. Just for my carelessness, this disaster happened."

"No, you're wrong." Hilary tried to console him, keeping her hand on his shoulder, "Look, you did nothing wrong. We are not your enemies. We're your comrades, your university batchmates, your friends. We will always be with you. Just don't lose hope."

"Here, some pomegranate juice!" An orange-haired girl appeared smilingly, with a tray in her hands. On it, there was a crystal glass full of a red drink.

"Pomegranate?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yup, you've lost blood, this will help you to fulfill the loss." She asserted.

"Okay. Thanks." He took the glass and had a sip.

"Ray, you stay here and rest." Hilary spoke, "Everyone, come with me, I need to talk with you."

"Alright." Everyone said as they left the room.

…

* * *

"You didn't believe my words, did you?"

Her face was fuming in anger. Her ruby-eyes sparkled in pain.

"Sorry, Hilary." Said the navy-haired, "We should have believed you."

"Look, let bygones be bygones." She calmed down, "But be careful from next time! He's the brain of our department. And the brain of a human body is safely stored inside the skull. We need to ensure his safety. Not only his, but also everyone's."

"Hilary, you're overreacting." The female bluenette protested, "This is being too much."

"Too much, huh?" She looked at her. The bluenette gasped.

"Fine!" She retorted, "You're thinking my words as my blabbering, aren't you? When I will die, then you will understand my words."

"Hils, stop acting like Ray!" Tyson retorted, "You should calm down."

"Hilary….let their words go…"

The brunette turned her eyes to her fiance.

"They won't understand….I promise you, we will try our best to keep everyone safe." The dual-haired Russian assured.

"That's why we call you the heart of our office...thank you so much for understanding me, Kai!" She wiped her tears before giving him a hug.

Everybody sighed.

…..

* * *

"No!"

She got up suddenly, with a gasp.

"Hilary, you're okay?" The driver asked while driving.

The brunette moved her vision from here to there. Everything was alright. In backseats, Ray and Max was sleeping very peacefully. The neko-jin was leaning his head against the shoulder of the American guy. Looks like they were so tired.

Sighing in relief, she replied, "No Kai, nothing special, just...a nightmare."

"Calm down, Hils." Her soon-to-be groom tried to pacify her, "Everything will be alright."

"I know." She smiled, "But Kai, you heard that one of the friends of Ray warned him. Salima….the name is seeming to be quite familiar to me."

"Maybe, because Ray told she used to read in the same university of us."

"No, not for that reason." Hilary stated, "Don't know why but I am feeling that I've seen her. Not in front of my eyes, but her photo...her name….maybe in any list….but I can't remember. Who is she?"

"Come on Hils, you're being hallucinated." Kai spoke softly, "Get some rest, everything will be alright."

"Perhaps you're right." She nodded in agreement and leaned her head against the soft leather seat, before drowning in the sea of slumber.

Another one was also dreaming that time. He blabbered, 'Mistress….their mistress….who is she? Do I know her? Or not?'

* * *

 ***Sighs***

 **Finally it's finished. So sorry for late updating as I was busy in preparing for Bengali new year fest. But now please read and review! Pardon any grammatical or spelling error, the lengthiness of this chapter and the fighting scenes also! They are totally awkward I know because nobody helped me in this time, I also didn't want it from anybody. And yeah, help me to fulfill my first half century of reviews! Pretty please! :P**

 **P.S: Please don't answer any of their questions :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	9. A piece of riddle

**Hi everyone! Hope everything's going good. Many many thanks to Desires of autumn leaves, HeavenRider, MasKaiHilFantic, Sharingan blossoms, Cutetyhil and Devilz for reading and reviewing. Lots of thanks to all for fulfilling my first half century of reviews :D If you all weren't with me, I couldn't do it. You all have made me what I wanted to be. You all have helped me to achieve what I desired to achieve. Thanks for everything, my dear pals. This chapter goes for all of you :D**

 **Okay, now let me shut up :P**

* * *

" _ **I tried so hard,**_

 _ **And got so far,**_

 _ **In the end,**_

 _ **It doesn't even matter…"**_

Our hero was working on his desk, leaning his back against his revolving chair. All on a sudden, his phone rang, playing his favorite ringtone.

While moving his fingers on the keyboard, he looked at the phone. The screen was showing an unknown number.

'Maybe any client…' He muttered under his breath. He would easily get vexed if anyone tried to distract him when he was working. Nonetheless, he was calm and kind to his clients. Taking the phone, he pressed the receiving button. Mixing some calmness with his tone, he uttered, "Hello?"

"Hello, is it Detective Ray Kon speaking?"

Another girly voice.

But it didn't piss him off. Rather, he felt like to receive a huge amount of electric shock hearing the tone. That heavenly voice surrounded him with a strange euphoria, making his heart beat faster than the normal. He gasped, his orbs got dilated. He felt a soft breeze making him comfortable. That voice was working like a remedy for his restlessness.

A gust of stormy wind went into his chamber through the opened Thai-glass windows, relieving his spirit from every bit of the suffocation.

 _ **Let my eyes meet with yours,**_

 _ **Let's make the necklace with amethyst locket, made of pure golds,**_

 _ **Why to cast this moment?**_

 _ **Come closer,**_

 _ **Let my eyes meet with yours...**_

"Hello?!"

Quickly managing himself, he responded, "Yes, I am."

"Ray, I am Salima." The feminine voice asserted, "Can you come to my place at once?"

"What happened, my crazy witch?" The neko-jin amused, raising his eyebrow, "Can't believe. That girl who declared that she hadn't been dying for meeting me, today she wants to meet me? Strange!"

"Ray please, don't laugh at me, believe me.." The voice sobbed, "I'm in grave danger."

"Danger?!"

The detective stood up suddenly. His eyes sparkled, every hair of his body straightened up.

His Salima...in danger? Is it ever possible? How?

"Ray, are you hearing me?" The poor girl inquired.

"Don't worry, Sal. I'm coming in next few minutes." He blurted, "Do you live in the same old funhouse?"

"Yes, I still live in that." She replied, "Please help me."

"Sure. Stay safe." He spoke before disconnecting the call. Going to garage, he rushed to his black limousine. Unlocking it, no sooner had he been about to get into it than he felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder. He turned back.

"Ray, where are you going at this moment?" The deputy chief of his office asked. Her ruby-colored eyes were tied with the thread of suspicion.

"Hilary, can't talk now….Salima..my friend is in danger. I have to help her." While speaking, he got into the car. Closing it's door, he said, "Sorry, but I have to hurry."

"No problem, just contact with us if it's necessary." The brunette spoke, with a smile on her face.

"Sure, thanks." Thanking his colleague, he started the car, leaving a confused chocolate-haired lady in the garage.

'Salima….this name is sounding so familiar.' She mused, 'I think I have to inform Kai again about this. If no suspicious fact comes out, then I don't have to worry anymore about Ray.'

Smiling once in her own mind, she went back.

* * *

Getting down from his limousine, he parked it at the parking lot. Then he looked at the funhouse, glancing over it from the top to the bottom at once. This place was quite familiar to him. When he had been in his early twenties, he had used to visit her once a week. She had been fond of horror tv serieses, specially of those which were broadcasted in 90's. Such a series was "Is someone there?"

She hadn't been a regular television watcher. But she had been obsessed with this show. She had been so addicted that she couldn't help decorating her house according to those patterns and styles. She had been scared of bloods, deaths, corpses and gashes. But that tv series had changed her mentality and reactions bit by bit. She had understood everything and strengthened herself a lot.

Crossing the conundrums created in the ways, he went upstairs. Everything was made of hard papers. There were sculptures of cars, secret killers, poor victims, spies looking at the streets from the paper buildings with their binoculars...everything was a piece of riddle for newcomers. Since he wasn't a newcomer, it couldn't dazzle him.

The second floor was another piece of enigma. A large room was decorated with only…

Rows of teeth.

Those teeth were also made of hard papers. There were the teeth of monsters, teeth of tigers, teeth of elephant. In fact, that was a garden of teeth. At a corner, there was a telephone booth. A telephone was ringing there. The agent knew what to do. He went to the booth and received it. Within a few seconds, it divided into three parts and got invisible, making another road. That was the road to her residence.

Going straight, he turned left. There was a staircase made of stainless steel. Going upstairs, he knocked at the door.

The spy didn't have to wait for more than 3 seconds. In these 3 seconds, someone opened the door. And opening the door, she quickly crushed on the neko-jin. Wrapping her arms tightly around his chest and waist, she bumped her head on his chest, quietly sobbing.

It was his turn again to feel euphoric.

His heart began to dance with the rhythm once again.

Somehow, he also embraced her. He felt the beautiful jasmine fragrance from her red hair. That seraphic scent compelled his soul to jump in rejoice. Grabbing her chin softly, he raised her face up. She wasn't crying anymore. But marks of dried tears were still on her cheeks.

 ** _Turn away those gazes of indifference,_**

 ** _Please, meet my eyes today,_**

 ** _This I swear, my silly,_**

 ** _Bestow a symbol of love upon me,_**

 ** _Ever since you've kept your eyes lowered,_**

 ** _My breaths are held by my lungs,_**

 ** _Come into my dreams, secretly,_**

 ** _Come closer..._**

"Sssh...don't cry anymore, Sal…" He softly uttered, wiping her tears with his fingers, "I am here now."

"Ray….help me.." She whispered, "I need your help badly."

"Of course I am not here to gossip with you." He assured, "Tell me how I can help you."

"My colleagues are in danger." She began, making herself free from his warmth,

"Colleagues?" The neko-jin exclaimed.

"Yes, but let's go downstairs at first." She blurted, "We don't have enough time for wasting."

"Alright." He nodded. As they were going downstairs, he asked, "By the way Salima, where do you work?"

"I work in inner circle detective association, as a spy of them." Replied she, "You may know it, Detective Tala Valkov organizes the department."

"Heard a lot about it from Kai and Hilary." He spoke, "Tala and Julia made it famous. Bryan, Spencer and Ian also helped them a lot."

"Yes, they did." The girl retorted while getting into the car, "Most of the workers live in an apartment building. It's distance is 10 kilometers east from my place. Three of my closest colleagues: Jim, Goki and Kane live there. And rest of all are sergeants."

"How do you know that they are in danger?" He queried.

"Actually, Kane phoned me. He informed that the deputy chief of "Washer-guys" terrorist circle, Mr. B.B phoned him, telling that Kane and other members couldn't live for long. We need to save them as well as punish the beast. Come on, what are you waiting for? Get into the car!"

"O-okay…" He muttered. Entering into the vehicle, he closed the doors and started.

* * *

"Kai, are you alright?" The brunette yelled, "What are you saying? It can't happen."

"Hils, even I can hardly believe it." He retorted, squeezing her shoulders, "But our eyes don't cheat us."

"If your statement is true, then Ray's life is in danger." A blonde guy blurted, "And we can't let him jump in the ocean of endless risks."

"You're right, Max." The chocolate-haired lady agreed with her colleague, "We've to follow him."

"I can't think how Ray's reactions will be when he will get to know the truth." A navy-haired guy stated, "He'll be shattered into pieces."

"Maybe," The boss retorted, "But he's not a sculpture of butter who will melt in such a low temperature. Therefore, he has us with him. We'll try to comfort him and support him."

"I think he doesn't know about this truth." A spectacled woman claimed, "If he knew, he wouldn't do that. I trust him. But still I can't believe that it can be possible. Hilary, Kai, please investigate the matter once again clearly. It's just….impossible!"

"Emily, calm down." The deputy chief kept her hands on the shoulders of her colleague, "If you break down in this way, what will happen to Ray? Of course we'll again investigate about the matter properly, but at first we should reach them for the analysis. Tyson, Max, you both come with me."

"Hilary, do you need me as well?" Her future groom asked, being worried.

"No Kai, don't worry, stay here with the others." She assured, "Trust me, we all will be fine and safe. Just pray so that we can be successful."

"My prayers and good wishes will always be with you all, Hils." He narrated with a dim smile on his face, before giving her a hug, "Just don't do anything dangerous."

"She won't." A navy-haired guy blurted, "If she attempts, we won't let her do that ever."

A faint smile appeared in the face of the boss. At least he believed his comrades. They were just like the shining armors who would do anything to keep their queen safe.

"Now, let's go!" The blonde announced as all of them left the room.

'God, please make everything fine.' The slate-haired Russian mumbled so that the wall couldn't hear him even.

Who knows whether his prayers were heard or not?

* * *

"Salima?"

He asked, holding a worried expression on his face, looking at her. Her teeth were clenched as she was totally focused on driving.

"Hn?" She muttered, not removing her eyes from the front glass.

"C'mon Sal, don't worry too much." The agent tried to comfort his girlfriend, "Look, your co-workers are also agents like you. If you know the techniques of self-defense, why won't they? Besides, we are going to aid them. Trust me, everything will be alright."

"Maybe you're right.." She nodded, trying to smile a bit, "Wish your words will come out true."

"Hehe..and it will happen." He announced, "Oh, I have one thing to return."

"Which thing?" She asked, turning her eyes from the front glass towards him.

"This." He replied as he pulled out a capped dagger from his pocket. Seeing it, she smirked lightly.

"You forgot it in my place."

"It's not mine." She denied, turning her face again.

"Sal, don't lie, I have found something from its cap." He grinned, "And I have a lot of samples of your handwritings, my crazy witch."

"You think you know me well?" She spoke. Her style of speaking that sentence was quite normal, but don't know why the neko-jin felt a thunderwave in his inner sense, sparkling and warning his neurons of brain to get unified with the arteries of heart.

"O..of course.." He somehow replied, stuttering. But his heart asked him, 'Really Kon? Are you sure?'

"Fine then, you won." The scarlet-haired lady declared, smiling a bit.

Hmm, sometimes defeats are enjoyable, specially to your dearest persons.

"I know I will always win." The neko-jin winked, "But why are you so silly, Sal? At least you could sign your name at the letter. And is this called a love-letter? If anyone were in my shoes, he would burst out laughing, you know?"

"I am not a poet so that I can write poems, Mister." She reluctantly uttered, "I just wrote how I feel. If you think that it's my silliness, then I am silly. Oh look, we've arrived at our destination."

"Let's get down." Stated the raven-haired as they both got down from the car, closing the doors. As soon as they got down, they had to see something that they didn't want to see.

* * *

"Oh no!" The lady gasped, covered her mouth with her palms, "They have arrived! Look, they killed the security guards!"

Being confused, the boy looked at his partner. Then he looked forward. Some dead bodies were scattered like pebbles. here and there. Their uniforms were telling that they had been security guards, once upon a time.

"Ray, we have to hurry." The girl jerked the hands of her boyfriend, "Let's go inside."

"Sure, let's go." He nodded as they both entered into the reception room at the ground floor of the building, through the front gate.

Entering into the entrance hall, they had to be surprised once again. There was no alive person left in the room. Every receptionist was murdered brutally.

"Shit!" The lady facepalmed, "We're late."

"Don't worry Salima, still we can save the dwellers of this apartment building." He spoke, grabbing her shoulders.

"Sure we can." She blurted, pulling out something from the pocket of her denim pant, "Ray, take this pair of walkie-talkie. I'm going upstairs by the elevator. Stay here, in the control panel and dispatch the whole operation."

"No Salima, you stay here, I will go." Ray retorted, taking the pair of that device.

"Ray, please try to understand, they're already after you.." She shook him holding the collars of his jacket, "They won't spare you alive."

"Salima, the same thing goes for you too." He squeezed her shoulder. Cupping her face, he spoke softly, "After long time, I have got you. I don't want to lose you. Please stay here. Believe me, nothing will be happen to me. I'll be safe and sound."

The female remained silent, gazing at his eyes. Her innocent dark-purple orbs were speaking, 'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, I am.' His golden orbs replied in return.

"Fine, you won once again." She smiled, "Okay, you go upstairs. I'll stay here. All the best!"

"Thank you so much, Sal." He also smiled, before pulling her closer to his chest, binding her with his arms. Grabbing his shoulders and waist, she couldn't hold her tears back.

"Be careful, Ray.." She sobbed, "I'm scared."

"Shush! Don't be scared, Salima." The agent held her chin up, "Being scared doesn't suit you at all. Stay here."

The girl nodded. Pressing his warm lips on her temple, he went to the opened elevator. Entering into it, he waved his hand. In return, she also waved her hand, going back to the seat of receptionist. He pressed the button of first floor as the doors got closed.

'God, please keep him safe and sound..' The girl murmured, before fixing her communicating device.

* * *

"Man, what the hell is this?"

A navy-haired guy snarled as he was being bored by sitting in the car in this dense traffic jam on the road.

"I'm feeling suffocated." A blonde huffed, fanning himself with a piece of newspaper.

"Tyson, Max, can you both stop complaining for once?" The deputy chief commented with an annoyed voice, "Remember, we're going to a significant mission."

"That's why we are complaining!" The capped guy yelled, "Hilary, remember if we are late, any disastrous thing can happen there."

"It's a good thing that Ray's still contacting with us, Tyson." The American guy asserted, "I mean...he has already informed us about his current location through messages, avoiding the eyes of his partner. This proves that he's innocent."

"Of course he is, Max." Not removing her eyes from the screen of her smartphone, she agreed, "And that's why I am scared."

"Scared?" Both Tyson and Max inquired, frowning their eyebrows.

"In case it will break Ray down.." She retorted, locking her phone.

"It won't!" The boys almost screamed.

"He's so strong! He can't break down in this way!" The hyperactive American felt the side effects of having too much sugar.

"Love is blind, Max." The coco-haired girl looked at the sergeant, "I mean...let's see it from your perspective. You love Mariam. She's not a softie. For making the criminals accept the truths, she can beat them ruthlessly, even to their deaths. Yet you can't stop loving her, can you?"

"No…" The blonde looked down, sheepishly. His cheeks were almost reddened in embarrassment.

"Same case here." The girl smirked.

"But Hils, Ray isn't Max!" The navy-haired guy stated.

"Of course not, Tyson." Hilary spoke, glancing at him, "But he's a human being, not a heartless robot."

"Hilary, I think we all should calm ourselves down..." The orange-haired lady asserted, "Hils, you were the one to tie us with the same thread. In case we have to support Ray in his soon-to-come tough moments. Moreover, we don't know the actual truth fully behind the incident. For investigating the matter properly, we shouldn't be hypered like this."

"Maybe you're right, Emily…" The deputy chief whispered, looking down. She mused:

'We trust you a lot. Hope this news won't be so heavy for you to bear, Ray.'

* * *

 **Firstly...I don't own "In the end" by Linkin park.**

 **What happened my dears? Feeling confused? Rising a lot of questions in hearts? Spinning heads? Hearts are beating fast? Hehehe….I thought to clear all the confusions in this chapter, but if I did it, it would be so long and maybe...I couldn't update it today :P**

 **Dear spoilers…..keep your mouth shut. Thank you :D**

 **Please read and review! And once again, this is a tribute to all of my readers for whom I have touched my desired milestone *A big hug for everyone* :'D**

 **Pardon any spelling or grammatical error :P**

 **Misty ^_^**


	10. The shocking fact

**Hi everyone! What's up? Sorry for late updating, actually I was kinda ill; sore throat, coughing, slight fever, stomachache and what not? Err….don't need to worry at all, I'm fine now :D That's why I'm writing.**

 **Big thanks to Desires of autumn leaves, Cutetyhil, Heavenrider and Devilz for leaving reviews :D If I can hold the numbers of reviews on average per chapter, I hope I can gain 100 reviews very soon (In Sha Allah). So continue reading, reviewing and supporting ^_^**

 **So…let's start!**

* * *

The elevator was large, neat and clean with well-burnished walls and floor. Over the head of the young detective, there was a close circuit camera at one corner. A deep red light was there; turned on.

"The cc cameras are all over in the apartment building," A feminine voice could be heard, "Through those, I can guide you easily."

The boy breathed deeply. For this, he started trusting her.

As soon as the elevator went up, the doors rang opened. The neko-jin pressed the speaker set on his left ear.

"Let's get to the work." His guide informed, "Cleaners are at the right hall, in the lobby. They are standing in front of Kane's door. Hurry up!"

Pulling out the 9mm pistol from his pocket and reloading it, he turner right and walked. At the next door, two cleaners were standing and talking with each other.

"The stupid agent isn't opening the door in spite of speaking that we've come here to clean the place." One of them exclaimed in with frustration, "What does he think about himself? Sherlock Homes?"

"Don't worry, others have already started for getting him." The second one assured, "Soon they will reach there and then…hahahaha…" He couldn't finish his words as both started laughing strangely.

'Looks like they are quite enjoying between themselves.' He thought as he pointed his handgun at one and fired. One of them fall down at that moment. The second one looked behind but couldn't do anything as the detective didn't make any mistake.

Going to the door, he knocked but no one opened it. Over his microphone, he asked, "Salima, the door may be locked."

"Try the door at the left, next to the large painting." The scarlet-haired girl suggested, "You may get to Kane's place through the balcony."

"Alright." He nodded and went according to the suggested direction of his partner. Opening the door, he saw two more there. He was behind them. Stretching out another 9mm pistol, he pointed them towards both of the ambushers. Then pressing their triggers, he ended their lives.

"Check every rooms well." The dispatcher ordered, "Make sure whether the beasts have already taken anyone's life or not."

The guy opened the door of the bedroom. There was nobody except a bed, a table with a laptop on it, a bookshelf full of books, a chair and a pair of side-tables with lights.

Then he went to bathroom. To his horror, he found a body on the bathtub. It was a thin and short guy. His hair was blonde, he was wearing suits.

"Salima, I've found a corpse in the bathroom." He whispered.

"What?" The girl almost screamed, "Ray, how does he look? Please tell me."

"Well, he's short and thin, he has blond hair."

"Then it must be Jim…" Her voice got lowered. Frustration covered her tone.

"Don't be sad, Sal…" The boy comforted his partner, "I'll try my best to save Kane. By the way, how should I go to him?"

"Open the door of the balcony, you can get him in his residence." The female answered, "It's at your right side."

The door of the balcony was already opened. He went outside. Then turning right, he opened another glass door and entered into the house.

It was a nice and large one. But there was nobody. Ray went to the washroom, then the bedroom. But he couldn't find anybody or anything.

"Nothing here." He spoke over the microphone.

"Check upstairs."

Turning right, he saw that there was a staircase. Rushing towards it, he spoke, "I'm going upstairs."

"Alright."

He stepped forward for three steps but stopped as he heard someone talking. Standing there, he began listening them.

'There might be at least 3-5 people there.' He wondered, 'What are they doing there? I hope I am not too late.'

Dragging his gun, he climbed for three more steps so that he could see everything properly. Setting his eyes behind the railing, he finally saw them.

"At last!" One of them punched in the air, "At last we've been successful!"

"God, I was so scared." A younger one exclaimed, "Did you guys notice? How powerful the demon was!"

"Lucifer, leave it." The third appeared, patting on his back, "I know you're hurt, but don't worry. It will be fine."

"We've to accept that he was strong." The first one stated, "But everyone should confess that teamwork is better than strength."

"That's right!"

Ray was hearing everything silently. His blood began to boil. Being cool, he loaded his pistol. One of his hands already went inside his pocket. He targeted at the main light and another of his hands pulled out a piece of grenade. As he pulled the trigger, he unpinned it, pressing the liver tightly. Then placing it on the staircase, he got downstairs. Going beneath the table, he hid himself behind the tablecloths. Applying the earplugs in his ears, he started counting.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..0..!"

" **Bang!"**

* * *

Removing the earplugs, he looked outside removing the cloth. Seeing nobody, he relieved. Crawling, he came out of his hiding zone. Going to the operation zone, he couldn't see anything as there was a lot of smoke. Waving his hands, he managed to get it out. Then looking down, he smirked at the corpses.

Heading to upstairs, he saw that the door of one room was opened. Being curious, he went into it. His eyes got amplified as if he had already received a thunder shock.

A guy, about 24-25 years old was lying down on the floor. His body was placed on a piece of polythene. The colorless polythene was turning red with his crimson blood bit by bit. His blue hair was messily covering his forehead. Sweat covered his whole body. He was breathing heavily. His eyes were half-lidded.

"Oh no!" The agent gasped, hitting his face with his right palm. Rushing to him, he placed two fingers on the left wrist of the guy. A pulse was barely registering.

"Hey, you alright?" He gently shook the shoulders of the almost-unconscious guy. The blue-haired guy slowly opened his eyes. He was feeling his eyes so heavy…in this, he saw the face of someone familiar.

"Ray Kon?" He uttered somehow.

"Yes, talk with me." The black-haired one tried desperately to keep him awake, "If I'm not wrong, then you're Kane Yamashita, aren't you?"

Somehow, the guy named Kane Yamashita nodded in agreement.

"You'll be okay, don't worry." Ray tried to assure him while messaging his palms to keep him warm, "Where did they shoot or stab you?"

"Here…" Kane pointed at the left side of his chest, "With a desert eagle…"

"Shit!"

The neko-jin quivered and cursed in his thoughts as he squeezed his shoulders firmly. Trying to get him up, he spoke, "Nothing will happen to you. Have faith."

"I can't move…." He whispered, "I don't have enough moments with me."

"What are you speaking?" Ray almost exclaimed, "You'll be fine in no moment."

"No…I can't…Ray, please inform Salima so that she can take revenge…take care of her…" Failing to finish his words, he gradually closed his eyelids as the Azrael sang his usual lullaby in his ears.

"Kane! Wake up! Listen to me!"

The neko-jin again shook him desperately. While touching his body, he got shocked. His body was unexpectedly cold…maybe more than a piece of ice cube…

"Shit!" He facepalmed, then buried his face in his palms in frustration. Biting his inner lips, he tried his best not to get his eyes filled with tears. Pressing on the microphone, he whispered, "Salima?"

"Ray? What happened?" A worried girly voice could be heard by him.

"I'm extremely sorry, but…" He couldn't finish his words. Tears wanted to come out from his eyes.

"But what? Ray, please tell me." The voice insisted as worries were increasing in her tone, "I'm getting really scared."

"I couldn't save Kane."

The neko-jin retorted as he heard someone bursting into tears at the other side.

"Sal…" He spoke, with a soft voice, "Don't cry. I promise I'll try my best to revenge."

"Ray please….return soon…" She said, wiping her tears, still sobbing.

"Return? So soon? But why?" His voice hyped up, "Salima, listen to me. I'm not going to anywhere before finishing Mr. BB."

"He's dangerous." The girl stated, "Can't you remember once upon a time what he did to us?"

The guy shuddered. Really, she was right.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

The hallroom was almost full with students and teachers. The vice chancellor of the university, the chairperson of the department of Criminology, the professors and lecturers of the boards were on the stage. They were sitting on revolving chairs which were behind a table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we haven't gathered here for playing with flower petals." A chocolate-haired student announced, over the microphone, "Today we've gathered here for removing all the thorns from our way to victory. If you all have forgotten, then let me remind you. Two months ago, the terrorist gang named "Wahser-guys" started their journey of devastation. In these two months, they have already murdered 50 people, including children and ladies. 30 have been vanished. Out of these 30, 25 are young men. They are students of universities and colleges. Hope you all are understanding the current circumstances of our country."

Everyone remained silent. Someone began to weep silently. Others tried to comfort them; holding their hands, squeezing shoulders and embracing them.

"We can't let this rate increase anymore." The brunette said, "That's why we've arranged this seminar. At first, I wanna request Kai Hiwatari, a friend of us to show his presentation on this topic. Let's have a big hand for him!"

Everyone at the auditorium burst out clapping as a two-tone haired Russian headed to the stage. Selecting the presentation file and instructing the brunette about what she had to do, he took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my dear friends and respectable teachers, thanks a lot for allowing me to give an opportunity so that I can display my presentation in front of you all." He greeted, "As you all know that it's been created on the most burning question at this moment in our country…."

His words couldn't be finished as the glass of the windows got suddenly shattered into thousands of pieces. The Russian felt a sharp pain in his arm as he looked at it. He gasped when he discovered that crimson liquid was slowly trickling down from it.

"Ah!" He groaned. Grasping his arm firmly, he collapsed on the floor.

"Kai!" The introducer gasped as she rushed to him. Taking his head on her lap, she gently shook him to wake him up. But he was already unconscious.

Quickly she reposed him on the floor gently. Then grabbing the microphone, she announced, "Everybody, don't be scared. Just keep calm. You can leave the hall room by the backward doors. Don't mess up, be disciplined. Max, Mariam, get the first aid box. Tyson, call the medics! Ray, try to contact with police."

The raven-haired guy quickly grabbed his cellphone. Typing the number of local police station, he waited. The phone was ringing but nobody was there to answer it. Sighing, he headed to Kai; for placing him on the stretcher. He looked back at the stage. Kai's cellphone was there; on the floor. He picked it up. It showed a notification of a new message. He checked it, in spite of thinking whether it would be right or not. It was a voice clip.

The message contained a few words:

" **Dear students of department of criminology,**

 **Hope you've already got to taste our invasion. Haha, don't worry, this was just a rehearsal. So just think if this is our rehearsal, then how will be our final performance?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Mr. Boris Balkov."**

"Oh no!" It was all that he could scream at that time.

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

He clenched his fists. Although God hadn't been so ruthless to them at that moment, Kai had survived easily. Polices and other forces had also tried their best, but they couldn't have caught that secret aggressor.

"Ray, are you listening to me?" The girly voice queried, with a bit of louder voice.

"Yes, I'm." The neko-jin responded, "But I am a person of my words. I am not leaving this place without finishing the backstabbing bastard. How dangerous can he be? As we could avoid his attacks in our university life, then we'll be able to dodge them now also. Don't worry, Salima, soon I'll be coming to you finishing him."

'God, why are the boys so stubborn?' The spiky-haired girl sighed.

"Alright, do whatever you want." She warned, "But please, don't do anything dangerous or stupid."

"You can trust me, I won't do anything stupid." He chuckled.

Going to the elevators, he discovered that he missed them.

"Salima, I missed the elevator." He blurted.

"You can go to Kane's place." The dispatcher instructed, "Then going downstairs, you'll find a balcony. You can jump on the shade of 2nd floor in Block-c."

"Alright." He went there. Standing on the sunshade, he targeted the shade. Loading his pump-action shotgun, he pointed it at two cleaners and pulled the trigger. After making them dead, he jumped. Landing safely on it, he got down from it and opened the next door.

"What next, Salima?"

"Shit!" The girl cursed, "They're in the lobby!"

"Wow, nice timing!"

The raven-haired guy grinned. There were some agents of inner circles, lying dead on the floor. He heaved a sigh.

'May God let your souls rest in peace…' He prayed silently. Taking an M4 carbine rifle from the ground, he opened the door and hid himself by the side of a wall, behind some large cartons.

The elevator dinged open as five or six gunmen came out. Stepping into the lobby, their leader spoke:

" **Find him, take care of him."**

Ray's blood got frozen as he heard the voice. Before two or three years, he had heard the same voice in the seminar.

Boris Balkov.

* * *

Clutching his weapon tightly, he targeted it at the lights. As he fired, they got turned off. The lobbies got darkened.

"What happened?" One of them asked, in confusion.

"Be careful everyone, the cop may be here." Their boss cautioned, "Don't underestimate him."

Ray chuckled quietly. Finally they started being afraid of him.

Putting the night vision on his eyes, he began to see everything clearly. Then, dragging out some handmade explosives, he threw it towards them.

"What's happening here?" Someone's voice trembled.

"Maybe…..peace less souls…ghosts…" Another of them shivered.

"Donkeys!" The third exclaimed. He was about to add something but couldn't as the explosives exploded, making great noises. A couple of bodies blew up. Hitting the roof, they landed on the ground; colliding with each other.

Quietly, the guy smirked in amusement. He wanted to burst out laughing. He began to giggle.

'Yes! I've been successful to finish the backstabbing bastard.' He cheered inside of his mind, 'Now Salima's late co-workers can rest in peace. I've to go now and meet her. The poor girl must be tensed already.'

He stepped towards the elevator but he couldn't step more than two. He felt someone wrapping an arm around his throat which was chocking his breaths. He tried to get himself freed but his movement stopped when he felt his secret invader pointing a gun at the side of his forehead.

"Don't move." Someone hissed and he gasped, "If you try to move, you will be finished."

"What do you want?" He screamed in an unknown fear.

"Nothing but your life." The aggressor spoke in such a tone which made his blood freeze again. He quivered a bit.

"Oh my God!" The leader of the gang exclaimed in rejoice, "Ladies and gentlemen, today I'm going to show you something interesting. Look, Ray Kon…is shivering! The most fearless agent of NPC is shivering! The tiger has been turned into a kitten. So dear kitten, are you ready to say goodbye to dear earth?"

Those words were enough to get his frozen blood boiled. With indirect eyes, he looked at him. A smirk started to rise in his lips.

"Only in your dreams, bastard!"

He delivered his words as he shoved his mouth with his elbow. That was so strong and it made the leader get knocked down towards the ground. His gun dropped from his hand, almost blowing and went far from his limits.

The boy turned back. Tramping his chest with his booted right foot, he pointed his M4 carbine rifle at him. There was a smile of victory on his face.

"You're finished, Balkov!"

"I am, but you aren't also immortal, Ray Kon." He spoke, "My co-leader is ready. And soon, she'll eat you like a hungry tigress."

Ray didn't pay any heed to him as he pulled the trigger. Ending his life, the neko-jin spoke over his microphone, "Salima, good news! He's been finished just now!"

"Ray…I am sorry…" The voice sobbed.

"Salima?" He spoke in confusion.

"I can't communicate with you anymore." She spoke as the connection got disconnected.

"Salima? Salima!"

Ray yelled but there was no response in return. He clasped his fists as the tension began to rise in his heart. frowning his eyebrows.

'Maybe she's in any danger…I have to help her…' He assumed as he entered into the elevator. He pressed the buttons as it began to go downstairs.

He was at a loss. He didn't knew what to do.

'How can she be in risk? I haven't heard anything suspicious. Then why?'

Perhaps fortune planned something else for them. And if he had known about it, he wouldn't have liked it at all.

* * *

Going downstairs, the doors got opened and he came out. He found his co-workers at the lobby. The brunette was standing there while the navy-haired and the blonde was holding the wrists of his partner. The scarlet-haired girl was trying restlessly to get herself freed but all of her attempts were going in vain.

"Hilary, Max, Tyson…what are you doing here?" He asked. He was confused.

The brunette turned to him. Seeing him, she breathed once. Then she began, "Ray, you alright?"

"Yes, I am." He replied, "But…what are you doing with Salima?"

"We'll tell you everything." Hilary assured, "But firstly tell me, how do you know her? From where and when?"

"Hilary, I've told you before." Ray replied, "Still I'm telling you, she's my university classmate. When I got myself admitted into university, I first saw her. Then…"

"Then eventually you both fell in each other's love, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes, we did."

"Now tell me…where is she working?" The deputy chief again inquired, "I mean…where her workplace is."

"She works in inner circle detective organization." The neko-jin answered with self-confidence, "You know about it. Tala, Julia, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and others organize this. The organization is famous."

"Of course she works there." Hilary told, "But do you know that she's a double agent?"

"Double agent? What do you mean by double agent?" Ray almost snarled, "Hilary, Salima is really a trustworthy girl. She'll never do such things."

"We aren't saying these things without proper evidences, Ray." She told. Her eyes were looking hurt. She picked out her cellphone and showed him a screenshot.

"Look, it's a list of most wanted criminals." The coco-haired young lady stated, "And here's her name; along with her photos."

"I don't believe this." Ray protested, "It must be someone's prank."

"We also didn't believe this." An orange-haired girl spoke, "But then we seized her cellphone." As she took out a mobile phone.

Ray stared at it. Really, it belonged to her.

"Her facebook account." The spectacled lady stated, "And just check her messages at once."

His eyes got widened in shock when he saw some of them.

" **People, ready?"**

" **We're, Ma'am."**

" **Okay, then be ready. Kill my useless co-workers if it's needed. I'll take your bull's eye there. Then you can kill him easily."**

" **Sure."**

" **Be careful, I don't want any mistake at this time. Please end this. I've been exhausted to act to love Ray Kon."**

" **You don't need to do it anymore, Ma'am."**

" **Hope so. If you are successful to finish them, I'll spend some nights with you. Hehehe…"**

There were also many words after it but the neko-jin couldn't read anymore.

"I don't believe this one also." Ray declared, "I trust her a lot. Something bad happened with her."

"Okay, then it's time to show you the final evidence." The blonde-haired American handed him a piece of paper, "Ray, you know her very well. Only you can recognize her handwriting. Tell us if she's innocent or not. We've found it from her pocket."

Ray took the paper piece. It was a letter:

" **We don't need to keep him alive anymore. I'm tired. When I'll finish him, the "Washer-guys" will be the most dangerous terrorist gang in Japan. Oh God, I can't wait for watching the scene when everyone will burst into tears in front of his coffin. Soldiers, be ready! Let's chop him into pieces."**

His eyes were looking shocked. The same italic styles, big circular dots and punctuation marks…

'It can't…it can't be true…' His legs couldn't support him as he knelt down on the floor.

"Ray!" Everyone rushed towards him. The raven-haired agent buried his face into his palms in agony.

"Ray, are you alright?"

"Speak to us!"

"Control yourself!"

"Ray…"

The scarlet-haired girl sobbed and tried to head to him but the brunette didn't let her do that.

"Where are you going, huh?" She caught her wrist, "You don't need to comfort him anymore. You've done already what you had to do with him."

"Ray, please don't believe them." She yelled, "I'm speaking the truth. Believe me, I'm not any terrorist. Please Ray, trust me…"

Her voice was being faded as she was being dragged by Hilary and Emily. The blonde squeezed the shoulders of his comrade, saying, "Let it be, Ray. She doesn't deserve you. Let's go."

The guy stood up. His eyes were blank, lifeless. His face was expressionless. Tears were slowly rolling down from his eyes and making his cheeks soak.

' _Why did you do this to me, Salima?' He thought, 'It would be better if you killed me instead of this…'_

* * *

 **So everyone! How was it? Good or bad? Please read and review. And yeah, pardon any grammatical or spelling error :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	11. Reality: The bitterest nightmare

**Hello There!**

 **Hope everything's good…Thanks a lot to Desires of autumn leaves, Heavenrider, CutetyHil and Indigo Jupiter for reviewing :D**

 **And thank you too Subha-Chan! Glad you liked the story. Continue reading, eventually you'll find it more interesting. So last time we saw that Salima was arrested by Ray's colleagues. Now what will happen? Let's find!**

 **Warning: Torture, bad language.**

* * *

"Speak to me."

The raven-haired boy was sitting in front of his chief. His eyes were looking down, at the floor. There was darkness and darkness in those eyes. He bit inside his lower lip. His black bangs covered his forehead. The suppressed pain, the embarrassment, the guilt could be seen easily on his face.

"Are you alright?" Being tensed and getting no response from him, the chief asked.

The agent nodded, not raising his head.

"If yes, then why aren't you talking with me?"

"Kai, I'm sorry." That was his reply.

"Huh?" The dual-haired Russian questioned, being confused.

"I…I shouldn't have been with her." The neko-jin slowly raised his head, "I must have ignored her at the first time. But you tell me, what should I have to do? After so many days, I met her. Do you know how close we were in our university life? I didn't know that she would come out as such a dangerous criminal. I trusted her, I loved her. But what did she give me?"

The boss remained silent. Ray continued, "Now the press and media will tell that I was with her. They will declare that I knew about her character previously. They will state me as a corrupted one. But Kai, believe me, I knew nothing. I'm shocked to know about the truth too. I agree that we were so close. I had a romantic relationship with her. In fact, I loved her, respected her. I thought she also loved me. But..."

Failing to finish his words, he trembled. He gritted his fists. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes.

"She has cheated me. She's a deceiver." He murmured, "For me, just for me, the honor, the dignity of this department is going to be shattered. Kai, I want to resign. I don't want to be the reason of this thing."

"You aren't, you won't be." The boss softly held the hand of his comrade, "No matter what happens, we all know that you're innocent. And we always will be by your side."

The neko-jin looked at his boss. Still his eyes were full of an unknown pain and shame.

"Don't hate yourself." The dual-haired Russian assured his comrade, "Nobody will speak anything against you. And I know you're hurt. But try to control yourself. You didn't know about her truth but you've known now. Trust me, she wasn't for you, she isn't for you, she will never be for you. In a sentence, she doesn't deserve you at all. You'll get more perfect partner than she in your life. Just stay strong."

Ray nodded. Kai spoke, "And don't think about it so much. The more you will think about it, the more you'll be hurt. You can go now."

"Sure." The neko stood up, "Thanks a lot, Kai."

"Mention not." The boss spoke, with a slight smile on his face, "Just have faith and courage, you'll overcome it."

* * *

The neko-jin came out of the room. Then going to his desk, he began to type reports about his operation of finishing Balkov. He used to find peace when he drew his attention to his work. He almost forgot about her as he was fully concentrated to his task. When he was analyzing a report, suddenly someone knocked at his door.

"Come in." He responded, checking the report.

A blonde guy entered into his room. Looking at him, the neko-jin asked, "Max, you're here? What happened?"

"Ray, something disastrous is going to happen." He replied. He was panting. His legs were shaking.

"What disastrous?" Ray stood up from his chair, "Max, what's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Miss Salima has been taken to the interrogation room." He answered, with a lower voice, "And I've seen Mariam heading towards the room just now."

"Oh no!" He almost jumped. He felt his throat getting dry.

'For a criminal; it will be a simple interrogation room.' He mused, 'But for Mariam; it's her own torture cell.'

"Ray, you okay?" Max asked.

Ray glanced at him once. Saying nothing, he left the room, almost running.

"Wait Ray..!" The American tried to stop him but he had already gone.

'Shit!' That was it Max could curse himself.

* * *

The spiky-haired girl glanced around the room. The room was almost dark. She was sitting on a chair. Her hands and feet were fastened tightly with the chair. She was feeling nervous. She gulped.

'Don't be nervous, Salima.' She tried to comfort herself, 'You just have to speak the truth. No matter what happens, you've to speak the truth.'

She looked at the door. A shadow of someone could be seen there. It was kinda looking like the figure of a lady. Gradually, a royal-blue haired young lady, around Salima's age, appeared there. She had a stoic and evil expression on her face. She was holding a paper carton. Also a flashed torch light was also in her hand. The light was falling on her face and making her expression more devilish. Entering into the room, she placed the box on the interrogation table and turned the lights on.

"If I'm not wrong…" The constable began, "Then you must be Salima."

"Mariam?" The tied girl uttered, in exclamation.

"So you haven't forgotten me, have you?" She sat on the chair in front of her, "I've to praise your sharp memory."

The red-haired female remained quiet. Although everyone almost forgot her, Mariam remembered her. Because the blunette was kinda jealous of her. She had used to get better marks than Mariam in all the examinations of university. She had been one of the most favorite students of every male teacher. Mariam was more beautiful and attractive than she. Yet she couldn't have gained what she had deserved.

'Payback time…' The blunette smirked.

"So…one of the most brilliant student of criminology department has become a murderess now, hasn't she?" She spoke, with a wicked tone.

"No, I haven't!" Salima protested.

"Of course you've!"

"No!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!"

Mariam slapped once on her right cheek. The slap was tight. It left the stains of her fingers. She lowered her head. The blunette again raised her hand on her left cheek.

"Ah!" The garnet-haired lady yelped.

"You're strong." Mariam blurted, "But I have better ways."

She tightly grasped her ponytail in her grip at the root. Then she began to pull it.

"Stop it! It hurts!"

"I will when you will confess that you're a criminal."

"Why should I confess for a thing which I never have done?" She protested with a louder voice, "I never tell a lie. And I won't!"

"You're telling lies. Don't act to be such an honest lady." The female constable shook the head of the interrogated girl, grabbing her ponytail.

Someone was standing outside of the room. He was hiding beside a wall. The windows of the interrogation room was covered with black curtains. For that reason, he couldn't see anything. But surely he could hear her screaming, crying and hard breathing. Tears started rolling down from his eyes. He looked down and thought, 'Forgive me, Salima. I can't save you. Because you deserve this.'

He was about to leave the place. But before it, he had to see another lady.

"Ray?" The brunette asked, with a surprised voice, glowering, "What are you doing here?"

The neko-jin didn't answer. Lowering his head, he quietly left the place.

* * *

 **(In the torture room)**

"So, you won't confess, will you?"

Mariam shoved the girl towards the ground. As her head hit the floor, a gash appeared on her forehead. She was breathing heavily. Blood was slowly trickling from her gash. Her entire body was covered with sweat. Somehow raising her head, she shook it.

"Fine then!" Mariam pulled out a lash from the carton. As she pulled it out, the eyes of the victim got enlarged in fear. She tightened her jaw so that she could tolerate the pain.

"I think this will be the exact medicine for you." She untied it and whipped her once.

"Ouch!" She cried out of pain. Tears wanted to come out from her eyes like a fountain. But she tried to hold them.

"Aww…look, the strong girl is becoming weak." The blunette mocked teasingly as she again thrashed the whip on her left shoulder.

"Ah!" The victim again groaned. Her breaths were being shakier.

Mariam burst out laughing and continued whipping her as though she had been whipping a beast. Salima's cloths got almost torn. Stains of blood began to rise here and there, in her body. Salima was screaming. Her whole body was aching. Yet she shouted, "Torture! Beat me ruthlessly as you can. Thrash me to my death. Yet I won't tell a lie ever!"

"Then I have to do that!" Mariam also snapped like a hungry shark. Taking out a steel rod and a lighter, she smirked evilly. Turning the lighter on, she increased the temperature of the rod. Then she started approaching the arrested prisoner. The poor lady was shivering in fear.

'What to do now, Sal?' She queried her inner soul, inaudibly, 'Will you tell a lie to them?'

'Never,' Her inner soul boldly replied, 'You're just being afraid to get your body hurt? You aren't thinking about me at all? What will I feel if you do it?'

'Hmm...' She shut her eyes firmly, 'This body is perishable, not the soul.'

"Taste it!" She screamed as she raised the rod to beat her. No sooner had she been about to lower it than she felt that someone grabbed it.

"Ah!" The brunette moaned as she felt the heat in her soft palms.

Mariam looked behind. To her utter shock, she discovered that it was the deputy chief. The rod fell down from her hand.

"Hilary, what are you doing here?" She shrieked, "And are you alright? Show me your hands!"

"I am alright, don't need to see it." The coco-haired girl squeezed her shoulders, "But you tell me, Mariam, what the hell were you doing? You were going to kill her nearly!"

"I was doing my job, okay?" Mariam protested, "She wasn't confessing the truth. So I had to do this!"

"Mariam, is your heart made of muscular tissues or stones?" Hilary yelled, "How can you torture a girl so mercilessly? Remember that she's a human being! She's someone's daughter, someone's co-worker, someone's lover!"

"Oh really?" The blunette raised an eyebrow, "Remember, she's one of those terrorists who are still trying to destroy us! She can never be a human being! Her parents are enough evil that they gave birth to her! Her co-workers are also wicked like her! They are terrorists! And her lover…" She tried to finish her sentence but couldn't as something stopped her from doing that.

Smiling dimly, Hilary retorted, "Let it be. You better not speak anything against her lover. Constables!"

Two ladies entered into the room. Hilary looked at Salima. Her breaths were heavy. She was covered with sweat. Her lips were cut, there were stains of blood in her body. Her clothes were torn almost.

She was unconscious.

"Take her to the medical center." The deputy chief ordered, "Give her proper treatment before taking her to her cell. I don't want to see a single sign of torture on her body. Understand?"

"Sure, Ma'am." The girls bowed their head as they unfastened Salima and left the room, carrying her.

"And you, Miss Mariam!" She snarled, "Never dare to torture any criminal. Be it a thief…or a murderer!"

Leaving her comment, she left the room. The blunette stood there for a few seconds. Then gritting her teeth, she threw the lash towards the ground as she also left the room. The room remained as witness of a brutal incident, carrying the tints of blood, the sounds of screaming, groaning and evil laughter, being soaked with someone's sweat and tears.

* * *

"Ouch!"

The brunette winced as her soon-to-be husband applied some ointment on her soft fingers.

"Calm down Hils, the pain will reduce soon." He comforted here while dressing her fingers.

The girl nodded and remained silent for a few seconds. Then she uttered, "Mariam shouldn't have been so brutal to her."

"I can understand." The Russian looked at her face, "You did a great job. I'm proud of you having you as my co-worker and future life partner."

Hilary smiled as she noticed somebody standing at the doorway. Turning her eyes to the doorway, she smiled and spoke, "Ray, you're here? Come inside."

The neko-jin slowly entered into the room. His face was pale. His eyes were covered with suppressed grief. He looked at Hilary's hands.

"Hilary, are they aching?" He asked, being worried.

"Leave it Ray, it's nothing for a detective…" The coco-haired girl was trying to avoid the topic but she couldn't.

"Who said you to go there and save Salima, huh?" His voice grew louder, "It would be better if Mariam thrashed her to death! It would be wonderful…if she hit her with that heating rod on her face! She would be carrying the marks of her sins and crimes!"

"Ray, calm down!" Hilary tried to calm the situation but the neko-jin left the room delivering his words, running.

"Wait Ray!" Hilary blurted but it was too late.

Sighing, she looked at her fiancé.

"Kai, why did you let him go?" She queried, grabbing his shoulders, "Are you noticing how he is becoming during these moments?"

"I am." The Russian softly held the shoulders of his fiancée, "But try to understand, Hils. There is a war going on in his body. His brain is fighting with his heart. And looks like his brain is gonna win. He is trying to overcome his emotion. He is attempting to uphold his sense of good and bad, his realization of justice and injustice. Aren't you happy?"

The brunette looked down and nodded. She mused, 'Perhaps you're right, Kai. But I'm tensed. Because no matter who the winner will be, Ray will be harmed most.

After all…both of his brain and his heart belong to him…'

* * *

"Salima Saito, huh?"

The chief prison officer asked, cocking his eyebrows as the detective nodded.

"She's in the last cell at your left." He warned, "But be careful, Ray! She's a dangerous criminal. Mariam complained that Salima had attempted to attack her. Such a venomous cobra she is!"

"Don't worry about me, Tyson. She can do nothing to me." The neko-jin smirked as he went to the direction according to the navy-haired guy.

The cell was small. There was a small cot in it. On it, a blood-haired girl was lying. Her wounds were cleaned and dressed well. Painkillers were given to her. She was feeling well physically at that moment. Those painkillers worked well. They became successful to remove the pain from her body.

Well, what about the pain of her mind?

The raven-haired neko-jin slowly appeared and stood in front of her cell. Seeing him, she jumped out from her bed. Rushing towards him, she burst into tears.

"Ray, please get me out of here!" She sobbed, "I'm feeling so suffocated! If I stay here anymore, I'll die!"

The guy held her shoulders through the gaps of the rods of her cell. She looked at his face. His face was holding a stoic expression.

Within a single second, he shoved her towards the ground. As she fell on the floor, she looked at him. Her eyes were full of disbelief and shock.

"Shut up, Salima!" He snarled, "You deserve this! You have cheated me. You've played with my feelings. Yes, you have played a game with my heart!"

"Ray, please believe me, I'm not a criminal." Salima pleaded, "I have been framed. Someone must have copied my handwriting. They must have hacked my facebook account!"

"Stop lying, you road-side whore!" He again roared, with louder voice, "What have you thought? You'll tell me these useless things and I'll believe you? Too bad, Salima, you're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying, Ray!" She sniffed, "I can never lie to you. Don't leave me alone. I need you."

"But I don't need you anymore in my life, Salima." His voice was getting choked, "You wanted to take my life, didn't you? Then you could easily do that without acting. Why did you do this? Why?"

"No Ray…" Salima was about to protest but Ray stopped her.

"Never call me by that!" He hissed, "From today, I'm dead! Your Ray is dead to you! You have killed me with your own hands. You've lost me forever! I am dead!"

"Please don't say such things!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, you slut!" He retorted, "Stay here and start counting your days! Because you're gonna die!"

She gasped at those words. She felt someone had stabbed a knife for countless times at the left side of her chest. She knelt down on the floor.

Paying no heed to her, he quietly left the place. There was a lobby behind her cell. He silently went there. Going there, he couldn't control himself. He also knelt down on the floor. Silent tears exploded out like a streaming fountain from his eyes. His heart was aching. He was feeling like to receive a heart-attack soon.

'She has cheated me. Now it's impossible to live with her. But at the same time, it's impossible to live without her. She created a hole in my heart. Now slowly, I'm dying. I'm embracing the universe of nightfall. Slowly, secretly, silently. Slowly, secretly, silently...'

 _ **At that moment, when you said,**_

 _ **"Nothing was true, I have just played."**_

 _ **I was shocked, I was in an inflammation,**_

 _ **Yet in the bitter truth, I found my elation.**_

 _ **It was my error to wish for a human being,**_

 _ **You were nothing but a lifeless figurine.**_

 _ **In order that you can rectify my mistakes,**_

 _ **You got shattered and expose your true face.**_

 _ **What will I do to hold that smile on my lips?**_

 _ **When there is no warmth and bliss?**_

 _ **No please, be quiet, just shut up!**_

 _ **Tell me, what will happen to wear those makeup?**_

 _ **When the world has already revealed your truth,**_

 _ **Why are you trying fruitlessly to cover the sooth?**_

 _ **No, don't need to keep your dirty hands on my shoulders,**_

 _ **If you do it, I'll feel like to carry tons of boulders.**_

 _ **When I saw you first, I thought you're a goddess,**_

 _ **But who knew that you'll turn into such a sorceress?**_

 _ **Let it be, don't make dramas to shed your fake tears,**_

 _ **You don't know about my inner pain which is sheer.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for showing me the actuality,**_

 _ **At least no nightmare can be as bitter as the reality.**_

He didn't know, but at the other side of the wall, a scarlet-haired girl was also in his situation. She kept showering silent tears, burying her face in her hands.

'Why didn't you finish me at the torture cell, Mariam?' She pondered, 'Why have you kept me alive still? Why will I do being alive when he's not trusting me? He's hating me, he doesn't want to see my face at all. Everything has happened just for my irresponsibility. Had I been responsible and conscious a bit, it wouldn't have happened at all. Now he's suffering more than I. God, please take me from the world. I don't wanna live anymore.'

 _ **Why don't you understand that it's very sore?**_

 _ **The grief of my mind, the pain of my core.**_

 _ **Boy! You only understand the body, not the soul.**_

 _ **If you can delude others, then why can't you recall?**_

 _ **What did you promise beneath the rose bush?**_

 _ **Tell me, what did you utter when I tried to hush?**_

 _ **You spoke, "I trust you more than I trust myself."**_

 _ **Then what happened suddenly that you changed yourself?**_

 _ **You assured, "Let the world go to hell, I'll always be with you."**_

 _ **Then why are you doing this? What has happened with you?**_

 _ **You promised me to protect me in glee and agony,**_

 _ **Then how? How did I get beaten so ruthlessly?**_

 _ **Do you know? My lips have got so many cuts**_

 _ **Also my body is carrying the stains of bloods.**_

 _ **But those aren't bothering me so much.**_

 _ **I thought I'd get your soft touch.**_

 _ **On my wounds, with your heart-warming words,**_

 _ **That will reduce my pain, help me to forget the worlds.**_

 _ **But what you did? You pushed me to the ground,**_

 _ **And within a moment, I've lost all the glee that I've ever found.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for showing me the actuality,**_

 _ **At least no nightmare can be as bitter as the reality.**_

The boy slid his hand into his pocket and ended pulling out a red pot.

'I knew one day I would feel you useful, dear potassium cyanide.' He whispered, 'Today is the day.'

* * *

 **Yup…..a cliffhanger! Yay!**

 **Sorry friends if this chapter has hurt you. Please don't hate me and keep enough tissue papers with you. Because the angst starts from…now!**

 **Please please read and review and pardon grammatical and spelling errors! And I've updated fast…I deserve some cookies as my reward, don't I?**

 **Haha…just kidding. Oh I need to take your commitments about one thing. That is: Whom do you hate most in this chapter? Ray? Or Mariam?**

 **Let me know your opinions. Until take care! :D**

 **P.S: The poems are written by me. How're they? :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	12. Fear and torment

**Hi my dearies! What's up? For me, currently I'm now on seventh sky! Yesterday my result was published and I scored 92.75% in it! For the first time my mom has been so pleased with my result and I am also very happy for it! :D Thanks to everyone who wished me luck :'D Thanks also to MasKaiHilFantic, Desires of autumn leaves, Sharingan blossoms, Subha-Chan, Heavenrider and Cutetyhil for reviewing :D**

 **Leaving it aside, are you ready for chapter 12? Then let me carry on!**

* * *

"I knew one day I would feel you useful," He whispered, "Today is the day."

He looked at the red pot. At that moment, it was his last and only hope for survival. As he unlocked its cap, a strange smell hit his nose. Although the chemical inside the pot smelt like bitter almonds, it was the best fragrance on the earth to him at that time. It captured his brain and tied it with its own addictive tentacles.

He was stretching the pot closer to his mouth. Everything was being faded in front of his eyes. His lips were about to touch the pot.

But fate was against him. In fact, she didn't let him leave the biosphere so easily.

"Ray!" The dragoon-wielder snapped as he snatched the pot from his hands and threw it, "What were you going to do? Have you gone crazy?"

"Tyson!" The neko-jin stood up, "Why have you done this? Why didn't you let me die?"

"Because you're being crazy," Tyson fumed, shaking him furiously, "How can you decide to do this? Aren't you feeling ashamed to call yourself as an agent?"

"You're telling these things because you can never feel how I am feeling now!"

Bit by bit, the navy-haired boy removed his hands from his shoulders.

"Ray?! I….I thought you're strong…" Tyson bowed his head down, "But I never thought that you could come out as such a coward! Can't you face a simple reality?"

The raven-haired agent remained silent. Slapping on his shoulder gently, the capped guy blurted, "Please, don't be a chicken. Be an eagle. Don't be a cat. Be a tiger. Don't jump in the fire. Light the fire inside you and burn everything with it."

'I wish I could do that…..' The frustrated agent sighed, 'But alas! My heart isn't supporting me at all!'

* * *

"How? How could you do it, Mari?"

The hyperactive American spat furiously at his girlfriend. His teeth and fists were gritted. His adorable puppy-dog eyes were holding a killing look as though he had been a ferocious hound from a cute puppy. If expressions could have killed people, the blunette would have left the earth forever.

"I have done my job!" The blue-haired female also yelled with equal energy, "For the sake of God, I'm repeating it for last time! I've done my job! Nothing but my job! And I'm proud of what I have done!"

"Proud? You're feeling proud?" Max snarled, "Mariam, you should be ashamed of your deed. Go and apologize to Ray and Salima for it."

"Me? And apologize?" Mariam burst out laughing, "I should apologize to a killer and a traitor? How funny!"

"Traitor? Whom are you calling traitor, huh?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Don't act like a little kid, Max," The female constable retorted, "I'm talking about your dear friend, Ray Kon."

"Ray…and traitor?" Max yelled, "Mariam, really you've gone mad! I admit that Salima may be a hardcore criminal. But Ray? He's innocent. He knew nothing about Salima."

"Aww...Maxie boy, you're such an emotional fool!" Mariam mocked, "You're in darkness! Not only you, but also each member of our department is in darkness. They've become blind. They're thinking that Ray is innocent and he knew nothing. But I know how cunning the boy is! Making such melodramas, he's trying to get everyone's attention."

"Mariam…if you're telling this, then you know nothing about him," Max calmly stated, "Despite of studying in the same university for several years, you couldn't know him properly. We are not blind, Mariam. You're blind. We are not in darkness. It's you."

"Wow, so you're claiming that Ray hasn't been changed in these years, aren't you?"

Now it was her turn to frown.

"Remember one thing, Max. He was in China after he had graduated." The royal-blue haired lady protested, "He worked with the notorious corrupted detective Lee Wong and the others. Lee's behavior must have got into his soul also in his sub-conscious mind. He left but kept his DNA in Ray. Do you know that your surroundings sometimes control you?"

"Mari, stop it!" Max invaded, "Only iron becomes rusty, not the gold, okay?"

"But all that glitters is not gold!" The blunette roared, "You're really very innocent, Max. But please, use your brain at this moment instead of your heart. Try to understand at once!"

"You try to understand, Mariam!" The hyperactive American wasn't ready for agreeing with his partner, "Let a terrorist point a gun at my forehead, still I will announce boldly that Ray is innocent! He's hundred plus hundred equals to two hundred percent innocent!"

"Fine!" Mariam hit the floor with her feet, "If you're being stubborn, then it's alright. I won't say you anything. But please…don't slap your forehead if something wrong happens! Don't tell me that I didn't warn you!"

Finishing her speech, she left the room with the speed of a stormy wind.

"Wait, Mariam!"

The American guy tried to stop her but failed again. Sighing, he lowered his head.

'Why aren't you understanding it, Mariam?' He murmured, 'Please, at least believe on him, you won't regret.'

* * *

"Ray, what are you thinking?"

The raven-haired neko-jin looked at his comrade. His eyes were filled with tension.

"Huh? Nothing…nothing…" He tried to change the topic, "Well, Tyson, Have Tala and Julia been informed about Salima?"

"Yes, Kai has already informed them." Tyson replied in the affirmative, "They were in Russia, enjoying their honeymoon. Hearing it, they've started for Japan."

"Poor couple," The neko sighed, "They can't enjoy their married life properly even."

"I think….it will be tougher for them to enjoy their married life from now…" Tyson winked.

"As in?"

"Julia is pregnant."

The raven took a single moment for being astonished. Then, his sorrow-filled face gleamed with joy.

"Oh my God!" He cheered, "Tyson, why didn't you tell me earlier? Such a great news it is!"

"Hehehe…." Tyson bit his tongue, "I have also known it just now."

"Leave it, you've lightened my mood by this news!" Ray chuckled showing all of his teeth, "We all should tell Tala to throw a party for this!"

"Of course, why not?" The navy-haired guy punched in the air, "But not now. Firstly we should get rid of Salima, then we'll request them."

"Oh..okay…"

"And after punishing her according to what she deserves, Kai and Hilary will be getting married!" Tyson giggled, "Happy days are coming for dear couples! Parties are on!"

"Hmm…maybe…" The neko-jin sighed.

'Happy days for couples….but for me? What?'

Suddenly he began to feel dizzy. He felt a throbbing pain in the left side of his chest.

"Ah!" He held the wall, for protecting himself so that he couldn't fall down on the ground.

"Ray, what happened?" The dragoon-wielder rushed to him. Holding his shoulders, he inquired, "Are you alright, dude?"

"Yes, I am…" Somehow Ray replied, trying to stand up properly.

"Please tell me one thing, Ray." Tyson looked at his pale face worriedly, "Have you seriously taken the potassium cyanide?"

"If I took it, I wouldn't be alive anymore, Tyson." The agent chuckled, "You can be sure about it that I didn't take that chemical."

"Then what happened to you?" Tyson was being worried, "Have you eaten anything wrong?"

"I have eaten nothing since morning. Neither breakfast, nor lunch."

"What?" Tyson frowned, "Are you still alive after it? I have eaten for four times till now! If I were in your shoes, I would surely die!"

"Maybe…acidity…leave it, I'll take some antacids later..."

The agent pressed his left chest tightly. He was panting. Sweat drops could be seen on his face.

"Don't be so dependent on medicines, buddy." Tyson advised, "It will hamper your health."

"Let it hamper."

"Dude, please don't be so cocky…." His comrade chuckled, "Even our boss isn't so cocky…hehehehe…"

"You should thank me Tyson that I haven't started cigarettes, drugs or drinks yet!" Clenching his teeth, the neko-jin stated, "If someone else were in my shoes, he or she would surely do that!"

"Everyone isn't as emotional fool as you, Kon," Tyson spoke, "Let's go to canteen!"

"Canteen? But why?"

"Because you haven't eaten anything yet!" The navy-haired guy answered, "You're enough lucky that you haven't lost your consciousness yet."

"Maybe…but…" The raven-haired guy tried to protest but soon he discovered that his vision was getting blurred. His wooziness was also increasing. He weakly kept his head on Tyson's shoulder and sighed.

"Dude…you've fallen ill…." Tyson wrapped his hand around Ray's waist and almost dragged him to the canteen. Placing him on a chair, he went to the waiter.

"Emergency! A glucose please! My friend has been ill…he needs some instant energy!" Tyson yelled, slapping on the table.

"Wait just for 60 seconds, Sir…" The waiter retorted.  
"Hmm…not more than it…" Tyson finished as he rushed to his comrade. The poor guy was trying to keep himself awake.

"Hang on, Ray!" The boy yelled, "Don't fall unconscious!"

"I'm trying…" He mumbled.

Meanwhile, the waiter came with the glass. Taking it from him, Tyson helped his comrade drink it. Quenching the sweet energetic liquid, he somehow raised his head.

"Are you feeling better now?" The dragoon-guardian queried worriedly.

"Yes, I am." Ray responded, sitting comfortably on the chair, "It helped a lot. Thanks, Tyson."

"Mention not." Tyson smiled, handing him two antacid tablets, "Wanna have an ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream?"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Hey Sal! Wanna have an ice-cream?" The 20-years old young man questioned with a cheerful tone.

"Ice-cream?" The red-haired girl jumped like a little kid, "Sure? Please give me one!"

"Okay okay, which flavor?" Her boyfriend sat on a chair in front of her.

"Umm…strawberry cheesecake in cone…pretty please…"

"Alright." The boy agreed and called the waiter, "Excuse me, one strawberry cheesecake and a cold coffee please."

"Sure, Sir." The waiter took down the orders and went.

They were in Café Valeria. The large cafeteria was their one of the most favorite place to gossip. Almost all of the students of university of Tokyo were fond of this restaurant. In a sentence, it was their mitochondria.

The waiter returned with a cone ice-cream of strawberry cheesecake flavor and a cup of cold coffee. Placing them on the table, he left the place. The raven-haired boy snickered.

"Sal, here's your strawberry cheesecake. Have it."

"Hm."

The girl took the ice-cream and sank her teeth into it. The cold touch of sweet soft cream and crunchiness of the cone warmed her heart.

"Ah!" She whimpered in pleasure, "It's the best thing to reduce both of your hunger and thirst in this scorching hot summer!"

"Hehehe…" The raven-haired student chuckled and took a sip of the cold coffee. Then suddenly, he noticed that her hair was blowing in front of her mouth.

"Sal, let me fix your hair…" Ray spoke as he was about to touch her bangs but she hindered him.

"Let it be, gentleman, I know what your intention is," The girl smirked, "Hold my ice-cream, I'll fix it myself within some seconds."

'Oh, so you've known about my intention, huh?' The guy grinned evilly, 'Then I must revenge for it…'

Taking the ice-cream from her, he smiled. While the red-haired girl was fixing her hair, her boyfriend licked the cream from the top of the cone.

That was one of his biggest mistake that he made in his life. It couldn't avoid the eagles' eyes of his girlfriend.

"What-have-you-done-just-now?" The fierce young lady stood up from her chair, holding her waist with her hands. Her eyes were showering invisible flames at the poor boy.

"What? No-nothing, nothing, just I wanted to get the touch of your soft lips on mine…" Ray quickly replied but bit his tongue at the same time.

'Shit! What the hell I've told just now!'

"Touch of my soft lips, isn't it?" The girl hissed, "You've got it. Now have the touch of my hard hands also!" As she began to pull his hair.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Ray yelled.

"Hurts, huh?" Salima mocked, "Listen boy, you've made a grave mistake to eat my ice-cream. If you had snatched the flesh from the mouth of a tigress, you might have survived. But you've snatched my ice-cream. You've to repent for it!"

"But you told me to hold it!"

"I told you to hold it, not to eat it!" Salima's voice level grew up, "But you've done great to hold it. Now I can twist your ears as I wish…"

"Twisting ears?" The raven raised an eyebrow, "Come on Sal, don't do that! Well…" He tried to save himself as he handed her the cup of coffee, "You can revenge by taking it."

"Hmm…this idea isn't bad…" She left him and grabbed the cup. Not letting her boyfriend speak anything, she penetrated the straw inside her mouth and pulled on the sweet liquid in the cup.

The boy evilly chortled at the scene.

Finishing the coffee, she put the cup on the table. Then looking at her partner, she frowned.

"What happened?" She asked, "Why're you grinning?"

The boy couldn't resist his laughter. He began to burst out laughing. The girl became curious.

"Salima, you've been so crazy for taking revenge that you've forgotten….to change the straw….buhahahaha…." The raven pressed his stomach and coughed.

The girl widened her eyes. She once looked at the cup, then looked at her boyfriend. The guy was still laughing in amusement.

"Ugh!" She sighed in frustration, turning her vision to another side.

Somehow stopping his laughter, Ray called her, "Salima?"

No answer.

"Hey, Salima!" Ray went to her and waved his hand in front of her face.

Still no reply. She lowered her face.

Grabbing her chin gently, the boy raised her head. She was pouting angrily, biting her lower inner lip. Tears like pearls were slowly rolling down from her adorable dark-purple eyes.

Her expression was enough to melt a huge rock. And Ray? He was a human being.

"Salima, I was just kidding…" He cupped her chin and wiped the tears, "And you began crying like a little girl?"

"I hate you, huh!" She again tossed her face like a baby.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, babe…" He smiled, "Happy now?"

"Hmm…" She winked, "At least it's not that bad to kiss on your lips indirectly."

"Aww…naughty girl!"

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

"Ray?"

He gasped and looked at Tyson.

"What happened?" He softly questioned, "Where have you been lost? Do you wanna have an ice-cream or not?"

"Nah, not today…let it be…I am extremely tired…" He replied with an exhausted tone, "Let's go back to office."

"Okay, let's go." Tyson stood up as they left the café.

* * *

Going to the office, they discovered some vans at the garage.

"Vans?" The navy-haired boy raised his eyebrows, "They aren't our transports."

"I know," Ray replied. Soon his eyes got enlarged as he discovered a logo in front of it.

That wasn't unfamiliar to him at all.

"Look! The washer-guys!" He quietly gasped.

"What will happen now?" The dragoon-wielder queried. His eyes were covered with fear and torment.

* * *

 **Really, what will happen now? To know, keep your eyes on this story.**

 **Read and review. Please pardon grammatical and spelling errors. And yeah…..loving the cliffhangers? :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	13. Gone

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Thanks to HeavenRider, Desires of autumn leaves, Cutetyhil, Sharingan blossoms for reviewing.**

 **And thanks a lot to Subha-Chan, Kai hiwatari fan and MistyKaifc for reviewing! Specially MistyKaiFC! Honestly, when you told, "I would buy your fanfictions", it just made me o.O. Anyways, glad that you liked it :D**

 **Guys, so are you ready for the unlucky thirteen? ;)**

* * *

"Ray, what will happen now?" Tyson asked, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket.

"I don't know exactly what can happen." Ray pulled out a 9mm pistol from his pocket, "But something is going to happen. And no matters what happens, it won't be good at all. Tyson, grab your weapon. We have to protect our colleagues."

"O…okay…" The navy-haired guy lugged his own .22 handgun. Both of the agents closed their eyes and pointed their respective pistols.

3…

2…

1…

They opened their eyes in the speed of lightning. Running here and there, taking safe positions, they began to fire at their secret belligerents. Tyson was hiding beneath a car while the black-haired neko-jin was in a face-to-face battle. But the dragoon-wielder couldn't be disapproved. He was also covering his comrade hiding in a safe zone.

"Ah!"

The raven-haired neko-jin fell on the ground as he received a kick at his stomach from one of his adversaries. Grappling his stomach, he looked at his attacker. The pipe of his gun was aimed at his eyes. He also pointed his gun at him. Smirking, he pulled the trigger.

But nothing happened. No flash of light, no sound, no blood, no screaming.

In a sentence, his bullets had been finished.

He winced as the challenger was about to pull the trigger of his own firearm. But before it, he flung his own 9mm pistol, targeting his forehead. It swapped and hit his forehead.

"Oww…" The challenger held his forehead and fell down.

'Learn to be afraid of an ammo less gun also.' He smirked, standing up, 'Because an injured tiger may die, but he won't die without harming you.'

Grabbing the weapon of his ambusher, he walked towards the car under which his comrade was hiding himself. Going towards it, he knelt down and whispered, "Tyson?"

"What happened?" The panicked guy raised his head, "Has everyone died?"

"Yes, at least the opponents," The neko-jin replied, "Let's go inside. We don't know whether these scums have already gone there or not."

"Yeah."

Tyson agreed as they both rushed inside. There were the cells of prison. Most of the prisoners had been killed already. But they were just worrying for their comrades at that moment. So they didn't pay any heed to them. Reaching the cabin of the main jailor, they found nothing. The front door through which they could go upstairs and reach Kai's place was locked from outside.

"What happened?" Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Why is the door locked?"

"I don't know," Ray answered as they both discovered a piece of paper on Tyson's desk. It was folded.

"What is it?" The navy-haired guy asked.

"Let's see." The neko-jin retorted as he went to the table. Picking it up, he unfolded it. It contained a few words:

" **My dear comrades,**

 **In order to draw your attention, it's going to informed that someone has set a dangerous explosive in the room of our boss so that he can be killed along with the whole department. Currently others are there. I've been left here for writing this warning letter. Don't worry, we can easily defuse the bomb. If you're reading this letter, be careful! Because the terrorists have already begun their work.**

 **Yours ever,**

 **Max Tate."**

"What the fuck!"

Tyson blurted with an annoyed tone, gritting his palms, "I'll finish them whoever did this!"

"Tyson, calm down," The neko-jin tried to calm his comrade, "At least pray for Kai and others so that they can be safe."

"They'll be safe, nothing will happen to them." The navy-haired guy shuddered, "If something happens to them, we can never forgive ourselves. Never."

The raven-haired guy looked at his comrade. The blunette was gulping, biting his lips and nails and shivering slightly.

"C'mon, Tyson," He squeezed the shoulders of the jailor, "Don't be so nervous. Well, have you heard any sound of explosion in the meantime?"

"No." Tyson bowed his head down.

"Then, it hasn't blasted yet."

"But it also means that it has blasted already," Tyson frowned, "Or it exploded when we were in the café."

"Tyson, you're making me laugh. I've never thought that your IQ level is so low," Ray chuckled while checking the letter, "Read the letter once again. According to Max, it's a dangerous explosive. If it blasted, the whole building could collapse."

"Huh?" The navy-haired boy became confused.

"It's been an hour since we left the office for café," The neko-jin stated, "If something happened, we would be informed about it by the local people. I think they have already defused the bomb. Everyone's safe. Please don't worry."

"Hmm…" Tyson was about to tell something but before it, the phone of his comrade rang. Getting out the phone from his pocket, Ray received it.

"Hello, Hilary?"

"Hello Ray?" A feminine voice spoke, "A disaster has already happened here. Are you and Tyson alright?"

"We're, but…" The neko-jin frowned, "What are you talking about, Hilary? Is everyone alright? Kai? Is he alright?"

"Kai is okay, Ray." Hilary answered, with a quivering tone, "But…we've lost…Kenny…"

"Kenny?" Ray cocked his eyebrows, "How? I thought he's an expert in defusing bombs. He couldn't die!"

"Bombs?"

Now it was Hilary's turn to be surprised.

"Yes, Max wrote a letter," The agent explained, "He wrote that there was a fatal explosive in Kai's room. Again he locked us here."

"But there's no bomb!" The brunette yelled, "Kenny has been killed by the aggressors of washer guys!"

"What?"

"Yes, they attacked us." The girl retorted, "Fortunately, we've managed to guard ourselves. But they've snatched Kenny from us…."

The neko-jin couldn't hear anything as the girl at the other side of the phone burst into tears. He felt his throat getting dry as well. Somehow, he managed to speak.

"Hils, calm down. It's alright…" He whispered, "Please don't break down in this way. If you break down, what will happen to others?"

He could also hear Max's wailing, Mariam's soothing words, Emily's sobbing, Michael's sneering and other sounds.

"Try to comfort others, Hilary," The neko-jin suggested, "By the way, where's Kai?"

"He's talking with Tala over his phone."

"Great to know." Ray spoke, "Just hand the phone to Max once, please."

"Sure."

Hilary handed the phone to the hyperactive American who was still sniffing.

"Hello Max?"

"Ray…" The boy was about to burst into tears again.

"Please don't cry, you've to stay strong," The agent sternly ordered, "Now tell me, if there was no bomb, why did you write the letter and lock the door?"

"Letter? Locking door?" The boy tilted his brows, "But I neither wrote a letter nor locked the door. Believe me, Ray." The shakiness of his voice was increasing.

"Alright, calm down," Ray tried to know the truth, "Now tell me, when did the cleaners attack you?"

"About fifty minutes ago."

"Why didn't you communicate with us at that time?" The raven-haired detective hissed, "If you communicated, Kenny could be still alive!"

"We tried," This was his answer, "But then we discovered that you left your phone on your desk. And Tyson's phone was switched off."

Ray looked at Tyson. The boy bit his tongue.

"Let bygones be bygones," The agent tried to calm the situation, "It means you were with the rest of the members, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

"Alright, thanks a lot." Ray finished his words and disconnected the call.

"What happened, Ray?" With a worried voice, Tyson questioned, "Is everything alright?"

Sighing, the ebony-haired guy answered, "There was no explosive in Kai's room. We've been fooled."

"Wait…what?" Tyson glowered.

"Yes, everything was created by these terrorists!" The agent growled, "Firstly they went upstairs, leaving some of them here. They wrote this fake letter in the name of Max and locked the door so that we couldn't get out of the room. Then they stayed here and tried to kill us. Everything is as clear as crystal now."

"Wow…their brains are like ultra-super computers!" The navy-haired guy wondered.

"Tyson!" The guy was about to snap but before it, the dragoon-wielder winced in pain and grasped his forehead firmly.

"Ah!"

The guy removed his hand and took it in front of his eyes. His eyes were widened as he saw something on it.

Blood. Fresh crimson liquid of life.

Numbness wrapped his body tightly. Slumber kissed on his eyes. Pain punched at the wires of his brain.

Slowly, his lifeless body fell on the floor.

The raven-haired neko-jin gasped as he swiftly rushed to his collapsed teammate. Placing his head on his lap, he gently shook him. He tried to feel his pulse. Keeping his ear on his chest, he tried to listen his heartbeats.

But alas! The boy was gone!

" **Tyson!"**

He screeched as the silence was broken into thousands of pieces as if someone had thrown some pebbles at a mirror and it had been shattered. He again looked at the face of his dead comrade. His eyes were closed. His lips were bitten by him. His face was holding an agonizing expression.

He was no more.

"It's your turn now!"

Being wondered, he turned his eyes at the source of the voice which he heard just then. It was another of them, probably the last attacker.

"You can do nothing!" He roared like a hungry tiger, standing up. Taking Tyson's .22 pistol, he didn't wait for a single second. Pointing it at the forehead of Tyson's killer, he pulled the trigger. He was panting heavily. He didn't know how he could gain so much power.

Perhaps the tragic incidents of his dead friends gave him this.

'Tyson…' He mumbled, 'I'll miss you. Rest in peace, my dear friend. I wish I could be with you. But I've to go now. I've to revenge at any cost.'

Delivering his words, he left the room. The room remained alone again with a lifeless body of a brave soldier, a determined comrade, a soothing friend and a loyal co-worker.

* * *

He stood in front of the cells. Almost everyone was dead.

'Just for my fault,' He whispered, wiping his tears, 'If I stayed here, nothing would happen. Everyone would be safe and sound. No one would be in pain. No one would need to wipe tears. Just for me, this disaster came and snatched two of my friends from me. But it's not the end. Rather it's the beginning. They've taken two down. I'll take every one of them down!'

His eyes were slowly turned at Salima's cell. The door was opened. The corpse of a constable was lying in front of it.

There was nobody in the cell.

'What the hell!' He almost screamed, 'Everyone is dead. Then where's she?'

Entering into the cell, he found a bunch of keys on the ground. Picking it up, he looked carefully at it.

'They are the keys of different cells,' He gritted his teeth, 'It means…Salima has escaped! It has clearly showed that she's connected with Washer-guys! She's nothing but a traitor! I'll finish her, no matter what happens, I'll drench the mother earth with her blood! Mother earth, I know you've to suffer when you will take her blood. But…if you're tolerating these disasters, then you'll also tolerate that. I'm coming!'

Going to the parking lot, he found his car. He was about to get into it but soon he discovered that someone had pricked its tires.

'Fuck you, Salima!' He mentally cursed himself, 'Once again you've proved that you're a piece of shit! But don't worry, I don't need to take my car in order to catch you. My feet are enough!'

With bold footsteps, he left the department. In the darkness of evening, he was running. He was caring for nothing in the world at that time. He was just craving for spilling blood from her body. The addiction of blood was embracing him firmly as though he'd been a vampire.

* * *

It couldn't be known how long he was running. Suddenly he saw a car approaching towards him. Although his body had to touch the ground again, he dived and saved himself. The car stopped as someone got out of it.

"Ray?" The pinkette asked with a confused tone, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm." The boy stood up, trying to clean his cloths, "Thanks, Mariah."

"It's alright, but what are you doing here?" She cocked her eyebrows, "You could've met a fatal accident."

"I wish I could tell you everything," The raven-haired guy was about to go, "But I'm in a hurry now."

"No problem, get into my car." She smiled, "I'll give you a ride."

"Mmm…thanks…" He blushed as he get into her car.

* * *

"So…you're going to catch her, aren't you?"

The girl fixed her hair with one of her hands while her another hand was holding the steering wheel.

"Yes, for revenge." He reluctantly replied, "I've to payback for what she has done to my comrades."

"Good luck!" She smirked.

The boy smiled and carefully gazed at her. Her rose-pink hair was blowing in the air. Her soft tanned skin was looking like honey. Her aurum-colored innocent orbs were glossing like two tiny versions of sun. The smile in the corners of her soft pink lips cost two tons of gold. He closed his eyes and breathed, letting the fresh gush of air enter into his lungs. His lungs were overwhelmed when they could sense the seraphic fragrance of the perfume that she had used.

He could just remember Kai's words.

" **You'll get more perfect partner than she in your life. Just stay strong."**

He remembered every memorable facts in his childhood. They had been best friends. Once upon a time, they had been co-workers also. He also could remember that nightmare that he had had to see once. But that wasn't a nightmare to him anymore. It changed in a beautiful sweet dream.

'It's not the end,' He thought, 'It's the beginning. Maybe, the beginning of a beautiful relationship. A beautiful journey, a beautiful life."

"Ray, we've arrived!"

Stopping his dramatic thoughts, Ray looked at her. The girl smiled as they both got down.

"Good luck!" She showed her thumb.

"Thank you so much, Mariah!" His voice was getting covered with tears, "If you weren't there, I couldn't reach here."

"Mention not." She winked. Then she approached towards him. Not letting him utter anything, she pressed her lips on his cheek. That made him red like a tomato.

He wasn't ready for it at all.

'Another day.' She seductively whispered and went to the car. Getting into the car, she waved her hands. In return, Ray also waved his hands as the car left the place.

'Let me kill the bitch at once…' He punched in the air, 'Then I'll make everything fine in my life.'

* * *

 ***Crawls beneath my bed***

 **What happened? Why're you looking at me in this way? Don't do it, I'm feeling embarrassed :P**

 **So as I told, it's not the end. Rather it's the beginning. Please please don't be angry with me. *Pouts***

 **Read and review. And yeah, I've typed it so fast, so it's normal that there will be a lot of spelling and grammatical errors. Please pardon that. I've to type fast because in next three days, I won't be able to update any of my stories. Please go easy… :P Until…take care..**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	14. Not so deep, not so long, yet they hurt

**Hi my dears! What's up? Thanks to those who have reviewed. Here remains chapter 14! Enjoy!**

* * *

He was standing beneath a shady tree, reloading his guns. Although the sun set just at that time, the darkness of the hazy and roaming clouds was lidding the pale red glow of the setting sun. Finishing reloading his guns, he pulled them into his pockets and propped his back gently against the tree, throwing his vision to the boundless horizon. He smiled in his sub-conscious mind as he remembered the tiny incident with Mariah before a while.

'Riah, I didn't know that the delicate doll would come out as such an enthralling and sensational young lady,' He pondered, 'I wish you could have given me more time so that I could have rested my lips on yours.'

Scarcely had he moved his gaze hearing someone's footsteps when a feminine figure appeared beyond the shadows. Her footsteps were slow. Her beautiful blood-colored hair was blowing with the rhythm of the calm breeze. Seeing him, her deep violet eyes became amplified in shock. And so his eyes were.

"Salima!"

His teeth and fists were clasped. Without any second thought, he rushed towards her. Being knocked by her sixth sense, she also began to run for her dear life.

'Maybe I'm the first as well as one and only shadow in this world who's escaping from its image….' She alleged while leaving her safety on her legs.

'Why so fast, Salima?' The raven-haired guy thought while panting, 'No matters how fast a deer runs, it can never defeat a leopard.'

Perhaps the neko-jin was right. It must be known to those who love physics, specially the chapters of pace, velocity and acceleration.

A doe running in the same velocity can never escape from a tiger who is running in an acceleration from its still position.

In the same way, the raven-haired agent reduced the distance between him and the fugitive. When the length of the space amid them was one foot or less, he took off, leaped and landed before her.

She stopped for a moment. Soon she was about to flee from him but couldn't as he grabbed her pale wrist forcefully. Since he clutched it, he started twisting it.

"Ah….don't…" She moaned as she looked at the ground. The thread of her bracelet had been torn into pieces. Crimson-colored beads tied in the same thread were getting separated from each other, smiting the ground at the same time.

She sighed, pondering, 'Damn Kon, I didn't know you could be enough strong to rip my bracelet. Just please, don't do your actions on my body…pretty please….'

He dragged her closer as her back thudded on his chest. Wrapping his arm around her neck, he leaned his mouth against her ear.

"What did you think?" He whispered, again with an excited tone, "Will you escape so easily? Wrong choice, Miss!"

She shivered like a vibrated mobile phone as she felt the touch of his lips around her ear. She just turned her face from him, shutting her eyes.

"Leave me, Ray!" She attempted to scuffle, "It hurts!"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He shrieked, "You've hurt me more than it! In front of my eyes, you've drenched my workplace with the blood and tears of my co-workers! Now it's my turn….to soak the prisons and torture cells with your sweat, blood and tears! In the same place, I'll play the same game with you!"

"I'll scream then!" She screamed, "Help me! Someone grabbed me! He is trying to rape me! Someone! Please, save me!"

Her voice stopped as he clutched her neck more tightly, grasping her mouth.

"Scream as much as you can!" He bellowed, "None is gonna believe you at all!"

She groaned as he shoved her towards the ground, holding her face. He gripped out his 9mm pistol, directing it at her.

"You're dead now!" He was about to pull the trigger but couldn't since he heard the gunshots by the same notorious gang.

"Shit!" The girl stood up, "We need to flee, Ray! Let's move!"

She began to run again, with the refilled energy in her body. He was also following her, chasing her like a hungry tiger.

"Don't pretend to be such a pure lady, Salima!" He hissed at the moment of carrying his legs, "I know your reality. You cannot cheat us anymore now!"

She turned, pointing her gun towards the interlopers who were after them. Firing at them for a few seconds, she again chose to run. But unfortunately, she was late a bit. The raven-haired guy approached towards her and caught her waist in his muscular arms.

'Damn, again this freaking tom and jerry game…' She mentally cursed herself. They were standing at the corridor of Salima's doorway, on her porch.

"Now you can go nowhere!" He chuckled wickedly.

"Leave me, please!" The girl sobbed, "Why aren't you understanding the fact that I'm not any terrorist? Why're you being so stubborn? Why?"

"Please Salima, stop this old jokes…" He reluctantly responded, "You've got my ears rotten by them. Now…let's go!"

"No! I won't! Leave me!" She shouted along with shoving the boy so that she could get rid of him. But her idea backfired her. Failing to keep his balance, Ray fell down from the terrace of the first floor as his back hit the ground.

"Ray!" She yelled in horror. Her eyes were widened in shock. She once looked at her own hands. She couldn't believe that she had pushed Ray just then. Just then, she had thrown him to the ground. She looked down at the figure who was trying to get up.

'I….I've pushed him hard…' Her pupils were quaking, 'With my own…own hands….'

Soon she had to brace herself because more of the aggressors were about to attack them. Entering into her room, she closed the door.

* * *

Ray slowly got up. Thankfully, the fall that he had received just then didn't hurt him much. Although it didn't hurt his bone, every muscle of his body was aching badly. Biting lips to bear it, he stood up. His hands automatically were slid into his pockets and ended up dragging his weapons out.

At the other side of the gate, two of the attackers were standing. One of them was continuously firing at him. Luckily, he was hiding behind a long wooden box. As his soon-to-be assailant was reloading his gun, he came out and fired at him. The bullet pierced his forehead and went out, ripping a few wires of his brain, making him fall to his endless slumber.

"These cleaners really know how to clean well," He grinned. Turning back, he saw a wooden staircase. It was the part of her funhouse. Going upstairs, he opened the door. Two of the jumpsuited guys were at the ground floor, talking with each other.

With the help of his 9mm pistols, he knocked them out. Going to another door, he went into another room. There was another staircase. Going downstairs, he walked straight for a while. Turning left, he discovered another room. Opening its door, he entered into it.

* * *

"Why?"

She knelt down on the floor. Her head was bowed down and the red bangs on her forehead were covering her eyes. If you noticed carefully, you could see the teardrops sliding down on her cheeks. Her body was vibrating violently. Her fists were gritted tightly. She could just remember the incident when she had pushed her beloved with her own hands towards the ground.

'I was supposed to protect him from every danger, wasn't I?' She stood up. Pulling out a dagger from her pocket, she kept staring at it. Being failed to overcome her inner rage, she grasped the blade of the weapon firmly. Using all the energy in her body, she clutched it. Then suddenly, she pulled out the knife from her grip.

The blade was soaked with her blood. She had received two cuts in her soft palm.

 _Not so deep, not so long, yet they hurt._

She stood up somehow. Thumping her blood-soaked palm against a white wall, she kept balance. Her hand left the tints of her blood on the wall.

'Ray, I've drenched my home with my blood and tears,' She smiled dimly, 'Happy now?'

"Selfish woman!"

She gasped as she looked around herself. Though there was nobody, she was sure that she had listened a voice calling her a selfish woman just then.

"Who? Who's there?" She asked. She was seeming to be at a loss.

"Your inner spirit!" The voice again roared, "I can't imagine that it's the same you! It's you who vowed to protect her beloved every time. He was in your every breath, every sense, every taste and every word. He must be fighting for his life downstairs! And here, you're shedding your tears for your own sake! Open your eyes, Salima, for the sake of God at once!"

"But I don't deserve to protect him!" She sobbed, "He hates me more than the hades! I've pushed him with my own hands, He….he could've died….how will I protect him?"

"If anyone deserve the most to guard him, it's you, Salima." The voice calmed down a bit, "Besides, you've shoved him nearly to his death. It's a chance for atonement, girl. Go, grab your weapons and finish those pricks who are in his ways. C'mon, what are you waiting for? Go!"

Her head was bent down. She raised it. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks were appearing to be colored with the color of cherry. Tears were still trickling down from her eyes. With her blood-spattered hand, she wiped them. The salty rheum of angst touched the cuts, increasing the pain more. The blood on her palm got mixed with her tears, leaving the marks of the red liquid on her cheeks. But she neither minded, nor cared. The teary bloods or the bloody tears were working like glucose for her. Grabbing the SVD sniper rifle from her arsenal, she stepped out of the room.

'I'm ready, Ray.'

* * *

He entered into the yard of the funhouse. All of it was the same. The same paper buildings, paper agents looking through the window with their binoculars, cars made of cards, the blood-cooling screams and music. On the sunshade over his head, there was a certain red-haired lady. Three of those cleaners were standing below. Her sniper roared as she pulled the trigger. The sparkles of fire got spread out of the pipe along with the bullet. Those sparkles were not only focusing the light on her face, but also on her heart.

"Demons!" She screeched like a hungry tigress, "Don't dare to touch him!"

She gritted her jaw and continued showering bullets on them. The three hyenas couldn't defend themselves from the tigress.

The raven-haired boy kept staring without blinking once at her face. She was looking like Goddess Bellona **(A/N).** Where the toughness was mixed with serenity, where the sweetness was engraved in spiciness, where the calmness was co-operating with the restlessness, the cunningness was dissolved in the innocence, that place was her face. Nothing but her appearance.

This place was her theater. She was the heroine of the drama, those terrorists were antagonists and he stood there, being a mere spectator.

'This may be your own theater, Salima!' He thought, 'But in the theater of God, nobody is a mere spectator. I was wrong. I thought to finish you at first. But you're too tough to be finished so soon. These pawns, bishops, knights and rooks may be guarding you now but they can't do it anymore. Firstly, I'll end the journeys of your dear pawns, then I'll head towards you. No need to camouflage, no need to win my heart finishing your own comrades. I'm not a kid that I can't understand anything.'

Going out, he discovered a van of those extremists. Its backward doors were opened. It was about to go, but he quickly ran and jumped into it, closing its doors.

'Tyson, Kenny, don't worry…' He mused, 'I'll make them pay a hefty price for it.'

He hardly noticed that someone was already after him, following him with her cycle. Of course a cycle can't earn more speed than a vehicle which is running with the help of its engine, but she was trying her best to maintain the pace.

* * *

 **Back to the department:**

They all were gathering in a large room. The atmosphere was silent and heavy. None is uttering a single word. By listening carefully, you could only hear the inaudible sounds of sniffing, sobbing. Some of them were so dumbfounded that they couldn't remember to shed tears.

The pale brunette was leaning her head against the broad shoulder of her fiancé. He was wrapping his strong arm around her shoulder. Tears were running down soundlessly from her eyes. The hyperactive American boy who always used to cheer everyone up forgot to do his usual duty. He was trying his best to block his tears biting his inner lower lip. His royal-blue haired girlfriend was brushing her fingers throw his blond hair, trying to pacify him.

"They're gone…" The brunette opened her mouth first, "Can't imagine…they're gone…"

"They won't be back anymore…" Max whispered, stroking the red and navy-blue cap on his lap with his fingers. His best friend used to like the cap a lot to wear. They all used to forbid him to wear it. They had feared that he could have been identified easily for it. But he hadn't paid any heed to their words.

"These all have happened just for the neko-jin!"

They all looked at the certain royal-blue haired girl. Everyone stood up. Her teeth and fists were clenched tightly. Fire of fury was being showered from her leaf-green murderous eyes.

"Mariam!" Max protested, "What the hell are you saying? Hold your tongue!"

"Don't teach me how to hold my tongue, I can maintain it better than you!" She spat, "Just for him, the cleaners have dared to attack our department which was supposed to be our safehouse, our fort! They have snatched two of our dearest friends from us forever. Even the bitch has also escaped….and only He knows where the so-called hero is!"

"By the way, has anyone seen Ray?" An orange-haired girl asked with her tension-filled tone, "I'm feeling scared for his life."

"Aww, Emily-Chan, don't be…" Mariam mocked, "I'm hundred percent sure that he'll be safe and sound. Why not? After all, he's with her. He's one of them. I think the cheater Kon must have murdered Tyson and Kenny. Then freeing his lover or whatever, he escaped with her."

"Mariam!"

The blond American yelled as the blunette felt a tight whack on her right cheek. Pressing her cheek, she turned her face.

"Max!" Everyone rushed towards him, trying to calm him down.

"Please, calm down, Maxie." The brunette spoke, "Don't raise your hand on your woman. Remember she's the one who loves you, supports you, tries to protect you, adores you and also respects you."

"Woman? Well Hilary, a woman isn't so rude to any woman at all!" He yelled, "You must haven't forgotten yet how ruthlessly she tortured Salima!"

The orange-haired girl sighed. Soon she pondered, "Is Salima actually a criminal?"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

The scarlet-haired girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She was reposed on a bed. The blanket was covering her body up to her chin.

"Salima!" The orange-haired girl rushed towards her, "How're you feeling now?"

"Fine, thanks…" She got up.

"Hey, don't get up now!" The spectacled lady protested, "You need rest. It will take time to get your pain cured."

Salima smiled dimly. She said, "Can you cure the pain of my heart? Then I'll rest."

"Huh?" The practitioner raised her eyebrows.

"Emily, you're my childhood friend, at least you believe that I'm not a criminal…" She sobbed, "Trust me, I'm a worker in the detective organization of Tala Valkov. If I had done any crime, he would've known about it at first."

Emily smiled, embracing her gently. Patting her back, she whispered, "Don't worry, Salima. Just be patient and wait. Time will mend everything."

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

"Emily, what are you thinking?"

Gasping, she backed to the reality. Somehow managing herself, she answered, "No….nothing, I was just wondering if Salima's a murderer or not…"

"I can understand, Emily." The brunette softly spoke, "But every evidence goes against her. We're trying our best to solve the case. Look, she was also one of us once upon a time. She works in the company of one of our comrades. Let Tala and Julia reach Japan once, then we'll discuss on this matter entirely, cooling our brains. We won't be no less happy if she's proved innocent."

"It has one into ten to the power minus ten percent chance, Hils," Mariam spoke, stroking her cheek, "Besides she has escaped from the jail. It's increasing our suspicion. We've to catch her. Can we leave?"

"Hmm…go and get the cars, we're coming." Hilary reluctantly ordered.

Smirking, she left the room. Then the brunette moved towards her fiancé.

"Kai, give us your blessing." She smiled, "So that we can bring Ray and Salima alive, safe and sound."

"It means…..I'm not accompanying you? The slate-haired Russian cocked his brows.

"Listen Kai, in the game of chess, the king cannot move to more than one cell." She strictly commanded, "So, you aren't going anywhere. Stay here with the rest of the battalion. I, Mariam and Max are going."

"But where?" Kai coldly asked.

"Hmm….we've to think….." Hilary thoughtfully began to scratch her chin.

'This is Hilary Tachibana, my soon-to-be-wife,' The Russian smirked.

More or less, like a ray of hope in the darkness, her phone rang, giving a notification of a new message.

Frowning, she opened her vanity bag and took out the phone. There was a new message from the raven-haired boy. Going to the inbox, she began to read it loudly.

 **"** **Hilary, I'm sorry for responding late but I'm in Salima's house currently. She has escaped from the jail. I've pretended to give up and leave her house. If my analysis isn't wrong, she's staying here. I'll be leaving anytime to the secret base of the gang. Come here and catch her. No more now. –Ray."**

"Kai!" She jumped, "Look, Ray has already given us the hint! Now we can easily go there and catch her. Mariam, you were doubting Ray, weren't you? Look, he's innocent! Is this enough?"

"Yeah, whatever…" Mariam mocked, "Shall we go now? Otherwise, that girl will make us dance on our own feet."

"Okay okay, let's go." Hilary ordered, "Kai, we're leaving."

"Take care. Don't do anything stupid." He bluntly replied, "If you need, you may contact with me."

"Sure." The girl nodded as she left the room along with a blonde and a blunette.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Bellona:** **The goddess of war in Roman mythology.**

 **So, how was it, dearies? Good or bad? Please let me know through your reviews! And yeah, pardon the grammatical and spelling errors, I've had to toil much for writing this chapter. Usually I take two or three days for writing a chap, but this chapter has taken 7 days! God! *Feels dizzy***

 **Take care! :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	15. Euphoria of heaven, torment of hell

**Hi my sweeties! What's up? ;D**

 **So, here remains the 15 no. chapter of the thriller aka episode no. 15 of this show. (Sheesh, I wish I could make a TV show from this story T_T) Thanks to Desires of Autumn leaves, Cutetyhil, Failingleaves17, HeavenRider, Sharingan blossoms and beautifulchaos91 for reviewing.**

 **To new Misty Kai FC: I'm so glad that you liked the story. I will try to focus on Kai. However, I have some Kai fics like "As I'm your sky", "Eyes", "Endless" and "Agent 31". I've also three pokemon stories. View my profile, you'll get them. Thanks for reviewing anyways. Keep reading and reviewing this fic.**

 **So….may I start?**

* * *

He was sitting inside the van burying his face amid his knees while his arms were wrapped around them. He was always ready for the upcoming danger. He knew he was being carried in the vehicle of his archenemies. But the members of that notorious gang hardly knew whom they were carrying in their van.

It was darkness and darkness at the back compartment of the transport. Yet, he turned on his mobile phone, muting the resonances of notifications and ringtones, decreasing the brightness at the lowest level. There was nothing else without his presence. He could hear the driver and the passengers of front compartment talking, gossiping, and giggling with each other. Those sounds were pretty faint but thanks to his sharp neko-jin ears, he could understand each single word of them.

"Hey, can you realize? We've lost the battle."

"Lost? Who on the earth has said that we've lost the battle?"

"Then what? We've escaped from the place of the bitch showing our back! Fuck!" The first speaker snapped.

"Fuck you, David!" The replier retorted back, "Don't you know that it's an important part of the war to flee sometimes for savage? It's a matter of pride, not something embarrassing!"

"Hang your matter of pride! We've lost to two human beings! A whole high-trained battalion with modern facilities and arms has been defeated by two mere human beings! Are you understanding anything?"

"Look Miller, victories and downfalls are parts….sorry, indispensable parts of a war. Hadn't we stepped back, could we have been alive?"

"Alive? Is our goal to be alive? Man, open your eyes." The man named David chuckled, "Don't forget what our mistress has taught us. Remember, our goal is to institute ourselves all over the country. We'll preach our principles, rules and regulations not only in Japan, but also in the entire globe. And for that, we'll do what we have to do. Even if we have to die, we'll die."

"Good point, David. But tell me, if we all die, who'll preach the principles?"

"No idea."

"…."

The neko-jin was trying from his heart and soul in order that he could resist his laughter hearing those words.

Those sentences and words, queries and responses, statements as well as exclamations were enough deadly to give a heart-attack to a human being. Their languages, their expressions, their blood-freezing laughter were no less panicking and filthy than the laughter of a hyena, the language of a call girl and the expression of a devil. But luckily, God might have made his heart of boulders in lieu of muscular tissues.

Boulders? Yes, sarsens. And those sarsens were so tough that the flames of torment couldn't burn them. The heat of pain couldn't melt them. The tears of angst couldn't inundate them. The wind of risks couldn't dry them. He once looked at his palms. Shutting his eyelids, he sniffed, trying to take something's smell.

The smell of blood.

Although his hands were clear, he could clearly sense the scent of blood.

The alkaline odor of the basic liquid of life, streaming in veins, arteries and capillaries.

The salty aroma of the rheum of angst, rolling down from the eyes.

Looks like someone added some acid to the alkaline fluid of life and turned it into the salty neutralized tears. Conceivably the acid was a great decolorizer. It didn't only lessen the basicity of the liquid, but also took all color from it, turning it into a clear transparent material. What was the acid? From where did it come? Was it made of the memories of deaths? Did it come from the heart? Or from the neurons?

Of course it came from the neurons but it hurt the heart. It decolorized the blood…..only blood? Or life as well?

Was it more powerful than Sulphuric acid? Who knows?

However, our hero kept quietly sitting and listening carefully to them, turning on the recorder of his smartphone. Frankly speaking, he was completely enjoying his ride. Because he didn't have to drive the car.

But his follower had to toil more than he. She had to put every bit of her force in her cycle for reducing the gap between it and the van. Her jaw was gritted. Blobs of sweats were appearing on her forehead, cheeks and the area around nose along with her whole body. She was panting; gasping for air as her lungs couldn't get enough oxygen in them. Yet she was riding it through the craggy roads, through the ups and downs in her ways.

If her cycle could have possessed the power of speaking anything, it would have pleaded, 'Mistress, how more? Please spare me now. I've been exhausted. My tires have been being rubbed against the mother earth since the beginning of my life. I can't take it anymore.'

"Do you think….that I can take it anymore..?" Her voice was exhausted then again filled with power, "But we've to take it, pal, we've to. I know your wheels have been pretty much damaged. But remember….your owner is Salima. And this Salima…..has never accepted her defeat to those bastards! You can't….you can't give up now….specially at this moment…..no matter what happens, you've to overthrow the beasts….won't you do it?"

As she finished, she learned that the speed of her cycle unexpectedly increased. Her eyes went big, then occupied with pleasure and satisfaction.

"Good job!" She exclaimed, almost soundlessly, "I know you can never give up. Because you're my partner! Keep helping me like this!"

The wind was blowing from the north to the south. She was riding the vehicle from the south to the north.

Nothing was in her favor, not even the nature.

Even so, she didn't give up.

She wasn't from those who dive in fire.

She was from them who light the fire inside their hearts and burn everything with it.

* * *

The van reached its destination. Two guards were guarding the front gate. They let it go instead of obstructing it. Why not? After all, the vehicle was their property.

As a shutter went opened, the van crossed the threshold of the garage. When it stopped at the middle of the room, the passengers and driver from the front compartment came out.

"Finally!" One of them sighed in relief, "At last we've reached our safe-house!"

"Shameless people!" Another of them blurted, "Now go upstairs, change our cloths and have some rest. And oh….be careful from those red boxes."

"Don't worry, we'll be." Two of them assured and went upstairs.

Heaving a sigh, the warner intended to open the door. Scarcely had he done it before he realized how much wrong it had been for him. When the bullet was slowly being lanced into his forehead and singing the lullaby of his ceaseless nap around his ears, his body fell back, hitting the ground.

Coming out from the back compartment, the raven-haired agent refilled his gun. Looking here and there, he walked straight. Soon, he had to stop and occult himself by a wall's side.

"He was right behind him, right behind his ass!" An aggressor blurted, "Mark could easily send him out of this earth! Don't know from where the magical bullet rushed, chose to make a hole in his heart and send him out of this world!"

"Calm down, Chris." His comrade attempted to calm him, "It won't happen again. We should contact with our mistress in this regard. She knows better about what to do and what not."

"Hmm….we were supposed to….hey!" The terrorizer named Chris failed to finish his statement as they both felt the presence of the neko-jin by the side of the wall.

Ray was also prepared for this moment. In the speed of lightning, he came out, leaped while tilting his body diagonally to the south-eastern corner. As his gun showered off the sparks of fireflies, his body hit the floor when the two raiders had been gone already.

'Too much stress…' He stood up, trying to clean the dust from his cloths, 'And it will increase more and more. Because I've dived in the sea full of alligators. If she had been alive, I would definitely have saluted her. The great lady for whom I am now seeing the light of the earth, had told me, "Son, never challenge alligators when you're in water." But I'm now disobeying her. God knows what's written on my fate…'

Going upstairs, he opened the door at the edge. There were some red boxes in front of him.

'These red boxes may be the containers of life-threatening explosives,' He supposed, 'They were talking about these things.'

Avoiding them, he went out of the room. Seeing two jumpsuited guys talking with each other, he quickly covered him under the escalator.

"Damn, Sir Balkov is dead, everyone is dead!" One of them facepalmed, "We're being killed like flies!"

"Looks like we're the one who're still alive." His companion retorted, letting out a yawn, "What do we do now?"

"We can still shoot each other," The first speaker chuckled in amusement.

'Don't worry militants, you don't need to shoot each other at all,' Ray muttered under his breaths, 'Why am I here then?'

Gripping a bottle full of kerosene, he turned on the lighter and put its flames on the piece of cloth tied on the top of the bottle. Then he came out.

"Hey finish him….!" One of them screamed but it didn't help. He had already flung the bottle towards them. Since it was made of glass, it got shattered creating a slight sound. The oil spread around them along with the flames. Their groans and moans remained useless beneath the sounds of his gun. All of it didn't take more than five minutes.

'Hmm…Kon, now go ahead….' He motivated himself as he took his steps forthrightly.

He hardly knew that someone was trying to reach him. She was standing under a tree. Her eyes were set in the lenses of her binocular. The scarlet-haired girl was dreadfully searching for her beloved.

"Ray, where're you?"

 _ **From the day two strangers have become involved in love,**_

 _ **All the moments of loneliness have been delayed,**_

 _ **Why? Why do I want to fall in love once again?**_

 _ **This heart looks for the excuses to refuse,**_

 _ **But this soul doesn't agree to any prohibition,**_

 _ **I want to meet you and rebel against my own self.**_

Her eyes were bloodshot. They were sparkling with the liquid of suppressed pain.

 _ **There is fire left in me still, try it,**_

 _ **I'm giving it myself to you.**_

 _ **Oh my lord….**_

 _ **Oh my beloved…..**_

* * *

The car stopped in front of the house as two feminine and a mannish figure got down.

"Max! Mariam!" The coco-haired lady commanded, "Go and search for her!"

"Sure!" They both responded affirmatively as they rushed inside the house. The brunette took her phone out from her pocket of jeans and decided to call her soon-to-be life partner.

Soon she had to stop in the midway as she saw a ladylike figure approaching her beyond the nightfall. She was wearing a long black full-sleeved gown. The gown was so long that its edges were being slid against the ground. Her head was covered and beautified with silver-colored hair. The light from street lamps was falling on her hair and being reflected. She was as white as the snowflakes in a moonlit night. If you looked at her eyes for the first time, you would feel that the Creator set a pair of glistening sapphires in her eyes instead of normal pupils. The style of her walking was unique, slow yet majestic. Her face was expressionless, in fact, lifeless. She was holding a long two-sided axe in her hand. Two bats were following her, making noises.

Hilary's body went frozen at the sight. Her eyes were widened. She tried to scream but couldn't. Her inner body was shuddering like shrubs in thundery wind.

"Don't worry my girl, I won't do anything to you," She smiled a bit. Nervously, the brunette looked at her face.

A proverb goes that, "A smile is the best makeup that girl can wear." But when the anonymous lady smiled, the proverb lost its rectitude.

"Who….who are…you..?" Hilary asked somehow. Her voice could barely be heard by anyone.

"You don't need to know about me, I don't prefer to give anyone my identification," The lady spoke. Her voice was like the reverberations in a large but vacant hall, "I've just come here to warn you about your impending dangers."

"Im…impending…dangers?"

"Yeah, dangers." She retorted, "Death is calling you. Don't go to him. If you don't go, he'll let you go and be alive for a few days. Won't you want to live long?"

"Live….long?" Hilary raised an eyebrow, "I didn't get it."

"Let me be straightforward, don't go where your comrade has already gone." The lady devilishly chortled, "If you do it, you yourself will be welcoming your own end."

"What do you mean?" This time the young lady fumed up, "Listen, Ray is not only my comrade, but also similar to my own brother. Currently he's fighting for his dear life. Being a responsible co-worker, it's my duty to give him physical and mental protection according to my ability. And I can do anything for it."

"Can you leave your loving and caring future husband for it?"

"Hey! Shut up!" Hilary's voice went louder, "Don't teach me what I should do and what not! He's the one under whose instructions I'm working and doing these things! Get lost from here! I don't wanna see your face again! Go!"

"Hilary, on whom are you screaming like this?"

Gasping, she looked back. The blonde American and the blunette were standing there. She again looked at the lady. Surprisingly, there was no one.

"Where is she? Where has she gone?" Hilary yelled as she couldn't find the lady with whom she had been talking.

"She? Who?" The royal-blue haired girl queried being shocked, "Who was with you?"

"No…nobody…." The brunette mumbled, gulping. She was looking no less pale than a ghost.

"Hils, are you alright?" The blonde worriedly asked, keeping a hand on her shoulder, "Is anything wrong?"

"No no, I'm alright, nothing's wrong…" Hilary tried to manage the circumstance, "Have you found them?"

"Nah Hils, we're sorry," Mariam bowed her head down, "We've tried our best. But they are missing."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's right." Max's voice was also full of frustration, "We couldn't find them."

"It means….there's a last and only way to find them." The brunette stated, "I've to go to the danger zone."

"Whaaaaat?" The hyperactive American screamed as though he had heard someone's death news, "What the hell are you saying? You? And going to the forbidden area? This is insane!"

"Max, this is not insane at all," Hilary's tone was unbelievably calm, "This is the best decision. We can't let them die there. It's not Ray who's only one in danger. Salima may be following him. Can you imagine what Ray will do when he will get to know it?"

"What can he do?" Mariam grinned, "He'll hug her, kiss her and then the both will burst out an evil laughter. When you will reach them, they will rip your body into pieces and flee."

"Mariam, can you stop talking these nonsense things once, pretty please?" Max pleaded, "How many times have I told you that faith is the base of friendship?"

"Oh yeah, now I've to learn about friendship from that guy who raises hand on his woman just for the sake of a slut and her procurer!"

"Max, Mariam…..can you please stop fighting for once? You both are getting my ears rotten!" The brunette yelled for stopping her friends, "You were never like this before."

"Hmph!" They both growled and turned their faces from each other.

Sighing, Hilary discovered her phone ringing. It was one of her dearest persons on this earth. Smiling, she received the call.

"Hello Hilary?"

"Hello, Kai?" She responded, "I'm sorry. We've tried to find them in Salima's house but couldn't. Currently I'm leaving Max and Mariam here and going to Ray."

"What?" The slate-haired man frowned, "Are you going to the base of the gang?"

"Yup, there." Hilary calmly retorted, "For saving Ray, this is the last way."

"Wait there….I'm coming…."

"What? No, you aren't going anywhere!" Hilary said, "Stay in the office with the others. I don't need anyone for accompanying me."

"This makes no sense, Hils." Kai spoke, "You are endangering your own life."

"At least I'm endangering my own life, Kai!" The brunette tried to convince him, "If you come with me, I may be endangering two lives at the same time. No, I don't want you to be the victim of my decision."

"But…"

"No ifs and buts, Kai! Don't worry, I'll be alright. Within no moment, I'll be in front of you with Ray and Salima. Please, stay there where you are at this moment."

Kai remained silent. His future wife could be stubborn sometimes.

"Fine then," His voice was cold, "I won't stop you because I respect your decision. But…kindly fulfill your promise."

"I can't surely tell, but I'll try." Hilary smilingly assured him, "Promise me that you won't step out of the office."

"Hn."

"You know what will happen if you break your promise? Simply I'll die."

"Stop being a drama queen, Hils."

"Oh alright…" The deputy chief giggled, "I was just kidding. Bye. Love you, your Majesty."

"Love you too, your Highness." The captain delivered his words as the phone got disconnected.

Putting the phone back in her pocket, she looked at Max and Mariam. Their faces were appearing to be confused. Looks like they didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry, Max and Mariam." Hilary guaranteed as she got into the car, "I'll safely bring them, assuring their safety. Good bye."

"Don't say good bye, Hilary," Mariam spoke, "Say 'see you'. Good luck!"

"Thanks! Pray for me." That was her last words with them before her journey. As she closed the doors of the car, she started it.

* * *

"Ah finally!" The raven-haired agent exclaimed in rejoice before opening the door. But he had to curse himself when he did it.

For someone, it was like the euphoria of the heaven.

For someone, it was like the torment of hell.

He wasn't ready for it at all.

* * *

 **What will happen next? To know, keep your eyes in "Where there is light, there is shadow."**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and spelling errors. Of course, help me reach the milestone of 100 reviews….pretty please….until take care!  
**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	16. Second or last?

**Hello! How's everything going? For me? I'm on seventh sky now! Guess what? Can't guess? Arrggh, why not? After all, you all are the reasons of my happiness! Yes, finally I've reached my desired milestone! I've at last achieved 100 reviews! Yohoo! *Jumps and tumbles***

 **This chapter goes to all of my readers! You'll are my strength, my source of endless inspiration, my hopes, my beauty of writing…..in a statement….you all are the best! I love you all! Thank you so much for supporting me till this stage. Please keep supporting me in this way! *Hugs everyone tightly***

 **Warning: Gore scenes at the beginning. For this chapter, the rating of story will go up. Also it may hurt the male readers to some extent. Never written like it before. Pardon me for that :P**

* * *

"Ah finally!"

The raven-haired agent exclaimed in rejoice as he penetrated his legs into the room. Soon he had to curse himself for it.

For someone, it was like the euphoria of heaven.

For someone, it was like the torment of hell.

He wasn't ready for it at all.

A room full of naked bodies. Yeah, naked female bodies. The floor was damp and designed with the red blood and white semen. Had the neko-jin tried a bit, he could have also felt the presence of salty sweat and tears in the room. Some bodies were hanging down from the roof. Most of the bodies were bald. Cut hairs like ebony, auburn and aurum silk threads were rolling down on the floor. Some of them were blowing in the air. Though they didn't have any hand or physical organ, the smells of those red, white and transparent liquids were slapping and whipping his heart like whipping a beast.

Some of the bodies were too attractive to snatch the attention of a man. Round breasts having a good radius, toned belly and waist with a deep navel, hips looking like the lowercased symbol of omega, honeyed and milky complexion, eyes with jade, indigo, gray, light and dark hue-everything was there for satisfying a craving man. They might turn a gentleman into a perverted one.

But automatically his eyes went down at his feet. His face flashed up, flames began to route through his blood vessels. The claws of a sphinx grabbed his nerves, disabling the synapses to connect the dendrites with the axons. His head was bowed down.

They would call those stranded human beings as whores, they would laugh at them, they would state them as characterless beasts. But he kept pondering, 'Who are these angels?'

If he had looked at the faces of those corpses, he might have seen their serene, angelic expressions while they were enjoying their eternal slumber. That time, he was thinking that he was seeing a bunch of beautiful fairies landed on the earth. Though the beasts had been successful to destroy the beauty of their structures, they couldn't have ruined the loveliness of their souls. Closing his eyes, he imagined once. Once upon a time, these lovely ladies had used to sing and chirp like birds, fly like butterflies, blossom like flowers, dance in the rhythm of rain, talk like the streaming waterfall.

Today, they were lifeless.

He couldn't look at them. His head was still bent down. For why? Respect? Or embarrassment?

Embarrassment? For what? Couldn't his eyes capture the scene? Or was he hating himself for being born as a man?

Suddenly he had to raise his head as he heard someone moaning in pain. The faint sound was coming from the corner of the large room.

'It means…the environment is still alive….' He alleged as he followed the trail of the resonance. Yes, he guessed right. There was a barely alive human being. Her breaths were unsteady.

How old could she be?

15? 16?

Being an adolescent, her body wasn't fully fledged at all. Yet her immature body was bearing the cuts, scrapes, scars, bruises and stains of blood done by them. The signs of whippings, nails, fangs and knives were clearly exposing her pain. She was lying on a pool of blood. Somehow she was trying to cover herself with a piece of cloth. Droplets of tears were streaming down from her eyes on her bruised cheeks. She wanted to cry loudly, she wanted to scream applying all the strength in her body.

Alas! There was no strength left in her.

The ebony-haired neko-jin approached her rapidly. Putting off his jacket, he laid it on her chest, trying to protect her dignity.

The poor lass kept staring at him without blinking for once. She whispered, 'From where has the seraph come in such a tormented hell?'

"Hey, are you alright?" The agent waved his hand in front of her face for ensuring if she was alive or not.

"Don't know….." She somehow responded with her noiseless voice, "Just spending my last…mo-ments…."

'Oh no….' Ray gulped. He had to save the girl at any cost. But how?

"Sir, you almost look like my brother," The victim spoke, "My parents…..don't know that I'm here….can you please send a message to them? If you meet them, please tell them not to worry for me…not to cry for me….tell them to be proud of me…because I have already sacrificed my body, my dignity…..for the sake of peace and truth, for….good and everything positive…for the well-being of our country….Ah!"

The rape victim winced as the agent squeezed her shoulders softly, trying to give her some strength. She dimly smiled.

That smile cost billions of dollars, maybe more than that.

"Sir, please…don't give me false hopes," She bit her inner lips, "I am already seeing… the angel of death roaming …around myself. Soon….. he will pierce his….. claws in my chest and….. pull out my spirit. As the heated spirit will go out of this….. figurine, it will turn cold…."

Those saintly eyes slowly went shut as the last two drops of the agonizing fluid trickled down. She went cold as the iceberg of northern pole.

She was gone.

Ray kept gazing at her face. He felt as though he had been carrying the body of a fallen angel in his arms. His face was blank. No emotion was there.

The disappearance of a human-faced archangel stabbed countless knives in his spirit.

'Damn you, Salima!' He was panting and fuming like a fierce tiger, 'How can you do this despite of being a woman? How? After all, you're a girl. These poor creatures are also girls. According to your regulations and instructions, your pet devils are hurting them, raping them, deflowering them like tearing the petals of a flower! I wish I could do the same thing with you! If you were in front of me, I would grab you against the wall, rip your cloths into pieces, bite and make your lips bleed, sink my nails in your flesh. No, not for fulfilling my lust, but for revenging. Revenging for your misdeed!'

Unfortunately, he didn't know how to dishonor a lady. In fact, he had never been taught about this by anyone.

His thoughts would go and go on but destiny didn't let them do it as some of those animals entered into the room for cherishing their covetousness.

"There! There he is!" One of them yelled, pointing at the detective. Ray soon came out from the world of his imaginations and trying to hide himself, but it was too late.

"Stop! There are explosives!" Another of them appeared and warned with a louder voice, "Leave the room quickly!"

"Fuck!" They cursed and ran out. Ray also got up and fled from the room with a great pace at the same time when the bombs blasted making a huge noise.

Fire covered the room and began to burn those helpless dead bodies. The smell of burning fleshes entered into his nose, endeavoring to knock some sense in him.

* * *

The car was being driven quite fast. Although his lady had forbidden him to do that, worries were murdering him. That's why he had to come out of his palace aka safe-house. Nonetheless, he wasn't alone. Guards were with him for enough protection.

He heaved a sigh and turned left. Soon, he had to stop the car as he discovered some figures in front of the vehicle on the silent road.

"What happened? Why have you stopped the car?"

"Look, the washer-guys!"

Frowning, he got down from the car along with everyone. About ten people were standing there. Looks like, they were waiting for them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The slate-haired guy inquired. Wrath covered his voice bit by bit.

"Oww….well well, we were just doing our duties here, nothing else," A tall, muscular guy appeared beyond the darkness.

"Garland?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Woah, so you haven't forgotten me yet, Hiwatari." The silver-haired guy amused, "I should tip my hat to you."

Garland Siebald. He had been his classmate in university. Despite of graduating in criminology, he had turned out as a criminal.

Sometimes lotus can blossom in the mud, sometimes spiders and snakes can be born in the flower garden.

"I don't need your fucking hat!" Kai spat, "How dare you to block our roads? Get off!"

"Relax, Mr. Hiwatari," He wickedly mocked, "I think Miss Tachibana has already reached our camp. If you don't mind, should I call my fellows and order them to serve her with a great hospitality?"

"I know far well about your hospitality!" The Russian slid his hand into his pocket and tugged his weapon together with everyone, "I'm simply telling you simple words. Leave our path, otherwise…."

"Otherwise what?" He chuckled, "Oh, I've heard that Miss Tachibana's boobs are so big that she hides them under her jacket. It will add a new dimension to our hospitality for her."

That words were enough to boil his blood. In fact, no man wouldn't want to hear such things about his woman.

'You'll understand that you've done a great crime delivering those nasty words,' He pointed his gun towards the tall guy, 'Soon your bodiless soul will be cursing your tongue. But unfortunately, it will be too late."

"Oh really?" Garland cocked an eyebrow, "I didn't think that you could fight. I have thought you always remain guarded by your dear comrades. Additionally, a king can't move to more than one cell in the chess."

"But it can surely protect himself from being checked!" The slate-haired guy blurted, "Get ready for saying goodbye to dear earth, Garland-Kun!"

As he sent his words, so he did in his action. The bullet didn't take more than one second to knock the opponent to his nap of eternity.

"Get him!" Another of them screamed as each of the raiders dashed towards the detectives.

"Comrades! Get ready!" The captain ordered as the blonde, the green-haired and the bald guy took their positions. Hardly had the terrorists been about to attack them when their guns were pulled out and literally worked in the speed of lightning. Loads of bullets were being showered on them like the rain from north in addition of south, from east and west. They couldn't defend themselves from that rain. Maybe such umbrellas weren't discovered for protecting them at that time.

"Die! Die!" The blonde American evilly chuckled. But his smile didn't last long. Soon a bullet pierced through his shoulder, ripping his skin and flesh.

"Ah!" He clutched his left shoulder and bit his inner lips. But he didn't lose courage. He kept pulling the trigger of his weapon, trying from his heart and soul to block every bit of his physical agony.

"Michael!" The tanned American screamed, "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me….I am…." Michael tried to finish his answer while keeping the trigger pulled. His teeth were clenched. Tears were trickling down from his eyes slowly when blood was showering out of his wound like a fountain. When the last bullet of his gun kicked the last opponent out of the mother globe, he fell down on the ground.

"Oh no!"

Everyone went to him running. They shook him gently, trying to wake him up.

"He has passed out!" Steve gasped, "We need to take him to hospital!"

"Don't worry Steve, he'll be alright." Kai assured, "Take him to the car. We'll reach the hospital soon." As he took the seat of driver to sit.

"It means….you aren't going to their base, are you?" The bald guy asked when their injured comrade was being carried by them to the car.

"Michael is injured now." Kai retorted, "I'm not so selfish that I will leave him in this condition."

"But Hilary may need you…." Someone mumbled, groaning and stirring a bit. Everyone stared at him.

"Michael?" The Russian frowned.

"Please, don't leave her…" His voice was almost inaudible, "Don't do anything for which you've to regret later…"

The leader was at a loss. He couldn't understand what to do. Unexpectedly, his phone rang, like a ray of hopes in the nightfall.

Taking out the phone from his pocket, he received it.

"Hello, Hilary?"

"Hello Kai?" A female voice spoke, "I've safely and successfully reached here."

"Thank God…" Her fiancé murmured, "Have you found Ray and Salima?"

"Nah, not yet." She answered, sighing yet filling her tone with hopes, "But soon I'll find them, you don't worry. How're you? Are you and the others alright?"

"I'm alright, but Michael got shot during a short battle against the terrorists…"

"What?" Hilary raised an eyebrow, "Why haven't you guys taken him to hospital yet?"

"We were about to do that but the others are telling me to go to you," Kai said, "Should I come? Do you need me?"

"Kai, I don't need you now," Her voice was deadly, "Michael needs you more than I! Go and accompany him!"

"But…."

"Are you deaf? Do you need a hearing aid?" She coolly asked, "I'm alright, don't worry about me. I'll surely call you when I'll need you. Now go…"

"Alright, take care, Hils…" His voice was strangely filled with an awkward disappointment, "Please don't do anything stupid."

"I can't promise Kai, but I'll try my best." The brunette smilingly assured the leader, "Good bye."

"Don't say good bye, say 'See you'."

"Oh God, I've heard the same thing from Max and Mariam," The deputy-chief chuckled, "God knows what's written on my fate…"

"Hils!"

"Oh okay, okay, man you're really very cocky…can't your fiancée kid with you?" She burst out laughing.

"Shush! Don't laugh so loudly, you aren't in your own house…" Kai warned, "Go and do your own chore. Contact with me if you need."

"Alright, love you." She spoke as the call got disconnected.

Heaving a sigh, Kai turned to his comrades. They were smiling. Their smiles were assuring and encouraging him. Those faces were quietly speaking, 'Kai, you can accompany us. We know Hilary will be safe and sound. You don't worry.'

Thankfully, they didn't forget to bring the first aid box. Michael's wound had already been cleaned and bandaged well. Smiling back, he closed the doors of the car and started for hospital.

* * *

He was running, running through the flames. The more he was increasing his speed, the more the fire was covering the place. The darkness of lethal smog was hindering him to see anything properly. Yet he was trying his best to get off the fires. Those blazes were indirectly heating his tanned skin, reddening them like the juice of ripe tomatoes. He coughed. His lungs were craving for getting some fresh air.

Sweat covered his body. He was panting. His vision was totally blocked by the photochemical smoke. Suddenly, he felt cold a bit. He felt the fresh flows of air touching his heated skin. At the same time, he felt the absence of ground underneath his feet. He opened his eyes.

The force of gravitation was pulling him to the ground. As his eyes had been closed, he couldn't have realized that he had jumped from a large opened window from the first floor since everything had started blowing up.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

He shrieked as the sound echoed in the whole area. But it was too late.

As his back hit the ground hard, everything went black.

He was lulled to the world of nothingness.

That was his second fall in the same night.

Would it be the last?

Or not?

* * *

 **What do you think, my friends? Would it be the last? Or not? To know, keep your eyes in "Where there is light, there is shadow."**

 **Do read and review. Please pardon the grammatical and spelling errors. Until….take care! :D**

 **Dear readers, hope you've liked this :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	17. Restlessness of water, silence of fire

**How many times do I have to tell that I don't own beyblade? T_T**

 **Ahem, let's back to the story. Thanks to Sharingan Blossoms, Desires of Autumn leaves, Messenger777, CuteTyHil and HeavenRider for reviewing. In the last chapter, we saw Ray collapsing from the first floor of a condemned building. Now what will happen? Will it knock to his eternal sleep or not? Let's see!**

* * *

"Thump!"

She landed safely on the surface of the room below. Looking here and there, she expanded her grip with a silvery desert eagle, permitting her eyes to look the outside of the room. Seeing nothing suspicious, she came out.

Soon she stilled at her position when she heard another clatter of someone's leap in the same room. Grasping the weapon tightly, she waited for her follower. No sooner had her poor soon-to-be assailant come out than his body was bashed in the same room with a solitary bullet delivered by the redhead.

'Phew!' She sighed in relief and carried her legs on. Finding a suitable terrace, she went there.

From another porch of the same block, someone was firing at her with his ingram. Luckily or not, a single bullet couldn't touch her skin.

Smirking, she tweaked her mp5; a brush-firing sniper. Leaving her eyes in the lens of the binocular of the weapon, she pulled the trigger.

" **Bang!"**

The jumpsuited raider fell back, from his own point. The girl happily took her step back but suddenly gasped as she heard explosives getting blasted nearby.

'What's wrong?' She frowned, 'Where has it happened? Ray? Is he alright? God please, don't do anything wrong with him.'

Biting her inner lower lip being strained, she kept roaming in the building. She was attempting to console herself; saying that nothing bad would happen with her beloved. Her brain was ordering her to stop thinking ominous about him; at the same time her heart was pleading to her; saying that something wrong must have happened with the raven-haired agent.

That eternal war: Heart vs. brain.

 _ **You're my journey, you're my destination too,**_

 _ **O heart, is difficult, to live without you.**_

 _ **You're the one for whom I pray to God,**_

 _ **And you're in my prayers too,**_

 _ **O heart, is difficult, to breathe without you.**_

 _ **You're not being there to test me,**_

 _ **You're necessary for my every scarcity,**_

 _ **It's my passion so that I can be good enough for you,**_

 _ **O heart, is difficult, to get peace without you.**_

Her eyes were completely prepared to rain anytime; but her inner spirit was managing those organs.

'C'mon my valuable pieces of amethysts, you're there for shining; not for melting,' The scarlet-haired mused, 'He'll be alright.'

Soon she got distracted by another attempt to raid on her. Preparing her weapons at the speed of lightning, she leaped in the battle. Spitting a large amount of bullets of her Kalashnikov on them, tilting, bowing, bending her body in different angles and sides, she defended herself and finished those goons.

 _When a girl picks up a sword for protecting her beloved, the strength of ten men gathers into her body._

"Hiyaaaaaa!"

She screeched while thumping the handle of her assaulting rifle on the forehead of a cleaner. Within a mono-second, his temple was scotched, cerise plasma with leucocytes, erythrocytes and platelets splashed out and drenched her face.

Bloodshot face, bloodshot eyes. Looks like again Goddess Bellona took shelter in the human body. She was panting. A few droplets of sweat rolled down on her temple and cheeks, intending to clean the blood. Usual girls would say, "Eww! What the heck!" But thankfully, she wasn't usual.

She was unusual, more than something ordinary.

Standing up, she again began to move towards the next porch, hoping that it would be safe for her. No, she wasn't thinking for her own safety. She gave all the priorities to the security of her precious gem before her own well-being.

As she stepped into the next porch, she again felt something blasting nearby. Different this time was, she found the exact source. The building in the north-western side from her position was quaking violently; seeming like it would collapse soon. And right on the ground, beneath the building-

" **NO!"**

* * *

"How're you feeling now, Michael?"

The orange-haired girl asked, helping her partner sit properly on his bed. He looked at her. He was looking a bit pale and exhausted; yet hale and hearty. Smiling back, he ensured his wellness.

"Thank God!" Emily sighed, "I was so scared."

"Don't be scared, Emi." The American cupped her chin which made her blush a bit, "Always think that your love is a combatant. Several threats embrace his life, death chases him like a ferocious animal, Azrael always craves for snatching his life. Yet he has to do his own duty."

"Michael….." Emily sobbed.

"Shush, don't cry! Being an agent, you shouldn't break down in this way," Michael stroked her cheeks with his fingers, allowing them to wipe her tears, "Thank God I'm still alive. Something worse could have happened with me. Look at Kai once! What a courageous heart he owns! His soon-to-be wife is fighting with those bastards in their own base, risking her own life. Then again, he's calm. Have you seen him to be tensed for once?"

The spectacled girl shook her head, quietly replying in the negative.

"Then you also shouldn't be tensed, Emi." Michael smiled gently and let his lips touch her temple, giving her a quick kiss, "Let's pray for the safety of our deputy chief."

"I'm being worried for Hilary too, Michael." Emily openly expressed her feelings, "Will she be alright?"

"Who knows?" The American male turned his gaze away, "We can't ensure anything about it. But hope she'll be safe and sound."

Emily nodded. Still her aqua-eyes were sparkling with tears. Chuckling, her boyfriend pulled her closer to his chest. The spectacled girl gently rested her head on his left chest and kept hearing his heartbeats.

'Wish I could be like Salima….' She alleged soundlessly, "How brave she is when she has to take care of her beloved! But….again everyone hates her; especially that guy for whom she craves and lives. Well….is she really a criminal?"

Who knows?

* * *

" **NO! RAY!"**

She yelped as the sound echoed in the whole area. Her eyes went amplified in utter shock. Tears began to be born in those purplish-black orbs. Slowly, the gun from her hand fell down on the floor.

She couldn't believe her own eyes when she saw her beloved Ray collapsed beneath the building; out cold and feeble. She pinched her own skin; ensuring whether it was a nightmare or not.

But when her nails left the pinkish sign on her pale skin, she realized that it wasn't any ordinary nightmare. Rather it was the bitterest nightmare; named reality.

The building was shaking, at any moment it could collapse on his body. He wasn't aware about it. She was screaming like mad but it didn't help at all.

"There! There he is!" On the ground, a bunch of muggers yelled in rejoice, moving towards him, setting their arms up.

Soon she stopped screaming, understanding that it would only harm Ray. Grabbing her mp5, she targeted it towards them and pulled the trigger. Bullets like sparkles of fire came out with an immense speed from the tube of the gun, allowing the assassins getting finished one by one.

"Ghouls!" She snarled, "If someone intends to stretch his dirty hand towards him, I'll break every single bone of his skeleton in this way!"

Those words might pacify her restless soul but they hardly could help her **"he"** regain his sense. Her eyes were looking to be occupied with anonymous but numerous fears. The speed of the shakiness of the building increased as explosives were blasting inside it one by one. She was screaming, trying from her heart and soul to make him conscious. But he was lying there lifelessly, without any response.

All on a sudden, the redhead stood up. Tears were drenching her blood-stained cheeks, turning them whitish again. She wiped them, holding a stoic expression in her face.

'No God, you can't snatch him from me in this way,' She looked at the starless sky embraced by twilight, "I know I am a sinner. I have done many misdeeds in my life. If you want to punish someone, then punish me. But what has my Ray done? He's absolutely innocent! Please, don't make the building fall on his sinless body. Show any miracle, take my life, but save him…."

The sky was already covered with the hazes of dark clouds. Hearing her pleading tone, they started to roar. As they were getting rubbed against each other, thunder began to sparkle. Thundery wind began to blow suddenly.

She looked at the fallen guy. He was groaning, trying to stir. Nonetheless, he wasn't in his sense.

'Water….' He mumbled. His throat was like a dehydrated and dry desert yearning for rain. His eyes were still shut firmly. His senses were playing with him, sometimes coming back, sometimes going again.

 _ **Oh teary black clouds, come on!**_

 _ **Come in the shadows of leafless shrubs and bushes,**_

 _ **Come in the forest of thorny cactuses,**_

 _ **Oh boy, come on! Grow the flowers of jasmine and dew,**_

 _ **Wake up! Fill the desert with life, fragrance and hue…..**_

A single droplet of water fell down on the earth. Then two, then three, then many…..countless….

The clouds kept roaring, the lightning kept dazzling and the water kept drenching the earth in the rhythm of Malhar **(A/N).**

His mouth was slightly opened. Before a few moments, he had been craving for water. But as the fresh rain water was entering into his throat, he kept gulping it. The cold touch of the divine liquid was caressing his forehead, his face, his shoulders-his entire body.

An unknown scholar told, " _The water of the rain is the purest water._ " Perchance he might be right.

Bit by bit, he removed the cover from the top of his amber-colored pupils. As his eyes were turned to the building under which he was lying, he didn't take more than a single second. He started to roll down on the ground, letting himself change his position to a safer one. When he crossed the shadow of the building, it collapsed on the ground, producing a huge noise.

The crimson-haired girl kept gazing at the incident without blinking once. She couldn't believe her eyes once again. She wouldn't be less happy if someone removed a great burden from her shoulders. Tears automatically claimed their own position in her eyes. She was smiling and crying at the same time.

Yes, miracles do happen.

"Thank…thank you so much, God!" She wiped her eyes, "I…I knew from before….you could never be that ruthless…to snatch him from me forever…he's safe now..."

The boy below the building got up on his own feet. He looked at the bodies of those aggressors who had been assassinated by Salima. He didn't know anything about her presence. Absolute it was that he was surprised.

"How did they die?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Who killed them?"

He didn't let his thoughts raise more. Grabbing a M4 carbine rifle from a dead terrorist, he moved towards the members of the gang, carrying the passion of finishing them forever in his heart.

If he had looked at the porch of a certain building, he could've seen another ally assisting him. The redhead was grappling her mp5 in her arms. Keeping her sharp eagle eyes in the lens of the sniper, she was pulling the trigger.

He was fighting here on the surface of the earth as if in a frontal face-to-face battle. There, she kept covering him from the porch such as a silent assassin.

 _They were like yin and yang. Male and female, bright and dark, introvert and extrovert, fire and water, north and south, east and west._

 _Full of oppositions, yet they couldn't live without each other._

 _That's why a proverb goes, "There's equality in contrariety."_

Firing and finishing 5 at a single moment, he went to a gate at the southern part of the area. He slammed it, kicked it but no response came in return.

"Shit!" He clenched his teeth. Turning back, he again began to run here and there, zigzagging on the ground. His fingers were strictly held against the trigger of the black assault rifle. Flames were being showered from his aurum-orbs. He turned the gun from left to right, from back to front. His neck-length hair **(A/N)** was blowing in the stormy air of monsoon. His T-shirt was clung to his body like a second skin. Since it was white in color and drenched in the utopic water showered from the sky, his toned chest could clearly be seen. His bangs and locks, colored with the color of nightfall were stuck against his cheeks and forehead, just like those dark clouds stuck with the sky.

As if a true warrior.

As if a reckless streaming cascade, drenching the sand and dry boulders, flowing in its own rhythm and pace.

She had also her own beats and velocity. If he could be compared with restlessness of water, she also could be compared with the silence of blazes in caves.

Silently killed, silently done and none suspected.

 _ **Come here; riding on the black stallions of clouds,**_

 _ **Come here; making the four directions laugh at the gesture of lightning,**_

 _ **Come on; lighting the candle in the darkness of estranged heart,**_

 _ **Oh rain! Oh tanned guy!**_

'Keep it up, Ray!' She pondered, reloading her gun, 'If you carry it on, none will be able to touch you.'

None is immortal on this earth. Also no gun owns unlimited bullets in themselves. The M4 carbine held by the neko-jin soon lost all the ammos. But the assaulters were still firing at him. In order that he could save his own life, he hid himself behind a barricade.

"You can hide but can't flee!" One of the belligerents yelled, "Rebellious, huh?"

His mouth stopped as invisible bullets knocked him down. And the same thing happened with his comrades also.

It seemed like the fire rose when the water dried.

Waiting for a few moments, Ray returned to the place, receiving no response. Seeing the fact in his own eyes, his jaw dropped.

'They are dead?' He glowered at the corpses, 'But how? I didn't…shoot them. Then….who else can be here? Who?'

The female warrior was grinning; a victorious smile. She was sweating and panting. She had to toil more than her partner in this war. She had to protect her own life along with his one. Yet, she came out as the winner. She got downstairs, holding the smile in her face.

'Now I'll meet him,' She mused, 'I'll tell everything to him. Hope he'll understand and accept me again.'

Poor human being.

Man proposes but God disposes.

* * *

"Ray, you alright?"

The black-haired young man looked back. A smile of assurance rose in his lips as he saw his sisterly comrade.

"Hilary, you're here?" He queried, "What have brought you here?"

"What could I do if I didn't come here?" She asked back, smiling, "I was extremely worried for you. That's why I've come here."

"Geez, typical Hils…" The neko-jin chuckled, "Prefer others to her."

"Come on Ray, don't get so cocky…." Hilary kept a hand on his shoulder, "I'm feeling really relieved now to see you safe and sound."

"Okay, let these things be….tell me now, have you guys caught Salima?"

Hilary's smile vanished away in air. She looked down, "Sorry Ray, we've tried our best. But we couldn't find her."

"Knew that." Ray smirked, "She's faster than google chrome."

"Hmm…maybe…" The brunette murmured but soon her eyes were widened as they caught something.

"What happened?" The eyebrows of the neko-jin touched his temple.

"Ray….watch your back…." She pointed behind him. Frowning, he looked back. His eyes also went widened. He clasped his jaw and grips. Flames of disgust again began to form in his eyes.

"Bitch! What the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Bitch? Who's the bitch? And what the fuck was she doing there? In order to know, keep your eyes in "Where there is light, there is shadow."**

 **(A/N): Malhar: A version of classical music in Indian subcontinent. It's believed that this raga aka version is so strong that it can shower rain by being sung.**

 **(A/N): Neck-length hair? Can you remember the third chapter of the story when Ray got his long hair cut in order to disguise himself?**

 **Do read and review. Please pardon any grammatical or spelling error. Until….take care!**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	18. What lies in demise?

**Hi my dearies? What's going on? Breaths are clogged? Visions are blocked? Heart is beating fast? Then this chapter is a must! I thought to post it taking more time. But when I thought about you guys, I was like, "Aww…..my dear readers must be being haunted by the cliffhanger of previous chapter." My heart is made of gold, isn't it? ;P**

 **Buhahaha….just kidding! My heart is not made of gold at all! This chapter will bring a great havoc for my every reader! Be prepared! XD**

 **Warning: Character death.**

* * *

"Bitch! What the fuck are you doing here?"

He fumed up. Blazes of volcanoes rose in his beryl pupils. Robotically his fists curled into grips. His biceps and triceps could be seen clearly by looking at his arms.

"Ray….."

The redhead bowed her head. She was feeling ashamed to be visible in front of his eyes. He had told her that he had never wanted to see her face again.

But she had made the same mistake.

She bit her tongue, 'What the hell I have done…'

"So you've finally reached your secret base, haven't you?" The neko-jin queried sarcastically, "You should thank God that you're getting to breathe your last in your own fort."

"What?"

"Shut up, Salima!" He snarled, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't wanna see your face anymore?! Yet, shamelessly and relentlessly, you're exhibiting your shitty face to me! But enough is enough now! I'll make a permanent provision so that I can never get to see your face!"

Without any warning, he grabbed her ponytail. Twisting it to an extent, he began dragging her.

"Ray, get off your hands! Let me go!" She was trying to free herself from his grips but for the second time in the same night, she had to discover that he was enough strong. She couldn't do anything but being pulled by him to the unknown.

The male agent stopped at the edge of the camp. The whole camp was situated on the cliff of a hill. It was neither so high, nor it was that much low. It somewhat could be called a plateau.

The gang of those extremists had to be praised for their choice. On the peak of the highland, they had created an admirable base.

"Ah!" She squealed when her ex-boyfriend but still-beloved threw her to the surface. She was almost falling down from the cliff but again she managed to stand up, balancing the movements of her organs.

"Ray, what the hell are you doing?" Meanwhile, the brunette had also reached there, "Don't hurt her in this way. We need to keep her alive to carry on the investigation successfully."

"Whatever…." Ray aversely pronounced, "Besides, I don't think the rest of investigation will be fruitful according to what we want. We have all the proofs against her. Of course she's a bitch. And a bitch will remain a bitch always!"

"Mind your language, Kon!" Hilary pointed, "After all, she's a woman. And you can't talk such things about a woman."

"Hils, still you think that she's a woman?" The neko-guy giggled, "Don't make me laugh, soon-to-be Mrs. Hiwatari! She has killed two of our co-workers and fled from the jail! Under her supervisions, her disciples are causing destructions in the entire state! They are assassinating the innocent peace-loving people; they are emptying the wombs of mothers, filling adorable eyes with tears in lieu of loveliness, ruthlessly snatching the chastity of sinless girls and what not? Can a true woman do this ever?"

The brunette shook her head, almost bending it down. Ray continued, "A true woman is like an affectionate mother, a caring sister, a loving life partner-just like you. You've loved your future better half, cared for your friends and co-workers, protected them at the time of hazard. But this girl…err, bitch? Let's not talk about her!"

"Shut up, Ray!" Now Salima couldn't allow her grudges anymore, "What the hell do you know about my womanhood, huh? If you had behaved the same with any other girl, she would have rejected you and started hating you more than the hell! But…."

She remained silent as someone or something was clogging her tone from speaking anything. Ray's face was turned from her. He wasn't paying any heed to her, thinking it as the part of her usual drama.

Rubbing her eyes and cheeks, she again began, "But I'm not like the rest. I loved you, I love you and I will love you…more than myself. More than my own life, more than my own happiness. Why don't you want to understand?"

"Really?" The ebony-haired young man raised his eyebrows, "If it's so, then why did you kill Tyson and Kenny? Why did you get the angelic girls corrupted? Do you have the answers of these questions of mine with yourself?"

"But I didn't do anything!" She retorted, "I've been telling this for countless times that I know nothing about it! Why don't you trust me?"

"Trusting you? I better trust a venomous cobra, but I won't trust you at all!" Ray's voice was almost broken, "I trusted you more than I once upon a time, Salima! But you've cheated me! You've played with me; you've used me as though I were your toy! You've turned my entire life into a lie! You've ruined my whole life, Salima, you've ruined my whole life!"

"Shush!" The brunette lightly hugged her comrade, "Don't break down, Ray! Control yourself. Who the hell on the earth have said that your life has been ruined? We're here, aren't we?"

"Thanks Hils…that's why I am still alive…"

"You will be," Hilary smiled, "Oh you know what? Michael has been shot in his shoulder."

"What? But…how?"

"Don't know much," The coco-haired girl answered, "Kai informed me about this. He said that they'd been engaged into a fight and Michael had got shot. They were coming here but I forbade them. Hope everyone is alright now.

"Don't worry, they will be okay…" Ray assured, "You did well to send them back, Hilary. But…."

"But what?"

"Why have you come here?" The neko-jin glowered, "Don't you know that it's not less risky than a tropical mangrove forest full of ferocious animals?"

"Told ya, I was being worried for you," Hilary simply spoke, "My comrade is fighting for his life and I'll do nothing but sitting on my chair keeping my hand into my hand…..c'mon, Ray! I'm a human being, not a ghoul!"

"Wish everyone could bear the same sense….."

When the brunette was busy in talking with the Chinese, the scarlet-headed slid her hand into the pocket of her jeans and let it return with a glossing desert eagle. Reloading it, she whispered, 'I'm a lady. I'm like the flowing water. You've corrupted me. Now you have to pay for this. Get prepared for seeing my ruthless form!'

She was the combo of fire, water, earth and air.

Sweet, calm, yet ruthless, violent.

"No matter what happens…." The brunette began but couldn't finish her words. A sound of firing a gun could be heard. Her mouth was slightly opened; her ruby-colored orbs were dilated. A sheer pain covered her whole face while the beads of sweats were appearing on her forehead. She clutched her stomach tightly. Bringing the hand in front of her eyes, she went shocked. Were her eyes playing with her?

Fresh cherry-colored liquid of life.

She'd been shot.

"Hilary?" Ray frowned, "What happened? Are you alright?"

The chocolate-haired lady looked at him. Her face was blank, at the same time, filled with agony. Biting her inner lower lip in order that she could endure, she tried to keep herself stood on her feet but her feet weren't helping her. She was shaking like a tree in storm. Finally, her back was about to smite the mother earth but before that, two strong arms caught her in themselves, not allowing her to touch the ground.

"Oh my God!" The lad gasped, "You've been shot, Hils!"

"Don't worry...argh…I'm…argh…fine…" She didn't forget her principles.

Not paying any heed to her words, he reposed her gently on the ground. His sisterly friend was groaning in pain. Rheum of pain was leaking down from her eyes.

She had risked her own life in order to save his.

'God, pardon me, take my worthless life….' He silently prayed while pulling out the mobile phone, 'How the fuck will I show this shitty face of mine to Kai?'

Dialing an identified number on the phone, he pressed it against his ear. The receiver took just 5 seconds for receiving the call. But the caller felt like it was eternity.

Einstein was right. The theory of relativity was the greatest discovery of all time.

"Hello, Ray?"

"Hello, Max?" He responded as though the yearning desert had got some rain, "Please come here soon. Hilary has been injured."

"What? How?"

"Can't talk much, just be quick!" He somehow uttered, disconnecting the call. The wounded lady was still shivering in pain and upcoming slumber.

"Hilary, can you hear me?" The neko-jin waved a hand in front of her face, "They're coming. Just keep awake. You'll be alright. Nothing will happen to you…."

While trying to keep her awake desperately, he looked back. There was standing another lady. She was also shivering with a desert eagle in her hand. Smoke was still coming out from the tube of her gun and disappearing in the mists.

It indicated only one thing.

He stood up and rushed to her. Looking at the gun, he somehow uttered, "Gun? Smoke?"

She looked at the gun. Her enlarged eyes went more amplified in shock.

For the second time, she was going to be framed by her fate.

"It means…." He tightened his jaw, "You're the one who have shot Hilary, aren't you?"

"No no, Ray…." She furiously shook her head but couldn't defend herself as a tight slap fell on her right cheek, leaving the marks of three fingers on it. She quickly turned her head together with the body, pressing her cheek.

That had hurt.

"You perverted fucking-slut!" He was panting in growing wrath, "How dare you to shoot Hils? This proves more clearly that you're nothing but a piece of shit! Nah, enough has been enough now! You don't deserve to live in this world anymore!"

She began to sob in pain, in fear, at the cruelty of lot. Not caring at all, he pulled out his black 9mm pistol, filled with plenty of bullets. Kneeling down in front of his expired love, he pointed it at her forehead.

"Every gentleman desires for one thing," He hissed dramatically, "That is proposing his woman kneeling down before her. Today I'm also sending you a proposal….not to marry, but to leave this earth as soon as possible. My lady, are you ready?"

Still the redhead kept looking down. She didn't know what to do. Death was knocking at her door. Her emotions and feelings were slowly disappearing in nihility like the smoke of her gun vanishing in the twilight.

The brunette turned and fixed her position on her chest. Grabbing her own suppressed .22 pistol, she directed it at the same girl. Not at her forehead, but at her thigh.

"Ray….don't kill her…." She stammered, "We need to keep her alive….injure her….."

"Sorry Hils…" Ray objected, "But for the first time, I can't fulfill your wish."

The lady sighed. Her hand was shuddering in misbalance, along with her gun.

'God, why are the boys so stubborn?'

The boy closed his eyes before doing his task. The injured girl also shut her eyelids.

 **3….2….1….**

" **Bang!"**

" **Bang!"**

" **Ouch!"**

* * *

Her eyes got opened. Smog was coming out like fog from her gun. Her gun had roared but couldn't have cherished her goal.

The girl was gone. The boy slowly stood up. His face was as pale as a piece of paper. He looked at his right chest. Blood was dripping from a bullet-wound.

Everything went clearer than a mirror to her. She had pulled the trigger of her gun. But the girl had fled within a single nanosecond. Instead of her, the bullet had hurt the guy.

"No!" She screamed. She was in two types of pain.

Physical and mental.

The neko-jin looked at her. His eyes looked hurt more than his body. They were telling, 'How? How could you do it, Hilary?'

"Forgive me, Ray!" She cried, "I am sorry! I….I never have intended to shoot you. Don't know how….please, don't go away! Stay with us."

Tears were leaking into droplets from her eyes. Now, they formed themselves into streaming fountains.

Only He knew what the boy understood from her words. But a faint smile appeared in her lips. He was standing at the edge of the highland. His legs were shivering; they weren't supporting him. Clutching his wound; he mumbled four words.

'Take care. Good bye.'

His feet slipped, he fell down and got himself dissolved with the nightfall in front of her eyes.

"RAY!" She let out another scream. Then, her eyes slowly closed themselves, remaining as the witness of a devastating episode.

* * *

Shortly after the slice of destruction, a car gained its entry into the spot. A blonde and a blunette got down from the first compartment.

"Hilary!" Max yelled, dashing to her. Placing her head on his lap, he tried to feel her pulse. Her abdominal area was splashed with blood.

"She's still alive!" Mariam jumped, "Max, we have to get her hospitalized soon!"

"Yeah, but….." The American lifted the brunette in a bridal style and stood up, "What about Ray? Where is he?"

"Can't you guess?" The royal-blue haired girl kept her fists on her waist, "He has shot Hilary, phoned us and fled!"

"Nonsense!" Max ordered sternly, "Everyone, get down from the car and search for Ray! Don't ignore a single corner of the base!"

"Yes, Mr. Tate!" Other sergeants from the vehicle got down and scattered here and there, for finding the neko-jin.

Sighing, Max got into the car along with his partner. Placing Hilary on the backseat and letting Mariam accompany her, he took the seat of the driver. Closing all the doors, he started driving with a great speed, according to what his car could acquire.

* * *

The wagon stopped in front of the hospital. Getting out from it, they straightly went to entrance room. The doctors quickly placed the brunette on a stretcher, placing an oxygen mask on her face. They all were pulling it to the operation theater.

The slate-haired guy was waiting for them in the lounge. Seeing them approaching the OT, he rushed towards them. His gazes fell upon his fiancée, lying down on the stretcher.

She looked vulnerable. She was in pain.

"Hilary, are you hearing?" He spoke, a bit loudly, "You don't worry. Everything will be fine. You're going to be alright. Speak something!"

Hilary's eyes fluttered. Her vision was weakened. Her voice was also enfeebled. But she managed to open her mouth.

"K….Kai…." She uttered, "Is…Mi…Michael….okay?"

His amethyst eyes began to sparkle.

Yes, it's Hilary Tachibana, his lovely fiancée.

Preferring others to her always.

Somehow, he nodded in the affirmative.

"We need to take her to the OT as soon as possible," A doctor declared, "She's losing too much blood."

The agents weren't given any chance to speak anything. The deputy-chief was taken to the operation theatre.

The Russian sat on the couch, burying his face into his palms. If he had known about this, he would never have allowed her to go there. Letting out a sigh, he was drawn to the storehouse of his memories.

" **God, I've got to hear the same thing from Max and Mariam. God knows what's written on my fate."**

Yeah, only God had known what had been written on her fate. And according to the script of His self-composed musical play, it was happening in the reality.

"Don't worry, Kai." The hyperactive guy kept a hand on his shoulder, "She's strong. She will be okay."

"Arrgggh!"

Both of the boys frowned at the female blunette.

"All these things are happening just for Ray!" She punched in the air, "Just for saving him, Hilary has endangered her own life! If something happens to her, I'll whip him, burn him, cut him, poison him, dip him into the sea, throw him from the top of the Eifel tower…..I'll finish him!"

"Mari, please stop being a drama queen…." Max reluctantly spoke, "You're making a cave from a simple hole!"

"Cave? And hole?" She mocked, "You better not make me laugh anymore, Maxie! I am at least ninety nine percent sure that only Ray and Ray has caused the havoc. If he hasn't, why isn't he showing his face?"

"Ahhh….please stop IT!"

The couple stopped fighting and looked at their boss. He was standing there with his bloodshot eyes. His face was a blender which was grinding anger, pain, grief and annoyance together.

"Can you please stop the hell for the sake of God once?" His voice was sounding painful, "My fiancée is fighting with death at this moment."

Feeling ashamed of their deeds, the duo bowed their heads down. Kai kept waiting for his lovely queen.

 _ **So don't go away,**_

 _ **Say what you say,**_

 _ **Say that you'll stay,**_

 _ **Forever and a day,**_

 _ **In the time of my life,**_

' _ **Cause I need more time,**_

 _ **Yes, I need more time,**_

 _ **Just to make things right…**_

* * *

The lights of the operation theater were turned off as a doctor came out. Seeing him coming, everyone dashed to him.

"Doctor, how's Hilary now?" Mariam asked worriedly, "Is she alright? Has she regained her sense?"

The physician remained quiet. His head was bent.

"What happened?" Max raised an eyebrow, "Why aren't you speaking anything? She has asked you something."

Finally, the doctor managed to open his mouth, to utter the bitterest truth that he had to utter often.

"I'm sorry." He began, "We all have tried our best. But she's going to get expired."

" **What?"**

" **What?"**

" **What?"**

"It's true," The doctor continued, "She firstly seemed to be out of danger zone. But when the operation was going on, we realized that our thoughts were completely wrong. She has had to lose blood due to inner bleeding. Her major arteries have been damaged. She's spending her last moments. If you wanna accompany her in this tough time, you may visit her."

Everything was silent for a few moments. If someone had dropped any pin, that sound could've been heard. Then all on a sudden, two fierce arms grabbed the collar of the physician, grasping him against the wall.

"You bastard!" He hissed, "How dare you to utter these things? You're telling lies! How…..how can she die? She…she promised me….she wouldn't pass away….leaving me here…You're a liar!"

The blonde and the blunette kept wailing, hugging each other. Kai's bloodshot eyes attacked the doctor like a sharp blade of dagger. Gulping in fear, the doctor somehow released himself from his grips.

"Look Mr. Hiwatari…" He narrated, "Death is inevitable. No one can avoid it. Neither you, nor I, nor your fiancée."

The slate-haired guy gasped. He stepped back.

Another harsh genuineness was heard by him. He couldn't take it.

"Doctor…."

Everyone winced as the Russian bent down his head, keeping his hands together.

"I'll give everything to you," He spoke with his tear-choked voice, "Tell me what you want. Money? Wealth? Fame? Or what? I'll bring this whole world and keep it underneath your feet. But please…..save her. I am begging her life to you!"

Max and Mariam looked at each other. It was a new experience for them to see the phoenix-wielder pleading to someone.

 _Death is horrible. It could turn the king into a beggar._

 _It was hotter than fire; that could melt the rock._

 _It was colder than ice; that could freeze the lava._

 _What lies in demise?_

 _What?_

"I'm a doctor, Mr. Hiwatari, not God." He stated for the last time and left the place. Kai remained still like a statue.

"Kai…." Max whispered. He had never seen him like that before this. Not even Mariam.

Not even the whole world.

"Hilary is calling us…." Mariam wiped her tears, "Let's meet her for the last time."

* * *

With slow and steady footsteps, they entered into the room. A pale brunette was reposed on the bed. She had always been pale; but not lifeless. Today she was lifeless. Seeing her pallid complexion, the hospital bed sheets were getting reddened in embarrassment. That's why they were looking cream-colored to her skin tone.

An oxygen mask was there; on her face. Her chest was rising up and going down, barely permitting her breathing painfully. Her eyes were closed. Tubes from different machines were connected with her body. She was hooked with a heart monitor. The screen of the monitor was showing the rate of her barely registering pulse and heartbeats.

 **Beep….beep….beep….beep….**

The couple stopped at the doorway. Mariam, the expert in torturing people, hid her face in the chest of her partner. The slate-haired guy went on holding the emotionless expression on his face, ending sitting on a chair beside her bed.

Caressing her forehead, he softly but firmly held one of her hands. Don't know if the girl could sense it or not, yet automatically her fingers also tied his palm. Her painful breaths had been kinda calm, somehow she flapped her eyes.

"Hilary?" He whispered, placing his lips on her forehead. Getting the warm touch of his soft lips, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Kai….I'm sorry…." She mumbled, "I…I couldn't save him…."

Kai frowned. About whom was she talking?

"Hilary!" Mariam rushed to her, "Tell me, who did this to you? Who is the filthy dog of hell? Ray?"

The brunette hadn't enough strength to talk. Nonetheless, she shook her head furiously.

"He didn't…." The brunette whispered, almost inaudibly, "When I met him, Sali…Salima was with…him….I tried to shoot and injure her…but she escaped….my target missed and the bullet hit…Ray…"

"What the hell!" Max frowned, "You shot Ray?"

"Mistakenly….." Tears trickled down from her eyes, "In front of my eyes, his body fell from the cliff….I could do nothing but staring…ah!"

 **Beep….beep….beep….beep….**

Mariam looked down. She felt as though she had committed a huge sin.

For the first time, the life cheated her.

"Please guys…..revenge…." She coughed out blood.

"Hilary!" Kai gasped, squeezing her shoulders gently.

"I love you a lot, Kai…." She closed her eyes.

 **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**

The heart monitor showed a straight line; exposing the rate of her heartbeats.

Her warm skin went cold as though the sand of desert had turned into the snowflakes of northern pole. Her cheeks were carrying the stains of dried tears. She went limp, her chest stopped rising up and going down.

She was gone.

"No! Hilary!"

The duo shouted and burst into tears, embracing each other tightly. The female was crying the most. Biting her lips, she thought, 'God, what the hell I thought in these days….pardon me….please keep Ray alive….'

The Russian went numb and soundless. He kept staring at the face of his dead love. She was looking like a sleeping angel.

As though nothing had happened.

Soon she would wake up and say, "What happened? Why are you staring at me in this way?"

Suddenly Max's phone rang. Wiping his tears, he took out his phone. Receiving the call and normalizing his voice somehow, he asked, setting the loudspeaker, "Hello, what happened? Have you found him?"

"We're sorry, Mr. Tate." One of the voices spoke, "But unfortunately, we have had to be the bearers of bad news."

"What?"

"We've tried our best. But we couldn't find him. Only we could do just spotting a place; reddened with blood and his bandana. Looks like the terrorists dragged him….and the rest is…."

Max disconnected the call. Mariam again screamed and burst into tears. Kai's vision started to get blurred.

 _ **Your corpse is covered with the scent of flowers,**_

 _ **You have left us forever, it's been some hours.**_

 _ **Why am I feeling that it's been many days?**_

 _ **Why am I feeling that the pain is not so less?**_

 _ **Tell me, when will you return to me?**_

 _ **When will I get again all the glee?**_

 _ **That I have to lose…maybe, forever.**_

 _ **Perhaps, I can get you back again, never.**_

He let his back hurt the tiled hospital floor. It'd been so tough to lose to nearest persons. Of course, he had to be exhausted.

"Oh no! Kai!"

"Doctor!"

"He's being hyperventilated!"

He was smoothly dragged to the universe of vacancy.

The sky kept crying, drenching the earth with her tears, mourning for the martyrs.

 _ **The unknown bird in the cage,**_

 _ **How do you fly?**_

 _ **How do you again enter into the prison?**_

 _ **And put my chains of heart around its feet,**_

 _ **If I could catch it, if I would….**_

 _ **The unknown bird….**_

* * *

 **So, that's the sad story of Kai and Hilary.**

 ***Sniffs* I am extremely sorry my dearest pals *Pouts* Please forgive me…. T_T**

 **Do read and review….please pardon the grammatical and spelling errors! Don't kill me please please please…..Until…take care!**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	19. Past and future: Bitter and unknown

**Hello! What's going on? Here, hunger and thirst are going on XD. Nevertheless, here goes the 19** **th** **chapter (What the hell….I've written 19 chapters? O.O)**

 **Tons of thanks to Cutetyhil, Beautifulchaos91, Desires of autumn leaves, Subha-chan and HeavenRider for reviewing! In the last chapter, we saw that Ray got shot by Hilary mistakenly and fell down from the cliff. Will he be alive? Or not? Let's find out!**

 **A tribute to all Muslim readers who are fasting in this hot scorching summer. :')**

* * *

A black Volkswagen was being driven by the side of the river, at the most opportune direction, maybe at the most appropriate moment. The sludge was trying to block its speed, that's why its speed was not so much.

"Sometimes we need some refreshment, don't we?" The driver looked at the owner of the side-seat, "What do you tell, Sumayra?"

"Hmm…" The hijab-worn lady nodded, blushing a bit. She was lucky; one of the luckiest women who had ever be born. A fortunate wife too.

Who said that you can't love after marriage?

"You know, Suma, wedlock is an art…" Continuing driving the car, the male stated, "Everyday, it should be created in a new style, in a new pattern."

"Huh?" Sumayra frowned, "I couldn't get it."

"I meant…." Her husband rotated the steering wheel, "Look, we had an arranged marriage; fixed from our families. But could it be any obstacle in the way to our love? Nope. People think that love only blossoms before marriage. And after marriage, it just weakens itself. Is it true?"

"No, Hamad." His wife shook her head, "It's not true at all."

"I knew my wife could never be wrong." Hamad smiled and the lovely smirk went on by a lovely kiss on the forehead of his lover.

He was happy. She was happy.

Again then, the smile in her lips fainted as she could see something in their way.

"Hey Hamad, stop the car!" She yelled, "There's something in our way!"

"What happened, Sumayra?" Hamad looked at the path through the front glass. No sooner had he looked at their obstacle than he turned right quickly. The car was almost falling in the river but they were saved barely.

"Sumayra!" He opened the doors of the car and screamed, "You alright?"

"Yeah, Shukar Alhamdulillah," She came out with the help of her husband, "You?"

"Me too, Shukran Allah." He smiled, "But…what have you seen there?"

"Something…." She moved her gazes. Instantly, her gaze fell upon the same scene that she had seen. Her eyes widened themselves, her whole body was trembling.

"Suma?" Hamad was in confusion, "What happened? Anything wrong?"

"Hamad…." She raised her index finger and pointed at something that she had had to see. Seeing it, his eyes also went large.

A young man, around 24-25 years, was collapsed on the mud on his chest. His white t-shirt was streaked with blood and mud. A tiny version of a swimming pool made of blood could easily be seen around the body. Second by second, the pool was increasing its circumference.

"Oh gosh!" He uttered, "Suma, let's go and see what happened."

"Yeah." The wife waggled as the both went to the fallen body on the mud. Reaching it, they titled the body. The face couldn't be seen as it was covered with mud.

Putting out her handkerchief, Sumayra drenched it with some water from her bottle and wiped his face. The muds went off, exposing the tanned glow of the face with a pair of closed eyes, two screwed eyebrows, bitten lip and an inflaming mien.

He looked vulnerable; like a house made of leaves and straws after the storm.

 _Above their head,_

 _The dark sky was absolutely calm;_

 _Somewhat more than dead._

The Muslimah gasped. Her eyes were going to be filled with tears. Someway, she lowered her gazes.

'What have you shown just now, Allah?' She looked at the sky, 'A stranded young man….and are we also so stranded that we can't do anything?'

"How serene he looks!" Her husband broke the silence first, "But he's no more now."

The woman remained quiet, not uttering a single word. Unexpectedly, her eyes followed his fingers which were slightly moving.

"Hamad!" She yelled, "Look, his fingers are moving!"

"What?"

The jaw of the Muslim guy dropped. Rapidly he grabbed his wrist with two of his fingers and tried to feel his pulse. Not believing his nerves, he placed his ear on his chest. Automatically, his shocked expression changed into a smile.

"Sumayra! He…he's alive!" The man stood up.

"Yeah…" The lady was crying in joy. Tears of happiness were rolling down from her eyes.

'Oh Allah, thanks a lot…' She murmured, 'Really you're merciful and kind….endlessly…'

 _Again, a cloud in the blue rubbed another one by itself._

 _As a result, a little spark of lightning oozed on the earth,_

 _Still showing the sign of existence._

"We need to take him to the hospital as soon as possible," Sumayra stood up, "Do hurry, Hamad!"

"Yeah but…." Hamad stopped. Looks like he was on the horns of a dilemma.

"But what?" She queried with an impatient tone, "If we can't send him to hospital quickly, we won't be able to save him!"

"Sumayra, have some patience." The man squeezed her shoulders, "This area is notorious for terrorists. Who knows if he's one of them?"

"But he's a human being. You're a true Muslim, aren't you?" Sumayra yelled, bursting into tears, "Can you remember about Mehrab? My younger brother….his age was similar to him….died in the same way….no one was there to save him…"

Hamad remained soundless. Sumayra continued, "You know, there's a statement in Quran. Whoever saves any human being, he will be treated like saving the whole mankind! It doesn't matter who he is; it does matter that he's a human being! If something happens to him today, we will be guilty on the day of judgment!"

"Ah!"

Both of them glanced at the fallen guy. He was groaning in pain, mumbling something at the same time.

"Please do something, Hamad!" She was still crying, "My eyes can't bear this scene anymore!"

"Okay…." Hamad went to the still figure and lifted it. As they got into the car, he started it. The mud was still blocking the speed yet the pointer of his speedometer was trying to rotate right, trying to cross the cell of ninety.

After all, someone's life was depending on it.

* * *

" **Put the oxygen mask!"**

" **Block the wounds! Quick!"**

" **Are you turtle? Can't be fast?"**

" **Gosh!"**

The Muslim couple was waiting in the lounge. Sumayra was still sobbing. Hamad someway put a hand on her shoulder for comforting her.

"Don't worry Suma," His tone was soft, "He'll be alright."

"Hope and pray so, Hamad." Her tone was clogged with tears, "But if something wrong happens…"

"Nothing wrong will happen!" Hamad shook her shoulders, "Don't you trust Allah? He's seeing everything! He won't let our attempts go in vain!"

Sumayra nodded, carrying a weak smile in her lips. At the same time, a doctor came out from the room.

"Doctor!" They rushed towards him, "What happened? Is he alright?"

"Not sure now…" The doctor seemed to be at a loss, "He hasn't regained his sense. His breaths are quite unstable. We're giving him oxygen through the respiratory mask. Besides, he has lost much blood. We need blood to carry on the operation. If we don't get blood, we can't start his operation. This may end his life…"

"NO!" Sumayra screamed, "This can never happen! We…we will donate blood! Tell me what his blood group is."

"O-negative," The surgeon retorted, "The rarest one."

"Oh no…." Hamad buried his face amid his palms, "Shit! Neither my blood group is O-negative, nor hers."

"Then…what to do?" A nurse went hyper, "No blood bank has this blood! Even none of us!"

" _I have."_

Hearing an unexpected as well as unfamiliar feminine voice, they all stared back. There was a lady. Her face was covered beneath a Chinese mask. Only her amethyst eyes were peeping and glistening through the eyeholes. Her scarlet hair was tied in a messy bun.

The doctor glanced over her appearance. Nothing special it was; she was wearing a deep violet top underneath a black sleeveless jacket along with a pair of dark-blue jeggings. If you wanted to find something special in her, you'd get to see a tattoo in her left wrist designed with an artless but artistic letter.

 **"R".**

"Hey, who are you?" The doctor frowned, "And what do you want? Show your face!"

"I am his wife. I can't show my face because I am an acid victim…" Her voice was appallingly calm, "And I wanna donate blood. My blood group is O-negative."

'Wife?' Sumayra raised an eyebrow, 'Even this little boy has a wife? In this age?'

The doctors were quiet. Seemed like they forgot to utter anything.

Not caring at them, she approached Sumayra. Squeezing her hands gently, she uttered, "You both have saved my husband's life. I'll be grateful to you forever."

Sumayra gazed into her eyes. Approximately, the pieces of amethysts were sparkling with tears.

Smiling a bit, she also squeezed her shoulders.

"It was our responsibility," She spoke, "Don't need to thank us for it. Go and do the rest of the duty. He needs you now."

"But there's a condition of blood donation." A female doctor announced, "You should weigh more than 50 kilograms. If you weight is less than 50 kg, you can't donate blood."

"Don't worry about my weight, Ma'am." The mysterious lady assured, "I weigh exactly 50 kg."

"We don't believe," The leader of the physicians let everyone know his doubts, "Come on and stand on the weight machine. Only it will clear the water."

"Hm." She nodded and stood on the machine. Like the hands of a clock, the pointer of the device touched the cell of fifty.

Pointing that she was finally going to save his life.

She glared at the doctors, smirking before getting down. The doctors frowned. They weren't able to believe their eyes.

"Strange…..you look slim…less than 50…" A doctor mumbled, "Anyways, come in. Let me warn….it's painful. Are you ready?"

Her eyes gleamed; feeling the fact that someone had insulted her just then.

"Huh….I am ready to sacrifice my own life for the sake of my beloved," Her death glares were killing the doctors from inside, "And you're raising your fingers on her ability to dig a hole who can dig a cave?"

"Okay, you may go inside." A nurse let her enter into the donation room.

"The lady was looking pale…" Hamad mused, "I don't think she has enough blood in her body. Still she has gone….should we have let her go?"

"Why not, Hamad?" His wife questioned back, "After all, she's his wife. And it's a duty of a wife to support her husband in heaven and hell, in riches and poverty, in sickness and fitness! She's doing the same thing. Who are we to hinder her?"

"Maybe you're right, Sumayra." Hamad chuckled before giving a loose hug to his life partner, "All wife should bear the sense of you in brains. Not only every wife, but also every husband should do it. See, the patient lying in the operation theatre must be one of the luckiest husbands on this earth. His wife…..saving him with her own blood! Such a sacrifice!"

"Perhaps, but I'm sure that he's not more lucky than you, Hamad." Sumayra winked.

"Hehehe….I know…"

At the same time, a man was mourning for losing his woman, a lady was desperately trying to save her gentleman and a couple was being satisfied with what they had done.

Diverse this world is!

* * *

"Doctor, how did the operation go?"

The head surgeon put off his surgical mask and gloves. His smile got revealed as he showed a thumb.

"Operation went successful." The doctor answered merrily, "The wounds have been treated well. Additionally, we've fulfilled the loss of blood also. Surely he has been weak but he is out of danger now."

The trio of two ladies and a gentleman sighed in relief. Especially, both of the ladies.

"Thank you so much Allah, thank you so much!" The hijab-worn lady raised her hands in munajat, "Really the limit of your generosity is ceaseless!"

The man smiled while the other young lady was crying, pressing her left wrist on which a band aid was applied.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Sumayra rushed to her and embraced her shoulders, "You should be happy, girl! Your love, your devotion, your sacrifice have brought him back! Don't shed tears!"

"Is your wrist aching?" Being concerned, the man asked.

She shook her head, still weeping inaudibly.

"Then what?"

"These tears are the tears of joy, Mister!" The scarlet-haired girl was still sobbing, "You don't know through which circumstance he had to go! He's a fighter whose job is fighting….against those brats who want to corrupt our motherland….and he had to fight against even death also…."

"Of course he was fighting against death!" Hamad retorted, "And in the first showdown, he has won. You know why? Because in this battle, he had a valuable weapon."

"Weapon?"

"Yes, a weapon." The Muslim man declared, "And it was nothing but you! You were working no less vitally than a sharpened scimitar for him! And he is safe now. Death won't be able to touch him at this moment."

"Pardon me…but I think you both should go now." The secretive girl fixed her mask, "It's been dead of night. I'm extremely sorry that you had to get yourselves engaged in these…"

"Hey don't worry!" Hamad blurted, "Nothing to pardon. We have been pleased to do it."

"Hamad, try to understand…" His wife whispered something in his ear, "She wanna spend some time alone with her husband. I think we should let them go."

"Ahem…" The man coughed, "Okay, we're leaving then. Take care of your husband. Good luck!"

"Thanks. I'll be indebted to you both for everything," The redhead bowed.

"Mention not. See you." Sumayra spoke before leaving the hospital lounge along with her husband.

"See you later." The girl mumbled. Once they were out of the sight, she heaved a sigh and entered into the recovery room.

* * *

"Enough this disguise!"

She huffed, putting off the mask, throwing it towards the floor of the cabin.

Acid victim? Who the hell on the earth would call her an acid victim if he or she got to see her face? The pale radiance of moon, the smooth texture, the soft rosy lips like rose petals were fulfilling her beauty to the final extent.

No matter what those signs were identifying, they were classifying the fact that she wasn't an acid victim at all.

She quietly went near the bed and sat by it. On the bed, a young neko-jin was lying down. His breaths and heartbeats were quite normal then. An oxygen mask was placed on his face. Several tubes were connected with his body; hooking him with a heart monitor and necessary fluids. He seemed to be calm.

"Ray…." She murmured, taking one of his hands in her hands, "I…I am sorry….I couldn't save you in time…"

Two droplets of tears seeped down on her cheeks. She wiped them before drifting to the flashback:

* * *

 **Flashback:**

She was running, running for saving her dear life. She was attempting to increase her speed but her legs were betraying him. They weren't ready to follow her orders at all. Giving up, she stopped.

'What the hell I have done!' She facepalmed, 'I promised myself that I would never leave him alone. I was supposed to protect him at this moment. And I am fleeing for saving my own life? From when have I been so selfish? Shame on you, Salima, shame on you!"

She slapped her once, twice. Yet her rage didn't went.

"Arrrggh!" She roared, "I have to rectify my mistake at any cost. No matter what happens, I have to atone for my deed."

Don't know if she carried her legs or her legs carried her, in a way or another, she reached her destination. As she saw a man and a woman lifting the unconscious body of her beloved, hastily she occulted herself behind a tree. When the car was about to leave, she began to follow it on her feet. Her feet were aching like hell. The level of her energy was going down. Sweat covered her whole body. But she was running.

When the car stopped in front of the hospital, she quickly identified it. Then, she went to a shop.

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

'These doctors are too innocent…..' Salima rubbed her left wrist, 'They thought I weigh really 50 kg. But nope, they were wrong. I just bought this iron belt with the mask and tied it around my waist under my cloths. This belt weighs extra three kilograms. I know now I will fall ill. Let it be, nothing is more important than your wellness to me, Ray. Nothing…'

She stroked his forehead, allowing her fingers removing his raven bangs. When she discovered no bandage on his temple, she smiled dimly.

His head wasn't injured because he had fallen on soft mud.

'Why are you closing your eyes, Ray?' She whispered, 'Come on, open your eyes. I need to talk with you. Look, your crazy witch is calling you. Please open your eyes. My eyes can't take it anymore! They just can't….'

Again she burst into tears. The droplets of her tears fell on his face, his neck, his eyes, his lips. He shuddered a bit.

'From where is the drops of water falling? The sky is clear!' The patient mumbled, 'I….I've heard if droplets of water fall from the sky on the earth…without any reason…then there must be someone crying….but who?'

In the speed of a bullet train, she wiped her tears and smiled.

'Must be dreaming…' She gazed at his sleeping serene expression. He was looking like a seraph when he was sleeping.

The warrior one.

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Why doesn't my beloved speak to me?**_

 _ **Why is he angry with me?**_

 _ **How do I coax him?**_

 _ **How do I?**_

 _ **Without him, my nights don't pass**_

 _ **Without him, there's no peace,**_

 _ **Without him…how do I live?**_

 _ **How do I?**_

The person lying on the bed suddenly clenched his teeth and firmly caught Salima's grip. His breaths went fast and shaky a bit. Swiftly, the redhead moved her face back. The vivacities of thunderbolt got themselves mixed with her blood, flowing in her capillaries. It wasn't the first time since he had touched her with true love but she felt a strange vibrancy.

It was the same feeling that she had felt before years.

The windows of the room made of cyan blue glass were opened. A gust of wind entered into the cabin like a furious warrior gaining his entry in the battleground. It untied her loose bun and let her hair blow with the rhythm of the blast of air.

She tortuously glared at the boy. He was still holding her hand. He was also shuddering a bit. She should have coaxed him, she should have comforted him. But she didn't do that.

She pulled her hand, again releasing herself from his grip.

'It won't be good at all if he wakes up and sees me here….' She stood up, 'It will only hamper his physical and mental state. No Ray, only you have to take care of yourself. I promise I'll be there whenever you'll need…but not now.'

Like the gust of the wind, she moved straight towards the doorway. Before leaving the room, she again let her gaze fell on the sleeping trooper. Sighing, she left the room.

Had she noticed, she would've seen one thing. A metal ring was imprisoned in the grip of the patient.

 _Behind her, there was her bitter past. In front of her, there remained her unknown future._

* * *

The limousine was going on in its own unique pace. Not so fast, not so slow. The street lights were left behind the vehicle one by one. All in a once, the sky was clear. Moon princess was peeping through the curtains of black clouds at the earth from the sky. She was smiling at the couple sitting in the car.

"Finally reached Japan!" The Spaniard lady spoke at first, like throwing a small pebble to a mirror named quietness, shattering it into pieces.

"Hmm…" Her husband uttered, "Are you feeling okay? Was the plane journey distressing?"

"Nah, I'm tired a bit but alright." She answered, "Feeling really nice to come here again. Now I wanna go to our manor and rest for a while."

"Yeah, you need enough rest, Jules." The red-haired Russian grinned, "I mean…..both of you."

"Hehehe….you're right." Julia blushed a bit, looking at her stomach. Although she was slim and holding an attractive figure, she didn't know for how long she would be capable to hold it.

They had gone to Russia for enjoying their honeymoon. But they had hardly known that God would send their cherished gift so soon to them. Just like that magical tree; pour water and get the fruit instantly.

"Never thought…." She tucked her tresses behind her ear, "I'm feeling so bad for Salima."

"I also never thought that Salima could come out as such a criminal!" Tala clenched his jaw, "She has bowed my head down in front of everyone. Since we've reached Japan, we'll go to Kai's place tomorrow. Don't know what others will suggest, but I'll suggest to get Salima sentenced to death."

"Death penalty in once?" Julia raised an eyebrow, "No Tala, don't be so merciless. It may be possible that Salima isn't a criminal. I know her more than anyone, she'll never do it."

"But they have proofs!"

"Proofs aren't human beings, Tala! Human beings can only be created by God!" The dual-haired girl snapped, "Even a child can also create evidences if you teach him. We need to discuss the matter with Kai and his team in this regard. Then we will do whatever it needs."

"Hn." Her husband continued driving the car but suddenly stopped it.

"What happened, Tala?" Julia frowned, "Why have you stopped the car?"

"There's something in our way." Tala opened the doors of the car and got down with his wife. A red-haired girl was lying down in the middle of the highway. Her crimson bangs were covering her forehead as well as the upper parts of her eyes.

"Salima!" The Spanish lady gasped, dashing to her. Placing her forehead on her lap, she shook her gently, "Salima! You alright? Open your eyes!"

"Looks like she's been unconscious." The red-haired male responded reluctantly. His expressions were telling that nothing serious happened there.

"We've to take her in our mansion." Julia was holding Salima in her arms, "We can't leave her here in this condition!"

"Jules, there's no place of criminals in my home."

"But Tala….she's helplessly lying here…." The dual-haired girl pleaded, "Even a criminal is also a human being, Tala."

"If Kai is right, then she's no more a human being!" The Russian glared at his wife, "If there remained a dead body instead of her, I would pick it up for burying it with much honor. But her soul is dead now. What the fuck will I do to pick up a living corpse?"

Julia didn't answer. She looked down. Her jade orbs were glossing.

'Dear mother earth, please rip yourself into two pieces….' She whispered, 'I'll enter into you with this poor girl.'

"What happened, Jules?" Tala queried, going near the car, "Why're you delaying? Leave the piece of shit there and come here."

"I'm thinking how much you have changed…" Slowly, the girl raised her eyes.

"Huh?" Her husband tilted an eyebrow.

"Tala, the little life inside my ovary is crying. He is shedding tears. Can't you hear?" Julia's voice was weakened, "He doesn't want his father to be so cruel. Please Tala…..I won't protest when you will punish her. But don't see her as a criminal, see her as a human being. Please…I'm begging her life to you!"

Tala remained silent for a few moments. Then sighing, he spoke:

"Okay, let her in."

* * *

He was quivering. His breaths were unstable. His heartbeats and pulse rates were fast as the heart monitor was showing the rate. His chest was rising up and going down; like a jumping basketball. He was tossing his head here and there. His eyebrows were wrinkled, his teeth were gritted as though he had been in pain.

Seems like the neko-jin was in the universe of nightmares.

* * *

 **Nightmare? Which nightmare? And his interactions with Salima? What does it mean? What will happen with Salima by the way? In order to know, keep your eyes in "Where there is light, there is shadow."**

 **Do read and review. Pardon any grammatical or spelling error. Until….take care! :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	20. Revelation

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to Cutetyhil, Desires of autumn leaves, Sharingan blossoms, HeavenRider and Subha-Chan for reviewing :D**

* * *

He took up her left wrist and placed two fingers on it; attempting to feel her pulse. His eyebrows were screwed for a few seconds. Then, they got back to their usual position. Pressing the tunable diaphragm of his stethoscope on her chest, he sensed her heartbeats. Checking her pupils, he took out an injection from his bag.

They all were gathering in a medium-sized bedroom. The scarlet-haired girl was reposed on a queen-sized bed. Her eyes were still closed and cheeks were bearing the signs of dried tears. Her mouth was slightly opened and her breaths were sluggish.

The walls of the room were well-burnished and painted with light purple color. Over their head, a chandelier was hanging. Its alluring radiance was getting defrosted with the purplish glow of the room and falling on the face of the patient, making her expression serener and more divine.

"Doctor, is she alright?" Being worried, a twin-haired girl asked.

"Don't worry Ma'am, she's out of danger now," The young practitioner assured smilingly, injecting the needle at her arm, "She's been exhausted a bit. And besides, looks like she's suffering from anemia."

"Anemia?" A lilac-haired guy raised an eyebrow, "But….Salima didn't tell us about it. We also didn't know."

"Actually it's temporary one, not permanent." The doctor showed them a red-colored tag, "I've found it clinging to her left arm. It's a tag of Garden Clinic Hirro."

They all leaned forward for having a glimpse of the tag. It was a rectangular crimson piece of any scotch tape on which the name of the clinic was written.

"GCH?" Their leader now opened his mouth, "I've heard that they label the blood donors with this red-colored tag. It means…"

"Yeah, you're right, Mr. Valkov." The doctor agreed, "It means Miss Salima donated blood to someone. But unfortunately, her weight is too less for blood donation. Her body couldn't take the instant scarcity of blood. That's why she passed out."

They all were quiet in disbelief. An awkward discreetness appeared in the environment and began to wander around. Everyone could hear the echoes of inhalation and exhalation of everyone.

"One more thing there, Mr. Valkov," The doctor broke the silence with his vocal cord, "She's seeming to be exhausted. It seems like she had to toil much for something. But don't need to worry at all, proper rest can fix her health. I've already prescribed some medicines for her. You've to ensure if she's taking them regularly or not."

"I'll." Tala nodded, "Thanks a lot, doctor. Come on, let me leave you to the gateway."

"Sure." The doctor stood up, "Don't forget to take care of her."

"Mention not." Julia smiled, nodding in assurance.

The physician left the room with the team leader. The Spaniard sat by the bed and glanced at the face of the patient. She was looking quite calm.

"Poor girl," Julia spoke, stroking the temple of the redhead, "Don't know how much stress she had to take."

"What happened, Jules?" A taller Russian asked, "You guys have returned so soon. Although Tala told us that Salima had been accused of being a double-agent by Kai and his gang. That's why the NPC arrested her. In that case, I'm wondering what she was doing there. How did she flee from them? And donating blood? To whom?"

"Be patient, Spencer." Julia glared at him, "These queries also rose in my mind. But only Salima can solve these complicated riddles."

"Solving riddles?" The wolf-looked captain appeared in the room, "That lady who herself has been charged with treason?"

"Ugh Tala, have some faith on Salima!" Julia stood up, "I'm sure…there's something wrong. Our Salima can never cheat us, you know it well! Can't you remember once the terrorists wanted to hire her for her outstanding skills of fighting and martial arts? They tried to tempt her with money, honor, power, they attempted to finish her and what not? But…but what did Sal do? She strongly fought against them with her rock-hard determination and moralities. I know it's their conspiracy. Nothing but their plan it is!"

"Mmm…"

Everyone stared back at the bed of Salima who was groaning and stirring. The Spanish lady dashed towards her and shook her gently.

"Salima?" She tapped her cheek, "Are you alright, dear? Open your eyes."

She frowned and blinked. Once, twice. Then bit by bit, she opened her eyes. Turning her gazes here and there, she discovered she was somewhere new.

"Where?" She mumbled, "Where am I?"

"You're in our place, Sal." Julia wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the lying girl, trying to help her sit, "How're you feeling now?"

"Bit…better…" Finally the female redhead sat on the bed.

"What happened to you, Salima?" A lilac-haired guy asked, "Why did you fall unconscious?"

"Nothing serious guys, just I was tired…" Salima's tone was still seeming exhausted, "And I passed out from fatigue. You know I'm anemic a bit…"

"Anemic? And you?" Another short carrot-nosed guy chuckled, "Don't kid with us, Sal. Your body doesn't lack of blood. It's your beloved. Hey, can you remember about our university life? Kai's group? There was a guy who had come from China. His blood group was O-negative. So, he always remained busy in donating blood to patients. One day, he passed out…hahahaha…."

"Ian! Shut your fucking mouth lest I should sew it!"

Gasping, the carrot-nosed stared at the scarlet-haired girl. Her eyes were glittering with tears. She was looking down, at her lap.

"What happened, Salima?" Ian questioned, "You okay? Have I been…gay a bit?"

"No, it's okay. You've desired to make a light joke and it's not bad…." She was struggling against her tears to hold them back.

"Sal, is there anything wrong?" Julia kept a hand on her shoulder, "You can tell us if you want. You've hid nothing from us before that. Then why so cold today? Even Kai isn't that cold now with his closest ones!"

The poor redhead couldn't hold herself. Rapidly, she fell in the embrace of her co-leader. Wrapping her arms around her, she burst into tears.

The twin-haired lady became shocked. In a way or other, managing herself, she also tied her comrade in her loose hug.

"Shush….don't cry, it's alright…" Julia patted her back, "Now tell us what happened. I promise that we won't bite you."

"I….I love him a lot…but why doesn't he love me…?" Her voice was enfeebled, "Why is fate playing with me but I am losing? What's my sin after all? What?"

She raised her head. To her horror, Julia saw that her eyes were completely bloodshot. Even her cheeks were also flushed. Her glances were unstable.

"Only God knows how many droplets of tears you had to shed and you've to shed later…." Julia spoke, cupping her chin, "We heard that you were arrested for being a double-agent….is it true?"

"I knew that you would ask me the same question," She shook her head, "I don't know what the hell I did for which they arrested me. They….they all think me as a secret assassin from washer-guys…even they've collected proofs against me…also my handwriting….."

Sniffing, she continued, "But one thing I know. They have no wrong intention behind my arrest. Even they wanna investigate and find out the truth. Trust me, they aren't bad at all. Hilary and Emily behaved quite well with me. But the problem is…."

"Ray, right?"

"Yeah." Salima shrugged, "None but he is directly charging me. That guy who used to crave for seeing my face now doesn't want to have my glimpse at all. It's not his fault though. Who will wanna see a bitch in front of his eyes?"

"Who told you that you're a bitch?" Tala yelled. Firstly he had been hating her. But her appearance, her words, her expressions and actions were forcing him to believe her once.

"Nobody, just my karma." The violet-eyed lady sighed.

"One thing that I can't understand, Salima." Her boss asked, "I admit that you're not a criminal. But why did you flee from jail? No… I mean you should've been in their place at this moment. If they let you go, they would inform me about it. It means you've fled. But why?"

"Tala, I didn't flee." The redhead female objected, "When I was in jail, some of those aggressors attacked Kai and his gang. Everyone was okay but Tyson and Kenny were killed."

"What? What the hell are you speaking?" The tall Russian raised an eyebrow. His eyes were widened in shock.

"I'm not kidding, Spencer." Salima's voice was still shaky, "I feared for Ray's life. So I thought to protect him. In order to give him protection, I had to come out from my cell. Luckily, I found the dead constable right in front of the cubicle who had the key. Unlocking the gate, I came out. Secretly following Ray, I reached my home. I knew he would surely play any trick so that I could get caught again. That's why he didn't attempt to catch me. Rather, he went to the secret base of the notorious gang."

Finishing her words, the girl stopped as she had had to deliver those words without breathing once.

"Then?"

"Then…." She took a long breath, "For avoiding arrest and shielding him, I began to follow him. Safely I reached their depot and successfully performed my duties. Unexpectedly, Hilary appeared there. I felt that she would arrest me again and put me in the jail. That's why I pulled out my gun and…."

"And what?" Bryan screamed, "You…you shot her?"

"No Bryan, I didn't shoot her." Salima protested, "I just fired at the sky. At the same time, someone….someone…"

"Someone?"

"Someone shot Hilary…she fell down on the ground…" The girl couldn't finish her words as tears were choking her tone.

"Oh no!" Julia winced, "God knows how the poor girl is at this moment."

"But Ray thought I had shot her." The maiden stated, "That's why he became furious and pointed his pistol at my forehead."

"Wait what?" Bryan snarled, "He tried to kill you?"

"Yeah but fate supported me and I escaped again. But later on, I realized that I shouldn't have done that. If I had been killed, it would've been better."

"How?"

Being soundless for a few moments, she started again, "When I was running for my dear life, at a time, I stopped and thought what I had done. I felt bad and returned. And I saw….he….being carried by a couple in their car….splashed with blood…."

"Blood?" The Spanish girl raised an eyebrow, "Was he…wounded so badly?"

"Yeah." Salima retorted, "Then I began to follow them who were rushing towards the hospital. He lost too much blood during heavy hemorrhage. He was lacking of blood. So, disguising myself as his wife and tying a weighty iron belt underneath my top to increase my weight, I went there and donated some blood. I had to do this because I weigh so less that I can't be selected for blood donation. Besides, none was there from O-negative. Leaving the hospital after the formalities, I was walking by the roads. I was feeling weak and dizzy. The whole world was spinning round and round in front of my eyes. I was trying to walk on but I couldn't. I can't remember what happened next."

When the girl stopped, a lady in Gothic blitzkrieg outfit hastened into the room. She was covered with sweats. She was panting.

"Elena!" Julia stood up, "What happened? Why have you come here at this moment in this condition? Everything okay?"

"Pardon me, my lady, but unfortunately….." The messenger was huffing, "I've had to be the bearer of a bad news."

"Bad news?" Everyone spoke up together.

"Yeah, a terrible one." Elena bowed.

"But what is it?" Tala glowered, biting his inner lips in nervousness.

"My lord, lady Tachibana is no more now…" Her voice was covered with grief, "Before a while, she breathed her last and left us all."

Again, an awkward silence enfolded the aura. Everyone's mouth was shut. Seemed like someone buried them beneath mother earth. They were screaming, wailing, huffing but nobody could listen them. Their souls were desperate, their bodies weren't supportive. Their spirits were reckless, their bodies were calming.

"She was shot by an **M195** sniper rifle…." Elena shattered the unobtrusiveness first, "The bullet caused a heavy inner bleeding inside her body. Her major arteries were severely damaged. Doctors tried their best but all their attempts went in vain. I went there in the disguise of a nurse. My lady, my lord, you won't believe me….Master Hiwatari's condition was vulnerable. His face couldn't be seen at all by me. I can't imagine his expressions even in my nightmares…."

"No, this couldn't happen…." Julia was stepping back bit by bit, "It couldn't happen at all….everything is my nightmare…nothing but my nightmare….."

"Julia?" Tala glared at his wife.

"NO! Hilary!" She screeched which echoed in the compartment, "My best friend can never leave me in this way!"

After her compliment, she knelt down on the floor, bursting into tears.

"Jules!" Her husband swiftly approached her. Squeezing her shoulders, he tried to comfort her.

"Don't cry, honey," He pulled her closer, "You're pregnant! Too much stress isn't good for your health!"

"Let my health go to hell, Tala! My best friend has died!" Julia sobbed, "She's no more now! Can you feel? She's fucking no more! Oh Gosh, how will I live without her…."

"It's all my fault."

"Huh?" Everyone glanced at the girl on the bed.

"Just for my imprudence…" She slowly got down, "Hilary is dead. I don't know what is going through Kai…just for me. **NONE BUT I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"**

"No Sali…" Ian began but couldn't finish as Salima stopped him, "Don't give me fake condolence. I know what I have done. And you know what I deserve in return? Death penalty. Only death penalty."

"Salima, what's on your cheek?" Bryan scowled.

"Huh?" The spiky-haired girl quickly hid the stains of three fingers beneath her palms that Ray had gifted her. But it was too late.

"Don't hide it, Sal!" The lavender-haired guy asked, with a forceful voice.

"Mmm…nothing…" She smiled, "Forget it, Bryan! These things often do happen with a road-side whore…"

"Did…did Ray physically hurt you?" Bryan punched on the table, "How dare the rascal, fucking garbage of filths, bastard, son of a bitch, mongrel…."

"Wait a minute, Bryan! Don't badmouth and spoil the environs!" Tala snapped, "I wanna ask you something, Salima."

"Sure. Ask me."

"What weapon did you hold when you were there with Ray and Hilary?"

"A desert eagle."

"Very good." Tala turned to Elena, "And Elena, by which weapon did Hilary get shot?"

"A M195 sniper rifle."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, my lord!" She took out a paper, "Here's her death certificate. You've no idea how much I've to labor for collecting it…"

The redhead male glanced at the paper. Then moving towards his wife, he asked, "Jules, are you understanding it?"

"Yeah, I am." Julia nodded, "Hilary was knocked by a M195 but Salima was carrying a desert eagle. It means….Salima is innocent! I did tell you, Tala, she's irreproachable!"

"I wouldn't trust her if I didn't see the tag of the hospital, Julia!" Tala spoke, lowering his eyes, "But now…I'm trusting you, Salima. I'm sorry, you don't know how badly I criticized you when you were unconscious. Please….pardon me."

"No Tala, you're my boss, you don't need to apologize!" Salima screamed, "It's the consecrated duty of a boss to take any step so than he can rectify his employees. At least you guys are trusting me and it's enough for me! I'm so happy today! You can't guess about my happiness!"

Julia smiled dimly, patting Salima's back. But soon her smile faded as her husband whispered something into her ear:

' _If Salima didn't kill Hilary, then who?'_

* * *

 **Ray's nightmare:**

" **We're losing him!"**

" **Pupils blown, a trauma! God knows what happened!"**

" **He's in shock! Get him in ICU! Quick!"**

" **We're losing him…"**

The raven-haired agent was in his own universe of nightmares. He was out of breath. His teeth were clasped in pain. Tears were leaking down from his closed orbs. The doctors were turning the machines on and off again and again, jabbing needles here and there in his body like a guinea pig in any scientific experiment, writing data on notepads.

All in once, everything vanished like the smog of a cigar. Someone's sweet tone rang in his ear.

"Ray?"

Every agony, every woe, every glitch disappeared in the air with the tone. Opening his eyes, he looked at the source of the voice. A pink-haired girl was smiling sweetly, yet seductively at him.

He felt his body hooking with no machine or nothing. He was totally free. He sat up on the bed.

"Mariah?"

She spoke nothing but smiled again. He was about to stand up. But before standing up, he felt an unknown sort of liquid on his face. He raised his hand and wiped it off. It was looking like someone's tears.

'Sky is clear,' He whispered, 'I've heard if water falls from sky without any reason, someone must be crying…but who?"

"What happened, Ray?" The pinkette asked, "I've come here for you. Won't you pull me in your embrace?"

"Why not?" He stood and rushed towards her. She was also about the leave quickly but couldn't as he grabbed her wrist tightly.

A gust of wind arrived at the room at the same moment, letting her tied hair getting untied and blow. The bottom of her soft rose-pink hair slightly pushed his face. Again the seraphic aroma gained its entry into his overwhelmed lungs with the fresh gush of air. He looked at her. She was wearing a coral long dress touching the floor. It was clinging to her skin like a second skin, revealing the seductive splendor of her buxom figure, divulging the luminosity of her glowing opaque texture. And her wrist…how soft and smooth….just like cotton balls…no no, just like water….oh no…it was getting softer….like air…

Air?

Like a sparkle of lightning, he returned in the reality. Really, there was nothing but air. She was gone.

"Mariah? Where are you?" He screamed.

"I am here."

"Huh?" He frowned as he discovered himself in his own workplace. Something exploded when an unresponsive body of someone leaped, hit the roof and crashed on the floor. He turned his stares here and there.

There was fire, fire and fire. Everything was burning. The gates of the cells were totally opened.

Bloods.

Ashes.

Noxious smells.

Sweats.

Screams.

Tears.

Signs of a devastation.

"Ray!"

Gasping, he turned left. There was his navy-haired comrade; lying on the ground who was stretching a hand towards him.

"Please help me get up…." He muttered, "I've lost all the strength to get up. That hurts a lot….."

"Tyson!" He gusted to him, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Everything will be alright. Give me your hand…"

He gave but the raven-haired guy couldn't hold it. How? Have you ever been able to hold the air?

"Tyson!"

"I am here."

He was in front of the cells the underground jail of his department. Each cell was carrying a prisoner. And when he saw them, it was his turn to get an electric shock of 440 volt in his spinal cord.

Each cell was carrying his lookalike.

"Think Ray, think, you've killed your comrades with your own hands. Think what its result will be." One of them whispered.

"My guilt, trusting a criminal and worshipping my heart to her." Another murmured, "Now I'm suffering."

"What the hell is going on here?!" He shouted.

"Nothing, just punishing a murderess."

"Hilary?"

He glowered at the girls. A brunette with a redhead. The coco-haired girl was wearing a white lace gown while the scarlet-haired was in a constricted ebony-black attire, displaying her 36-24-36 figure. Both were holding two glossing swords. He kept gazing at them.

Just like moon against black hole, sunrise against sunset, dark against bright, light against shadow.

They launched their first move as the blades of the swords bumped against each other, raising a clattering resonance from the deepest bottom of the nothingness.

"Sleesh!"

"Ray, she's a fugitive hardcore criminal!" Hilary blurted, "Arrest her."

"No Ray, I'm not. Rather she is." Salima retorted, "Kill her as soon as you can."

"Don't believe her; listen to your brain."

"Ignore the brain; follow your heart."

"Shut up!" Ray clutched his head in pain, "Shut up you both!"

"Too late Ray!" The red-haired girl snarled, "Now your sisterly friend is gone!"

As she delivered her words, so she did. The blade of the black sword fell on the chest of the brunette, ripping her into two pieces as fresh crimson liquid sprinkled on the neko-jin, drenching him completely.

Tearing the cloths of darkness, a blood-freezing laughter stabbed its dagger at his neurons, spinning him like a toy.

" **NO! Hilary!"**

* * *

 **So….how was it? Good or bad? Please let me know! :D**

 **Do read and review! Pardon grammatical and spelling errors. Until…take care! :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	21. Karma is a bitch

**Hello my cuties! I'm back, and here comes chapter 21. Thanks to beautifulchaos91, Desires of autumn leaves, Cutetyhil, HeavenRider, Subha-Chan and Sharingan blossoms.**

 **Ahem….brace yourself! This chapter will be a mixture of angst and contentment. *Tucks tresses behind ear and dramatically sees the face in mirror***

 **I dedicate this chapter to Ranjan597 aka our sweetie Subha-Chan! Sniffs….I know I am just focusing on Ray, why not Kai a bit?**

 **So, let it….rip!**

* * *

 _"Ray, she's a fugitive hardcore criminal!" Hilary blurted, "Arrest her."_

 _"No Ray, I'm not. Rather she is." Salima retorted, "Kill her as soon as you can."_

 _"Don't believe her; listen to your brain."_

 _"Ignore the brain; follow your heart."_

 _"Shut up!" Ray clutched his head in pain, "Shut up you both!"_

 _"Too late Ray!" The red-haired girl snarled, "Now your sisterly friend is gone!"_

 _As she delivered her words, so she did. The blade of the black sword fell on the chest of the brunette, ripping her into two pieces as fresh crimson liquid sprinkled on the neko-jin, drenching him completely._

 _Slitting the cloths of darkness, a blood-freezing laughter stabbed its dagger at his neurons, spinning him like a toy._

 _"_ _ **NO! Hilary!"**_

* * *

Putting the oxygen mask off, he leaped on his bed from his still position like a frog, jumping for its own self-defence. He was panting. Splotches of perspiration emerged around his nose, on his forehead, cheeks and whole figure, soaking his hospital gown like water. Had he taken a shower and come out from washroom without wiping himself, he wouldn't have looked more drenched than his current condition. He was panting. He had been in plenty of oxygen. But when he had put off the mask, automatically his lungs had felt the scarcity of the molecules of atomic number 8.

Nah, it was nothing but a nightmare.

He revolved his gapes here and there. The room was medium in size. He was sitting on a white hospital bed. On a side-cabinet, a glass and a jug full of water were kept. When his eyebrows were puckered, he felt something in his grip. Unlocking the gate of his palm which had been made of his fingers, he exposed an ordinary ornament.

A bronze-made metallic finger ring.

'Whose ring is it?' He elevated an eyebrow, 'Who kept it in my grip? Who came here to visit me?'

Questions couldn't rise storm in his heart as his brain sent a signal about which he was forgetting.

'Hilary!' He gasped, 'She was shot at stomach, wasn't she? How will she be now? Alright? Or not? God, what has happened to me?!'

Clutching his forehead, he tried to block his headache somehow. It was killing him from his inner side gradually. His vision was again starting being blurred. He didn't want to lose his consciousness once again.

As his stares moved at the right side of his bed, he found a red-colored pot. Rubbing his eyes and getting his vision cleared a bit, he learned that it was a pot of painkillers.

Seizing and opening the cap, he quenched the stuff inside the container. Gulping a glass of water, he started seeing everything fresh and clear finally.

'I've to find Hilary out.' He got down from the bed, 'If something happens to her, I can never show this face of mine to Kai!'

Leaving the room, he continued walking, gawking here and there at the same time. Most of the rooms were almost empty. As the clinic was situated in a silent and solitary alley, people couldn't visit it that much.

Only God knows how he ended up here.

Letting out a small sigh, he kept going forward. But he couldn't step more as something was felt by him near his feet. He looked down for finding what it was.

And his eyes grew broadened as he wished not to see that.

A corpse of a security guard, mottled with cerise blood.

He knelt down by the body. The departed man was still grasping a 9mm pistol in his left grip. Still he didn't forget what his duty was.

Sighing, the neko-jin took the weapon in his hand. Pressing his fingers at the side of the neck of the body, he tried to feel the sign of life. Scarcely had he realized that he had been no more when a guy in black from top-to-bottom appeared at the spot.

"Don't need to worry, he'll be finished soon, he can't do anything because he is as good as dead…" The stranger was talking in his microphone. Abruptly his eyes fell on Ray.

"Hands in the air!" The raven-haired guy stood up, pointing the gun at his soon-to-be aggressor.

"Found him." The provoker also coxswained his handgun at his bull's eye.

Per chance, an alive and conscious bull's eye he was. That's why he couldn't press the trigger even. Before doing his own job, he was done and gone by the neko-jin.

'Phew!' Ray blew the smoke which was coming out from his gun, 'What have they thought about me? I'm sick, not dead yet. If he's here, possibly the others from the gang will be here soon. Nah, I've to disguise myself.'

Dragging the body of the accoster at a silent corner, he interchanged the cloths. Putting on the black mask, he smirked, 'Now nobody can guess who I am.'

With unobtrusive and dawdling tracks, he kept walking on. Seeing a female doctor and a nurse, nippily he shrouded himself by a wall.

"Charlotte, have you received the body which was sent from Central Hospital?" The doctor asked the nurse.

"Yes, Dr. Ava." The caregiver nodded, 'The body of the detective has been reached here. She has already been headed to the morgue."

"Days are changing." The female physician commented, "I mean….look, she has breathed her last in such a renowned hospital. But her postmortem is going to be occurred in a meek and tiny clinic like ours, just for the electricity and generator problem."

"True, because _karma is a bitch_."

The doctor and the nurse then disappeared while talking to each other. Each of the words went in the ears of the neko-jin who was looking tensed.

'Detective….and she? Hils can't be dead! Wait, what the fuck I am thinking! There are a lot of female detectives in Tokyo. Possibly it may be one of them. Poor lady, my condolence…may her soul rest in peace.'

Entering into an elevator, he pressed the buttons. The doors were closed and it was rising up.

* * *

He was sitting on a chair in the lobby. His silver bangs were covering his forehead and eyes. If his eyes could be seen, you could see only darkness and darkness in those amethyst eyes. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream.

Alas! He couldn't do that. He was never taught to do so.

In front of his eyes, the image of a whitish brunette was floating. He was drifting to it and backing in the reality. Rising and drowning, up and down.

Her euphonious voice was like the chirpings of morning birds, soothing the heart. He would miss the voice.

" **I love you, Kai!"**

" **You're my essence of life."**

" **You're the heart of our department. And you know who the brain is? Ray. We need to take care of both. If these two show any error, then we're gone!"**

" **I can't endanger your life, Kai!"**

'Love, you've left me so soon?' He faintly smirked, 'Why? What was my guilt? You used to tell that I'm the heart of our department. If I'm the heart, then you are the superior aorta by whom the heart is attached with the whole body. Today you're no more. Then which relationship is still remaining in me and the department?'

 _ **You know? At your departure, the birds are crying.**_

 _ **The flowers are losing their colors; slowly they are dying.**_

 _ **The sky is also weeping with the earth; by showering rain.**_

 _ **The whole universe is at a loss; she's in a pain.**_

 _ **You know? The roads asked me, "When will she come?"**_

 _ **I couldn't reply, I remained speechless like a dumb.**_

He remembered her last words. She had been crying, she had been in a pain. But not for herself, but for her lost comrade. She had been frustrated because she couldn't have saved him.

'And Ray….you need to be hit also! You've made me totally dumbfounded!' He gritted his fists, 'Who the hell on the earth ordered you to go there and kill them? As far I can remember, I didn't order you. Then who? For following whose commandment did you go there?

Yet I am guilty. I didn't stop you back, I let you go forward. Because I had full belief on God. I knew God wouldn't snatch my friends from me. He's merciful after all, not merciless, is He? Then why? Why did He snatch you both from me? I'm sorry, my dearies, I'm sorry. Please forgive this worthless human being if possible.'

Some of the words of the neko-jin rang in the ears of the Russian.

" **A kingdom is identified by its subjects, not by the king, Kai. My past was a mess. I was treated as a lifeless puppet. I don't wanna be the leader, I don't wanna be the king. I wanna be a follower, I wanna be a part of the subjects. It's not my wish to spend my life like a lifeless statue. I wanna lead my life as a real human being. And you've given me the chance, Kai. I'll always be grateful to you for it."**

'Shush! Why're you being grateful to me? You better slap me, badmouth me, chide me and kill me! Because I was the one for whom you came here. You continued walking on the burning cinders and I continued encouraging you! And when the fire burnt you and took you from us forever, I couldn't do anything! What kind of captain am I? I couldn't protect you guys! What the hell will be there if I remain alive still? Why aren't I just dying? Why?'

 _ **Numbness tightly wrapped my body, feeling really cold.**_

 _ **Take me in your warm embrace and make me feel bold.**_

 _ **You used to say, "If I am a bird, you're my nest."**_

 _ **Then tell me, dear heart, where did you go emptying my chest?**_

 _ **How worthless I am! I couldn't save you from those beasts.**_

 _ **In the rest of my life, my sun never will rise from the east.**_

The elevator chimed open as a blackhead came out. Black and black was covering his toe from the forehead. Only his glistening tawny orbs were peeping through the eyeholes of the mask.

As the elevator signaled, Kai stared at the disguised stranger. Firestorms of inflammation and resentment rose in his deep purple orbs, turning them into garnets from amethysts. His ten fingers curled into two fists.

When the agony takes the form of wrath, it is kinda petrifying. But seems like the agent in camouflage didn't know about it.

"Kai!" He exclaimed as he saw his captain. Frankly speaking, he didn't expect him there.

"Bastard!" The Russian growled as he hurried towards him. The neko-jin fell back since a low kick had been launched at his stomach.

"Ouch!" The agent groaned.

"Today's your last day on the earth!" The leader pulled out his Ingram and targeted the automatic handgun at him.

"Wait Kai!" He screamed for his dear life, putting the mask off. His tanned face got exposed, with the dark bangs covering his forehead and a pair of glinting topaz eyes.

The gun from Kai's hand fell on the floor as his eyes grew extended. His dear comrade, Ray was alive…breathing…talking…in front of his own eyes…

Was it his imagination? Or the reality?

When he pinched his own skin, the pinkish sign of his nails proved that it wasn't his imagination.

Was it really Ray? Or his ghost?

He approached the neko-jin. As he shook him grasping his shoulders, the raven-haired agent spoke, "What happened, Kai? Why are you behaving like this?"

Nah, he was really alive. It was not his imagination, but his reality. Those tears whom he had congested in his eyes had been vapors. Seeing Ray safe and sound, his eyes calmed down and got covered with coldness. But that coldness didn't jammed his emotions. Rather, the lack of heat turned his gaseous tears into liquid. The departure of his queen had absorbed all the heat from him, turning him into a lifeless ice cube. But the arrival of his comrade again filled him with the heat of sentiments.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He spoke, concealing his trails of emotions, "You should rest in hospital bed at this moment. Go and sleep!"

"Kai…"

"Have you seen your face in the mirror?" Kai moved his stares, "You're looking as if someone picked your dead body from your tombstone!"

"I'm sorry, Kai!"

"Huh?" The leader raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, sorry for everything." He muttered, "I know I shouldn't have gone alone to the base of those criminals. But what could I do else? I needed to catch Salima, I needed to investigate the matter. That's why I got involved in this mess."

"After all these disasters, you're saying sorry?" The Russian erupted, "You know you could've died? What would happen to our department if something happened to you? Why're you such a donkey?"

"Kai, are you crying?"

Gasping, the Russian turned back so that his friend couldn't see his tears. Somehow wiping his eyes, he retorted, "Who said that I am crying? Just something fell in my eyes and I'm trying to get it off…"

"Don't lie anymore with me, Kai!" Ray rushed to him, "I've seen your tears clearly. I know you're the head of our department. But it doesn't mean that you have no emotion! You can't hide your tears from me!"

Kai stayed silent; not uttering a single word even.

When you add some acid with base, it produces a neutral chemical like salt. In the beaker of the heart of the Russian, the base of relief and the acid of angst were reacting with each other; neutralizing each other. Maybe that's why he was reactionless.

"Come on, Kai, why're you silent?" The restless neko-jin yelled.

"Ray, are you alright really?" This time Kai's eyes were showing some concern that he had been hiding, "I don't know what the hell you had to tolerate when you were in hospital cabin. Must be painful though…."

The mouth of the neko-jin dropped. He couldn't believe his own ears. Kai….the greatest Kai Hiwatari was asking him how he was…..since when had he changed himself though?

"Chill captain, I'm alright!" He giggled, "Look, I am walking….talking...ouch!"

The neko-jin gasped as the silently asleep throbbing pain inside his brain woke up.

"Huh…knew that!" The ice-prince closed his eyes, crossing his arms on his chest, staying in his usual posture.

"Hehe….well Kai, where's Hilary though?" Scratching his head in embarrassment, the raven-haired guy asked.

Hilary….the name consisting 6 letters but infinite feelings…

Hearing the name, the slight smile from Kai's face died out. Again darkness claimed his position courageously in his face and eyes. Bending down his head, he turned his gazes away from Ray.

"Kai?" Ray frowned, "Tell me where she is."

"She must be happy wherever she is at this moment."

"Huh?" The neko-jin raised an eyebrow, "Kai, don't make conundrums. You know I am not as intelligent as you. She was shot once at her stomach. On the other hand, I was shot twice at my chest, receiving a nine-foot fall in bonus. She should be perfect in line at this moment."

Still no response came from the leader. He remained quiet. His shiny gray bangs were blowing with the cadence of the zephyr of midnight in front of his forehead.

"Kai, don't remain silent!" Ray's voice was growing restless, "Where's Hilary? Tell me, I'm feeling really nervous! Where the hell is she?!"

" **Gone!"**

The neko-jin's eyes went enlarged in sudden shock. He felt someone penetrating his fingers into the holes of a power socket which was turned on. Jolts of electricity went down through his spinal cord, reminding him about his current nightmare. Every single inch of his body was trembling, from his chromosomes to femurs.

'How? How can it be possible?' He was stepping back, 'Hilary was shot only once…moreover at stomach….she should've been alive…'

He looked at his dual-haired team leader. He was awkwardly quiet. The salty rheum of miseries and soreness was streaking his pale cheeks. They were inaudible, yet audible.

"I requested her to accompany her." Finally the Russian began, "But she stopped me. She told me that she didn't want to endanger my life. In front of her heart-warming words, my logical statements couldn't stand at all. She also forbade me to step out of our office. But I did that. As a result, she left us all. Just for my negligence…." His waterworks again blocked his voice.

The neko-jin knelt down on the floor, breaking down totally. He felt someone stabbed a knife right at his heart for countless times. Don't know if it was a single dagger for innumerable times, or infinite blades at a solitary moment.

Now he realized why Kai had been seeming so changed.

Someone was right.

Death was the greatest dressing room in this universe.

'No Kai, not your negligence, but my irresponsibility killed her. Not you, not Salima, but I am her murderer. Punish me, get me sentenced to death. Come on, what are you waiting for?'

He looked at his palms. They were clear. Then again, they were reddened with the blood of someone.

The blood of a brunette.

Tears exploded from his eyes, cascading his face.

'God…what the hell has been done by me… ?'

 _ **Make a sieve of my chest with bullets**_

 _ **Shoot me with all the bullets, today I want to,**_

 _ **My wish is, to die…**_

 _ **I want to die today, I want to die…**_

* * *

 **Cousin: I didn't know you write yaois.**

 **Me: *Hits his head with a frypan***

 **Cousin: Aaaaaaa!**

 **Me: Hmm….does anyone have any suspicion in this regard? No, right? Good! *Yawns of satisfaction***

 **There there….my stupid keyboard is disturbing a lot. It's obvious that there're some grammatical or spelling error. Pardon them and do read and review ;P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	22. New king of the kingless kingdom

**Hi everyone! Thanks to Desires of autumn leaves, HeavenRider, Subha-Chan, Cutetyhil and Beautifulchaos91 for reviewing. Here remains chapter 22.**

 **Warning: Character death.**

* * *

'God…what the hell has been done by me…?'

The raven-haired Chinese kept staring at his palms. Clean, but sodden with blood. The blood of Hilary; his sisterly friend. The girl who had used to sooth him, support him in tough moments. The perfect companion for Kai. The queen of the game. And she was no more.

Unknowingly, he had been the reason for what she departed.

"Ray…..Hils had a last wish." Finally the Russian started, wiping his tears, "She wanted to see you safe and sound. And look, her last wish has been fulfilled. God isn't that merciless though."

'No Kai, God is unpitying.' The younger guy pondered, 'Why has He taken Hils? Why wasn't I taken by Him? Why is He still keeping me alive?

No no, she can't die. She always cared for my safety and security. She treated me as though I'd been her own brother. And…she left? How? She was in less danger than I. Yet she couldn't but pass away? It…it's impossible…'

On the other hand, the tears of the Russian had dried away. He was just simply consoling himself.

'Brace yourself, Hiwatari,' The phoenix-prince cogitated, 'Now you have a lot of responsibilities. You've to mend the destroyed department once again. I know it will be hard for you to maintain a queen less kingdom but it's not impossible. Look, Ray is alive. Can't you remember what your fiancée told you before her departure? Revenge! You've to avenge for what they did to your love. Encourage Ray, rise like the flames of phoenix and dedicate yourselves in the war.'

He kept thinking it again and again. When the thoughts were imbedded deep in his heart, he moved his gazes at Ray for speaking something. The neko-jin was still motionless with blank manifestation on his face. No tears, no sound, no scream, no word, no cue. Only a statue made of rock.

He was in an illusion. That's why he didn't notice someone was approaching him with his gun in order that he could kill him.

"Ray! Watch out!" The captain yelled before rushing towards him. The Chinese returned to the ecosphere of veracity as he felt someone pushing him towards the wall.

"Ouch!" He gasped as his back hit the wall. For finding out who had shoved him, he looked at his team leader.

The Russian was slightly shaking. His posture was unstable. In that condition, he aimed the Ingram at his mugger. As he pulled the trigger inside, the third law of Neuton again displayed its own precision. In the same speed, loads of bullets came out and left, creating fleapits in the torso of the assassin.

Done with his job, the dual-haired boy stared at the raven-haired. Smiling lightly, he was about to fall on the ground.

"Kai!" Ray screeched and hurried to him. Before he touched the ground, the younger guy caught him in his arms. Placing the head of the victim gently on his lap, he shook him, holding his shoulders.

"You alright?" The neko-guy worriedly inquired as he saw blood flooding in the speed of a bullet train from the wounds of his chest and soaking his trousers. Receiving no response, he tried to carry him.

"No…no profit it will bring…." His voice was inaudible, "Hils is calling me…let me go…"

"What the hell!" Ray frowned, "Hey, you can't go in this way. Don't be...you'll be just fine!"

"Imagination only…." Kai mumbled, "Ray, do one thing. Escape from here…..they will come again for you…and if they see you, they won't spare ….."

"No Kai, how can I leave you here in this condition?" The voice of the neko-jin was being clogged with tears.

"You've to remain alive…." The fallen guy continued, "For being the new king of the kingless domain….for fulfilling our last wish….avenging them…"

"Sure I will, Kai, sure I will…" Tears oozed down from his golden orbs, "But how without you?"

"Shush….I'll be there for you…in every moment….you can feel me around you…"

"But…"

"Raymond Kon!" The badly wounded and almost-dying leader applied all the strength of his body, "It's my order, the order of your captain! As a reliable and loyal agent, I know you'll never disobey my commandments! Just leave the fucking place…ah!" He couldn't finish his words as he coughed out blood. His eyes were widened in pain. Tears were seeping down from his crimson orbs. Yet he was trying his best to protect his comrade.

The Chinese couldn't speak anything after his leader had finished his statements. He was arrogant; but his leader was more stubborn than he. If something came out from his vocal cord once, he wouldn't listen to himself even.

Reposing his body quietly on the tiled floor of the empty hospital lobby, he stood up. Entering into the elevator, he pressed the button to go downwards. He again ogled at the collapsed leader on the ground. Salty water of pain blasted from his eyes. He buried his face amid his palms.

"Kai…I'm sorry…" He muttered out somehow, "I…I couldn't save your life…"

His words weren't finished as he couldn't drag an end to them. Failing, he knelt down on the floor of the elevator as the doors were getting closed.

A dim smirk appeared in the lips of the dying Russian. Before a while, he had been in pain, in an inflammation. It had been burning him bit by bit. His skin had been hurt, his heart had been aching like hell. But right at that moment, someone poured fresh cold water on the fire. As the dribbles were being formed into streams of hydronium oxide, it was smothering the flames. And then, she had come there for him.

In front of his amethyst pupils, a womanly figure gained her entry. Her pale skin was flashing like shimmering snowflakes in a moonlit night. Deep ruby eyes were holding an amusing mien. Her deep chocolate-shaded hair was like the threads of silk; blowing with the symphony of waft. A sweet honeyed smile was clinging to the corners of her pale pink lips….her white sleeveless gown….showing her each curve…reflecting the glow….appealing finery….everything was appeasing him…lessening all the pain, all the grief that he had acquired ever…..a strange glee and relief caressed him gently…she was an angel…..just looking like Hilary…..it was Hilary!

With discreet trajectories, she moved towards him. Sitting by him, she gently stroked his forehead with her soft fingers. In relaxation, his eyes wanted to get closed, enjoying every bit of the slumber….as though someone had been stroking his temple with the soft petals of roses…..he was no more in tears, no more in agony, no more in distress. Every negative thing was gone from his life….even the life itself….

"Kai!"

Her enrapturing voice chimed into his ears, raising the harmony of the songs of life, even in the death. The voice continued:

 _ **When the hustle and bustle**_

 _ **Of the day goes silent**_

 _ **My heart beats for you**_

 _ **Getting louder and apparent**_

 _ **When night takes over the day**_

 _ **I start missing you**_

 _ **In every possible way**_

 _ **When the stars light up**_

 _ **The dark night skies**_

 _ **I just feel like to stare**_

 _ **In your dreamy eyes**_

 _ **When it is the time for bed**_

 _ **I wish you were by my side**_

 _ **So we both can go**_

 _ **Together on a dreamy ride….**_

 _ **Good night…**_

No. Now neither he would miss her, nor would she miss him. They might have two bodies but one heart, one soul. When one was gone, simple another would be gone.

His dreamy eyes were going to lid the amethyst pupils for the last time and maybe, forever. Exhaling the molecules of the compound made of carbon and oxygen, he again smiled at her. With an enfeebled tone, he spoke up his last words:

" _Hilary, I've reached finally."_

 _ **Now that you're here,**_

 _ **My world is adorned,**_

 _ **My earth has found its sky,**_

 _ **Put the halves together,**_

 _ **And we're complete,**_

 _ **O my beloved,**_

 _ **I've written my life in your name….**_

* * *

The raven-haired boy was standing in front of a low and small cot. On it, a pale brunette was lying limply. Her coco-colored tresses were slightly casing her temple and sides of the cheeks. Obvious it was, her eyes were closed. Signs of dried droplets of waterworks were clinging to her pale cheeks. She was looking like a piece of a white paper. If you sprinkle clean water on a clean white paper, it will get dried but leave its marks forever. She had been shedding tears at the moment of her departure. Her tears were clear and true. That's why she was still in soreness.

Closing his own eyes, he remembered her words:

" **Be careful, Ray!"**

" **Don't break down, control yourself. Who the hell on the earth has told you that your life has been ruined? We're here for you, aren't we?"**

" **Is your stomach really active? I don't think so. Do you eat or just nibble? Look at Tyson and learn something from him! Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? Just a pile of fucking bones and nothing!"**

He faintly giggled at her words that he was recalling. She had been bossy, cheerful; yet caring, sweet. She had held the unity of their team and always inspired them. She hadn't known what negativity could be or what its reactions were. A concerned sister for every Tom, Dick, and Harry, a true life-partner for her fiancé, a real woman who could have been an idol for everyone.

And she just….gone….in this way?

Her words reechoed in his ears like the holy chants; pronouncing for any Goddess.

" **You're taking my words as my blabbering, aren't you? Then fine! When I will be no more, you'll realize!"**

He juddered. He had taken her words flippantly always. But again, he realized what he had done.

"Why Hils?" He mused, "Why have you left us so soon? Did the heaven call you so early that you couldn't stop yourself? You were a nice friend among us. It's you who were always right by our sides. You were as lovely as mother earth. When Kai used to reproach me for my bloopers, it was you who used to save me and warn me later. But you're no more now. With whom will I share everything? Who will rebuke me and later console me? Who?"

 _ **I find it so very hard to believe**_

 _ **That you have gone and I must grieve;**_

 _ **I call out your name - you answer not,**_

 _ **And I look for you in every familiar spot.**_

 _ **Everything seems so strange and surreal,**_

 _ **I ask every day is it a dream or real?**_

A single droplet of salty water rolled down on his right cheek. He uttered, "I'm sorry, Hils, I'm sorry. It's I who am responsible for your untimely departure. My stubbornness, my so-called heroism, my arrogance have killed you. Pardon me if you can."

 _ **Where are the soft ruby eyes of affection?**_

 _ **Where is the laughter and talk of teenage reflection?**_

 _ **Where is the loving care when I was sick or sad?**_

 _ **Where is the generous soul for which I was glad?**_

 _ **Where is the forgiving and understanding heart?**_

 _ **Where are the bonds that were there from the start?**_

"But one thing there, Hils!" He boldly let out his feelings in the impersonations of vocabularies, "You have fought till the last moment. You didn't think about yourself but thought about my wellness. Despite of knowing Salima as a hardcore criminal, you were soft to her. You saved her life and requested to me not to kill her. Your heart is broader than the Pacific Ocean, Hilary! Hats off to you!"

Gritting his teeth, he raised his arm in a regarding salutation, muttering, "This salutation goes for Hilary Tachibana, a brave queen as well as a great warrior who sacrificed her own life for saving a mere pawn!"

 _ **I miss all the little ways you showed you cared,**_

 _ **For there were so many good moments we shared;**_

 _ **Looking back on my life's assorted scenes,**_

 _ **I realized you taught me what love truly means;**_

 _ **You were my trusted confidante and best friend,**_

 _ **On whose loving support I could always depend**_

Her face couldn't be seen by him at all. He rushed outside, leaving his sisterly friend alone in the room, being reposed lifelessly.

* * *

Discovering the control room being empty, he went there, being raided by the inherent inducement of every human, named curiosity. The guards were already murdered. A big monitor was showing the scenes of different rooms and ways of the hospital.

"Kai!" He gasped as he saw the body of his slate-haired leader was resting lifelessly on a bed. A nurse pressed the heart deliberators on his chest as his body shook a bit.

'C'mon Kai, you can't leave us!' Ray murmured, 'You've to stay alive for the sake of your department. We need you as much as we need water to live.'

"Apply more power!" The head doctor commanded as the nurse followed his instruction. His body jumped and again gained its position, still limp and pale.

"Sorry Sir, I think we've lost him." The nurse reported.

"Hmm…..take the body to the morgue."

The conversation was going on but it didn't enter into his ears. His eyes were again going to be filled with tears. He was bending his head down. His fists were clenched. As his head was bowed, his black bangs like the feathers of a crow were covering his eyes.

"Why Kai?" He whispered, "Why did you leave us so soon? Why didn't you let me be by your side? I could have saved you if I had waited there. But you just didn't allow me…just for my own safety? Let my safety go to hell! I'm sorry, Kai! Please forgive me if you can. If you can't, then punish me ….whatever you want. But please…..return….in front of your eyes….you departed forever….I couldn't do anything…."

His tears imprisoned his words again behind the bars of the jail of inability.

 _ **In flying kites,**_

 _ **In flowing colors,**_

 _ **I wish I could meet you again,**_

 _ **Please return soon, my friend,**_

 _ **Come back and show me the path,**_

 _ **This heart has been torn into pieces…**_

He couldn't tolerate at all. With swift footsteps, he left the hospital. It had been morning just then. But the sun hadn't risen yet. The sky was still covered with the thickness and mists of black clouds. Neither princess moon could be seen with her bunches of friends as stars, nor was His Majesty of sun peeping even.

'Dear sky, why are you wearing the attires of a widow?' He asked, looking at the blue, 'Where are your jewelries? The stars were your beads of bracelets, earrings and necklace. The moon was the locket of your tiara, the sun was the locket of your chain. Where have they gone?'

The blue was dumb. Nevertheless, he heard the sky, saying, 'Because today is my mourning day. I'm trying from my heart and soul to block my tears. But I don't think I can.'

The thunders sparkled, producing a large boom.

'What happened?' The boy asked.

'Nothing serious; the nature is angry.'

A bead of water fell on the soil. Then two, then three…four…many…

He was drenching in the fresh gush of rain. The scent of rain-drenched soil hit his senses.

'Everyone is crying, but why isn't mother earth?'

'Because she is all-enduring. But if you notice, you'll get to see that she's melting….bit by bit…'

'It means….she can't expose her pain, can she?'

'No.'

He sat beneath a shady tree. His inaudible tears were being dissolved and lost in the clear utopic liquid of rain.

 _ **There is one burning light, amid hundred shadows,**_

 _ **The eyes have caused the rainfall of memories,**_

 _ **Does anyone ask the price of bond?**_

 _ **Does anyone ask what the heart had to pay?**_

 _ **Now I have no complaints, just requests and requests,**_

 _ **Now I have no grudge, just requests and requests,**_

'Ah…it hurts….can't bear more…' He shut his eyes firmly. A silent throbbing pain had been born in his heart; flowing in his arteries. Just like any contagion, poisoning and assassinating.

He put his hand into his pocket. He thought he could feel the presence of a familiar red pot. But it was gone. The navy-haired blader had seized it and destroyed it.

'Stupid Tyson…you took my last chance to get peace with yourself…' He feebly smiled.

'Kai, Hils, where the hell are you both? Where have you gone making me the king of this kingless kingdom?' He screamed in his inner mind, 'I…I didn't want to be the emperor, I just wanted to be a subject….please, return to us! This pain can't be tolerated at all….this responsibility is too heavy for me…come back….if can't, then take me wherever you are…'

 _ **I have lived behind bars,**_

 _ **I have lived,**_

 _ **I have lived in anguish,**_

 _ **Friends, take me, please take me,**_

 _ **Take me there,**_

 _ **Where there is every happiness, friendship and love,**_

 _ **Take me…..**_

* * *

At the same moment, a scarlet-haired girl was standing in the terrace of her room. The gust of rain was soaking her, melting her, soothing her and killing her at the same time.

'Ray...'

The mystic name containing three letters was continuously chasing her.

 _ **Love doesn't die along with the body**_

 _ **But if love dies, life dies,**_

 _ **The ages pass,**_

 _ **But the heart lives forever,**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Because the pain of this broken heart can't be tolerated,**_

 _ **Can't be tolerated at all….**_

* * *

A royal-blue haired girl was also in front of the window. Tears were cascading her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks were flushed. Wiping her face, she looked back as someone kept a hand on her shoulder.

"Max…" She whispered. She wanted to speak something but couldn't. Gaining failure, she leaned her head against his chest. The blond American wrapped her shoulders with his arms. He felt his T-shirt getting drenched with her tears.

"I'm sorry Max…." She spoke, "I….I shouldn't have insulted Ray in this way…."

"Nothing can happen at all at this time, Mari, nothing can happen," He looked at the sky, "You've made too late. He's gone now."

"I did never know he could be sinless…" Mariam sobbed, "Will he forgive me?"

"If he's listening, then yes. His heart isn't compressed."

"Hope so."

* * *

The raven-haired boy was at a loss. He didn't know what to do.

'Where should I go now? Who will support me?'

* * *

 **Really friends, where will he go? If he finds out a place, will the persons support him? Or not?**

 **Do read and review. I know it has been the piece of a rotten cheese XD Please pardon my grammatical and spelling errors as I've typed it so fast. Because I've to go on a vacation today and the car can reach here at any time. That's why my updates will be late a bit. Until….take care! :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	23. A glimpse of ecstasy

**When the hell in my life have I told that I own beyblade?**

 **Hehehehe…I'm so so so….sorry for late updating because I was spending my vacation. Thanks to Cutetyhil, MasKaiHilFantic, Beautifulchaos91, Desires of autumn leaves, Subha-Chan and HeavenRider for reviewing.**

 **And thank you too Crystal-Heavenly for reviewing and adding it to your favorite list! Glad that you liked it :D**

 **A small tribute to all MaxXMariam fans ;D**

 **Warning: Um….some erotic scenes and talkings XD**

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Maxie? Let me get down!"

The blunette whined as she was being dragged by her boyfriend to an unknown destination. Quite palpable it was; she was desperate to know where they were going in that dead night.

A single sparkle of any star couldn't be seen at all. Witnessing the callousness of the mankind, they had hid their faces in embarrassment beneath the ebony-tinted bedsheets of nightfall. Still mother earth was frisking to manage the water level caused by the elves of clouds on her chest. In those environs, a blonde in black tuxedo was hauling a royal-blue haired maiden in bridal style. His hair was perfectly back-brushed as usual. Aroma of French perfume was coming from his body. On the other hand, she was wearing an orange off-shoulder and semi full-sleeved gown touching her ankles; with deep crimson borders. Her deep blue hair was tied in a loose messy bun as her tresses was hanging down by the sides of her ears, somewhat clinging to her pale yet rosy cheeks; powdered with the blush-on of flushes. Her leaf green orbs were spangling like fresh tobacco leaves drenched in rain water.

Fresh; yet intoxicating.

Any special ornaments weren't there that she was wearing. A fine headband made of pearls was wrapped around her forehead. Two garnet earrings were hanging from her ears; like oomph of blazes.

There was simplicity in intimacy.

"Wait, Mari. Don't be so impatient," Max was cradling her, "Have some patience. Patience is a tree whose root is bitter but the fruit is sweet."

"Stop lecturing!" The Japanese female pouted, "Kindly tell me where we are going. Aren't your hands aching?"

"Hehe….why will my hands ache if I pick up a bag full of cotton?"

"What? I'm a bag full of cotton?" Mariam hissed, "Don't act like a hero, Maxie! It doesn't suit you at all."

"I know that far well." Max simply remarked, "Oh look, we've reached."

As she noticed, she hastily got down from his arms. They were standing in front of a magnificent church. The whole building was designed with white and off-white terracotta artworks. Not being a latest one; it was one of the most ancient creations in the whole state. By noticing carefully, you could see the mosses and weeds growing into the tiny gaps amid the old gypsum bricks. Some of them were showing petite flowers of various shades; like the various shades of life in the lifelessness. Two fire torches were set in two brass torch holders at both of the sides of the gate made of rusty iron. The flames were dancing with the lilt of the nocturnal draft like imaginary ghosts roaming in the vicinities.

Breathtakingly beautiful it was; enough for someone to drop his or her jaw.

"Where….where have you brought me, Max?" Her mouth remained open, "It's….elegant!"

"You've liked it?"

"I loved it!" She yelled in cheeriness, "So aristocratic! But…."

Her navy-blue eyebrows were wrinkled. Looks like she didn't know what would be next.

"But what?"

"Why have you brought me here?" She questioned curiously, looking at her boyfriend, "What will we do now?"

The American smirked. Winking, he replied, "Let's go inside. You yourself will find out."

Her eyes were still full of curiosity, again with a bit of disinclination. She was turning her body here and there; revealing her slight unwillingness to go in.

"Ugh…come with me, I promise you won't have to repent later," Max dragged her by clutching her wrist, "You can trust me after all, can't you?"

"That's why I've come here with you." Mariam sighed, following the trail of her partner.

Stopping before a closed wooden door, he tapped the door. Not roughly, yet in the way which could produce sound. In return, a bold masculine voice could be heard.

"Who's there?"

"I'm Max, with Mariam."

"Tell the passcode."

Mariam frowned. Not paying any heed to her, the boy breathed once and then uttered, "Freedom is my queen and subjection is my maid."

"Good job!" The virile sound exclaimed, "Emily, open the door and let our comrades enter."

Some footsteps could be heard towards the doorway from inside. Then, it was opened by a particular oranged-haired spectacled girl. Her eyes were filled with relief and contentment as they saw the couple out of the room.

"Max, Mariam, you both are here finally!" She rejoiced, "What took you so long? Do you know how worried we all were?"

"Washer-guys," Max retorted, entering into the room, "They're really annoying."

The room was not so large, not that small. Having a mosaic floor colored in the shades of purple and berry, it had a chandelier that was hanging from the rooftop. Not electrical one; a prehistoric one where some igniting candles were set in crystal glasses with pearls and some glistening gemstones. The whole compartment was surrounded with lit oil lamps reserved in glass bowls full of water and floating rose petals. The flames were; indeed; fighting with the energetic thundery wind. Their movements were creating an ethereal aura in the room.

"Shoot!" A taller American stood up from his chair, "Hope you all are as fine as you're sounding."

"Yeah, we're, don't need to worry…." The blonde continued, "So…is everything ready?"

"Yup!" Emily nodded, bringing a silver platter with two red velvet box placed on it, "Everything is ready according to your wish."

"Good!" Max smiled, "Now, cover her face with the red veil."

"What?" Mariam screwed her brows, "Why?"

"Because…." The hyperactive boy was nervously crossing his fingers, 'God…I don't know what to tell her now…'

"Max, what happened?" The Japanese lass went to him and shook him softly, grasping his shoulders, "I knew from previous that you were hiding something from me….tell me now!"

"Mariam….I don't know how to tell you…" Max bowed his head down, lowering his gazes.

"What the hell did you do that you're being afraid to tell me about that?" She went furious, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I think." Michael gave the answer instead of his friend, "Max wants to marry you tonight."

The Japanese lady gasped. Slowly, she looked at Max's face. His face was covered with embarrassment and hesitation, that's why he was winding his head down. Her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe her own ears at that moment.

"Max…is it true?" She could barely ask him.

Not uttering any word, he simply waggled.

"Then….why didn't you tell me before it?" Mariam crossed her arms on her chest, "You should have told me at least."

"I was afraid, Mariam." His voice was shaky, "I thought….I thought you wouldn't agree…"

"There's nothing to disagree with, Maxie!" She blurted, "Of course we will marry each other someday, but not now. We have more important things to do than wedlock. Still we have to finish those terrorists. Still we have to save the helpless population of Japan. Without saving their lives, we can't build our life!"

"You're right, Mari, you're absolutely right!" Max embraced her shoulders, "But think about other couples. Kai and Hilary were engaged with each other. They also planned to marry after punishing Salima. But in the midway, their journey ended when Hilary left us. Ray used to love Salima from the depth of his core. But his dreams, his imaginations were shattered when Salima had come out as a double-agent. And now, he's no more. He just….left us all…forever. Can you imagine?"

The blunette didn't answer. Her teeth were gritted. Discreet waterworks from her eyes were streaking her cheeks as she remembered her departed comrades. Especially the brunette…..she had used to act as the affectionate mother and at the same time, as a tough, merciless guide for her. Her quotations were still dinging in her senses. She had forbidden her to inflict physical torture on the prisoners. But she hadn't listened to the ex-deputy chief. Rather she had always ignored her. And Ray….well, don't know why but she couldn't have tolerated him that much. The fondness had reduced more when Salima had been arrested for treason….she had had a belief that he had been a traitor also….but when Hilary had informed them about his incorruptibility at her deathbed, she had changed within no moment….Oh, how much she was missing them!

"Listen, Mariam!" The American snapped, "I don't wanna be in the situation of Kai or Ray. Neither I wanna die, nor do I want to lose my love and suffer like hell! So, let's give satiety to our long relationship!"

"But what will it bring for us?" Mariam firmly clutched the collars of her swain, "Death is inevitable, Max. We can't avoid it. At the right moment, we've to meet it. Marriage can't be the reason of our immortality!"

"But can't it be our last wish?" Max's puppy dog eyes were occupied with glittering tears, "We wanna live under the same roof with each other, don't we? For it, we have to give an authenticity to our relationship. I don't like dirty live-together before wedlock."

"Oh, so firstly you wanna make it legal, then you wanna attempt to make a move on me, don't you?"

Max's pale cheeks were enflamed hearing those words from his girlfriend. He had never known that she could've thought like that about him. His blood began to boil in his vessels.

"Mariam, you're wrong…." A tanned American was trying to tell but the stubborn blunette stopped him.

"Don't interfere between us, Eddy." Mariam's voice was calm yet full of annoyance, "I don't wanna marry him now, and that's final."

"But you'll marry him and that's final!" Emily snarled, "Don't be so stubborn, Mariam. You're a human being, not a persistent line in an atom!"

"Who're you to decide my decision?"

"Mariam, Emily, shut up you both!" Max matted, "Let met talk!"

Both of the girls stopped talking and looked at the boy. He was looking furious. His cheeks were reddened with anger, embarrassment and pain. Sweats were trickling down from his forehead on his cheeks. He was panting. He wanted to throw out all the feelings and thoughts that he had gathered in his heart.

"Mariam…..people are being finished here like mosquitos." The hyperactive American asserted, "If this is continued, a single human being won't exist in Japan. Hilary, Tyson, Kenny, Ray…..everyone's gone. Even we can't assure the fact that we'll be alive. Honest and innocent people are dying day by day."

"What's the relation of this fact with our marriage?" Mariam glowered.

"The relation is deep." Max tried to clear the concept, "To carry our mission on, we need more people. We need reproduction."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah, you've guessed correct. We need children aka new members between us." Max punched at his palm, "But at the same time, I want them to be legal so that the general mass can't be able to blame our character. Are you getting it?"

The girl remained quiet, looking down and gritting her fists. She was hating herself for doubting her boyfriend, for raising a finger on his character. Shit…how could she do that?

"What happened, Mariam?" Max kept a hand on her shoulder, "Still don't you wanna marry me? If no, then it's alright. I'm leaving."

Without waiting for the answer, he stepped towards the doorway and kept walking. Hardly had his left foot been about to cross the corridor when he heard his lover calling him:

"Stop, Maxie! I'm ready."

* * *

"Mr. Max Tate, do you accept Miss Mariam Hamasaki as your lawfully wedded wife in your riches and poverty, in your happiness and sadness, in your sickness and fitness, in the name of the spirit of the God residing inside us until death separate you both?"

The blonde American breathed once for removing all the stress from his body and mind. He looked at his soon-to-be bride. The bride was lowering her gazes at the mosaic floor. Her face was covered with a red georgette veil having crimson linings. Not removing his stares from her, he spoke, "Yes, I do."

Gently taking her left hand, he put the wedding ring into the ring finger. Still she was hushed. A single droplet of tears rolled down on her cheek.

"Very good, Mr. Tate." The priest now turned to the bride, "It's your turn now, Miss Mariam. Are you ready?"

Being mute, the girl jiggled in consent.

"Then, Miss Mariam Hamasaki, do you aceept Mr. Max Tate as your lawfully wedded husband in your riches and poverty, in your happiness and sadness, in your sickness and fitness, in the name of the spirit of the God residing in us until death separate you both?"

"Yes, I do." The girl almost inaudibly mumbled but it couldn't avoid the ears of the priest. She also captured the left ring finger of her beloved into a wedding ring.

"Good." He narrated, "Mr. Tate and Miss Hamasaki, now you are husband and wife. Mr. Tate, now you may kiss the bride."

Smiling a bit, the groom pinched the veil and removed it from her face. She was meandering her head. Cupping her chin, he raised it. Still her gazes didn't want to see his face.

"Mariam, raise your gazes." The orange-haired girl smirked, "If you don't see his face, how will you live with him under the same roof?"

Everyone burst out laughing but the royal-blue haired lady didn't listen to them. Bit by bit, she elevated her eyes which stopped at his eyes. As four eyes met each other, four lips cleaved each other also.

An obdurate sensation ran through her spine as she clutched the hand of her life partner. Understanding the feeling, he gently draped his well-built arms around her slender waist.

 _ **Let me not to the marriage of true minds**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Admit impediments. Love is not love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Which alters when it alteration finds,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Or bends with the remover to remove.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O no, it is an ever-fixed mark**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That looks on tempests and is never shaken;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It is the star to every wand' ring bark,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Within his bending sickle's compass come;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But bears it out even to the edge of doom.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If this be error and upon me proved,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I never writ, nor no man ever loved.**_

They broke the kiss as they heard everyone clapping.

"Congratulations, guys!" Michael cheered, "You both are now a married couple."

"Be happy and stay with each other forever, guys." The spectacled girl wished, "I'm feeling proud of you both."

"Hey Maxie, when's the feast?" A green-haired man queried, chuckling, "Can't wait anymore….I'm hungry!"

"Ugh, Steve….hold your horses!" Michael slapped his back, "Don't you know under how many difficulties they have married each other?"

"But it won't hinder having some sweets," Emily lifted a metallic copper tray from a wooden table, "At least we can have some chocolates, can't we?"

"You're the best, Emily!" Steve almost hurried towards the tray but couldn't before Michael pulled him by his ears.

"Don't you have any manner in yourself, Steve?" He chided, "You should offer it to the groom and his bride at first."

"Uh oh…I'm sorry...I forgot." The footballer bit his tongue.

"No problem, Steve." Max smiled before taking a piece of chocolate wrapped in a piece of foil paper. No sooner had he been about to bite it than someone entered into the room almost running, huffing and puffing.

"Stuart!" The energetic boy gasped, "You're here at this moment?"

"Pardon me, Mr. Tate, but I'd to come here….carrying a bad news…" He was out of breaths, "Boss is no more."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled together in disbelief.

"Yeah….I'm speaking the truth…" The agent named Stuart was panting, "He has been killed by the members of the same notorious gang in the same hospital where lady Tachibana's corpse was taken. I…..I couldn't collect his body because the hospital will be closed for inexact days."

Silence fell in the atmosphere for a few minutes. Only the howls and growls of fierce airstream could be heard. If anyone dropped a single pin on the floor, everyone could hear it also.

When the hand of minute on the big wooden clock crossed the cell of twelve for the fifth time, a painful moan was let out from the vocal cord of the blunette as she broke down on the mosaic ground.

"Mariam!" Her newly wedded husband dashed towards her, squeezing her shoulders for comforting her. But it couldn't stop the flows of her tears.

"Why Max, why?" She yelled, "Why is God so merciless? Why is He snatching our comrades from us one by one in this way? Firstly Kenny, then Tyson, then Hilary and Ray…and now…our leader is also gone….now who will give us the directions of the way to light? Who'll chide us and encourage us later when we'll make any error? Who'll tell us the quotes of dauntlessness when we'll be afraid? We have begun our new life. Who will bless us for it? WHO?"

The American boy couldn't speak anything. He could just watch his wife and teammates crying and shedding tears for their dead leader; for their dead emperor. Nonetheless, he thought that his captain hadn't died yet. Soon he would appear before them with his queen and congratulate them. Maybe, the gone queen would smilingly speak, "Hey Max, you have married before us? That's not fair!"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"I'll be the chief bestman when Kai will marry Hilary." The navy-haired spy declared proudly.

"Only in your dreams, Tyson." The neko-jin chuckled, "You're the one who will remain busy with feasts. Just wait and watch, I'll be the chief bestman."

"If Tyson remains busy with feast, then you'll remain busy at flirting with girls there." Max exposed his teeth with a toothy grin, "Only and only I can deserve that post!"

"Then who'll be busy with Mariam?" Ray and Tyson questioned at the same time.

"Well Max can be, because I've already spoken with Tala in this regard." A cold voice was heard by the boys.

"Damn!" Ray punched in the air in disappointment, "Kai has shattered our dreams with his own hands."

"Soon I'll shatter your facial bones and change your facial structures if you don't pay your attention to your given tasks soon," The voice again remarked, "Now get lost you three!"

Being rebuked, the boys came out from the room, noticing the cold and calm wind before storm.

"Don't worry, Tyson." Max kept a hand on the shoulder of his best friend, "You'll be my chief bestman when I'll be marrying Mariam."

"Really?" Tyson almost shoved him towards the ground by hugging him, "I'm so happy, Maxie! Really, you're my best friend."

"Woah….looks like the mango has got mixed with the milk perfectly, leaving the seed only and lonely." The raven-haired guy commented, being pissed off.

"Buhahahahaha!" The guardian of dragoon and the blonde American burst out laughing.

 **Flash forward:**

Max shuddered as the drifting images of his no-more friends peeped through the windows of his memories. They had spent lots of times together, worked together, eaten together, laughed together, and cried together. They had been more than friends….maybe own brothers….

He was the youngest of all. As usual, he had got most of the affection, support, care, love and advices from his elder colleagues. Logically or biologically, he should be the one who would die last. Of course they had had to leave the earth forever before him...but so soon?

 _ **Everyone tells me to respect your decision**_

 _ **And understand that you fulfilled your mission**_

 _ **But they don't understand my pain**_

 _ **They don't know how it feels to be stuck under the rain**_

"Max…..don't mourn…" Emily held his shoulders softly, "At least be happy….Kai is with Hilary now…happily and peacefully… in the heaven…."

"Yeah Max, don't break down." Michael kept a hand on his shoulder, "You were the one who witnessed Kai's pain, grief and sufferings directly. He's now free from those negative feelings. He's now beyond every sin and crime; with the seraphs, in peace, amity and love with his cherished dream and desire. We should get solace from this fact."

"Maybe you're right…" Max murmured with a faint smile, "I wish we could bring the bodies of Kai and Hilary and prepare for their funerals…"

"I'm afraid that we can't do it because the hospital will be closed for the next several days," Eddy stated, "When it will be active again, then we'll be able to do that. Other than that, it's being late. I think we all should go to sleep."

"Hey Max and Mariam, I'm sorry." Emily guiltily jeered, "Since these things happened so fast, I couldn't arrange your room properly. You guys have to sleep without a bed."

"Don't worry Emily," Max smilingly assured her, "If Mariam is with me, we can sleep even in the forest of thorns. What do you say, Mari?"

Blushingly the Japanese maiden nodded as everyone chuckled. With the sounds of their tittering, the atmosphere again backed to her normal position; with a glimpse of ecstasy.

* * *

"Emily, you were absolutely lying to me. But too bad, you're a terrible liar!"

Mariam snapped as she discovered their bedroom. There was no bed but again, who says that a stunning bedroom needs a bed? It was decorated with anonymous colorful florets. Ignited candles were there in the certain holders. Their flashes were growing the serenity of the nightly sensation; dissolving themselves with the twilight. Some floating oil lamps were also swimming in water kept in a silver bowl with rose petals. Gentle wind was entering through the opened windows and touching the water; producing slight vibrancies in it.

The room was looking like princess Perdita. Beauty in simplicity; quite unaware of her royal lineage.

"Glad you've liked it." Emily chuckled, "Now go and get some sleep. Max will be coming soon."

Patting her back, the orange-haired girl left the room. Mariam remained alone there.

'I wish Hilary would be here….' She whispered, 'So that I could get some help and support from her…'

Some footsteps could be heard as someone entered into the room. Turning her gazes behind, she smirked. It was her husband.

"Mariam, have you liked the room?" He sat beside her.

"I've loved it." She answered, blushingly letting her gazes go down automatically, "It's so beautiful."

"I'm sorry, Mari."

Gasping, she tilted her eyes. What was he speaking?!

"Look Mariam, every girl has a dream." The American bit his inner lips, "Every girl dreams of their wedding from the age of three. They dream of their wedding to be like fairy tale. Gorgeous dresses, beautiful jewelries, tasty meal, music, dance and what not? But I….I've completely ruined your dream. I'm extremely sorry, Mariam, I'm extremely sorry. Please forgive me if you can."

"Max!" She tightly embraced him, "No Maxie, don't blame yourself. It has happened what was written on our fate. Nothing but the marriage matters the most. I'm very happy that I've got you as my lawfully wedded life partner. I don't need anything else in my life, Max. Besides, you've told that you can sleep in the forest of thorns if I'm with you. Then…if you're with me, who says that I can't marry in an isolated lonely desert?"

Smiling, the boy suddenly lifted her, hooking his arms beneath her back and knees. Approaching the soft white quilt, he gently pushed her towards it. Grabbing a scissor, he cut a rope. Instantly from nowhere, a pile of the soft petals of scarlet roses fell on her face.

"Ah!" She whimpered in pleasure. Her husband breathed out all the carbon-di-oxide stored in his lungs as they blew the colorful leaves; divulging her glowing celestial face.

In ease and coziness, she purred. Every hair of her body stood straight when his warm breaths tickled her ear.

" _Come on Mari; it's only yours and mine."_

Placing a tender kiss on her temple, he leaned forward against her face in order to captivate her soft pink doors with his owns. Her five fingers of the right fist became imprisoned into the dungeons of his fingers.

The nightly zephyr gained his entry into the room, smiling at the newly married couple. All the clouds moved back and let the princess moon witness the beautiful disaster with the sparkling stars.

In their life also, the clouds of pain and grief moved away, filling their sky with light and glow, with the lamps of stars and moon.

 _ **When one falls in love, lamps start igniting,**_

 _ **In the body, heart and eyes, lamps start igniting,**_

 _ **Come my beloved, come soon,**_

 _ **Only for your sake, the lamps are igniting,**_

 _ **As I wanna spend my life in your shades,**_

 _ **As I wanna spend my life in your shades…..**_

 **Done!**

* * *

 ***Sniff sniff* I am so sorry friends because I'm late…..my updates will be also late…once in a week from now. And for the combatant, my co-author, MasKaiHilFantic is also busy with his exams. From 15** **th** **of this month, you may expect regular updates.**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and spelling errors. Until…take care! :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	24. Misery of a starving tiger

**Hi everyone! I know I'm late, aren't I? *Sniffs*…There….I'm so busy. College is going like crazy. Thanks to all readers who have reviewed in the previous chapter.**

* * *

The three-dimensional perception was totally shielded beneath gloom. A tiny flicker of dainty couldn't be sensed. He was transfixed in his own torture cell of fantasy. His lungs were betraying him as ruthlessly as his ex " **she** " had. All inside his body were depicting themselves on his skin in the form of blobs of sweat. He was crying, screaming and being tired. Eventually his voice became hoarse but nobody heard him.

Unexpectedly, his voice was automatically stopped as he had felt someone kicking at his stomach.

Grasping his stomach and coughing, he opened his eyelids. There was no gloom, no congestion and no suffocation. The blue was back in her own features, wearing the tiara of glistening sun and white velvety gown of clouds. Droplets of clear rain water were trickling down from scintillated green leaves.

He remembered everything. He had been hospitalized. There, he had met Kai who had been suffering like hell. But the sufferings of the dual-haired Russian hadn't taken much time to leave. With those, the phoenix prince had also disappeared forever. The whole aura had been mourning for him and his empress. Along with her, he had been grieving too. For protecting himself from the wrath of fierce nature, he had taken shelter beneath a shady tree into a bush, mostly like a tiny image of a forest.

Although the sky had calmed down, the nature hadn't.

"Oh look who's sleeping here!"

A voice could be heard, pretty enough to freeze his vertebrae.

He glowered at the owner of the reverberation. A tall guy in aqua-colored jumpsuits was standing there holding a sly smirk in his lips. His flashing pools were clung to him, not moving for a nanosecond. Blood almost stopped flowing in his vessels when his eyes discovered something in his hand.

A sharp glossing metal blade, sopped with cerise blood. Looks like another mother had already lost her child, another husband or wife had had to be a widow or widower, angel of death had snatched another life from this world, another drop of blood from someone's body had drenched mother earth.

"So, the mighty, dauntless, intellectual superman Ray Kon is sleeping beneath a tree?" The man chuckled, "How ironic!"

Speedily, the agent stood up from his position. Not paying any heed to him, the aggressor continued blabbering, "Although no need to mourn in this. You deserve this. What else can a scared chicken do without hiding beneath the wings of the mother hen?"

The blood that had nearly stopped flowing began to simmer. Reluctantly, the hooligan yammered, "I wish I could finish you when you were in hospital. Tactless it was; The Russian bastard had to be a hero in the end. That's why he pushed you and welcomed his own demise. Oh God…..how stupid he was!"

"Shit….what the fuck am I speaking?" He again began, biting his tongue, "The greatest Kai Hiwatari….and stupidity? How on the earth can he be stupid? He was just….arrogant. His pride, his vanity killed him. And here you remain…..weeping and lamenting for him. Why not to send you to your no more friends?"

Soon he cursed his tongue for letting out those words as he had felt a sharp kick at his abdomen leading him towards the ground.

"Bastard!" The agent seethed, delivering a side kick at the left side of his neck which almost knocked the enemy out.

Perhaps that wasn't enough. Right after it, the neko-jin grabbed his head by his hair and began thumping it continuously against the soil.

Ripping the forehead, blood splashed out and drenched his face. But not caring at all, he tramped his neck which made him cough out more body fluid.

"How….how dare you…to speak those nasty things….against Kai…." Finally he yelped whose echoes filled the aura, "Kai and Hils weren't mother hens…..they were my inspiration, my strength….and still….they are…."

His brain drifted to the last words what had been spoken by his ex-leader.

" **You've to remain alive…for being the new king of the kingless kingdom….for avenging…."**

" **Shush….I'll be there with you….for every moment….you can feel me around you…."**

He gritted his palms and continued thrashing the face of his assailant with countless punches, identifying the new strength in his body. Although he shouldn't have been able to do this as he was still suffering from bullet wounds and temporary anemia. But don't know how, he was being able to shatter the molars of the terrorist into pieces.

Since when had he claimed that energy? Since when?

 _ **All my sorrows and all the pain,**_

 _ **All my dreams that aren't going in vain,**_

 _ **You'll fill all with fragrant respite**_

 _ **Like the bright light in a dense dark night….**_

The poor creature tried to get back in the fight. However, when did a cat defeat a tiger?

"See you in the hell!" Finally the neko-jin shredded his head into two equal halves, allowing his yellow cells containing intelligence and memories to come out along with crimson liquid and spotted the road.

'I know Kai….' He stood up, finishing his job, 'Can you see? Can you hear? Can you feel? I know you're with me. And no matter what happens, you guys will always be with me. When you're with me, none can defeat me.

 **None!** '

* * *

The scarlet-haired girl was standing in front of the large mirror of the wooden dressing table while the twin-haired lass was brushing her soft velvety hair with a hairbrush. At the time of doing her job, she was trying to cheer up the younger girl with her silly jokes. Abstractedly, the other one was both motionless and emotionless.

"I think your falsehood's been done just now!" She smiled, keeping the brush on the table, "Your whole hair is as black as the devil now. Even you're wearing a pair of pink eye-lenses. Going home, just apply shampoo twice, you'll get your own unique hair color."

"Thanks Julia…." She susurrated.

"Something wrong, Salima?" Now the Spaniard seemed worried.

"Don't call me Salima, Jules." The disguised girl moved her stares away, "Call me Ray."

"Huh?" Julia frowned.

"I've already lost myself in the transcendent name." Salima indistinctly simpered, "Now, I've no existence of myself in this world."

"After happening all these things, yet you can't help loving him?" Julia cocked an eyebrow, "How, my girl, how? Aren't you feeling ashamed?"

"Ashamed? For what?" The crazy lover was slowly moving towards the doorway, "For selflessly loving him still? For losing myself in him after what he has done with me? If yes, then indeed, I'm a shameless and uncultured bitch!"

In return, the Spanish chick was about to retort back but couldn't as a red-haired Russian appeared in the spot.

"How's everything going?" He smilingly inquired, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, all's well," Salima also assured her leader with a bright smile on her face, "Don't worry, Tala. Even Ray Kon can't recognize me as his ex-crazy witch or current-road-side whore or….whatever…"

"Don't push yourself, Salima!" Tala kept a hand on her shoulder, "We all know that Ray's mistaken. Eventually he'll realize what he has done. Then he'll again come to you. Offering himself at your feet…."

"No, he won't!" The pitch of the female agent raised a bit, "He has his own dignity. Neither he will destroy it, nor will I let him do that!"

"Okay okay Sal…..now don't get so hyped…" Tala patter her head for calming her, "Calm down now. It's time you left the mansion."

"Hmm….." Salima bowed her head down. Biting her lips, she tried her best not to burst into tears. It'd been a couple of days since she'd begun living here. Everyone had accepted her, everyone had supported her, and everyone had cared and loved her. For lightening her mood, they had kidded with silly jokes. They had let her cry on their shoulders. Now, she was leaving the place.

This world, indeed, is made of infatuation and delusion.

"Salima, I'll miss you."

The shortest member of the gang finally broke the hefty silence that had been hovering around them. Palpably they all were in the same pain, in the same feelings.

"I'll miss you too." The redhead damsel whispered, letting a blob of tear fall down on her right cheek.

"Take care of yourself, sweetie." Julia locked her into a loose hug, "Don't break down. Have faith on God. Everything will be fine."

"I will…." Still her voice was almost discreet.

"Guys, it's being late." Tala glanced at his wrist-watch, "I think we should let her leave as early as possible."

The bell of the au revoir resonated in every heart. The Catalan female burst into tears and leaned against the shoulder of her husband. The Russian threw an arm around her, giving her some ease. They all were like the family members of a newly wedded bride who was going to leave her home forever.

Giving hugs to everyone, she mumbled a bye and moved on. Not gaping back at once, she continued walking, going downstairs. The edge of her black georgette gown was sliding itself against the marble strides. A coal-shaded broad hat was concealing her upper face; only showing her pink lips. It was somewhat hindering her from seeing anything on her way.

She was about to stumble as her feet slipped but before that, a pair of strong muscular arms locked her. She didn't care to see him at once but she was frozen when she heard the voice.

"I am really very sorry, Miss. Are you alright?"

The mannish tone tickled her ears, wriggling her nerves and sensors, reducing the temperature of her body.

Ray Kon.

She needed a single fraction of a minute to manage herself. Her heart filled with exhilaration and rapture. Salty waterworks were born in her eyes. A unique peace hovered around her.

'Thank God he's fine now…' She mused, 'Oh God, I don't know how I should thank you. I don't have thousand splendid ways but thank you…thank you so much! For bringing him back in this world! For healing him so soon! Thanks a _**lot…for….for everything….'**_

 _ **Love is vagrant, love is nomad,**_

 _ **love is a fireball..**_

 _ **It lives, and flows in particles,**_

 _ **I wish to end myself in love, flow in this love,**_

 _ **I wish to destroy myself in love.**_

"I'm okay." She responded with a rough, emotionless voice. Without waiting for any reaction, she left the place with debauched phases.

The Chinese tilted an eyebrow at this. Understandably, the tone was quite familiar to him. But it hadn't been that emotionless before.

So what?

If you push a syringe in a ripe _Mangifera indica_ and pull out all the juice inside it, it won't have the same taste.

Even so, a mango is a mango, not a bitter gourd.

"Wow, it's our Ray, isn't it?" Someone's question quickly obscured his thread of thoughts.

Wriggling back, he smilingly nodded, seeing his senior comrades of university life. He had selected them to cooperate with him when he'd been totally lonely and friendless. Despite of not being fond of them that much, he honored them from the core.

 _Well, a tiger is always ready to live on grass if it starves._

"Oh…Hi Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Julia!" He waved his hand, approaching them, "How're you all?"

"We're fine." Tala went ahead for a handshake, "And you?"

The neko-jin didn't answer without smiling once. His golden orbs lost their usual sparkles; looking like electric bulbs which were suffering from scarcity of electricity. His silky black bangs who had used to blow in the air were clinging to his forehead. His tanned skin was looking pale and lifeless as though his heart hadn't been able to pump enough blood. He had lost weight, his collar bones could be seen clearly. Last but not the least at all, the slight smirk that had always clung to his lips was no more.

Yet, he was asked how he was.

"Alive." He finally answered, taking a deep breath.

"Huh?" Tala glowered, "As in?"

"As in…..I'm alive, breathing, walking and talking with you guys." Ray sighed, "Not more than these things."

"Ray…..tell me clearly." The Spaniard squeezed his shoulders, "Something wrong?"

"Which thing is not wrong, Julia?" He snapped back, "Which thing is not wrong? Tell me!"

"I think you've got the news of the death of Hils…." The falcon asserted, "It's quite difficult for you to brace yourself. Then again, I'd like to advise you to stay strong and steady. If you break down in this way, who'll console Kai?"

Hearing the name of his dead leader from his tongue, the neko-jin shivered, biting his inner lip. Not caring at him, Bryan slapped on his forehead.

"I'm being so forgetful in these days!" He bit his tongue, "Speaking of which, where's Kai? And how's he now? I hope he has kept his own feet. Why not? He's enough strong for it, isn't he?"

The evening fallen on Ray's face turned into the deadest night. Although there was no smile on his face, his head was raised. This time, it couldn't help bending down automatically, reserving the gazes on mother earth.

"He's happy wherever he is." The Chinese muttered out.

"What?" Julia frowned, "What are you saying, Ray? Where's he? Hasn't he come with you? Ray, tell us what happened. I'm….I'm feeling really scared."

He moved away his scrutiny from them, realizing the fact that he wouldn't have enough courage to reply back.

"Ray….look at me." The redhead Russian grabbed his shoulders, "What happened with Kai? He's alright, isn't he?"

"Tala…don't worry." The neko-jin muffled. His tone was covered with pain and sufferings, "He's fine and happy. By the way, who won't be happy if he's living with his cherished person?"

A moment was taken by them to understand what the neko-guy had spoken just then. Then, bit by bit, Tala removed his hands from his shoulders. His feet were shaking, his ocean-blue orbs were dilated in shock. He swallowed, understanding the entire fact.

His friend….his best friend was….. no more in this world. The quiet and calm slate-haired youngman who had been called "Captain Fire"…..who had used to ignite the fire in everyone's heart…..who hadn't talked much, but each of his words had been the lookalikes of the words of religious books or any holy chant….the combo of silver bangs and Egyptian blue hair…..the pair of deep amethyst orbs…..the invisible smirk in his lips….the tall stature…well-built body….the kingly attitude…the emperor of light…

No more, just no more.

"Liar!"

He screeched, slapping the younger guy on his cheek. Being hit, he just tilted his head at the right side, pressing the palm on the hurt area that was stained with the stains of fingers.

"Tala!"

His wife gasped. Everyone was motionlessly standing there. Not letting out a single word, not shedding a single drop of tears, not moving for a single step. Julia buried her face amid her palms.

'Oh God!' She pondered, 'What have you done this? What the hell have you done this?"

"This….can't happen….can't happen at all….." Tala was walking back like a schizophrenic, "Why?"

Then the echoes of the screams of the wolf filled the aura.

" **WHY KAI**?"

 _ **Lord, you're the owner of the world,**_

 _ **Please have mercy,**_

 _ **Absolve us from damages and injuries,**_

 _ **Flowers, your crops don't cut,**_

 _ **Please have mercy….in your heart….**_

* * *

 **There….how was this chapter? Good? Or bad? Please read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and spelling errors. Until….take care! :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	25. Do I still love you?

**Don't worry, I'm alive. Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed for the last chapter.**

* * *

"Tala….calm down."

The Spanish gave the shoulders of her husband a little squeeze, tucking her face on his neck. The Russian was still in a dilemma. His eyes weren't shedding tears as if all the tears gathered in his eyes had turned into pure ice. Well, ice can't flow, can it?

"How did these things happen?" Little by little, Tala raised his gazes at the Chinese. Ire took place in his icy-blue orbs instead of anguish.

The Chinese couldn't answer, except looking at the mother earth. He felt an arctic squall whooshing through his spine. Of course he was feeling ashamed for his so-called misdeed, he should've been red. He should've felt warm. But he was looking pale. He was feeling chilled. His internal physique was juddering.

"Tell me!" A pair of rock-hard fists grasped his collars, almost contending him against the white gypsum wall. His aqua-blue eyes were holding a red-hot manifestation. The owner of those eyes and fists would have torn the poor neko-jin into pieces if his comrades hadn't stopped him.

"Bryan!" The tall Russian snarled, "What are you doing? Leave him!"

"Leaving him?" Bryan raised an eyebrow, "For what should I leave him? For what, Spencer? For being the reason for which Hilary and Kai had to leave the earth? For making our Salima suffer?" Leaving Ray, he pointed his index finger at him, "This rascal Chinese has ruined everything already. And he has come here to finish us now. I'm hundred percent sure that he has killed Kai, be it directly or indirectly. And now, he's pretending as though he knew nothing! Tala, kick this wretch out of our house! He'll bring only and only miseries for us!"

Everyone was flustered but that guy to whom these words aka daggers had been thrown couldn't utter a single word. He kept bowing his head down in disgrace. Yeah, Bryan had been somewhat rude to him because it was his character from his student life. He had never liked the Chinese that much. Like Mariam and Salma, Bryan was always jealous to Ray. As Salima had been admired by the male teachers of her university, the female teachers in the same institution had esteemed the neko-jin a lot. The falcon hadn't been less handsome and smart than the neko-tin. Nevertheless, all the lady professors and lecturers had liked Ray more than he. Yeah, the Chinese guy had been a well-known guitarist in his student life. Undeniably, his poems had often been published in the yearly and monthly magazines.

Does it mean that he should perform hip-hop dance on your head?

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Ruler or subject?"

Both of the teams were in their respective seats, face-to-face at each other. The judges were sitting at a corner, writing scores with pens in certain pieces of papers. The pupils of first year were quite nervous. Why not? They were losing to the students of second year.

"We're gone now….totally gone….." The navy-haired guy was biting his nails anxiously.

"Now who will save us from this defeat?" The brunette crooned, "Kai, do something!"

The Russian remained quiet. The game was nearly out of his hands. He as well as his teammates had tried their best but experience, knowledge and age mattered a lot in that case. They couldn't help losing the contest.

Yikes! In conclusion, losing against the same nationalities? Fie!

"Kai….listen to me!"

An inconspicuous tenor gently tapped the ears of the phoenix-prince as he looked back at a definite neko-jin. His right fist was holding a piece of paper. A lot of things were written there. His aurum-eyes were glowing in buoyancy.

"What happened?" The brunette's tone was also obtrusive yet irritated, "Let us listen to them! Otherwise we'll lose easily."

"This paper contains some quotations of famous Greek and Roman philosophers and educationists. Also some information about the downfalls of ancient and medieval emperors….." The Chinese muttered, "Try them once. You won't lose."

"Huh! In the end, we've to learn from a cat…..this is called the age of devils!" Tyson slurred.

"What have you told?" Screwing his eyebrows, the neko-jin was almost at the edge of perforating the navy-haired boy but their co-leader stopped them.

"Stop you both! Do you wanna get disqualified before the result of this game?" The brunette frowned, "If yes, it means we'll die again and again before the actual death! And this only suits the scared chickens. We aren't like them, are we?"

The boys quietly shook their heads.

"Then I think….we should take Ray's suggestion and give it a try." Hilary remarked, "What will we lose if we try it once? More or less, we've nothing to lose in this game. We're juniors to them and none will mind if we lose to them. So…..Kai, what do you think?"

The slate-haired guy was closing his eyes as usual. Opening them, he didn't utter anything except nodding once.

"Okay, then it's final!" The coco-haired girl cheered, "Don't worry boys, we'll surely win this!"

 **(At the result time)**

"So, which is the triumphant team?"

The members of both of the teams were standing on the podium with the announcer between them. The special guests and judges were also there to distribute the awards among the victors. Team Baikal was quite overjoyed. All of them were holding nearly invisible grins and satisfied expressions on their faces. On the other hand, the condition of team Nagatoro couldn't be described in words. The navy-haired boy was still biting his nails, the neko-jin was guzzling again and again, the eyes of the brunette were almost filled with tears and last but not the least, the phoenix-prince was in his usual posture, closing eyes and crossing his arms against his chest. If you noticed carefully, you could see his legs trembling slightly. All their faces were as pale as ghosts.

Seemed like the halves of their souls came out of their bodies, roaming here and there like peace-less ghosts.

"Both teams did their best." A judge announced, "But….only the best team has been the victor."

Fret aggravated among the competitors from team Nagatoro. Same for ecstasy in the members of Baikal. Their smiles were getting wider in every second in an equal acceleration. However, those smirks soon drained down in hastening deceleration when the name of the winning team was announced.

"And the winner is….team Nagatoro!"

Like the Venus in the eastern sky in every early dawn, the burgundy eyes of the brunette lit up. Everyone's jaw dropped open, they were staring at each other's face. Even the slate-haired Russian opened his eyes with his creased eyebrows.

"We…..we won!" Hilary shrieked and bumped on Kai's chest, "Kai….I can't believe! We've won the final round! Everything is for you! Your guidance has made us today's victors! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me."

A cold voice was heard by every member, although it wasn't rough.

"Thank Ray," He smiled a bit, "If he didn't help us at the last moment, we mightn't win this contest."

A smirk appeared in the lips of the neko-jin as everyone gathered around him for congratulating him along with the team. And the entire matter made the poor Chinese the carbuncle in the mauve eyes of a certain Russian known to everyone.

As Bryan Kuznetsov.

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

The falcon watched his lifetime rival bending down his head in humiliation. He was sweating even in the cooling rain-drenched dawn. Yeah, he had been insulted. He was feeling embarrassed. He was hurt. By none but his contender. But had his words been too wrong? Hadn't they been true?

Realizing the fact, an imperceptible but devilish grimace seemed in his lips. Payback time it was.

"Oww Bryan…." The Spanish girl hassled towards the Chinese and enfolded his shoulders, "Don't be so rude with him. Have you noticed at his face once? In starvation, in wounds and injuries, in distress….he has been weak and arid. Last time when we visited him, he was quite healthy and fit. And now?"

Staggering, he upstretched his head. Julia's words…were soothing….like the soft moonbeam….reminding him about someone…..about a certain brunette….who had left the earth forever….would never come back….

" **Ray? Is it you or your skeleton? God, help me survive from this pale Chinese ghost!"**

" **OMG! You're…having your lunch?!"**

" **Leave him, Kai. He's a newbie here, soon he'll learn everything."**

" **If you make the same mistake once again, I won't be saving you from your boss. Then I'll see what you'll do. Buhahahaha!"**

God, he missed the sarcastic but meaningful words a lot. Now who would pronounce those confrontations? Who?

In subconscious mind, tears drenched his eyes. The smudges of lassitude didn't fully go from his anemic face. An odd void surrounded him from everywhere with the departures of them.

"Ray, come inside." The Catalan lady smilingly emphasized, "Have a shower and breakfast, then get some rest. Today I'll cook your favorite items, okay? Tell me what you like to eat. Hey, are you hearing me?"

The neko-jin towed his tears back. Rubbing his eyes and coughing, he responded, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The circular table with a satin lime tablecloth was full of different dishes. Six wooden chairs were encircling it. There were thick and sour asparagus soup, rice, spicy mushroom curry, baked salmon, grilled chicken, butterfly prawn, custard pie and what not? Too much for an informal dinner, but the Spanish lady couldn't help preparing so many items. Maybe for the over-excited pregnancy hormones, maybe for meeting her junior after a long time, but she was in a quite chirpy mood.

"Get me some mayonnaise!" The carrot-nosed besought, "I like that a lot!"

"Ugh….don't eat too much mayonnaise, Ian, it contains fat." The Siberian whale moped, "Else you'll get chubby!"

"Don't advise me what I should do or what not!" Ian yelped, "You're the one who's getting a fatty pig day by day!"

"What?" Spencer stood up and started folding the sleeves of his shirt, "Have you seen my muscles ever? They're not muscles but the piles of rocks! If you saw, you would faint!"

"Huh…I've seen a lot of them….don't need to scare me, okay?" Ian showed his tongue, "I'm not frightened to see the slim bony…."

Before he could finish, a rock-hard wad thrashed his nose. It was slightly tottering. Similar to a warner light on any high building, it was reddened.

"Ouch!" The dwarf groaned, clutching his nose with his fingers tightly and rolling down on the floor. Everyone started laughing at this.

"Oh God, the banters between Spencer and Ian amuse me to no end…." The pregnant lady was shaking in order to control her mirth.

"Don't worry Ian, just press two ice cubes on your swollen nose, the pain will reduce…" The lilac-haired guy patted his back, "Although I've to admit that Spencer had hit hard…"

"Hey Ray, what happened?" The red-haired Russian inquired, "Why're you not eating properly?"

Caustic! Who was a legendary mind-reader so that he or she could read his mind?

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"TYSON!"

The chocolate-haired girl was running in the whole office and yelling, uttering the name of her colleague. Some employees typing reports in their computers frowned at the deputy chief, gulping and thinking what had happened to her.

The neko-jin was also typing in his personal desktop, screwing his eyebrows, with deep concentration. Scarcely had his attentiveness broken when a navy-haired guy straightly entered into his cubicle, huffing and puffing.

"Tyson!" He stood up, pushing the keyboard inside, "What happened? Why're you panting like this?"

"Hilary…she's following me…." Tyson was still wheezing screening his tongue, "Do hurry, she won't spare me easily…."

Before he could finish his word, a maenad arose in the spot, with her loose shoulder-length brown hair blowing in the breeze, bloodshot eyes and cheeks, visible indigo veins beneath the pastel skin of her throat, a steel rod in her left hand.

"The stupid jerk…..how dare he to read my letter…." Anger was brimming over in her expression, "Back off, Ray! Toady I'll finish him!"

"No Hilary…I'm sorry…" The Japanese male muffled, "Please don't do anything…"

Too late he was. In a speed of lightning, the rod thudded on his shoulder once.

"Ouch!" He bawled, "Leave me!"

"Leaving you, huh?" The brunette chawed, "Never!"

As the pole again fell on his arm.

"Ahh!"

"Idiot!"

"Smack!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No profit!"

"Smack!"

'What a musical I've got to watch without any money…'

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

The Chinese stood up from the table. Going to the basin, he began to wash his hands.

"Hey!" Julia rushed towards him, "What happened? You haven't finished your meal yet. Where are you going?"

"I'm done." He calmly replied, "I've no hunger to fulfill now. So, I'm going to sleep. Good night, everyone."

Not giving a chance to anyone, he ran in the direction of the guestroom. Everyone glowered at this, slanting at each other's face.

* * *

He opened the wooden door. He didn't enter in this room since he had arrived there. Julia had shown him but he hadn't checked it. An obstinate attar jubilated his senses….not unfamiliar….not unaccustomed at all….the traditional extract of passion….the euphonious excerpt of love….just like the blossoming jasmines in newborn rain…

Someone, definitely someone had used to bear the strong and attractive odor. It had its own righteousness, its own purity and its own sumptuousness…the image of a scarlet-haired girl with big circular purplish-black orbs drifted in his heart subliminally…..had she come there?

No no, how could it be possible? Why would she come there? For what? She shouldn't have had no relationship with the world, with the human beings. Then why? Was it his dream? Imagination? Fantasy?

"Ray!"

He shivered a bit, rotating his neck at the source of the seductive tenor. The tone was sweet….filled with juice, fragrance and magnificence….same for the owner. She was in a deep scarlet sleeveless attire, grappling her perfect curves…her bloodshot velvety hair was blowing with the cadence of the nocturnal zephyr. The black diamonds in her dear deer eyes were sparkling as the rays of moon fell on them.

He kept staring at her. His throat was getting dry….screaming for water….like an isolated desert without any rain…..

Quietly, he moved towards her. She was gazing at him with a great thirst, a great appetite. Softly, without any reverberation, he kept a finger on her cheek. She gasped, letting out a lenient moan.

Then bit by bit, every single dot of her body turned into the molecules of vapor. Like the reckless wind, she flew away.

"Salima!" He stretched his arm but it couldn't help him. His eyes got themselves sodden again along with his cheeks. Biting his inner lip, he continued gushing his face with the briny waterworks.

' _Do I still love you?'_

Seeing a black Spanish guitar, he grabbed it. God, he hadn't played the musical instrument since a long time. When all the elation, all the satisfaction, all the blessings and all the positive vibes had gone, they had taken away the tempo, the melody, the lyrics, the emotion from his life.

The rainy wind howled once but he didn't care. His fingers drummed the strings of the instrument, wrapping himself with the eternal nightfall of illumination, with the exuberances of fragility.

 _ **Whose pet bird are you?**_

 _ **The coal eyes,**_

 _ **Red-rose hair,**_

 _ **Which happiness do you gain, hurting me**_

 _ **Again and again?**_

 _ **Oh! The bird residing in my heart**_

 _ **Which happiness do you gain, hearting me,**_

 _ **Again and again?**_

* * *

 **Ahem…I won't tell anything. Just read and review, pardon the grammatical and spelling errors and take care :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	26. To err is human

**Ahem...I know you all have forgotten about the story. But I haven't (How can I? I'm the poor author T_T)**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed in the last chapter. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Character deaths.**

* * *

"Ray, we need to talk with you."

The redhead asserted as the neko-jin upturned his head inch by inch. His eyes were worn-out. Dark circles had spread everywhere around his dimmed golden orbs. His inner brain was suffering from a throbbing pain which was burning the wires of the organ. Taking a sip from his coffee mug, he calmly spoke, "Sure."

They all had gathered in the living room. Ian, Bryan and Spencer were sitting by the sides of Tala and Julia, on sofas. Tala Valkov and his wife were sitting on front couches, somewhat designed in the medieval patterns. Their handles were made of canes while the horns of stags were augmenting the elegance of the royal seats. In front of them, the sleepless but exhausted Chinese guy was on his wooden chair.

"So, who wanna start at first?" A tall Russian tried to draw everyone's attention.

None answered except looking at their leader who was calmly watching everyone with his ocean-blue eyes. Then, he glanced at Ray, beckoning him to start.

Coughing twice, clearing his throat, taking a deep breath finally, he opened his mouth, "Tala, I've come here for finding a solution about how to eradicate these terrorists and their activities from Japan. Already they have caused many deaths and tears. If they cause more, this country will turn into the bottommost hell. I've already observed their undertakings, as both a victim and an investigator. I've lost a few colleagues of mine who were very close to me. They've sacrificed their valuable lives for the peace, for the amity and for the sake of righteousness of this country. I can never let their dreams be intangible only. Today they are no more, but still they are. Their thoughts and feelings are resting inside our hearts. For keeping them alive, we've to fulfill their dreams at any coast. So, I want you and your group to cooperate with me. Do you agree?"

While speaking, his eyes unknowingly got wet. Sniffing once, he took another sip of coffee.

"Of course," The Russian looked at his wrist-watch once, "You're right. We will surely support you. For this, we must be united at first. But…"

"But what?"

"Are you ready to accept all of my colleagues as your co-workers in this mission?"

In the precipitousness of the query, he became hushed. Biting his inner lower lip, he tried to think something. Everyone could see his disturbed expression with furrowed eyebrows in stiffness. A sudden storm went over his heart.

'How? How can I?" He cogitated, "I've no problem with Tala, Julia, Spencer, Bryan, Ian and the others….but that bitch…

Seriously, she has taken the lives of my co-workers. For her, just for her, I'm suffering like hell…only she's responsible for Kai's, Hilary's, Kenny's, Tyson's untimely departures….and I'll take her help in my goal…how? She doesn't know what she did…she's a cheater, she's an assassin…and being a warrior of truth, warrior of light, how can I forget my principles?'

"What happened, Ray?" Julia glared, "What are you thinking? If you want to get our help, you've to agree with our terms and conditions. So, let us know about your opinion in this regard."

Before speaking something, with an intense boom, the glass of the windows got shattered. The shards of the broken glasses were scattered in the whole living room.

"What the hell…." Tala began but couldn't finish as a bullet passed across the stomach of a certain blond Russian. Clutching his stomach, he collapsed on the ground. He couldn't gather the strength of screaming once even.

"Spencer!" The Spaniard gasped, rushing to him, "Are you alright?"

No response. Quickly the falcon, the dwarf and the wolf turned up there, lifting the motionless body of the Russian to a safe place. Julia didn't wait for a second. Reaching her room, she wrapped the bulletproof vest around her. Grabbing her AK-47, she yelled, "Take Ray and Spencer to safe place, Tala! I'm seeing these brats!"

Climbing downstairs, she popped out a unique bell from the back pocket of her jeans. As she pressed it, a group of Russian soldiers with Kalashnikovs in their hands was seen.

"Soldiers!" She commanded, "Follow my lead."

"Yes Ma'am!" They all saluted, kicking the floor once together.

Like an ideal commander, Julia marched forward while the combatants were trailing her as obedient cohorts. Reaching the gateway, she discovered the platoon of the assaulters.

"You've a golden chance!" She announced courageously, "Either you have to leave the place or the world forever."

"Don't try to frighten us, Miss!" One of them churned, "If you're brave, then come and fight against us!"

"Then you won't listen to me," The dual-haired lady ordered, "Comrades! Get them!"

Loading their firearms, they dived on the opponents. Then it started raining. The raining of bullets. As it could be seen, there were the sparkles of fires, the rumbles of explosions, the blood of the wounded and the dead. Standing on the highest step of the staircase, the female leader was directing her group.

"Hey, beauty!" Someone gripped her wrist snugly, leaning his nose against her face, "Come with me!"

"Leave me!" Julia shook her wrist but it didn't come with any profit. Hysterically laughing, the demon put his another hand beneath her hair and unhooked her bulletproof jacket. As he pulled it, it fell down, rolling downstairs.

"Bastard!" The Spanish girl hissed, thumping the wooden handle of her rifle on his head. That caused some neurons of his brain to get ripped. Not wasting time, she pushed him. He received the same condition of her security sheath.

But she couldn't get the chance to sigh in relief once. Afterwards, shadowing her, a jumpsuited swathed her neck with his muscular arms. Since she felt the lack of oxygen in her lungs, she started scrapping against his grips. Poignantly, he was enough strong. Besides, she was pregnant. She didn't have enough strength to knock him out despite of knowing the moves of martial arts.

'God…protect my child…' She was breathing precariously, 'Let him or her come in this world…..'

Out of the blue, his confinement slackened as the Spaniard took a deep breath, comforting her lungs yearning for airstream. Whirling behind, she spotted her mugger lying down on the floor. A sharp knife was stabbed in his neck. Fresh blood was all around his head.

With expanded eyes, she looked forward. There was standing a raven-haired young neko-jin, letting his unctuous black hair blow in the breeze, staring at her with his glimmering aurum pools. All the signs of fragility, all the ciphers of fatigue went away from his features. He was looking like a true warrior. His breaths were slow as he closed his eyes once.

"Ray!" Julia smiled, with her tearful eyes.

He didn't listen to her. He just drifted back to his old memories.

 **Flashback:**

One fell down, others turned back. There was standing a beautiful lady. Her deep chocolate colored hair was blowing in the air. The sky was moonless, yet the thunder sparkled. With the sparkle, her serene face could be seen. But her face wasn't holding the same serene expression at that time. Her eyes were sparkling like pieces of garnet. If her eyes could shower flames, everyone would be killed at the spot. She was still aiming a pump-action shotgun at them. Smoke was still coming out of it.

"Leave him alone!" She blurted as though a cloud had roared.

"And what if we don't?" A terrorist interrogated in a playful manner, chuckling.

"Then…" She started but didn't finish. Her shotgun reverberated again, causing another to breathe his last.

"You!"

A third one dragged out a knife, longer in size than the normal ones. Releasing it from its cap, he threw it towards her. She bent back, curving her waist to save herself. Sliding on her forehead and leaving a visible cut, it was going far but she didn't let it go. Rather she caught it holding its handle and raised her upper body. Blood dropped from the cut in her forehead. Making two separate lines, they drew two lines in her both cheeks. But she didn't care. Rather she threw it towards her assaulter with a double speed. It revolved horizontally, being parallel with the surface of ground and thumped against his head. He slowly fell back.

 **Flash forward:**

She'd been a dauntless lady….she hadn't known what fear could've been or what it could be still….the brunette had been, maybe still she was, a burning example of bravery. Being a woman, she had cared for everyone, each of her co-workers….her fiancé, her beloved partner and boss…when he had requested her to accompany her, she had clearly rejected…just thinking of his safety and security, she hadn't let him come with her….

 **Flashback:**

"No matter what happens…." The brunette began but couldn't finish her words. A sound of firing a gun could be heard. Her mouth was slightly opened; her ruby-colored orbs were dilated. A sheer pain covered her whole face while the beads of sweats were appearing on her forehead. She clutched her stomach tightly. Bringing the hand in front of her eyes, she went shocked. Were her eyes playing with her?

Fresh cherry-colored liquid of life.

She'd been shot.

"Hilary?" Ray frowned, "What happened? Are you alright?"

The chocolate-haired lady looked at him. Her face was blank, at the same time, filled with agony. Biting her inner lower lip in order that she could endure, she tried to keep herself stood on her feet but her feet weren't helping her. She was shaking like a tree in storm. Finally, her back was about to smite the mother earth but before that, two strong arms caught her in themselves, not allowing her to touch the ground.

"Oh my God!" The lad gasped, "You've been shot, Hils!"

"Don't worry...argh…I'm…argh…fine…" She didn't forget her principles.

Not paying any heed to her words, he reposed her gently on the ground. His sisterly friend was groaning in pain. Rheum of pain was leaking down from her eyes.

She had risked her own life in order to save his.

 **Flash forward:**

The neko-jin opened his eyes. The Spanish girl was standing before him with a grateful smile on her face. Her bangs were orange….no brown…no orange…it was turning brown….her eyes…simply jade green….nah, ruby…what the hell…..

Suddenly, he felt that she wasn't Julia. She was Hilary. The soul of Hilary had come down on the earth from the paradise. Underneath the flashing bright moonlight, her pale skin was radiating. Her sparkling garnet-orbs were holding a serene expression. Her velvety chocolate-colored untied hair was playing hide and seek with the night squall. She was wearing a white sleeveless long down which was hugging her slender figure softly, touching her ankles.

Ray bowed his head before the incomprehensibly striking alive idol. In return, she expanded her slim arm above, as though blessing him.

"God bless you," Her honeyed speech ventilated his ears, "Be successful in your goal."

"Thanks Hils," He stood up.

"Ray!"

Hearing another feminine voice, he was brought back to the reality. Gasping, he noticed that Julia was waving her hand in front of his eyes. He frowned, looking here and there. There was no one except the Spanish girl. Moreover, it was a bright sunny day. There was no moon over their head.

Holy cow! Was he daydreaming?

"Thank you so much, Ray!" Her tenor was filled with emotion, "If you hadn't saved us today, we would've died."

"Mention not," The raven-haired stated. He inhaled once deeply, exhaling all the poison in his heart then. His guilt, his shame, his sorrows were washed away. What had happened that he couldn't have saved Hilary on that day? Today, he had saved Julia. In her, he had protected his sisterly friend whom he couldn't have guarded. That day, she'd been killed. Today, she'd been resurrected…in Julia….once again…

"My lady!"

They both glared at the runner as he bowed his head.

"What happened?" Julia rushed towards him, "Is everything alright? Where's Tala? Is he okay?"

"My lady, Lord Valkov is alright," He answered, "But…"

"But what happened?" Julia shook him by his shoulders, "Don't be late while answering! Clearly tell me what you want to tell!"

"My lady, Lord Petrov is no more…."

In a wheel, she got her hands off from his shoulders. In the next second, she knelt down on the ground, breaking down totally.

"Julia!" Ray hurried to her, squeezing her shoulders for comforting her. But she wasn't comforted. Ripping the airstream, she screamed once:

"No! Spencer!"

* * *

The casket was found at the epicenter of the large hall. Everyone was gathering around it. In it, a blonde-haired Russian was reposed. His skin was as chill as the weather of his motherland. He went bloodless completely, his skin looking like the ice shards. Julia was sniveling, her husband was trying to comfort her. Everyone was horribly depressed. The pleasure that had come with the arrival of Ray, mayhap, all on a sudden, it passed away with the demise of Spencer.

"Believe me, Ian," The lilac-haired guy whispered into the ear of the short Russian, "Spencer was never their target. Their target was Ray. But as they didn't know the absolute location of Ray, they mistakenly shot Spencer."

"Ah Bryan, don't blame Ray for the accident."

From the crowd, a pinkette entered into the room. Everyone stared at her. Her pink eyes were regarding to be shocked. Slowly walking, she stood beside the opened coffin.

"Mathilda!" Julia exclaimed.

Not caring at her, she sat beside it. Caressing the cheek of the corpse, she mouthed, "Spencer…open your eyes,"

"He'll never open his eyes anymore, Mathi," Julia was totally broken, "He has gone! Leaving all of us, he has gone forever. He'll never come back!"

"Lying you're!" The pinkette shot her death glares at the Spaniard, "You're a liar, Julia! My Spencer….my Spencer can never leave me alone! He loves me a lot! He…he can never cheat me….Spencer! Open your eyes! Prove that they all are wrong! Your Hilda….your Hilda is calling you, Spencer. Can't you hear? Please…open your eyes!"

While speaking, she burst into tears. Her heart was aching like hell. She'd been a simple girl. She'd been appointed as the doctor of Julia. While visiting her, she had fallen for the certain straw-haired Tatar. He had had also the same feelings for her in his heart. Then first meeting, first conversation, first confession, first kiss….where were they now?

"Mathilda, control yourself…" The neko-jin put a hand on her shoulder.

Wiping her tears, she glanced at the consoler. Her expression turned stoic. Her soft pink orbs became almost magenta in fury. Gritting her fangs, she stood up. Then, an unexpected thing happened.

She pushed the neko-jin towards ground.

"Mathi!" Julia hastened for assisting the Chinese, "What the hell have you done? Are you in your sense?"

"I'm in my sense, Julia!" She frothed, "It's he for whom these things happened! My Spencer…my spencer has left the world forever…just only for him! He's ominous, he's a wizard! I'll finish him!"

"Stop blabbering nonsense, Mathilda!"

"What nonsense?" The falcon approached her, "Mathilda isn't wrong at all, Julia. Just calm down and think deeply. Ever since he came here, only and only the worst has happened with us. Okay, let alone all the things, tell me one thing. The terrorists came here to kill Ray, didn't they?"

"Yeah Bryan, but…"

"So the water is clear now," Bryan acknowledged, "Instead of him, they killed Spencer. If Ray didn't come here, would Spencer be killed?"

"Bryan, will you shut your mouth?" His boss rebuked, "Otherwise I'll manage so that you can never open your mouth again."

"Tala, why to chide Bryan?"

"Huh?" The redhead revolved towards the Chinese.

"Bryan is right," He lowered his head, "It's I who am responsible for Spencer's untimely death. If I hadn't come here, he would never get killed in this way. If I stay here anymore, you all may end up being murdered. So, I better leave the place."

"But Ray, listen to us once!" Ian pleaded.

"Don't try to stop me, Ian," He wiped his tears, "I'm ominous, I'll bring only bad luck for you guys. Stay safe and happy. Good bye."

Finishing his words, not waiting for any reply, he came out of the manor. Turning back, he smiled once.

"Thanks a lot guys, for agreeing to help me," He muttered, "But I don't think that I worth it. Now only one can assist me. Riah, I'm coming. Hope you won't disappoint me."

 _To err is human. A proverb goes that men get punched by ghosts while in happiness. Then what if they're in sadness?_

* * *

"Ding dong! Ding dong!"

The Chinese pressed the doorbell but in the next five minutes, none came to open the door. Being astonished, he tapped the gate. It got opened. That made him more surprised.

"Bloody hell!" He alleged, "The door is open! Why's Mariah so careless?"

Entering inside, he closed the doors. Then, he started to wander around the whole restaurant. To his horror, there was nobody. The complete area was silent like a haunted house. Only the sound of his footsteps could be heard, yet barely.

Roaming, he stood in the balcony. From there, everything in the garage could be seen. He was shocked when he saw something. His eyes weren't cheating him, right?

There were three microbuses on which the logos of the "Washer-guys" were painted. There were also their usual uniforms, weapons, buckets, detergents, moping brushes and other cleaning ingredients. All these signs belonged to the notorious terrorist group. Then…what were they doing in the restaurant?

His thoughts were discontinued as he heard someone banging a door. With his sharp listening skill, he tracked the room. Then he ran towards his direction.

Reaching his destination, he opened the door. There was a certain Egyptian blonde. His hands and feet were fastened with nylon ropes when a scotch-tape was attached on his mouth.

"Mystel!" He quickly untied the ropes and tore the tape. Helping him stand up on his feet, he asked, "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"I'm," His whole body was covered with sweat, "Those loathsome…devils did this…to me…"

"Where're they now?" Ray again interrogated, "And where's Mariah by the way?"

"Miss Wong went to China yesterday," He answered, "And…I don't know where the filthy rats are now."

"Thank God they didn't kill you," Ray sighed but his relief couldn't last long. Soon his eyes captured a tape recorder on a table. Hoping to find any clue, he went to it and switched it on. It started playing the speech of a feminine voice:

" **Welcome, Mr. Kon! So you think you can escape? Oh, don't burn in fire so soon! Just keep listening to me carefully. Can you remember a definite spectacled girl who works in your workplace? Guessed right! I'm talking about Emily York."**

"What the…" Mystel opened his mouth to speak something but got interrupted by Ray as he was listening attentively.

" **She's under my custody now. Currently, she's worn an awesome costume for upcoming Halloween. You can say that she's taking the preparation for the festival. But..I'm afraid if she can celebrate it or not…"**

Ray's blood began boiling. He snarled, "Shut up!"

" **Relax, detective. Don't you want to hear about her dressing up? Since alligators are her most favorite animals, she's wearing an alligator clothing. But it's not any normal outfit. Inside it, fatal explosives are set up. And it is safe with her heartbeats. Means, if her heartbeats stop, it will…BOOM!"**

The Chinese clamped his jaw and grips in helplessness. His co-worker was in grave danger but he couldn't do anything. Alas!

" **Don't worry, Kon. I know you wanna rescue her, right? Umm…I can't tell about her location but I can give some hints to you. Currently she's captured among gold, lanthanum and neodymium. Umm….hope you've figured it out! So see ya!"**

"Wait!" Ray blurted but found that it was useless.

"Shit!" The Egyptian cursed, "Ray, now what will happen? How will you rescue your colleague?"

"If God is with me, I can do anything," He affirmed, "Mystel, in which subject have you completed your graduation?"

"Umm…chemical engineering…"

"Bravo!" The neko-jin slapped on his shoulder, "Now tell me the symbols of these elements! Quick!"

"Okay okay…Gold is Au," He scratched his head, "Lanthanum's symbol is La, and the last element….sorry, I can't remember it…"

"What the hell!" Ray cussed, "You're completely useless, Mystel! I never expected that thing from a student of chemical engineering!"

"Wait…its symbol maybe...Nd..."

"Thank God you've remembered it soon," He sighed, "Now it makes Auland! Auland?"

"Hey Ray, isn't it that place where a lot of Sulphuric acid is produced?" Mystel asked.

"Right you're!" Ray punched on his palm, "Now I can go and save her easily."

"Mind if I accompany you?" Mystel hesitantly asked.

"Definitely not!" Ray assured him, "You can go with me."

"Okay then," Mystel spoke and was about to come with the neko-jin but before that, they were interrupted by two muggers entering into the room.

Ray was prepared for that. Tumbling once, he pulled out a pair of 9mm pistols from his pocket, flinging one of them to the blonde. Mystel also caught it like a skilled fielder in a cricket match. Positioning under the chandelier, the neko-jin shot one of them while Mystel finished the other. Before dying, the last thug fired at the chandelier.

"Ray! Watch out!" Mystel pushed Ray to a safe position. Almost at the same time, the crystal glossy chandelier fell on his head. The glass shards pierced his head. Blood covered the one-third of the floor of the room. His lifeless body crumpled shortly.

"Mystel!" The neko-jin held his body. It was as icy as hoar frost. Placing the head on his lap, he tried to feel the pulse on his wrist, around his neck. But irony, he couldn't feel it. It meant a clear-cut thing.

The Egyptian was no more.

A droplet of tears rolled down on Ray's cheek. He remembered the previous incidents with him in the same restaurant when he had come here to save Mariah. He folded the edge of the jeans of the no-more guy. His ankle was still bearing the signs of those bullets.

'Why God?' He cried, "Why are you snatching all of my friends from me? Firstly Salima cheated me. Then Kenny, Tyson, Hilary, Kai, Spencer-left me alone in this ruthless universe. Now…Mystel also…why? Why haven't you picked me up yet? What's my mistake? What have I done?"

He was in an illusion. Then, placing the body gently on the floor, he stood up. Taking the fresh crimson liquid in his palms, he poured it on his head.

"If I keep mourning here, I can't perform my duty. Mystel!" He vowed, "I'm swearing by you, bathing in your sacred blood! I'll save Emily. No matter what happens, I'll protect her. I won't let her be killed by anyone! If my own life is needed, I'll happily give it away. Yet I'll let nothing be happened with her. Rest in peace, my friend."

Rightly he left the room, leaving the corpse behind. A breeze entered through the opened windows, hovering in the silent aura.

* * *

"Oh fuck! I lost again!"

In the dark room, the white-haired guy pouted as his partner offered him a checkmate again.

"Learn to honor the king, Anderson," She voiced, "If you play aggressively, you'll straightly lose the game. Sometimes, you've to defend your side."

"Don't talk the same thing every day," He sounded disturbed.

"So you don't lose in the same way every day," The strange woman was organizing the chess board, "Look Rick, my darling, you're a big fan of soccer, right? In soccer, there are goalkeepers, defenders, midfielders and forwards in a same team. If the defense is weak, the chance of losing the game is more. The same thing goes for chess and other sports and games.

This is also a game. I've only attacked them. Now I've to defend for a while. Then I'll achieve what I want to achieve."

The quietness was shattered into pieces by the devilish laughter of them.

* * *

 **What will happen next? Will Ray be able to save Emily? Or will he again shed tears getting drenched in her blood?**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and the spelling errors. :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	27. Shoreless

**Hi everybody! How're you?**

 **Thanks to CuteTyHil, Desires of autumn leaves and Subha-Chan for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :D**

* * *

The zone was quite mute. Two-storey, three-storey buildings were standing at the both sides of the broad roads. Those houses were quite old, looking like to be built before the birth of the neko-jin. Once upon a time, they had been lavish to see. Today, their bricks could be seen as their colors were washed-out. Even the cracks appeared on them. If any severe earthquake occurred, the whole area would be destroyed. Amid the holes, moss plants and lichens were spending their life satisfactorily. Some of the plastic doors were broken. After 500 or 600 meters, a few coconut or palm trees were seen. On the walls of the buildings, there were drawn different violent and offensive cartoons. Beneath them, in corners, ferns were growing up. From the dwellings, the sounds of gunshots, screams of girls, lustful laughter were hitting his ears. The place was like a lifeless desert where the sign of life was felt.

Not at so far, two policemen were standing. Seeing the familiar car of the anti-party, they didn't hesitate to fire. To avoid the attack, he turned the car left. It entered into a building, breaking the door and stopped in the midway. Opening the door of the car, he got down.

"Ouch!" He pressed his forehead. There were some tires of expired vehicles in the room. In its adjacent room, there was a wooden rack. On its third level, two Molotov cocktails were kept. In front of it, there was a red petrol canister. Without caring, he came out of the room. There were a staircase and the door to go outside. At the right side of it, the symbol of the notorious terrorist gang was painted.

As he climbed upstairs, the sounds of gunshots were more clearly heard by him. Not delaying for a while, he followed the source of those resonances. Opening the door, his eyes remained widened since a bald tanned guy, a flaxen-haired baseball player and a green-haired footballer turned their stares at him. Their jaws also dropped. The pistols from their hands fell down on the ground. Fortunately, they had already finished the enemies. Otherwise, what would happen, couldn't be told. Because they all were astonished, seeing each other. Yes, the neko-jin was alive, breathing in front of their eyes. They had thought that he had left the world. But their thought had come out wrong. He was still living….Hilary's attempts hadn't gone futile….

"Ray…" The blonde managed to utter at first.

"Steve…Eddy…Michael…" The Chinese whispered.

"Am I dreaming?" The basketball player questioned his captain with a muffled voice, "Or is this true, Michael?"

Not answering, the captain pinched the skin of the bald American.

"Ow!" He leaped, brushing his fingers on the skin where his captain had nipped, "This hurts!"

"It means…we're still in reality," Michael replied finally, approaching the neko-jin. Seeing the smile on his face, their all sufferings, all sorrows were washed away.

"Hey buddy," He softly addressed, "You're alive, didn't think..."

"Yeah, I'm," Ray sternly responded, "What did you think? Is it my ghost or what?"

"No actually…." The tall American quieted.

"Actually what?"

"We thought you were dead," Eddy conversed, "Hilary told the same at her deathbed. Even all the proofs, all the witnesses went against your aliveness. Everyone lost the hope. But seeing you finally in front of our eyes, we're feeling like the moon has again risen in the dark sky. What else can we want now? What else?"

Tears gathered in Ray's eyes. Yes, he had met his friends after a long time. And now, he couldn't express his elation vocally. The land which had been burning in scorching heat of sun, which had been yearning for water, which had been thirsty to its death, got the rain. The sanctified liquid purified it. Now, it couldn't wait anymore to grow grasses on its surface.

"Don't lose your brain, Edd," Ray reminded him, "Still we need to save Emily."

"Oh shit!" Eddy cursed, "Look, how forgetful we are! Ever since Kai, Hilary and other prominent members passed away, we've almost forgotten about our duties."

"But Ray, how do you know about Emily?" Steve asked.

"It's a long story, Steve," The raven-haired sighed, "But at first you guys have to tell me how this has happened."

"Well, actually it all happened before a few days," Michael reacted, "She was working on our new walkie-talkie. But all on a sudden, a bunch of muggers attacked her and captured her into an awkward crocodile outfit. She didn't let us know about this. Doubting a bit, I tried to search for her. Then we got a weird tape of a feminine voice."

"Strange!" Ray exclaimed, "I've also got a tape in which a lady was talking about Emily's captivity. Not only that, I heard the same voice before in different places….but where…..I can't remember now…"

"You can remember it later, Ray," The footballer kept a hand on his shoulder, "Now nothing is more important than rescuing Emily. So, I think we should go ahead."

"Perhaps you're right," The neko-jin got off his thoughts from the brain, "Let's go!"

* * *

Going upstairs, they found a shortcut to reach the captive girl. The rooms were as poor as the outside of the buildings. The walls were cracked, pillars were broken, there was no cover on the beds and the condition of the bathrooms wasn't less good than the garbage. The Chinese buried his mouth under his palms, trying hard to avoid vomiting and nausea.

"Are you alright, Ray?" Michael queried being tensed, clasping his shoulders for support.

Nodding once, Ray ensured that he was fine. Though it was being difficult for him, he had to do it. He had to be alright. He hadn't to lose courage. If he lost courage, who would save his comrade?

"Here we are," Eddy cheered, "Michael, is there any ladder?"

They were standing on the rooftop of the building. It was situated at the center of two roads in the shape of "L", making right angle with each other. Its face was at the direction of the horizontal path. They had to follow the vertical track. That was quite easy to arrive at her.

Being a neko-jin was a privilege. Ray didn't take much time to climb down. After him, serial by serial, Michael, Eddy and Steve descended.

"Wait, I've kept some weapons here," The blonde articulated, going to a green petrol container on which there were some flames. Behind it, there were an SP-12 shotgun, an M60 rifle, a Uzi and an M4-carbine.

"So boys, I think we all should take our respective weapon as I've selected," Michael acknowledged, "I'll take the SP-12 since it is heavy. Steve, take the M4-carbine. Ray, you haven't recovered fully yet. So I guess the light weapons will be perfect for you. Tell me what you want to take from them."

Inhaling fresh air once, The Chinese replied, "I've my own weapons. I don't need any one of them,"

"But how can you survive using a pair of 9mm pistols?" Eddy interrogated him, frowning.

"Don't worry about that, I'll manage," Ray showed his teeth in return. Smiling, the group began running. At first, the street was silent. But at the endpoint, some assailants climbed from the back wall and started firing.

"Fire!" Michael commanded, almost inaudibly.

The trio followed his command. Pulling out his 9mm pistols, Ray continued shooting the enemies like a skilled cowboy. One of them progressed towards him but he flung one of his handguns aiming at his neck. That thudded the certain part. Diving, he grabbed the pistol and at the same time, kicked at his stomach. The thug blew up in the air. At the next second, his lifeless body collided with the ground.

A second one grabbed the baseball player, wrapping his muscled arm around his neck. Michael didn't waste time. With the handle of the forceful shotgun, he hit at the top of his head. His head was ripped in two pieces. Blood was showered on the American, drenching his face completely.

In the meantime, Steve and Eddy were also done with their job. Finishing the task, they gathered.

"Is everyone okay?" Michael asked.

Everyone waggled affirmatively. Looking at his wrist-watch, Michael voiced, "So I don't think they will try to disturb us anymore. Yet we need to be careful. Now Steve and Eddy, you both guard here. Ray, accompany me. The house in which Emily is imprisoned is not so far."

"Alright," Ray agreed.

* * *

The room was large. For being painted in white, it was looking larger. There was a broken chair, a three-legged oval-shaped table and a plastic cabinet. An orange-haired girl was sitting on the table. Her heart was pounding fast. Though the room was air-conditioned, she was sweating. Biting her lips, she was trying to hold her tears back.

'Why?' She wondered, 'Why have they bought me here? What do they want from me? If they wanted, they could kill me soon. But they didn't do that. They haven't even tortured me physically or mentally yet. Then what is their goal?'

Suddenly a sound hit her ears as someone thumped any heavy thing against the locked doors. In fear, she stood up. The doors were opened but she didn't want to see who were there. Hiding her face beneath her palms, she kept trembling in one corner.

Feeling the touch of a hand on her shoulder, she mumbled, "Wh….why…have you…co…come…here…?"

"To kill you," The voice murderously whispered, "Just look at me once, then you're finished."

Bit by bit, Emily rotated her head behind. Discovering the face of a raven-haired guy, her blood became frozen. A chilled current escaped through her spine. She was about to scream loudly but getting it, he grabbed her mouth firmly.

"Don't scream!" Ray warned discreetly, "If they find that we're here, then none of us will be alive!"

"Ray…." She whispered faintly. A dim smile appeared on her face. Those tears whom she had wanted to block didn't follow any order. In their usual custom, they streamed from her eyes, drenching her cheeks. Like the others, she had also accepted Ray's death. But she had never known that he could've been alive. No no, it was not any dream. It was reality, the sweetest dream.

"Oh my God!" She finally exclaimed in joy, "You're alive! I can't believe my own eyes! You….you're seriously alive!"

"Surprised, huh?" The blonde American appeared from nowhere.

"Michael!" Emily hurried towards him, hugging him tightly. Her face was under a crocodile-mask, otherwise her tears would have drenched his attire too. Michael also captivated her in his embrace, pulling her to his chest. Kissing on her top, he concernedly asked, "Are you okay?"

Somehow, she managed to nod, turning the dim smile bright on her face. The baseball player said, freeing her from his hug, "I've managed a car for us. Ray, I think we should go now, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah," Ray replied in the affirmative, "Emily, don't waste time anymore, let's go."

"But…." Emily tried to say something but stopped.

"But what?"

"I don't think that it will be safe for you to take me with you," She stated, "Ray, I don't know how you are still alive but you don't know the pleasure of my heart seeing you alive. If I'm with you, they won't hesitate to attack you once again. You may lose your life. I…I don't want to be the reason of your death."

"But I can't be the cause for which your death may cause!" Ray protested, "Emily, try to understand. Now I'm not their target. Now, it's you who are their target. For my irresponsibility, I've lost many of my friends…my closest colleagues like Kai, Hilary, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel and Spencer."

"What?" Emily clenched her fists, "Is Spencer…no more?"

"Yeah, it's true," Ray heaved a sigh, "After leaving hospital, I went to Tala's place. He cordially welcomed me there. Everything was going alright but suddenly these bastards attacked us. We all were safe…but they snatched Spencer from us…forever…"

Tears blocked him to speak. Sniffing, he restarted.

"Emily…listen to me," He pleaded, "I don't want to lose you like Spencer or any of our deceased friends. Yes, I can be irresponsible, I can be weak, but…but I'm not selfish, my friend! I want to protect you from those beasts. Tell me, if you're no more, then who will instruct us in our operations? Who will teach us about your invented devices? You're a skilled dispatcher. That's why you need to be alive…for sake of us, for sake of our department, for sake of Kai at least! Please Emily, don't refuse us. If anything happens to you, I can never forgive myself."

The spectacled girl remained quiet for a few seconds. Then, clearing her throat, she verbalized, "Alright, I'm coming with you. But you've to promise me about one thing."

"Promise?" Ray's voice seemed to be delighted, "Okay, I'll promise you whatever you want."

"You cannot harm yourself."

"Al…alright," The neko-jin lowered his head, "I'll try…"

"No…not any try," Emily sternly ordered, "You've to be safe at any coast. Remember, Hilary ended her life in order to save yours. You have no right to make her sacrifice fruitless!"

"I know," The Chinese assured her, "I won't let her attempts go in vain. You can trust me, I don't easily break my promises."

"That's well," The orangette smiled a bit.

The raven-haired guy closed his eyes. In a celestial glee, his heart filled. What had happened if he couldn't have saved his other friends? At last, he was going to save one of his co-workers, one of his classmates of his university life. What else he needed?

* * *

The car was being driven in the speed of 70 kilometer per hour. Yeah, it was against the driving rule on those roads. But they didn't have any other way to escape from the enemies. Behind them, two microbuses of the opponent team were chasing them like hungry wolves.

"Michael! Drive fast!" Eddy yelled.

"If I increase the speed," The baseball player rotated the steering while, "It may cause accident. Then it will be more humiliating for us!"

"Damn!" Ray couldn't help anymore standing up. Taking the M4-carbine, applying all the strength in his body, he hit the back glass of the car. It got shattered into hundreds of pieces and fell on the ground.

"Ray!" Emily gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry," He guaranteed, "It's for our well-being."

As his fingers hit the trigger, the sparkles of fireflies came out from the rifle. The front glass of one of the chasing cars was crushed. He revolved the tube at the tires and again fired, beckoning at Michael to increase the speed.

 _ **We'll cross this wavy sea which is shoreless**_

 _ **Can't help now; we've become really coreless**_

 _ **Hey boatmen! Hold tightly the rudder!**_

 _ **Let the world turn against; now we can't shudder.**_

 _ **Think your life as if it became your battle ground**_

 _ **Throw away all the ecstasy that you've ever found.**_

As the car ran, the first chasing car blasted with a huge boom, creating flames on the roads, the leaves and branches of the roadside trees and some pillars also.

Reaching the midpoint of the road, Michael pretended to turn left. But at the last moment, he turned right. As a result, another car was whacked against a traffic light. Not tolerating the force, it collapsed on the car. Another boom could be heard.

 _ **We don't know our address, we don't know if it's day or night,**_

 _ **We just know moving on, we know to clutch the wheel tight,**_

 _ **Even the colors of the beautiful life can't attract us,**_

 _ **From our mission, the fragrance of flowers can't distract us,**_

 _ **The stunning moonlight can never dazzle our eyes,**_

 _ **How can she? With her, we've already broken all the ties.**_

 _ **In the reckless storm, when the sky falls on the soil,**_

 _ **When the ripped wings got more torn, still we've to toil….**_

"Now we're safe." Finally the green-haired bod sighed in relief.

"Of course we are!" Emily praised, "This is only for Ray and Michael. Ray, Michael, do you know I won't have any grief in my heart if I die now?"

"Shut up, Emily!" Michael chided, "Don't tell such ominous things! What do you think? Are we saving you for hearing these things?"

"I'm not saving you for your sake, Emily," Ray commented.

"Then…why?" Curiously, she inquired.

"I'm saving you for Michael," The neko-jin winked, "If he doesn't see you for a single day, his whole day gets ruined."

The orange-haired girl and the baseball player turned vermillion since everyone in the car burst out laughing.

 _ **Look! The thunder is waving her hands. What a fascination!**_

 _ **Someone is playing conch, these world's full of illuminations,**_

 _ **Yet we have to ride the boat; in spite of those hindrances,**_

 _ **Yet we have to cross the sea, despite of these interferences,**_

 _ **Let the storm rise on; much, more and more,**_

 _ **No matter what happens, we'll get to its shore.**_

* * *

 **Phew! That's ended! :P**

 **How was it? Good or bad? Yes, once again, I've written the poem :D**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and the spelling erros :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	28. The bright representatives of the truth

**Hi everyone! I'm back, once again! I know I'm more than late, and it has a certain reason also. Don't worry my dear reviewers, I'll share everything with you through PMs. :'D**

 **I missed you guys a lot. Did you miss me?**

 **Okay, let it be. Here's the chapter for what you all were waiting. (Or not? I think you all have forgotten this story :P)**

* * *

The car was being driven quite fast. Its blackness was concealed underneath the clotted murk. Only its headlights could be seen; turning here and there. They were glinting like two vigilant eyes of any demon, trying to enlighten the troposphere, igniting like the yellowish golden flames of sodium in flame test. The wipers were doing their job carefully as it was raining. They were helping the driver to move consciously. Although the driver was conscious enough, to err is human. The frightened young lady wasn't frightened anymore. She was easy, talking with her boyfriend lightly.

"I missed you," She whispered, leaning her head against the toned shoulder of the American.

"I missed you too, Mily." He responded, trying to brush his fingers through her silky orange-hair. Feeling the touch of the hard spines of a crocodile instead of soft hair, he bit his tongue.

"You've to wait a bit, Michael," The driver acknowledged while rotating the steering wheel, "Soon you'll be able to feel the touch of the soft hair of your girlfriend."

At this, everyone was about to burst out laughing but stopping everyone, the soccer-player asked, "But how can we disarm the bomb in Emily's costume?"

Silence lidded the atmosphere. Only the spectacled girl glided to memories.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

An orange-haired university girl was running in the silent night streets. Her legs were trembling. Sweat was trickling down from her forehead. Her orange bangs were clinging to her sweat-soaked forehead. Her feet hurt, her heart was pumping fast. At a time, she stopped. Standing and bending down, she was panting heavily.

"York, you're dead!"

Hearing the voice, she shivered and gasped. Turning back, her eyes were widened.

She was at the gunpoint.

A guy in black attire was aiming his firearm at her temple. They were standing in an open field. As it was winter, the sand was being blown recurrently by the cold airstream. Only the moon princess was watching them from the blue. Was she enjoying the scene?

"Please…..don't kill me….." She stammered, "I….I don't….don't want to die….so…soon…"

"Then hand me the device that you've invented." He shushed like a furious cobra, wearing a devilish smirk all over his face, "Once you give it, you're free to go."

"Never!" She shook her head, "I'll never give it to you! You will misuse it! I know what your intention is. I would rather commit suicide than let this sin occur."

"Then do that!" He roared, along with a gun. The brash explosion made the girl shiver once again, stopping her eyes.

"You're safe, bestie."

The aggressor wheezed. The .22 pistol in his hand fell down. He kneeled down. Blood came out from his mouth. Then, his head touched the ground.

His neck had been pierced with a dagger thrown by someone.

Her eyes remained open under her spectacles made of concave lenses. Yes, it was her best friend. Her scarlet hair was dancing with the rhythm of the elegant winter wind. Moonlight fell on her serene face, revealing the sacredness of her gorgeous eyes, twinkling like a pair of onyxes. They were filled with hatred for the assailant and at the same time, concern for her best friend.

The spectacled lass gazed at her for some moments. Some nocturnal birds cried, some bats flew away. Then, she ran towards her. Fastening the redhead in her embrace, she let her tears touch her cheeks.

"Thank you….thank you so much…." Her voice wasn't clear, "You…you've saved me today…"

"I'm always there for you, bestie." Her best friend softly kissed on her wet cheek, smiling once.

Smiling the smile of relief.

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

"Idea!" Emily blithely leaped up, "I think there's one who can help us."

"Who? Goddess Isis?" The neko-jin chuckled.

"Not really," The orange-haired girl modified, "She can be depicted as her human avatar."

"Then what are you waiting for?" His boyfriend gently slapped on her shoulder, "Tell us her name."

"Well…..once upon a time, she was my best friend," She closed her eyes, trying to recall the faded pictures of her best friend portrayed in her neuron cells, "No sorry….still she's my best friend. She used to help me whenever I fell in any danger. Because of her….only she's the reason for which I'm still alive."

"Emi-Chan, don't compose riddles," Ray snickered, "Now kindly mention her name so that we can be thankful to her for protecting the storehouse of our knowledge."

'How will I mention her name before you, Ray?' The spectacled girl mused, 'Once upon a time, she also used to reside in your heart. Whenever she lowered her eyes in front of you, your breaths got chocked.

And now? Still now, her eyes can't meet yours. Reason? No Ray, not for her shyness. She can't gaze at your eyes because she feels guilty. She can't love you because of your immense hatred for her. Why Ray, why?

 _ **What was her guilt?**_

 _ **What was her fault?**_

 _ **In vanity, how could you let**_

 _ **Her desires be dissolved?**_

 _ **She was the symbol of righteousness,**_

 _ **She was the prophecy of delicacy,**_

 _ **In your life, hurting her hard,**_

 _ **How could you destroy your own ecstasy?**_

 _ **When she looked at your eyes,**_

 _ **Your heart beat fast,**_

 _ **Grappling her fists in your grip,**_

 _ **You used to tell, "You're my first and last."**_

 _ **Then what happened? Why can't her anklets do that?**_

 _ **Why can't they raise the symphony of love in your heart?**_

 _ **Is it so cheap? Is it that love?**_

 _ **Excluding death, by anything, which couldn't be fallen apart?**_

"Come on, Emi, tell her name!" The cymophane-eyed guy hurried, "Otherwise we can't help you!"

"Well," Heaving a sigh, The American lady opened her mouth, "You all know her."

"Then it will be easier to save your life, Mily," Michael voiced, "Now it's your turn to help us by informing us about her. Who's she?"

"Umm….she's Salima…" She sheepishly, hesitantly and at the same time, nervously whispered the name of her intimate friend.

When the frequencies born from her vocal cord of the dispatcher took an entry in the ears of the Chinese guy, his eyes lit up, spreading the brightness of thousands of oil lamps. In his arteries, the blood cells jumped, trying to touch his inner skin. His heart was overflown with a white current of ambrosia which took the form of a white pigeon as the sign of decorum. But at the next moment, the beryl stream turned dark; darker than the starless night sky. All at once, it wore the structure of a black king cobra, attempting to attack someone raising its gigantic hood. The nectar became the torrent of venom, spreading the bane of hatred everywhere in his heart.

Hatred for the best friend of his comrade who just then had been rescued by him.

"Never!" He almost stood up leaving the steering wheel, "I'll never take you to her! She'll kill you!"

"Ray…calm down," Emily's tone was soft, "We've been best friends since our university life. She saved my life a couple of times. She's innocent. I believe that she has done nothing wrong."

"How can you believe that?" Ray cocked an eyebrow, "Despite of so many evidences, how can you be blind, Emily? I didn't expect it from you."

"Evidences are hardly important, Ray," She conversed, "Just try to remember her serene face. She's an angel, Ray, she's a saint warrior. Our enemies are same. How can you think that she can do something illegal?"

"Even the brass shimmers," The Chinese guy claimed, "But it's not gold, right? In the same way, you can't judge someone's character by her outer appearance, okay?"

"Alright, let's accept for a moment that she's our opponent," The orange-haired girl tried to compromise, "But in some stages of life, you may need the help of your enemies, Ray. The antidote against the poison of serpent is prepared from the venom of the snakes. You can't remove a thorn without a pickle. For taming the wild animals, you've to use your own stallion or dog. So why to hesitate to take help from an enemy?"

Hearing her words, the neko-jin remained mute for a few moments. A lot of thoughts grew in his brain. The image of her striking dark orbs drifted before his eyes. After a long time, they had met each other during an important operation. She had saved his life. She had shared her oxygen cylinder with him. When those brats had slammed on his door, none but she had warned him. Well…..what had happened when he had been lying unconscious beneath the shivering building in the base of those terrorists? Who had saved his life? He wouldn't have been able to finish the whole base alone. Then...who? Who had assisted him?

"What are you thinking, Ray?" Emily softly asked, "If you don't want to go to her, it's alright. We'll find any other way to disarm this."

"No….." He answered, "As you're wishing to go to her, we will go to her residence to seek her help."

"I knew….." The face of the spectacled girl beamed up, "I knew that you would surely agree with me. Thank you so much, Ray! I'll be grateful to you forever."

"Let's see if you're grateful to me forever or not," The Chinese boy rotated the steering wheel, "But we've to be cautious. Though she's expert in defusing explosives, she's a venomous cobra whose fangs haven't been uprooted yet. So we need to be aware and vigilant more than enough so that she can't bite us."

His words might have been rude but the American girl didn't mind. Nodding, she spoke, "Okay, then let's go."

* * *

The car stopped in front of the funhouse. Its gates were opened like the opened mouth of a carnivorous monster prepared for quenching a human body. Seeing it, the raven-haired one tightened his jaw. Opening the doors of the car, he came out along with everyone. His golden orbs turned here and there for sixty seconds. Sniffing in the air, he tried to take the smell of something. Then looking at Emily, he smirked.

"Steve, Eddy, Michael," Ray cleared his throat, "I think you three should communicate with Tala and Julia and discuss about it with them. I will go to Salima with Emily and disarm the bomb set in her costume. Then freeing her from this jail, we'll arrange a video conference, okay?"

"But…" The baseball player hesitated, "Will Emily be safe with you? I mean….."

Not letting him finish his words, the golden-eyed boy sneered, "You're doubting me, Michael? Don't worry, I won't rape her."

"Duh!" Michael's cheeks turned red, "I didn't mean that, Ray. If your words are correct, Salima is not safe at all. What if she explodes the bomb instead of disarming it?"

"You've gone mad, Michael," The green-haired American tenderly shoved him, "Who will cut his nose for exempting others' mission?"

"Besides," The neko-jin added, "You can't guarantee the correctness of my words, right? So, why are you being nervous? Nothing will happen to your precious girlfriend. I'll hand her to you intact and alive, okay?"

"Fine," Michael sighed, "Then she is your responsibility, Ray. I trust you a lot. You're the one who can protect her. Please take care of yourselves."

"You don't worry, Michael," Ray kept a hand on his shoulder, "I would rather kill myself than let anything happen to her. Just pray to God, He'll make everything fine and right."

"I'll," The tall American blonde nodded, "Just be careful. If you need, you can communicate with us."

"Sure thing," Ray leered, "Emily, can we go now."

"Of course," The orange-haired girl cheered, "I can't wait to get free from this dungeon!"

"Alright then," He commanded, "Let's go inside. Good bye, guys."

"Don't say good bye," The basketball player conversed, "Say see you."

"Hilary's words," The neko-jin tittered, "They're only memories now. Okay, see you."

"See you too," The three bade them and went away.

Taking a sharp breath, Ray looked at his comrade. Smiling softly, he inquired, "Emily, are you ready?"

"Yes," She confidently nodded, being relax and weightless, "I'm fully prepared."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ray mildly slapped on her back, "Isn't your heart craving for meeting your bestie after a long time?"

"Yes….a lot," She softly pronounced, "I miss her a lot."

'Me too,' He pondered, 'I miss her too. I don't know how she has been included in every breath, in every heartbeat, in every blink and in every movement of mine. Though I hate her, I don't know why her memories reflect in the mirror of my brain. It's really very perplexing….if I don't love her, why will her pictures keep swinging in front of my eyes? Do these happen because I was in love with her once upon a time?'

Really, man doesn't live in present. He lives in past.

"Ray? What happened?" Emily squeezed his shoulders, "What are you thinking now? Don't you want to go inside for accompanying me?"

"Oh….yes…" He coughed, "Look, I've totally forgotten. Now let's go!"

Grinning a bit, both of them entered in the funhouse. Scarcely had their feet touched the ground of the house than a flash sand-storm began in front of them. The silver sand covered everything, not permitting them to see anything. Their vision got blurry. The orange-haired girl covered her eyes with her hands.

"Ray….what's happening here?" She felt the presence of dust amid her teeth, "I…I can't see anything…."

"Me neither…." A masculine voice replied, "I'm just…ah..!"

His words couldn't be finished as a sound of thudding a hard thing against something could be heard.

"Ray….what happened…..?" Emily opened her eyes as she saw no existence of dust and sand. Only she could see a certain raven-haired Chinese guy collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Ray!" The spectacled girl tried to scream but couldn't as someone grasped a unique handkerchief against her nose.

A sweet aroma of roses, at the next moment, everything was thawed into murk.

* * *

Little by little, his blurry vision became clear. Yet he discovered himself imprisoned in dusk. He tried to move his hands and feet but couldn't. Soon he learned that his hands and feet had been fastened with the handles of a chair on which he was placed.

"Where am I?" He shouted, "Is anyone there?"

"Our client has regained his sense," A familiar womanly voice articulated, "Now you can untie his eyes."

'Who could bring me here?' He wondered, 'The voice is familiar enough…..is it Salima's voice? No, it can't be her. Her voice is also familiar to me….no, it's more than familiar. Then…..who's the girl?"

Soon the black cloth piece was removed from his eyes. Slowly, he fluttered his eyes and tried to see the appearance of the girl. She, in a black lace gown with a veil covering her head, was standing in front of the boy showing her back.

"Pardon me, Miss," He softly greeted, cooling his brain, "But who're you? What's your motive? Why have you trapped me?"

The anonymous lady raised a slight smirk in the corners of her lips. Soon, the smirk was turned into devilish laughter. It was not the natural laughter what a man could laugh in glee and pleasure. It…somewhat…belonged to any witch….

"Ray Kon, can't you recognize me?" She simpered, "I didn't expect it from you. Forgetful boy you are!"

'Who can she be?' The detective bit his inner lips in tension, 'Should I have recognized her? What's our relation?"

"Okay, I won't prepare more enigmas for you," She turned to him. Her lower face was covered with a black surgical mask. The black veil couldn't let the trapped person see her eyes. Only her straight nose angled in 110 degree could be seen, situated between the veil and the mask. Gradually, she put off the mask, disclosing her dark fuchsia lipstick-covered lips. Then, she removed the veil which divulged her velvety pink hair and glistening amber orbs. A blustery wind passed across the room through the open windows, letting her hair blow wildly covering her temple.

The jaw of the tied agent got dropped. His eyes were widened in shock. He felt the absence of ground underneath his feet. He gulped once, biting his inner lip for checking whether it was the reality or not. As his sharp incisor pierced his lower lip and a drop of blood came out, he realized that it was the reality.

"Mariah…." He stuttered, "You….you're here? What…..brought you here?"

"Calm down, Kon," She sweetly smiled, "Patience is a tree whose roots are bitter but fruits are sweet. So, don't be impatient. Eventually you'll get to know everything."

"Then tell me….." Ray began but couldn't end since he saw some of the same aggressors in black outfits and masks behind the pinkette holding M4-carbines.

"Mariah!" He gasped, "Don't tell me that they have kidnapped you also! What do they want? I'll finish them!"

"Ray, Ray, Ray," Mariah mocked in a playful tone, "You don't need to finish them at all. They won't harm me. Let alone harming me, they can't touch me without my permission. Why're you being so hyper? Got enough sugar like Maxie, huh?"

"What?" The male neko-jin frowned, "Are you kidding? They…and leaving someone safe? I can't imagine it even in my dreams!"

"Soon the unimagined imagination will turn into reality, darling," Her voice was honeyed, "I'll tell you everything. First of all, let's watch a comedy show!"

Taking her tablet, she turned it on. Then starting something, she placed it in front of Ray's eyes. His golden eyes became enlarged as he saw his spectacled comrade tied with a chair, tossing her hands and feet for getting herself freed.

"Please….leave me…" She sobbed, "Don't kill me in this way! Ray….where are you? Please help me, save me!"

"Emily!" Ray was about to stand up but discovering his current situation, he couldn't do anything. He stared at his pinkette friend with a pair of dazed eyes.

"What happened to her?" He sternly asked, "Who did this with her?"

"Relax, Ray, relax," Mariah kept a hand on his shoulder, "They haven't hurt her yet. If you want her safety, you've to surrender yourself to us."

"To you…..means…" The agent was baffled, "It means…."

"You don't have enough time to find out its meaning, Ray," The female neko-jin looked at her wrist-watch, "Just inform us about your decision! Be quick!"

"Okay, okay…leave her….I'm surrendering…." He hassled, "But let me talk to her once."

"Obviously," Going to the option of video call, she placed the screen in front of the fastened investigator.

"Emily?" He softly greeted.

The orange-haired girl was almost unconscious in fear and distress. Hearing the voice of her friend, she quickly opened her eyes and responded, "Ray? Where're you?"

"Listen Emi, I'm safe and sound," He cleared his throat, "Don't worry for me. They will let you go. Follow my instructions cautiously. Once they free you, you will run fast and leave the funhouse as soon as possible, okay?"

"But Ray….." The tennis player tried to protest but Ray didn't let her do that, "If you don't leave the funhouse, they'll detonate the explosive. As a result, we both will die."

"Ray….I can't let you die…." Emily burst into tears, "Please don't tell me to leave you in danger. You're my protector. Who will protect me if you remain no more?"

"Don't shed tears, Emily," His jaw was gritted, "For our department, you're an asset. You're no less valuable than a diamond, my pal. If you save yourself, at least one will be safe. But if you don't want to go, nobody will be alive, Emily. For the sake of the well-being of our agency, you've to sacrifice me. Can't you do that?"

"But….can't you remember Hilary's sacrifice?" Her voice was stricken with grief, "She sacrificed her life for saving you. You promised me that you wouldn't let her sacrifice become fruitless? Then why? Why to be suicidal?"

"I'm not being suicidal," Ray shook his head, "Emily, try to understand. If you don't leave the place, they will explode the explosive. Then both of us will be dead. It will be suicidal. But if you leave, you will remain harmless. Possibly or probably they mayn't harm me. Besides, I've promised Michael that I'll protect you. If I can't keep my promise, what will I do to be alive? So, I think you had better go."

"Fine….." Emily tried her best to hold her tears back, "I'll leave the place. Goodbye, Ray."

"Bye, my friend," The neko-jin murmured, "If there's something named rebirth, we'll meet again."

At this, the pink-haired girl turned off the tablet. Then, putting it back into her bag, she looked at the helpless representative. Faintly grinning once, she again burst out laughing.

"Mariah, don't laugh!" Ray stiffened his jaw, "Now tell me what your motive is. Why haven't you let me go yet?"

Unexpectedly, the laughter of the female neko-jin stopped. Her honey-colored pupils turned bright; brighter than the cat's eye. At the next moment, she furiously dashed towards the captive and clutched his throat snugly. The neko-guy couldn't help coughing. His breaths were becoming shaky.

"Mariah….leave me…" He somehow uttered, "I can't breathe…"

"You shouldn't have breathed at this moment," Her voice made every hair on the body of the Chinese boy stand up, "Frankly speaking, you should have stopped breathing during previous days."

"But why?" He sorrowfully interrogated, "What's my fault? Have I hurt you ever? If I have, then when? Please Mariah, don't despise me…..look, I love you a lot. If I've hurt you ever, I'm really sorry. Please pardon me."

"Hurt?!" She roared, "You've killed my brother! He was the only person with whom I used to spend my life. He was my best friend! He took care of me as though I'd been his own daughter. He respected my opinions, he loved me and cared for me. And what did you do? You…killed him?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Mariah," Ray's eyes became filled with tears, "I'm extremely sorry. Believe me, I didn't want to kill Lee. He joined the terrorists for killing me. For self-protection and the safety of the society, I had to kill him. He was dangerous for common people. I tried my best to stop him. But he didn't listen to me. That's why I had to kill him! But….but it doesn't mean that I hate you, Riah. You aren't like your brother. In fact, you never were. You were the one who used to support me. You helped me in my tasks. Whenever I became sad, it's you who used to motivate me. Then why today? Why're you being vindictive now? Lee was wrong! But you can't be wrong, right?"

 **Smack!**

Her right palm forcefully landed on his left cheek, leaving the stains of three fingers. It reminded him of a definite red-haired girl when she had been slapped by a female blunette on her face.

"You aren't the one to define the right and the wrong!" She grasped his hair, "My brother wasn't wrong at all! He was right! Thinking of our future….he decided to earn more and more. As a result, he did the right thing. I always used to support you, right? You know for what? No Ray, I didn't love you at all. I supported you because I wanted you to stay in our department. I wanted you to help us. I thought you would be tamed within a short time."

The hands and feet of the male neko-jin became frozen. Without blinking, he kept staring at his lover. What was she telling him? What the hell was he hearing from her by the way?

"But my thought came out wrong," Mariah continued, "Snakes can't be tamed ever. Whenever they get any opportunity, they don't spare it. Managing a special occasion, you joined that bastard Russian! Following his orders, you….you killed my brother! Do you know that you cheated us?"

"No Mariah, I don't…." Ray objected but the pinkette stopped him, "But I'm not weak to jump in fire. I'm one of them who embrace their enemies wholeheartedly. You joined your current department through a selection test, right? Yes, in the same manner, I had to undergo a test also. But it was not as easy as yours. I had to sacrifice a lot of things. My mental strength, coping ability, perseverance, intelligence, physical power and courage were tested. Not once, but for a couple of times. Then I joined the 'Washer-guys'."

In derision, awkwardness and disappointment, the boy lowered his eyes. She didn't know that his whole word had been broken by her. As a result, she didn't stop.

"Sir Balkov was the one who gave me shelter," The pinkette continued, "In return, I'd to give my body to him and his workers. My performance amazed him. So he kept promoting me. He's the one who informed me about your weakness, your brave and blameless girlfriend, Salima.

I checked on her. She was the one who could beat me in any sword duel. In fact, she was working as a shield for you. If I had to kill you, I would have to break your shield at first. But killing her was a complication to me as she's cunning enough. So, I decided to grow hatred for her in your heart."

"You mean….." Ray puckered his eyebrows, "Salima is innocent?"

"More than innocent," Mariah chuckled, "I will put her in fire but nothing will happen to her. She's chaste, honest, trustworthy and loyal. I just hacked the website of your fucking department and put her name on the criminal list. In the same way, hacking her facebook id, I contacted with my co-workers. And the letter found from her pocket? Well, it was written by a special handwriting expert who copied Salima's handwriting perfectly. In this way, I framed her."

"Fuck!" Ray kicked the ground, "I can't believe this!"

"Relax, more are coming," The pinkette seductively looked at her polished nails, "After Sir Balkov's death, I became the head of the gang. Sending my employees to the police department, I tried to kill you. But they couldn't kill you. According to my reliable secret spy, Salima got herself freed from the cell not for fleeing from the jail, but for protecting you. Can you remember that she reached later than you in her house?"

The jet-haired investigator stayed silent and speechless. The head of the terrorists continued yammering, "Hilary was like your elder sister, right? I've to admit that she played her role flawlessly. For saving your life, she reached one of our base camps. Kai could be also a perfect life partner for her. He almost arrived at his destination. But my forces were ready. They successfully attacked his team and injured Michael. As a result, Kai couldn't reach Hilary. Using the chance, my faithful colleagues blew Hilary up! Bang!

Then? History is it! You woke up in hospital and got survived by Kai. Going to Valkov's manor, you returned with empty hands. For this, my loyal business partner Mystel had to be assassinated, but hey, you have to sacrifice something to get something better, right?"

"Shut up!" Ray couldn't hold his grudges anymore. Trembling in anger and inflammation, he blurted, "How dare you blame my righteous Salima? How could you kill an innocent girl like Hilary? What was her fault? Why the hell did you an ideal and strong leader like Kai? What was his mistake? They all wanted to protect me. If you hated me, you could kill me. Why did you snatch my friends from me? WHY?"

"Because you snatched my family from me, Kon!" Mariah shoved him towards the ground, "You've killed my brothers! You're the one for whom I've become helpless and alone! Now you'll feel the pain of losing the nearest and dearest one! If I had killed you directly, I wouldn't have enjoyed that much. First of all, I let you witness the deaths of your dear friends so that you could be sweltered in agony. I wanted to enjoy every bit of your torment. Ah! Now I can sleep peacefully!"

"No! Never!" The neko-jin raised his head from the ground, "By snatching others' lives and peace, you can never get peace in your life, Mariah! Today you may kill me. But I'll come back on mother earth! Another of my reincarnations will be born! He will punish you surely."

"I don't believe this," The female neko-jin grimaced, "If incarnation could be possible, the reincarnation of Lee and others would be born! But they haven't come yet. So, stop daydreaming!"

"It's not my daydream, Mariah," The Chinese boy claimed, "It's my belief! Though you win the whole world, you've to lose. Today or tomorrow, you have to lose!"

"I lost whatever I had to lose," Her voice was calm, "Now I won't lose anything. You will lose! Your fucking team will lose! Your spotless girlfriend will lose!"

"NO SHE WON'T!" His voice was broken for countless screams, "She …..she won't lose…..she's the symbol of purity…she's a real angel….nothing…nobody can harm her…..let alone you….you can never be able to touch my golden doll!"

"Woah…..how diverse human nature is!" Mariah pretended to be astonished, "The girl whom you defined as a dustbin even on yesterday has become a golden idol just now? I've to praise you, Ray, you're really a pathetic one!"

Hearing her, he couldn't say anything. How could he say something? Lowering his eyes, he couldn't hold his tears. The girl who loved him most had been hated by him. He had kept badmouthing her. He had pulled her hair, he had physically tortured her and even he had tried to kill her! How the hell would he have known that she'd been pure and virtuous? The whole world seemed like a glass globe to him which was being shattered in front of his eyes.

Posthumus might have felt the same thing when he heard of the chastity of his beloved wife, princess Imogen from his cunning and evil friend Iachimo. Alas! Was Imogen there for him? Was she alive still?

"Enough this has been!" Mariah thrashed a whip on him, "Now get ready to die!"

"Ouch!" He was about to scream but didn't.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Shut the fuck up, bitch!"

Mariam slapped once on her right cheek. The slap was tight. It left the stains of her fingers. She lowered her head. The blunette again raised her hand on her left cheek.

"Ah!" The garnet-haired lady yelped.

"You're strong." Mariam blurted, "But I have better ways."

She tightly grasped her ponytail in her grip at the root. Then she began to pull it.

"Stop it! It hurts!"

"I will when you will confess that you're a criminal."

"Why should I confess for a thing which I never have done?" She protested with a louder voice, "I never tell a lie. And I won't!"

"You're telling lies. Don't act to be such an honest lady." The female constable shook the head of the interrogated girl, grabbing her ponytail.

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

'I'm sorry, Salima…..' Tears trickled down on his cheek, 'I'm so sorry, dear. I didn't know….didn't know that you are innocent…I wish…I wish I could see you for the last time…just for once…."

The furious pinkette kept whipping him with the lash. Cuts and scrapes rose here and there on his skin. His weak body couldn't bear more. Slowly, his unconscious and limp body fell on the floor.

"Great job!" Mariah threw away the whip, "Soldiers! Now we've to go to a safer place. From there, we'll explode the bomb! We've to go to Russia…..by the way, where has the bomb been kept?"

"In the funhouse, Miss." One of the commanders replied.

"Fine then," Mariah stated, "Since the funhouse doesn't have a close connection with Salima's house, Salima's house will remain unharmed, but not for always. Soon the fire will spread around her residence. Thus, this fucking Kon will die…..bit by bit…"

As they planned, they took a safer position. Smirking devilishly once, the female neko-jin pressed an obvious red button on the remote. A colossal boom could be heard. Then, yellowish-red flames could be seen on the roof of the funhouse, trying to touch the clouds in the sky.

"Come on, soldiers, don't waste time," Mariah commanded, "Now take me to the icy land."

"Sure, Miss." They nodded and saluted her as all of them vanished in darkness. Only the blazes of fire were burning everything.

Being the brightest representatives of the truth.

* * *

 **Ahem...I know I haven't written anything for a long time. It surely means this chapter has a lot of spelling and grammatical mistakes. Please pardon them :'(**

 **Do read and review :'D**

 **Misty ^_^**


	29. Hands in hands again

**I don't own beyblde :P**

 **Hi there, my dear folk! What's going on? Here, the pain of year-final exams is going on :P...this hectic college life will kill me one day. Nonetheless, before being dead, here remains the latest chapter of your most favorite (Or most disliked? XD) crime thriller. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was his kingdom. He was the king. A king who had countless unstable queens. At every night, he changed his queen. Some of them got the honor of an empress, some of them received the disgrace of the bayaderes of French mythology. Some of them came willingly, some of them were forced to please his sexual aspiration. Yes, he ruled there. That's why, nobody was allowed to opine something.

"Riah-Chan," He muffled, "I'm missing you so much. Every night, you used to laze by me. Placing my head on your tender chest, tucking my face between your soft mounds of fleshes, I used to lose myself in the biosphere of bliss. I'm missing the chocolaty taste of your lips. I'm missing your hourglass figure, the touch of your silky pink hair, your quivering voice…."

"My lord?"

In the illusion of alcohol, he stared at the doorway. It was his loyal personal secretary, Fred.

"Fred?" He yawned, "What are you doing here at this night?"

"Pardon me, my lord," He bowed, "As you're feeling alone, I've come here with something which you can enjoy."

"Huh?" The alcoholic guy cocked an eyebrow, "Look Fred, I'm not a gay. So, forget to spend a night with me."

"No no, my lord, don't misunderstand me," Fred bit his tongue, "I mean…..there's a beautiful girl who wants to meet you."

Within a moment, his drowsy eyes became vigorous. Jumping out of the divan, he stood up. All the fatigue in his body dissolved in vanity. The energy of one hundred stallions took place into his body. He interrogated, "Where's she?"

"Here," Fred invoked, "Miss, come in."

In front of the doorway, the lace curtains blew, exposing a pair of bare feet. Their nails were smoothly painted with black nail-polish. The ruddiness of the candle flames offered themselves at her fair feet. With the glamor of her feet, the light was gleamed. The womanizer couldn't help licking his lips at that. Two droplets of saliva dipped on his upper chin.

Soon, the curtains were removed by two soft hands. They were also no less pale than her feet. They were embellished with wristlets and rings made of ruby and gold. Then her appearance was revealed. She owned a figure like an hourglass. Her velvety cherry-colored hair was shining like garnets, blustering with the tempo of the nightly squall. When she opened her eyes, she stunned everyone and everything with the exquisiteness of the sparkles of her black diamonds. A black georgette drape covered from her lower nose to her chin.

Her lavender corset was barely concealing her plump breasts. They were trying to come out overcoming that obstacle. You couldn't see any extra fat cluttering in her stomach. Her white georgette skirt was dancing as the gentle wind continued beating its drums. A snake-shaped silver chocker with a locket of corundum was wrapped around her neck. Two earrings made of iolites were hanging down from her ears. Her forehead was bejeweled with moonstone tiara of four chains, two chains at right and two chains at left. The moonstone increased her beauty like the moon beautifying the nocturnal dark sky. Finally, a red chiffon scarf was enclosed around her slim waist.

'Halelujah!'

The stud couldn't but drop his jaw at her immense daintiness. He forgot all his previous queens. The hungry wolf rose inside him, howling loudly, craving for food. His eyes roamed all over her slender but attractive body structure. Even her deep bellybutton couldn't avoid his attention.

Seeing him awestruck, she wickedly smirked. Gesturing the secretary to leave the room, she took a wine glass. As Fred left the room, she slowly closed the doors. Pouring a little so-called nectar into the glass, she expanded her hand towards the student of Satan.

Smiling, he took the glass. Taking a sip, he licked his lips again. The liquor could have fulfilled his physical thirst…but what about his sexual thirst?

Perhaps, understanding his untold words, she smiled. As a result, she jerked her whole body, raising the restless waves of Pacific Ocean. Spreading her lean arms at her sides, she started dancing.

 _ **My heart is killed,**_

 _ **And your sight is the killer,**_

 _ **You're a beauty,**_

 _ **God's own-composed poetry,**_

 _ **Or a destruction?**_

 _ **Your neck belongs to any goose,**_

 _ **And words belong to heaven….**_

The Xerox copy of Donald Trump finished another glass and sang, yelping:

 _ **Oh sweet dish!**_

 _ **Oh deceptive beloved!**_

 _ **Your lover is hurt (Oh wow….)**_

 _ **Will you love me at your gunpoint?**_

 _ **Sometimes show your face…**_

Little by little, the redhead approached him. Leaning on him, she stroked his cheek. That fueled the fire inside him. Unexpectedly, he grabbed her hair and made her lie down on the bed. Not giving her any chance to get up, the beast grasped her wrists against the bedstead, releasing all the mass of his bearish body on her slim figure.

That was beyond the limit. Her stoic and stern nature couldn't tolerate it. Flames emerged in her eyes. Her cheeks turned reddened. The temperature of her body rose up. Automatically her legs were shrunk, aiming a lower kick at his manhood.

"Ouch!"

A sheer pain was felt by him below his lower abdomen. Knocked off, his back was thumped against the concrete wall. The aggressor didn't let the opportunity go in vain. Popping out the silver dagger of its scabbard, she rushed towards him.

Frightened, the guy held the black 9mm pistol kept on the glass table. Irony, too late he was. The girl had already pierced the blade in his wrist, flinging it at her target.

"Ugh!"

He gasped. Blood gushed out of his artery. He couldn't keep holding the handgun anymore. Slowly, it fell from his shivering hand. Smirking, the redhead kicked the pistol and removed it from the place. Placing her feet on his throat, she hissed, "Rick Anderson, one of the most notorious drug emperors in Japan, aren't you?"

"Um…." He was trying to utter something but his vocal cord wasn't supporting him at all.

"You don't need to toil for that, Mister," She smiled a honeyed smile, "You've just tell me where your beloved partner is and what her intention is."

"I…won't…." Rick barely protested although it didn't work. Innocently chortling, she leaned forward, displaying her cleavage in front of his eyes, penetrating the knife deeper in his wrist.

"Agh!" He groaned.

"So sad thing, Anderson," She mocked, "You're standing before a streaming cascade containing sweet water, you're thirsty enough but you can't drink the water. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"You bitch!" He howled like a street dog, "What….what do you want…from me?"

"Nothing but the current address of your beautiful girlfriend," She clenched her teeth, "Once you help me, I'll help you survive."

"Oh okay…I'm telling….." The American huffed, "She….she's currently in the residence of Salima Saito…..a private investigator….to kill her and her boyfriend…"

"Oh, thanks a lot," She drew out the stiletto as more blood cascaded out, drenching her face completely. Not caring, stabbing it at his forehead, she stood up. Taking the black silk veil and draping it around her attractive figure, she opened the door. With the pulse of seduced airstream, she started racing through the lobbies. At her rhythmic velocity, the candle blazes trembled, the curtains blew, the flowers were ruffled everywhere. Stopping for a while, she put out her anklets and threw them at an open window. They fell down, softly hitting the surface of a plain inlet. Coming out of the building, she stood still because someone called her.

"Enjoyed a lot, Miss?" Someone booed, "Lord Anderson doesn't usually leave someone so soon."

She turned back at the personal assistant. The black-haired young Japanese guy was wickedly grinning at her. Soon she understood what his motive was. She knew when the tiger leaves the uneaten flesh of a doe, the jackals surround the body in order to receive the offerings from their deity. But she had already survived from that beast. How could she let herself be deflowered by the disciple of the Satan?

Simpering, she approached him. Stroking his cheek seductively, she brushed her fingers through his silky gel-applied hair. When the poor boy closed his eyes in amusement, in the speed of whirlwind, she grabbed his hair and thumped it against a pillar. Some of his brain clang to the gypsum column. In front of her eyes, his lifeless body collapsed on the ground.

'Not a single moment anymore,' she mused, 'If I'm late for a picosecond, he may be no more.'

The orb of the night again appeared, peeping at the worldly beings. Following her cordial light, she started running as fast as she could.

* * *

The orangette was plodding in the dark highway. There was no vehicle on the road at that time. Sweat drops were trickling down from her forehead. She was panting. Her eyes were wearing a sleepy look. She felt as though someone had tied two bricks of ten kilogram with her two feet. Her lungs were yearning for fresh oxygen. Her throat was longing for a single droplet of water, being as dry as a tropical desert. Dark circles could be seen beneath her aqua-blue eyes. Vapors gathered on her spectacles. She didn't know whether they were there for her sweat or tears. Her cream-colored cheeks were reddened and swelled. Her bloodshot eyes could scare anyone in that very night. She was a regular patient of myopia. The concave lenses of her spectacles were slowly losing their power. She was feeling dizzy. She was about to embrace the ground…

"Thump!"

Two soft, yet strong arms caught her firmly. Though her spectacles landed on the ground, she didn't. Because of being supported by someone, she dared look at her savior. There was the redhead, her best friend, looking at her with concern.

With the same concern of her striking onyx eyes which had been there for her before a long time.

"Salima…." She murmured.

"Shush!" The scarlet-haired girl softly uttered, "What are you doing here? What happened to you by the way? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She sleepily responded, "I'll tell you everything. But…..I'm so thirsty now…..can you give me some water?"

"Wait," Salima tenderly clutched the waist of her best friend with one of her hands. With her another hand, she squeezed the shoulder of the spectacled girl. Scrutinizing the environment around them, she discovered a tap attached to a building. Reaching it, she turned it on. Fresh water started streaming from it. Like a thirsty crow on a hot summer day, Emily opened her mouth and let the flow enter her throat. Quenching her thirst, she washed her face and eyes. Putting the spectacles on, she smiled at her best friend.

"Now tell me," Salima demanded, "What has compelled you to be in this situation?"

"It's a long story," The American girl sighed, "I was abducted by Mariah Wong."

"Huh?" The redhead wrinkled her eyebrows. The name…it was quite familiar to her…oh yes, the owner of the name, once upon a time, had been her biggest rival. The Japanese lass had wanted to treat her like a friend….but the latter hadn't accepted the proposal of alliance. She had always tended to humiliate Salima. Even she had tried to prove the redette as infidel and impure. As luck had favored, the pinkette had failed doing that. Yet she hadn't left the redhead.

"Mariah…you mean the Chinese girl with pink hair?" She asked, "That girl who used to visit Ray frequently in our university?"

"Yes," Emily nodded, "She's the one who is behind all these things. She is the assassin of Kai, Hilary, Tyson and Kenny, along with a lot of innocent people. She's the leader of washer-guys. She took the leadership of the notorious terrorist gang after Ray had killed Boris Balkov, the ex-leader of the gang. She's the one who colored your sacred face with the false color of impurity, crime and falsehood. None but she's the primary reason behind this destruction!"

Finishing, she knelt down on the ground, wailing. The scarlet-haired girl was totally dumbstruck. She didn't know what to utter and how to utter. Even she forgot to pacify her best friend. She knew that Mariah was quite rough and bitchy. But she did never know that the pinkette could reach such a level. Mariah hated her because she loved Ray which couldn't have been tolerated by the pinkette. For this, she could do anything with the redhead…..but what was her motive behind the attempts of killing Ray? What were the faults of the colleges and close friends of Ray? For which did they have to lose their valuable lives?

"Why?" Salima muffled, "Why have she done these things? What's her goal? What does she want?"

"She….she wants to kill…Ray," The orange-haired girl sobbed, "For this, she trapped him. Putting my life in danger, she provoked Ray to save me. When I was thinking that everything would be alright, Ray stepped into her trap. Now he's her captive. He's the one for whom I'm still breathing and talking in front of you. On the other hand, I'm such a selfish that…." Unable to finish her words, she burst into tears once again.

"No!" Salima roared, "As long as I'm alive, nobody can do anything to Ray! I'll save him. Emily, where's he?"

"Mariah and her gang captured us in your funhouse," Emily replied, "Ray is there, under the captivity of the pink-haired girl. She has a destructive explosive. If she explodes it…"

No sooner had she stopped than something exploded with a great boom, lighting the dark sky with flames. Not at far, a building could be seen burning in fire. The building wasn't unfamiliar to both of them.

'Shit!' The redhead cursed.

"The last hope it was….." Emily's wailing increased. She was on the verge of losing her consciousness.

"No, it can never be the last hope!" Salima tried to encourage herself along with her best friend, "I'll go there and save Ray. If something happens to him, I'll also cremate myself with him. Emily, have you heard? Emily?"

No reply came. Turning her eyes, she discovered her best friend lying on the ground who had already passed out. In the speed of whirlwind, she carried her body and placed her on her own shoulders. Sky was cloudy, lightless and no one was on the road, excluding these two girls.

'What to do now?' Salima bit her lips, 'If I don't go there early, destruction won't be waiting for us. But I cannot leave Emily in this condition. What will happen now?'

The Almighty was well-aware of everything. Soon, she discovered a car passing across the roads. As its headlights were lit, the driver and the passengers could see everything clearly at that very night.

"Halt!" Salima tried to stop the vehicle. As the driver noticed her, he approached and stopped the car before her. Opening the doors, the owners of a couple of her familiar faces got down.

"Salima!" The lilac-haired boy was astonished, "What are you doing here? And what happened to Emily?"

"She passed out…." Salima huffed, "Bryan, Julia, Ian, Raul, can you please take her with you? I would look after her but I've to save Ray who's in more dangerous situation at this moment."

"Okay….." The Spaniard boy couldn't hold his curiosity, "But what happened to Ray? Is he alright?"

"Even I don't know this," Salima was about to run, "I don't have much time with myself as well. Please take care of Emily….by the way, where are you going?"

"We're going to our safehouse," Julia answered, "Before a few hours, Tala got a suspicious message and so he sent us out of the manor."

"What?" Salima's eyes were widened, "What are you saying, Julia? Oh….I've forgotten that Tala always remains in danger. You guys don't worry, he'll be safe and sound. As I rescue Ray once, I'll reach him in order to protect him. Stay safe."

Somehow saying what she had to say, not letting her colleagues speak up, she began to run again, making the nightly stormy wind her comrade.

* * *

She was standing in front of a burning house. It was her home, sweet home. Sorry, it had been once upon a time. At that moment, it became the dwelling place of Hades. Seeing it, her eyes started glittering with tears. But not let her grief be expressed, she approached the bamboo gate. The bamboos had already turned black. Obnoxious smell was coming from them. They all were in fire. She couldn't enter her own house.

Staring at her left side, she discovered an Annabelle doll, hanging from a hook. This doll was her most favorite doll since her childhood. Even after growing up, she never let it go. Sometimes, her boyfriend had mocked her, calling her "Mother of Annabelle." But none ever knew what lay in the doll. Its blue eyes turned black because of ashes. Not caring, Salima held it in her arms. There was a chain at its back. Closing her eyes, she unchained.

Penetrating her hand inside the puppet, she pulled out a dagger. This dagger had been gifted to her by her best friend. Yes, Emily had invented this weapon. Its case was well-designed with the ancient, aristocratic and metal artworks. It was so sharp that it could cut anything easily. Even the hardcore iron couldn't stay safe from its glittering blade.

Slowly, she unsheathed it. Its blade was curved, just like the newly risen moon. Though it was dark all over the atmosphere, it was still shining. Kissing on it, Salima approached the bamboo gate and cut the upper part of the gate. Diving like a mermaid, she entered her house safely and successfully. Turning left, she moved towards the steel door and kicked it. As it was weak, it fell back. There was fire surrounding the whole gallery. Turning right, she found her familiar staircase. Descending, she discovered the roof of the main funhouse. It was almost broken.

Closing her eyes, she jumped and landed inside funhouse. Her heartbeats were seesawing recurrently. Around here, the blazes of fire were everywhere. Her gleaming skin like milk turned reddish. Her black eyes were bloodshot. She was struggling hard to breathe properly. Her face was covered with sweat. Sweat drops were trickling down from her forehead. Her silky garnet locks were clinging to her sweaty temple. She felt her skin burning.

'Oh God!' She prayed, 'Please help me save my love. You know very well that my life resides in him. If something happens to him, I'll be no more. My existence will be nothing but a figurine of falsehood.

Little she knew that there were numerous clefts in the roof. The sky had already been smeared with clouds. God might listen to her prayers once again. In his order, Mikhail, the archangel of rain appeared there. Though she couldn't see him, she could feel his presence around her as the clouds roared. Stormy wind started blowing again. A droplet of rain touched her cheek. Then two, three, four, five…

It started raining cats and dogs. Along with Zephyros, His consort Chloris also came there, with the heavenly fragrance of rain-drenched soil. She kept drenching there, breathing there fulfilling her heart's longing.

 _ **Coming closer with the rainfall of monsoon,**_

 _ **Playing with your anklets, oh fresh blue, come here soon,**_

 _ **Swinging from the pine and jasmine's bushes,**_

 _ **In the eyes of the heated earth, please apply cool coal brushes,**_

 _ **Drifting the boat of love, in the restless current of river,**_

 _ **Oh clouds! Come and drench the world, before everything is over.**_

'Thanks, My lord…' She whispered, completely drenched, yet elated, 'I'll be grateful to you…forever….'

Without hesitating for a moment, she started racing towards her living room again. There was no more flames, no more fire and no more heat at that time. The mildness, the chill of water calmed everything down, soothing everyone to sleep. Exhaling all the poison inside her body, her lungs sighed in relief as her feet kept thudding on the ground in a regular rhythm.

When she was running all around her home, what was happening with her beloved? Was he alright? Or not? Was he pacified? Or not?

* * *

 **Ray's nightmare:**

The raven-haired neko-jin was standing in front of a corpse. The body was covered with a white sheet up to its chin. It was totally limp and cold. Blood dried on its forehead. There were a few cuts and scrapes on his cheeks. In fact, it belonged to none but him.

By the dead body, a familiar slate-haired Russian was standing, leaning against the cracked wall, crossing his arms on his chest, closing his eyes, maintaining his usual posture. He was wearing white baggy pant, white vest with the crisscross of golden threads on the chest and his usual flowing scarf. He was looking like a saint warrior. If you notice carefully, you could see the marks of dried tears on his shark-fin tainted cheeks.

"Kai….." Ray whispered, "You…..you're here…."

The phoenix-prince slowly opened his eyes. His amethyst pupils were looking like bloomed lotuses in a translucent loch. There was no emotion, no sign of rue and agony on his serene face.

"Why?" The Russian softly pronounced, "Why did you do this, Ray? Why didn't you believe Salima?"

"Kai…..I…" Ray was trying to give any excuse but his leader stopped him, saying, "We all were trying to solve the case wholeheartedly. No one put his or her full mistrust on the girl. Why didn't you cooperate us?"

"Like me, she was the symbol of purity," A feminine voice could be heard.

"Hils?" Ray frowned.

Slowly, a familiar coco-haired girl appeared before him, wearing the same white georgette dress. Her chocolate-colored hair was blowing with the airstream. Her deep ruby-eyes were holding so many words, so many feelings, so much grief and so much pain-that were unspoken, that were unrevealed and that remained unexplored.

"Ray…." She spoke, "I advised you to respect every woman. Let her be a thief, or a murderer, or a slut."

"Yes, Hilary," The neko-jin furiously nodded, "But she was dangerous for us, wasn't she?"

"Who said?" Hilary questioned back, "It was our mistake to misunderstand a goddess like her. But you were her beloved. She was your strength, you were her man. Why didn't you protest against this injustice? We all tried to save her from this massacre. We tried to prove her innocence. But what did you do? You were firm in your belief. You didn't try to listen to her words once. You forgot every single memory with her. Without a king, where does the dignity of the queen remain?"

"Then, she doesn't remain a queen," Her fiancé stated, "Her status becomes worse than that of a slut. People hate her, ignore her and try to punish her. But when her beloved stands beside her, when he supports her, none can do or say anything against her."

Ray tried to speak something but couldn't do that. He felt someone or something to clutch his vocal cord firmly. He bent down his head

"I admit that she is pure, good and innocent," Hilary acknowledged, "Rather, she's more than those. That's why she hasn't been unable to continue her struggle despite the absence of a man. Remember, my brother, a man is the center of the faith of his woman. On the other hand, a woman is the core of the strength of her man. When you tried to prove yourself dead to her, her love for you was still alive. She still loves you crazily, Ray. This love portrayed your image inside her heart which was alive. That's why she didn't lack of faith and self-confidence."

"Whereas, you started hating her, Ray," Kai turned his face from him, "The immense love in your heart for her was demolished ruthlessly. Despite being alive, she was dead to you. That's why, you couldn't get strength from anyone. We all have managed to give you protection, but what about power? None but she can give you this power, Ray."

"Shield can only protect a warrior from the invasion of the opponents," The brunette advised, "But in order to give a justified answer to the attack, you need weapons. Salima is your weapon, Ray. Don't misuse this weapon. Together, you can make a great bond to wash away all the stains of disgrace from mother earth."

"But…..where will I get her?" Ray screamed, not accepting the obstacle created in his vocal cord. His scream shattered the utter silence of the night, "Where?"

"I'm here, Ray." The neko-jin felt the symphony of anklets reverberating in his ears.

Awestruck, the Chinese guy moved back. There she was, with her free deep-red flowing hair, gazing at his face with her blameless and riveting black orbs. The sweet smile spread all over her face was still witnessing her immense love and feelings for him.

"Salima…." Somehow his vocal cord responded.

"I'm here, Ray…" She approached and caressed his cheek with her soft fingers, "And I'll never leave you."

* * *

 **Reality:**

"Salima….." He groaned.

His head was placed on the lap of the Japanese girl. She was shaking him gently, again and again. She tried to bring his sense back by sprinkling cold water on his face, massaging his palms, giving him artificial respiration. Still he wasn't waking up.

"Ray….." She waved her palm in front of his eyes, "Are you hearing me? It's me, your Salima. Please, wake up. Otherwise, the world will be destroyed….."

Fluttering, he opened his eyes. Seeing the familiar face before his eyes, he was astonished. They kept gazing at each other, without blinking. His eyes seemed to be shocked, her eyes looked overwhelmed.

"Ah!" He moaned, trying to get up. Tenderly, the girl held his shoulders, helping him sit up.

"Are you alright?" The same symphony of the same anklets reasoned in his ears, "How're you feeling now? So many marks of whipping…..are they aching?"

Her eyes were tearful. Wiping her eyes, she smiled somehow. Helping her beloved stand up on his own feet, she spoke, "Don't worry at all, Ray. None or nothing can do anything wrong to you. Stay here. Here are sufficient weapons, foods and beverages for you. I'll make sure so that nobody can come here. I'm going to Tala's place. He may be in danger."

Stopping, she moved back and was about to go but before this, someone gently clasped her wrist.

"Ray?" She cocked an eyebrow, turning at him.

"I'll also go with you, Salima." The raven-haired guy demanded. She looked at his eyes. They weren't seeming to be shocked anymore. Rather, they were filled with a strange resolve and strength. Then, she tenderly freed her wrist from the prison of his fingers.

"Huh?" He gasped. At the next moment, his partner held his palm firmly. Understanding it, he grimaced a bit and folded her fingers, making them rest on the opposite surface of her palm. Joining hands in hands, together, they started to run towards another world of panic.

 _ **We won't compose the heaven on the earth,**_

 _ **In the overwhelmed beauty, in the tear-soaked song,**_

 _ **With the honeyed inflammation of thorns and flowers,**_

 _ **We won't embellish the universe of our reconciliation,**_

 _ **Lord! Let's not beg us, sacrificing everything at the feet of luck,**_

 _ **Dear, don't be sacred, don't be feared, just know that**_

 _ **For you, I'm here,**_

 _ **For me, You're here…**_

* * *

 **By the way, who's here for me? :P**

 **Bad joke it was XD There there...don't forget to read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and spelling errors. Take care. Finishing my exam, I'll come soon.**

 **Now I can die in piece...sorry, peace XD**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	30. I wish I could apologize to you, Salima

**Hi everyone! I'm back :P I was so busy during the shopping and grocery of Ramadan and Eid (Let it be, my busyness has been my habit XD) There...thanks a lot to Cutetyhil and Subha-Chan for reviewing :D I thought everyone had forgotten about this story :P**

 **So...may I start?**

* * *

The manor was quite gigantic, almost owning the space of three football fields. Currently, they were standing behind the primary building where there was the gate of entry. In front of it, there was a yard whose floor was embellished with black gypsums. There were four peach trees at four corners of it. Ripe and succulent peaches were hanging down from the evergreen branches of the tree. With the stormy gust of wind, one or two fruits were falling down, hitting the surface. The whole manor area was beset with high concrete walls. Leaning against the western wall, there was a statue made of white marble stones. It was a statue of a legendary Russian Goddess. Her body was draped with white cloths. One of her hands was lifting a sword. Another hand was carrying the glistening sun. The glittering sun was the symbol of glittering hopes and aspirations during the war. Her eyes which were made of onyx were calm, collected and peaceful.

Behind the fort, the two were dividing the weapons between themselves. Sometimes, they were talking to each other, maintaining the utmost silence. By fits and starts, their gazes were falling upon each other. Whenever they gaped at each other, the world stopped spinning…but for a single second. Again, they became busy in distributing the firearms.

"Are they enough?" The girly voice softly asked, "Ray, do you need something more?"

At her question, the raven-haired young man took a sharp breath as a wide smile spread all over his face. He replied, "No Salima, I think they're enough. If you have enough self-confidence and high skills of martial arts, you may give me all your weapons."

"Good joke," Salima simpered, "But honestly speaking, I'm not so self-confident that I can go there without any weapon. Come on, I'm a simple girl, not an amazon warrior. Even they need shafts or bows and arrows for protecting themselves from their enemies."

"I know, I know that far well, my lady," Ray nodded, "But if we keep wasting our valuable time by talking to each other, your boss will be nothing but a ghost. So, I think we should move on."

"I also think so," The redhead shrugged, "Now, let's climb the building. If we can reach the rooftop once, we can have a simplified and basic idea about our operation process."

"Okay then," The neko-jin took the goad. Swirling it for a few times above his head, like an expert hunter, he tossed it, aiming at the railing of the roof. Maintaining the laws of throwing projectiles, it got stuck at one of the pillars.

"Wow!" Salima burst out clapping, "You're a genius, Ray!"

"This is only the beginning, ma'am," Ray grinned, "Now, let me climb up."

"What?" The scarlet-haired girl cocked an eyebrow, "How can you expect to do that? Don't you know that you're ill? How will you climb up?"

"Don't raise so many questions, Salima," The Chinese man stopped his partner, rolling his eyes, "This doesn't suit you at all. Just shut up and let me climb up, your well-being lies in that."

"Oh okay….." Salima whispered, "You haven't changed a bit, Ray. What an arrogant guy you are! How will I spend the rest of my life with you? Have you ever thought?"

"Salima, have you said something?"

Bracing herself, she shook her head, "No no Ray, I haven't said anything. You can go up. What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing," He grimaced, showing his thumb and started climbing up. His girlfriend kept staring at him. She was watching how swiftly the boy was climbing such a high building like a reptilian. He had the external and internal features of a tiger but he was not less active than a leopard. Even the Japanese lass couldn't have achieved those skills and experiences. Seeing him ascending, she couldn't help feeling jealous. At the same time, she also felt proud of her partner.

'Ray, I wish you were Tarzan and I were your Zen,' She thought, 'We could live in the jungles of Africa. I would adorn myself with the garlands of wild flowers. You would fetch me fresh coconuts and bananas. We would eat them together, we would have a happy family.'

"Salima!"

Back to the reality, she noticed her boyfriend who had already reached the roof. Gesturing, he hurried, "Come here soon! Otherwise, we'll be late."

Nodding, she reached the rope. Grasping it tightly, she stepped on the wall for controlling the balance, then another one in front of it. Slowly, she reached the rooftop. Removing one of her hands from the rope, she clutched the railing. Another hand was about to leave the rope. Then again, someone firmly held her hand and pulled up.

Awestruck, she discovered herself lying on the top of a certain raven-haired neko-jin. Her soft palms were placed on his well-built chest, eyes gazing upon his fearless face. He was also staring at her with the same ardency. She felt an old storm passing across her body. The storm clouds which had been sleeping in her heart since many days had woken up. The boy felt that it was lightning somewhere. He wished to fasten her in his warm embrace. She was also craving for leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

Ah! It was a heavenly feeling felt by them. There was silence, there was darkness, yet there were lots of untold words, there were the rays of sunshine. The hands on the black wall-clock kept moving, its silver pendulum kept swinging, the night breeze kept passing by them, the dry leaves kept falling, the green leaves remained dancing with the rhythm of the squall and they kept gazing at each other.

 _ **Let not this day end,**_

 _ **Let not that night arrive,**_

 _ **Let not this evening go away,**_

 _ **If this evening revives,**_

 _ **Make sure that the dawn,**_

 _ **Can't intervene, let this night go and go on,**_

 _ **Silently, tie me in your grips,**_

 _ **Kissing me on my temple,**_

 _ **Lying on the soft grasses of the lawn…..**_

"Salima!"

Realizing the current situation, the girl quickly got up and stood, helping her partner get up too. Her cheeks were reddened as though she had fallen in love with him for the first time. But it wasn't the matter. Before it, their eyes had met each other several times. They had held their hands, they had hugged, they had had their lunch, snacks, breakfast even supper together, they had kissed each other, always avoiding the lips-everything had been normal. There had been no awkwardness in their activities and feelings. Then why today? Why was she feeling so shy? Why were his cheeks also flushed by the way? Was it for meeting each other after so many days spent in hatred and grief for each other? Was the day of the day of the rebirth of their love, their feelings and emotions for each other?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Ray cleared his throat, "Are you alright? Have you got hurt?"

Salima kept staring at him. No, there was no fakeness in his voice. It was the genuine care and love for her. It was the care and love that he had used to have for her once upon a time.

"It's okay," She sheepishly assured him, "I haven't got hurt. Thanks a lot, Ray, for helping me."

"Mention not." He chuckled, "I'll go down and you'll be in first floor, okay?"

"Okay," She agreed, "But be careful."

"Same to you." Wishing, he descended from the other side, taking position behind a van. Seeing them, the firing had already started. Salima, with her SVD sniper rifle, kept brushing fire towards the enemies. Ray also assisted her with his dual 9mm pistols. Killing the last enemy, Salima turned right where there was a door. Opening the door, a masked guy was about to attack her but pulling out her desert eagle in the speed of whirlwind, she pressed the trigger twice. Keeping it back, she stood up and screamed, "Ray! I'm going in."

"Okay, take care." Ray sent positive vibes to her.

Her eyes started watering at his words. Somehow, bracing herself, she managed to smile and went inside.

Carefully, downside, Ray opened the front door. The entrance was worthy enough to be praised without words. Wide pillars made of dolomites were surrounding the room. There was a short staircase towards the main door. Going towards it, he opened it and entered the hall room.

It was also very nice. The floor was made of black lime stones. There were twelve crystal doors in four directions. At the center, there was a black piano. The scent of burnishing was coming from it. Going to the south direction and opening a door, he discovered a mini orchard amidst the palace. It was really over-exquisite with a bulletproof crystal statue amongst it and flowery plantlets surrounding it. Vines of white jasmines were draping it. But ironically, the muggers had ambushed the heavenly place violently. The transparent blue statue had already been blood-streaked although it hadn't shattered yet because of its invulnerability. The fragrance of flowers had been diminished by the odor of blood and flesh.

Gritting his teeth, the neko-jin pulled out his scalpels. Throwing them at the enemies, he jumped and took position behind a dais. Loading his ingrams, he started brushing fire at them. When a full magazine was finished, he reloaded them. Meanwhile, his redhead partner finished the rest of the enemies. Noticing it, he came out.

"I'm coming down." Salima blurted.

"No, I'll go up," Ray forbade, "You've to take care of all the terrorists in the first and second floor. Clearing the ground floor, I'll meet you."

"Okay then." The young Japanese woman gave her consent.

"I wish I could…." Ray couldn't finish as his partner screamed, "Company!"

"Huh?" Being confused, the neko-jin looked back. The shutters from the doors were going up. Breaking their glass, a bunch of assailants jumped in the orchard. As Ray was careful, he dragged his reloaded automatic handguns and sent them to the hell.

* * *

Going inside, he quenched a few glucose tablets so that he could increase his energy level. Drinking a few sips of water, he entered the library. It wasn't a mere room, it was a book-house. Almost roof-touching wooden shelves were there, with thick and thin books from the whole world written on different topics. Their covers were royal blue, crimson, bottle green, berry violet and so on, mostly in dark and regal colors.

Enchanted, Ray was about to step forward, then again, he heard Salima shouting, "Don't!"

Baffled, he looked at her. At the same second, a large bookshelf fell on the ground. In front of his horrified eyes, she shattered the skull of the interferer.

"Everything is alright now," She sighed in relief, "Now you can enter."

"Thanks a lot, Sal," He smilingly expressed his gratitude towards her, "For helping me."

It was a tiny manifestation of gratefulness. Yet, she couldn't hold her tears back. His voice tinged into her ears like the honeyed chirping of the spring nightingales, chanting the eternal verses of love and reconciliation. Somehow backing to the reality, she spoke, "You're welcome."

Crossing the library, he reached the control room. There was a big monitor, connected with all the close circuit cameras in and around the manor. He started checking the scenarios of the entire fort. The first scene was of Mariah and a black-suited official. For hearing their conversation, he put the headset on.

"Christopher, dearest of all my friends," Her voice was excessively honey-covered, "You have no idea how lucky you are. Here remains a check of three million dollars. You just have to help me clear all the dust from this gingerbread house. Then, just like Hansel and Gretel, we'll enjoy our life. Got it?"

"Gotcha, Miss Wong," He nodded, "You order and I'll end my life."

"Good job," She smirked as two men in same outfits entered the scene. Moving to them, the pinkette asked, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, according to your orders, Ma'am." One of them saluted.

"Okay then," Mariah handed two papers to both of them, "Here are the checks of two million dollars. If you are successful to finish your tasks, you'll get more."

Watching everything, Ray started shivering in fear and anger. He couldn't believe that the bodyguards of Tala had already joined that feline! Before a few days, these guards had been so loyal to Tala that they couldn't have imagined of betraying him even in their dreams. Tala's treasury had always remained open but a single coin hadn't been stolen from it because of them. Even when his manor had been attacked in Ray's presence, they had fought bravely. They had always protected Tala and Julia from every danger. Then what was it? Why were they tamed by the greed of money and wealth? Is loyalty so cheap that it can be measured with the scale of money?

Unable to tolerate it, he changed the scene. It was of Tala's bedroom. Tala didn't know about his so-called loyal bodyguards. He was checking some documents and papers, putting his signatures in them.

'I must make Tala aware of this massacre,' He pondered and turned to another scene. In this scene, Salima could be seen in the last stage of the first floor, positioning behind an iron drum. When a member of washer-guys was passing across the way, she came and powdered his brain, aiming her desert eagle at him. Sighing and putting the headset off, he left the control room quickly. He had to save Tala now. No matter what would happen, he had to do it at any cost. If he couldn't do it, there might be no one to revive Japan and the whole world from the consternation of this bunch of filths!

While running towards Tala's bedroom, he collided with Salima once again. Maintaining the law of motion inertia by Newton, they fell on the floor. This time, he fell on her top. Again, she turned crimson like her blood and covered her face with her palms.

Somehow standing up and helping her stand up, he coughed and spoke, "Salima, Tala's bodyguards have betrayed him and joined Mariah. We must do something as soon as possible."

"What the hell?" Throwing the weird question, she didn't wait for him and started running. Ray should have run, he should have followed her. But instead of doing that, he kept standing there motionlessly. There was something that was obstructing him from following her. He wanted to accompany her but couldn't. He felt something tying his ankles together. He felt like a tree whose roots were very deep inside the soil.

Realizing it, the redhead stopped. Turning at her partner, she yelled, "Hey? Why aren't you coming?"

"My task has been completed, Salima." It was his reply.

"What?" Salima rushed to him, "What the hell are you saying, Ray? Your task hasn't been completed yet. It was you who urged to save Tala. Then why aren't you accompanying me? What's wrong with you?"

"Since the very beginning, everything has been wrong with me, Salima," He retorted, "Now there's nothing to be right."

"Shut up!" The garnet-haired girl grasped his collars, clutching him against the newly painted wall, "Have you gone crazy? Why are you composing such enigmas? What do you want to say? Say clearly whatever you have to say. We don't have much time with us!"

"Then utilize the time what you have, Salima," He nonchalantly asserted, "Go and save Tala. My time is over."

"No!" Salima left him, "Don't dare utter such words! Your time hasn't been over yet! You've to assist me. At any cost, you've to accompany me. I'll not move a single step from here if you aren't moving."

"Sal, try to understand," His voice was extremely soothing, "I'm a sinner. Many times, I've hurt you. I didn't trust you a bit. Through the continuous torture of my brain, I become so blind that I couldn't listen to my heart who was relentlessly trying to convince me. I know what you have undergone."

"No Ray, don't say these things," Salima furiously shook her head, with nearly tearful eyes, "You're not a sinner."

"I wish I could apologize to you, Sal," Ray's eyes were also brimmed with tears, "But the pitcher of my sins have been very heavy and it can't be emptied. So, I won't apologize to you. Instead of it, I'll accept whatever you do to me. You're free to do everything with me, I won't protest a bit."

"Forget everything, Ray!" The red-haired girl yelled, "Please don't be hurt remembering the past. Let bygones be bygones. Please, for the sake of the Almighty, stop!"

"Nothing can happen, Salima, nothing can happen," He burst into tears, "Just leave me here. I'll be thankful to God that I've got a partner like you in my life. Be successful, Sal, all the best for your shining future."

At this, Salima's face turned stony. Gritting her teeth, she thought something. Then, gripping the hair of her boyfriend, she shoved him towards the ground. Being thrashed, he looked at her with hurt, painful and surprised eyes.

"You want to die, don't you?" She hissed, popping out her desert eagle, "Then why to make your enemies struggle? For what am I here?"

"What do you mean?" Ray's golden orbs widened.

"Ray, you've only hurt me," She screwed her eyebrows in rage, "So I'm the person who should kill you. If I don't revenge, my soul will never be in peace even after my death. So, be prepared to die."

He weakly smiled. Wiping his tears, he nodded and spoke, "Sal, I have said to you that you're free to do anything with me. If you kill me, it will be such a glorious death for me. I'll feel so lucky to be killed by you, my dear. What are you waiting for?"

Closing his eyes, he left all the sorrows, pains and inflammation inside him, lightening his body, mind and soul. After noticing it, smirking and loading her handgun, Salima aimed it at her target and pulled the trigger.

" **Bang!"**

….Then….everything turned dark and silent….

* * *

 **Um...a cliffhanger? Or an end? :P**

 **Do read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and spelling mistakes. Take care :D**

 **-Misty :* ^_^ ^_^**


	31. Without death, nothing can separate us

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the new chapter. Thanks to CutetyHil, Desires of autumn leaves, Blue lightning of moon and Subha-Chan for reviewing :D**

 **And thank you too PhoenixPrincess! I've been so much glad with your reviews. I know you love Kai-centered fanfictions and so I have some of my stories to recommend: "Kingdom", "Agent 31", "As you're my sky" and "Eyes". Read them whenever you can. Thanks a lot again :D**

 **So, here comes the revelation of the cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gradually, she opened her eyes, fluttering and groaning in the throbbing pain that was going through the wires of her brain. The gleaming beams of the tube lights and energy-saving electric bulbs in the room dazzled her eyes. Covering her eyes with her palms to adjust to the environment, she stirred and let out a soft moan.

"She's awake!" A familiar masculine tone exclaimed as its owner rushed towards her. Sitting on the chair by her bed, he softly squeezed her shoulders and worriedly asked, "Emily, how're you feeling now? Are you alright?"

"Maybe…." She rubbed her eyes and tried to sit. The American baseball-player assisted her to lean against her back. Handing her a glass of water and a few aspirins, he felt her pulse. As there was no sign of worries, he heaved a sigh in relief.

"How have I reached here?" Quenching the tablets and a few sips of water, Emily weakly asked.

"Julia and others have fetched you here," Her boyfriend replied, "When you were talking to a girl on the road, suddenly you passed out. Discovering a car passing across the road, your companion stopped it. Recognizing Julia and her team, she handed you to them and went away. But I have a question to ask. Why did she leave you? Why didn't she accompany you? Can you guess?"

Hearing Michael, Emily closed her eyes and tried to remember something. Then, after a few seconds, her eyes lit open as it seemed that she had been successful to recall everything. Grasping her blanket in excitement, she yelled, "Yeah, I was talking to Salima on the road. I and Ray were kidnapped by the leader of the notorious gang. Then, keeping Ray with her, she let me go. Although I didn't want to leave Ray alone, he insisted and forced me to leave the place as soon as possible. After walking a mile, I met Salima."

"What?" Eddy raised an eyebrow, "Salima?"

"Yeah, she was rushing towards her house. Seeing me, she stopped and asked me what had made me be in that condition. I told her everything clearly. Then….I can't remember anything…."

The Spanish girl had been silent. Then she opened her mouth, "Tala got a warning message from somewhere and sent us to this safehouse. At the time of crossing the road, I saw Salima who was holding unconscious Emily and trying to stop our car. Seeing her, we stopped the car and asked her what she was doing there and what had happened to Emily. Not answering, she handed Emily to us. Telling us to take care of her, she said that Ray was in danger and she needed to save him."

"But it was too late," Emily's voice was almost broken, "When we were talking to each other, the detonator set in my costume exploded and the fire spread all over her house. The wicked witch freed me from my costume and let me go but Ray was still inside her house. I….I couldn't save him….."

"What?" Another feminine voice enquired surprisingly.

"Mariam?" Michael looked at the doorway and discovered an overwhelmed royal-blue haired girl, holding the wrist of her partner, a certain hyperactive American.

Entering inside, Mariam hurried towards Emily and grabbed her shoulders, "What are you saying? Is Ray still alive?"

"He was alive, Mariam," The tennis-player sobbed, "Until I met him and became the reason behind his…."

Failing to control herself, she burst into tears. Her shoulders were violently shaking. Michael held her gently and patted her back, trying to pacify her.

Max facepalmed, clenching his teeth. Mariam's teeth were also gritted. She hissed, "That bitch! How did she dare trap our innocent Ray into her tricks? She doesn't deserve to be alive anymore in this world. For killing Ray ruthlessly, she even left her ex-best friend in danger. Just let Emily be fine once, then I'll slice that bitchy redhead with my bare hands!"

"Mind your language, Mariam!" The dual-haired lady snapped, "You had better not dare utter a single word against our Salima! She is as pure as the moonlight. She can never think of harming her beloved even in her nightmares!"

"Shut the hell up, Jules!" The royal-blue haired girl snarled, "Mariam knows her enemy far well. You were going to save her, right? But you couldn't do that because a lie never lies hidden. This girl was nothing but a prick since our university life. What do you think? Do you think that I don't know how she used to cut good figures in the examinations? She charmed our professors and lecturers with her beauty, expression and honeyed words. Bewitching them, she used to reach her goal. Because of her, I remained always bereft of what I should have gained! She'll never get rid of the outcomes of her misdeeds, Julia. So, please, stop being an advocate on her behalf!"

"Mariam, I think you are being over-exaggerated," Her husband voiced, "Salima can't be that bad!"

"Whatever, I am not talking to you, Maxie!" The Japanese girl screwed her nose, "So, stay out of this matter."

"Shut up you both!"

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere as the calmest and politest girl of their gang shrieked horribly. Everyone looked at the spectacled orangette.

"Emily, what happened to you?" Her boyfriend queried, "Aren't you feeling alright?"

"You all are the persons who need to be feel alright, Michael!" She tousled, "Without knowing the truth, how can you blame an innocent girl?"

"What? Salima is innocent?" Mariam burst out laughing, "Emily, my dear, please stop daydreaming. Today's Salima isn't that Salima who was your best friend once upon a time. Rather, she's our enemy. So, don't be emotional and utilize your brain."

"Enough this has been, Mariam!" Emily screamed, "I can't tolerate anymore. You weren't attacked by the leader of the washer-guys. She attacked me. So, I am the one who am fully aware of the reality. Salima isn't their leader. She's not involved with this criminal activities all over the country. The real criminal is another girl."

"Really?" The falcon frowned, "Who is she? Do you know her? Please tell us about her."

"Don't keep us in darkness, Emi!" Michael demanded, "I believe that you're wise. A wise person is always truthful. Even in dreams, he or she can't utter a lie! Please tell us!"

"Emily, your testimony can save the dignity and the life of an innocent girl," Julia pleaded, "Please, don't let her dreams and desires go in vain. Tell us about the true criminal, enlighten us with the truth!"

"Julia, I can never let my best friend be in danger without speaking the truth," Emily cleared her throat, "Guys, can you remember a pink-haired Chinese girl who used to visit our university sometimes?"

"You mean….Mariah?" The blond-haired American seemed confused, "Ray's ex-classmate aka ex-colleague?"

"You're right, Maxie," Emily nodded, "She's behind all of these things."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

Everyone's vocal cord let out this one question. Not caring, Emily continued speaking, "Yes guys, your ears aren't cheating you at all. Mariah Wong is the main culprit. Salima was just framed by her. Can you remember that Ray killed her brothers once?"

"Yes, I can," Michael affirmed, "Lee Wong, Kevin Cheng and Gary often used to torture Ray mentally and emotionally. Even sometimes, Lee raised his hand upon him. They were corrupt. In return of money, they imprisoned innocent people and freed the actual criminals. These things angered Ray a lot. In order to revenge and save China from their claws, he killed them."

"And this assassination made Mariah vindictive, Michael," Emily acknowledged, "Seeking for revenge, she joined washer-guys when Boris Balkov used to lead them. After his death, she was promoted to commander-in-chief. She noticed that Salima was a prick on her way. Had Salima accompanied Ray always, she could never have been successful in her goal. So, hacking our website, she included Salima's name in our most wanted criminal list. She also hacked Salima's facebook account and sent vulgar messages to her workers. Thus she trapped Salima so that Ray couldn't but hate her."

"It wasn't Salima who killed Hilary. Hilary was killed by one of Mariah's soldiers. At the time of that incident, Salima was holding a mere desert eagle. On the other hand, Hilary's postmortem report says that she got shot with an M195 sniper rifle. Just think it guys, how can it be possible to carry such a heavy weapon without hiding?"

"I also wanted to say that, Emily," Julia spoke up, "But Mariam didn't let me utter a single word."

"Mariam," Emily softly articulated, "I know it's really very difficult for you to believe it. But you've to accept the truth. Everyone's well-being lies in your acceptance. Please, don't hate Salima anymore."

"No!" The royal blue-haired girl screeched and knelt down on the floor, "Please, don't say anything anymore! I…..I have got everything…you don't need to speak, Emily. I…I know how truthful you are. Salima isn't the culprit. She is innocent! And what…what did I do to her? I thrashed her with whips, I shoved her towards the ground and nearly destroyed her facial beauty…oh holy lord!"

"Mari!" Max softly embraced her shoulders but she protested, bursting into tears, "No Maxie, don't touch me. You guys don't need to soothe me. I deserve this! I'm a sinner who didn't hesitate to raise her hands upon an innocent and integral lady like Salima! Spit on me, beat me with shoes and throw rotten eggs and tomatoes at me as I'm the corrupt woman! I….I know Mariah is the one who is behind all of these things. But failing to identify her and….and punishing the one who is sinless, I haven't been less evil than she!"

The whole atmosphere was as silent as a nocturnal graveyard. The dual-haired girl bit her lips in order to hold her tears back. Only she knew how truthful and pure Salima was, with her immense love and honor for her boyfriend, with her dedication and devotion to her job, in her words, feelings and actions. She was a loving and caring sister, a loyal and reliable employee, a saint warrior, a cheerful and soothing friend and at last but not the least, she was a doting lover. But what had everyone done to her?

"I wish Salima were alive," The Japanese woman sniffled, "If she were, I would apologize to her. If she wanted, I would….I would hand my whip to her and requested her to beat ruthlessly as her wish. But….but I don't even know whether Ray and Salima are alive or…"

"Don't push yourself, honey," Max caressed her cheek, helping her stand up on her own feet, "To err is human. You were so frank and honest that you couldn't resist your wrath. In anger, you were blind. That's why you failed to decide the right and the wrong. But your attention wasn't evil, my dear. You wanted to punish the criminal."

Sniffing, Mariam wrapped her arms around her husband, leaning her head against his reliable chest. The blond-haired American also pulled her closer, hooking his muscular arms behind her neck and waist. He felt his t-shirt getting soaked with her tears. He didn't mind at that. He just kept brushing his fingers through her silky hair.

"Forgive me, Max," Her volume was barely audible, "You're right. I was totally blind and so I didn't hesitate to humiliate you. What didn't you have to listen from me? You always wanted to show me the right path and I always kept rejecting you. Can….can you remember that being angry, you slapped me once?"

Releasing him from her hug, she pulled his hand on her cheek, "Max, you're free to slap me as much as you want because I deserve it! I couldn't control my envy, anger and annoyance. Those sins….those sins caught me too much for me to let myself analyze the case with the assistance of my brain! Max, why're you silent? Slap me! If that fails to pacify your anger, then sever me with your bare hands, rip my tongue and feed it to any German shepherd as I used it to badmouth Salima. Chop off my filthy hands as I used them to hurt her! Punish me!"

"Mariam," He wiped off her tears, "You don't need to apologize to us for your deeds. You don't even have to be punished because you've realized your fault. I think this is enough for you. Yet, if you want to apologize, you should do it to someone who deserves it."

"I also want that ardently, Maxie," Her leaf-green orbs were filled with agony, "But can I do that? Is God still kind enough to me? Are they still on the earth?"

Like an oracle, Julia's cellphone rang at that very moment. Seeing the name of her beloved on the screen, she gulped and received it. Without giving him a chance to speak, her voice stormed, "Tala? Are you alright? Is our manor safe still? Have Salima reached you? Is Ray with him? Are they safe?"

"Relax, the mother of my unborn baby," His honeyed tone tickled her ears, "I am fine. Although the enemies have already attacked our manor, Salima has arrived and slaughtering them like slaughtering beasts in any auspicious moment. Don't worry, Ray is safe and he is accompanying Salima. I'm observing their activities on my screen."

"Thank God!" Julia huffed, "Please, keep informing us with the latest updates. Be safe and sound."

"You too, honey," Tala greeted and cut the phone off.

Keeping the phone in her purse, Julia blurted, "Guys! There's a good news. Tala is still safe. Despite the invasion to the manor, Ray and Salima are managing to chop off our enemies. They are alive! They all are safe."

"Really?" Mariam's face wore a bright smile, "Are they still unhurt? If yes, I'll….I'll go to them and seek apology from them for my misdeeds and injustices."

"Of course, Mari," Her husband cupped her chin, "But haven't you heard what Julia has said just now? The manor has been attacked. Ray and Salima have to destroy our enemies and save Tala. Once the danger is gone, we all will visit them. By that time, you've to be patient, honey."

"Sure," The blunette muttered and closed her eyes, drifting to prayer.

That was the only thing that she could do at that moment.

* * *

"Huh?"

He opened his eyes, discovering the discreet and murky environment. There was nobody. In spite of being a neko-jin, he failed to see in the darkness. Biting his lips, he stood up somehow, trying to find any way.

'Am I dead?' He mused, 'Why is everything so dark? It must be hell. Only hell can be so frightening. After my death, have I been sent to hell?"

He gazed all over the dark environs. Only the resonance of streaming breeze could be heard by him. That made him shiver. A frozen current flowed across his spinal cord. Gulping, he squawked, "Where am I?"

For answering his question, somewhere, a torch blazed. His cone cells became active though it overawed his sensory eyes. Adjusting to the light, he looked at its source. It was Tala's balcony, the same place where they both had been before a few minutes. It had the same tiled floor, walls and rooftop with a hanging crystal chandelier. It was broken as if someone had shot it with a handgun. There was no light except that torch from which the flames were rising up.

'It means…..I'm still alive…..' He alleged, 'But why? Wasn't Salima supposed to kill me? Where is she?'

As though she had known telepathy or thought-reading, she appeared before her with a lot of lit candles in a glass candle stand enclosed in her hands. Her face had a gentle smile like the archangels. She was looking very gorgeous in the light of the candles and torches lit in the four directions of the porch, with her untied, long, soft and silky crimson hair blowing in the airstream and circular dark-coal orbs.

"Salima!" He seemed astonished, "Why didn't you kill me? Why am I still alive in this world?"

Not replying, she wordlessly kept the candle stand on the floor. Then she uttered, "Because only love can overthrow the hatred."

"What do you mean?" He impatiently asked, "Won't you kill me?"

"For what should I kill you, Ray?" Her enchanting voice tinged in his ears, "Should I kill you for being a responsible, dedicated and honest warrior? Or for owning such a neat and clean heart?"

The raven-haired youngman was dumbfounded. Not paying any heed to him, she continued speaking, "Ray, though you have hated me, I won't hate you in return. I can understand why you used to despise me. You have a clean heart where there is no dirt, no stain of sins. Only a clean-hearted person can be framed and cheated easily just like a piece of white cloth on which we feel easy to write or draw anything. You are always devoted to your sacred duties. You are a loyal and reliable worker. You are fearless, intelligent and honest. I should be proud of the fact that I've got a partner like you who is morally very strong. To err is human, Ray. Just think of the evidences against me. Weren't they strong? Weren't they clear? If yes, then they were solid enough to delude someone easily. You're a human being, Ray, not any deity who could ace their tricks. So, why are you blaming yourself, my dear? You had no fault in your ideologies and actions. If I were in your shoes and got extremely clear indications against someone, I would do the same."

"It means….." Tears rolled down from his eyes, "Have you forgiven me? Do you still love me?"

"What have you done that I should forgive you?" Salima retorted, "You have done nothing for seeking my apology. And you're asking me if I still love you or not? Then keep one thing in your heart, Ray. I loved you, I still love you and I will always keep loving you, no matter what happens."

"Sal…." He sniffed, "Would you…would you mind giving me a hug? My…my arms are yearning to capture you between themselves. It's been a while since….since they had your soft touch…."

Flushed and nodding, she began rushing towards him with her capricious feet. He was expanding his muscled arms to tug her closer. As her head softly thudded his chest, he caged her in his hands, feeling her ones enclosing him tightly. He closed his eyelids and felt the eternal stream of peace and happiness flowing through his blood vessels and ending at his heart.

 _ **I wonder who is dancing in my heart,**_

 _ **The eternal dance with rhythm,**_

 _ **I wonder, with the dance, which tabor is beating**_

 _ **The eternal song of rhythm.**_

 _ **Laughter and cries, diamonds and emeralds,**_

 _ **Swing in our temple,**_

 _ **In rhythm, there symphonizes the good and bad,**_

 _ **In tempo which is ample.**_

 _ **Following them, life and death keep dancing,**_

 _ **The eternal dance with rhythm.**_

 _ **O, what a glee! What a fascination!**_

 _ **Through all the days and nights,**_

 _ **Freedom and captivity keep dancing,**_

 _ **Washing away all the frights,**_

 _ **In flying colors, we chase that wave,**_

 _ **Which dances the eternal dance in rhythm….**_

Again, droplets of rain water metrically fell on the floor, clouds roared and lightning could be seen in the blue. Fire, water, air and soil witnessed their love. She gazed at his face. Cupping her face, he placed a soft kiss on her temple. The touch of his lips made her shiver and pull him more firmly.

 _ **Streams of bliss are flowing through the universe,**_

 _ **Overflowing its nectar all the days and nights, endless,**_

 _ **It drinks palm-full of the beams of sun and moons,**_

 _ **Thus it assures their glows which are ceaseless.**_

"I love you," He whispered in her ears.

"I do too," She acknowledged, keeping her head on his heart, "And I can reincarnate again and again for getting your love. Even if I die now, yet I won't have any grief, any grudge, any sorrow in my heart."

"Silly girl!" He held her tightly at his chest, "Don't say such ominous things! I will never leave you, I promise."

"I can't promise but I can assure that without death, nothing can separate us from each other." She murmured affectionately.

Hearing her, he kept inclosing her, scared of the thought of losing her.

 _ **Thee were hidden in my heart,**_

 _ **So, I couldn't find thou art,**_

 _ **My eyes wandered all outsides,**_

 _ **So much, that I couldn't peek my insides,**_

 _ **As joy, thee were with me, in my play,**_

 _ **Forgetting everything, I let time escape away,**_

 _ **Buried deep in my heart, to songs of my joy and misery,**_

 _ **You gave all the tune, yet I didn't sing your glory.**_

* * *

 **Done!**

 **What do you think, guys? Will their love last long? Or not? To know, keep your eyes on this story.**

 **Do read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and the spelling errors. Take care :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	32. Losses

**Hi everyone! Yes, today is the day on which I'll start for my first journey to any foreign land! Oh, my joys are knowing no bound now! Yippie! XD**

 **Sorry, I think I must be over-hyper. Nonetheless, here remains another chapter for all of you before my travel. :D**

 **An Eid Mubarak to all of my Muslim friends of ffn! May Allah bestow his celestial blessings upon all of you and your family :***

* * *

The cascades from the clouds of the blue were drenching all the east, west, north and sound. That water was falling on the marble floor of the wide balcony while the flames of the torches were creating celestial reflections of a couple on the glittering mirrors of it. With the stormy airstream, the flowery vines and the plants were quivering. Amidst everything, they were in the reliable embrace of each other. His muscular arms were wrapped around her slender body while her head was pulled closer to his well-toned chest. His left cheek was leaned against her head. Closing her eyes, she also tied him within the prison of her slimmer yet strong arms. Not at so far, nocturnal birds were sitting on the branches of the fruit trees, drenching and shuddering in the rain. The tune played on a harp of eternal love and devotion was being played in the vocal cords of some of them. Unknowingly, mixing with the rain water, a few droplets of tears rolled down on the cheeks of girl, soaking the t-shirt of the boy. Although it was raining in the atmosphere around them, he could clearly sense the particular warmth of the tears of his girl.

"Salima?" He asked, with a voice of concernment, tension and uneasiness, "Are you crying?"

Realizing what she had done, the red-haired girl raised her head, freeing herself from his embrace. Shaking her head twice, she disagreed with him.

"Don't lie to me, dear," The neko-jin cupped her chin, "I know everything. It's quite normal for you to shed tears because after a long time, you've got me by your side. Frankly speaking, I also want to cry with you. But…it's not the time of shedding tears. Now, we've to rescue Tala from those wrenches and bring their end. Sal, will you accompany me?"

Hardly had she nodded when she noticed the similar bitch in the body of a human being who or which was approaching them with a gun in her right hand, fingers on its trigger and an evil smirk in the corners of her lips. Her hands reached the pockets of her jeans for the pistol but she found nothing.

'Shit!' She bit her lips, 'I forgot to reload my guns and left them behind in joy and excitement. What will I do now? I've to save Ray's and Tala's lives at any cost.'

She once thought to rush towards the mugger and get involved in a fierce hand-to-hand battle with her. Then thinking something else, she gave up that thought.

'Forgive me, Ray,' She whispered, 'But once again, we've to separate each other from ourselves…for the well-being of us….for the welfare of everyone….'

"Sal?" The Chinese guy cocked an eyebrow, "What are you blabbering?"

'May God keep everyone safe, sound and happy,' She prayed, not hearing him, 'If He wants, we'll meet each other again,'

In the speed of whirlwind, she freed him from her arms and blocked the path of the aggressor. The bullet coming out from the handgun of the pinkette hit the chest of the redette. Once again, her eyes became filled with tears. Forcing them to stop, she let out a weak smile.

"Salima!" Ray's eyes were extended in shock and utter fear. His throat dried. His heart almost stopped pounding. In front of his eyes, his girlfriend had been shot just then. He couldn't have done anything to save her.

Pouting, the invader kept gazing at her desert eagle for a few seconds. Then, glancing at the girl lying on the floor, she burst out laughing.

Managing the first thrust of shock, the raven-haired man hurried towards his girlfriend and knelt down beside her. Wrapping his palms around her shoulders, he placed her head on his lap and shook her in case she might wake up. But that effort went in vain.

"I see…." Stopping laughing, the pink-haired girl leaned against the railings, "I saw you were killing each other. Whatever, now you can do whatever you want to do with each other."

"Enough!" A bold voice chilled all the spines.

Screwing eyebrows, Mariah looked at the owner of the voice. The red-haired Russian had already come out from his compartment. Ray bent down his head as if he had been responsible for all these accidents and mishaps. Tears filled the pair of his golden orbs.

Looking at the motionless body of his co-worker, he stared at the murderess with a pair of ocean-blue eyes which were packed with agony and wrath. Clenching his teeth and looking at the lover with a broken heart, he emotionlessly uttered, "I'm sorry, Ray."

Hearing him, the Chinese boy gasped, then closed his eyes since he felt that he had been the one who should have apologized to Tala.

Turning his vision from Ray to Mariah, he didn't obstruct his mind and vocal cord, "You bloody bitch!"

The pink-haired girl seemed impassive as the boss of the dead one kept saying, "Now you can't be pardoned. What the hell have you done since last few months? You stained the pure character of Salima and separated her love from her life. Killing an innocent girl like Hilary, you turned the life of my best friend who was an ideal leader. Saving the life of his comrade, he sacrificed his own. You ended the lives of a brilliant technician like Kenny and a fearless soldier like Tyson. You assassinated my close companion, Spencer Petrov. You tried to finish an intelligent young scientist, Emily. Now you've taken her away from all of us who was like my own sister. Enough it has been, Mariah! You've filled all the pots of your sins."

"But I've only started, Mr. Valkov," Her pitch was honeyed, "Yet I've to do many other chores to reach my goal,"

"You're flattering yourself!" Tala violently roared like a hungry and fierce wolf, rushing towards her in order to kill her. But Mariah had already prepared herself. Her gun had already been reloaded. Pointing it at the redhead male, she pulled the trigger. A couple of bullets rushed out and penetrated inside his chest.

"Ah!" He groaned in pain and clutched the wounds that had been caused by the bullets. Kneeling down on the floor, he coughed. The world seemed dark and empty in front of his eyes. The sleep of three worlds took shelter into them. Closing their lids, he fell down on the floor.

"Tala!" Ray dashed towards the wounded one and kept a hand on his shoulder, about to shake him.

"Ray….." Tala was still able to speak, despite owning a shaky and unstable tone, "Get that bitch and kill her….don't worry about me….I'll be safe and sound…"

Removing his hands from the Russian, the Chinese looked at the witchy human being who was still laughing in pleasure. He couldn't control himself. Fire passed through his blood vessels. Standing up, he swiftly approached her and clasped her wrists against the wall. Realizing the situation, she tapped a button of the remote controller held in her right hand. Within a picosecond, the floor of a little portion got shattered as they landed on the basement. Only the still bodies of two redheads were above.

Within a few moments, the fingers of one of them trembled. Her lips moved. Slowly, she opened her black eyes, fluttering. Gulping and taking a sharp breath, she stood up on her own feet. Smirking, she looked at her boss who was still lying on the ground. Her smirk disappeared as she quickly moved towards him. Sitting by his side, she shook his body for making him wake up.

"Tala! Wake up!" She blurted, yet quite inaudibly in case her enemies heard her. It didn't result in anything and so she had to raise her voice, "Alexander!"

A fair-complexioned guy hurriedly entered into the balcony when Salima commanded, "Take Tala to hospital! Immediately!"

Nodding, he furiously lifted Tala using his strong and muscled arms. The red-haired girl pulled out a fully loaded 9mm pistol from the pocket of his boss and said, "Just get to the garage. I'll manage everything here. Just go!"

Maintaining her order, Alexander started running towards the garage as she heaved a sigh in relief, pondering, 'Thank God! I didn't forget to wear this bulletproof vest. God knows how long it will save me from all the attacks."

Quite forgetful she was. She didn't know that the bulletproof jackets could save their wearers only from bullets.

Glancing all over the surroundings around her, Salima went towards another direction. Only a large crack was there on the floor of the balcony.

Rest of all other things were quite quiet, covered with gloom.

* * *

 **Quite a short chapter it has been! As my flight is at 9.00 pm, I've to hurry. Please pardon all the grammatical and spelling errors. Do read and review!**

 **-Misty :***


	33. Time, power and energy

***Sighs***

 **I know I've been a guest to this site at present, but believe me, I wanted to cling to this site forever. Here's another chapter. I think that it's going to end soon :P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The doors of the ambulance got opened as four ward boys slid the stretcher towards themselves with the help of the slanting slipper. On it, a red-haired Russian was reposed with a respiratory mask on his face. His breaths were quite unsteady and shaky. His chest was fluctuating again and again. In pain and agony, two droplets of tears trickled down from his closed eyes.

"Pull it fast!" A nurse urged, running hurriedly towards the entrance of the hospital as the ward boys followed her trail. Amidst the terrifying sounds of sirens and revolving red lights of the ambulances, they entered into the lobby of the hospital.

Hardly had the reached in front of the operation theatre when a dual-haired restless Spaniard dashed across the corridor, almost jumping over the motionless body of her husband. Nonetheless, without caring of anyone or anything, she shook her husband, "Tala! Wake up!"

Routing through her footsteps, a royal-blue haired girl approached her. Squeezing her shoulders, she soothed, "Relax, Julia. He'll be alright."

"Mari," Julia turned at the Japanese girl, with a pair of tearful jade-colored eyes, "Why isn't he opening his eyes? Why isn't he talking to me? He has never done this with me before this. Please, tell him to talk to me."

"He'll, Jules, he'll," Another girl with orange-colored hair tried to console her, "Just have patience. By the grace of Almighty, everything will be alright."

"Doc, how's Tala now?" A hyperactive American worriedly queried, "Will he be out of danger?"

"See, nothing can be said at this moment," A spectacled, apron-worn old physician replied, biting his inner lips in tension, "There's bleeding heavily from the wound on the chest of the patient. Due to the sudden shortage of blood, he is undergoing the trouble in breathing. But we all will try our best to save him and get him out of the danger zone."

"What?" Furiously, Julia frowned as her emerald eyes showered flames, "What do you mean by your words? Why can't nothing be said at this moment? You've to guarantee that he'll be alive! Right now!"

"Jules…..calm down…." Emily hugged her, "Don't be so excited. You're pregnant. It's harmful for your baby. So, sit down and pray for him. Have faith on the Almighty, he'll make everything alright and fine."

"We're getting late," A nurse urged, "If he isn't taken to the operation theatre soon, I don't think that his situation can be better."

"You're right," The baseball player agreed, "We're extremely sorry for hooking you up in this way. You may take him inside. We'll wait."

"Thanks for understanding," The surgeon expressed his gratitude as they pulled the stretcher inside the operation theatre. The orange-banged lady kept gazing at the trail in which her husband had been taken just at that moment as the glass doors got closed.

Heaving a sigh, she sat on a chair kept by the sideways. The images of her dying husband drifted in the translucent pond of her loving and adored memories where she used to grow lotuses and lilies with him. He was such a conscious and careful life partner. He had trusted her, he had respected her, he had given her time and he had cared for her. He had never doubted her. They had been two open books to each other.

How had their starting been? They had been two students of same university, studying in the same department. He had been ice, she had been fire. He had been black and white, she had been filled with colors. And?

* * *

 **Flashback:**

" _Hey! Are you blind? Can't you see me?"_

" _So sorry, Mister, I thought you're Spanish."_

She bit her tongue. One of her hands was still holding a ripe tomato. It was a day of festival for the Spanish people. On this day, every Spanish colors his or her dearest persons with crimson-colored tomato juice. While playing with her friends, she forgot when she colored the iron-faced Russian.

'La Tomatina has become your doomsday, Jules,' She cursed herself, "Now who will save you from this creep?"

She loved him but she was afraid of him. One day, a goon had held the hair of a girl of Zoology department. As a consequence, that thug had to learn writing using mouth. Yes, that iron-faced Russian had shattered that nasty hand into pieces.

Gulping, she decided to turn back and run. Before she had done it, she stilled, hearing, "Halt!"

'Has he obtained his pre-university education from any military academy?' She pondered, 'I've never heard anyone trying to stop someone by uttering this word.'

With sly footsteps, he was approaching her. Observing his trailing style, she started trembling in fear. Closing her eyes and gulping, she started praying for her life.

'That day, nobody told him anything despite beating a goon towards his death,' The Spaniard thought, 'If he kills me or does anything wrong with me now, nothing will happen to me. Rather everybody will blame me. Shit!'

Two icy fingers touched her left cheek tenderly as she felt something juicy clinging to her skin. Opening her eyes, she wiped her face and brought her fingers in front of her eyes. In front of her overwhelmed jade green orbs, she looked those fingers being red with the tomato juice. Screwing her eyebrows, Julia looked at that iron-faced Russian. Really? Iron-faced? He was smiling. He was looking like a saint warrior at the time of beaming up.

" _Feliz La Tomatina, Jules,"_

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

Vapors mustered in her eyes. She sobbed and buried her face amidst her palms. She didn't know when she began to weep. Seeing her worsened situation, Mariam came closer to her. Sitting by her, the Japanese girl softly embraced her and tried to calm her.

"Don't worry, Jules," She lightly spoke, "Nothing wrong will happen to Tala. For your ardent love and devotion, he has to come back. He'll come back to you, Jules. Again you both will be enjoying your married life happily with a cute third one. Taking stress at this period isn't good at all for the health of the mother and the child. Please, calm down….for the sake of your husband and unborn baby."

As the names of her beloved persons were pronounced, she removed her palms from the top of her face and wiped her tears. Slowly, she leaned her head against the shoulder of the royal-blue haired lady.

"Alexander," The blonde American asked, "What exactly happened there?"

"Sir, I was in the same floor, busy at preparing the black coffee for Lord Tala," The reliable butler replied, "All of a sudden, I heard lady Salima calling me screaming. Turning the stove off, I rushed towards her. As soon as I reached her, I saw that lord Tala was lying on the ground. There was bleeding from his chest. Lady Salima ordered me to take him to the hospital and said that she couldn't come because she had to accompany Lord Ray…."

"Just shut up!" Standing up unexpectedly, the Spanish woman snapped, "Are you out of your mind? How could Salima be so cruel and selfish? How could she think of accompanying her cheater boyfriend when her boss was fighting against death? Why didn't she accompany Tala?"

"Jules, please don't misunderstand her," Max tried to pacify her, "Salima isn't selfish or cruel. She has performed her duty as a colleague. She could leave Tala behind and go along with Ray. But she didn't do that. She has shown his care for Tala. Calling Alexander, she balanced her duties and responsibilities. We should be proud of her. Why are you chiding her?"

"I know nothing," Julia kept her hands on her ears, "I only care for my husband. At this moment, nothing is more important to me than Tala. Got it?"

"What's your relation with Tala, Jules?" The tennis-player softly inquired.

Hearing her, Julia pouted and cocked an eyebrow, "What are you saying, Emily? Don't you know what my relation is with Tala? He's my husband! I love him and he loves me."

"In the same way, Salima is connected to Ray and Ray is connected to Salima," Michael smiled, "Their relation is also filled with love, respect, trust and devotion just like yours. Yes…I admit that once upon a time, their relation was being hampered. It was degrading. Misunderstanding Salima, Ray didn't do the right thing…..but we also respect Salima's passion for the Chinese guy. Just wait and watch, Julia, everything will be as fine as it was before the series of these destructions."

'I wish….' The stranded wife gritted her fists and shut her eyes down, 'I wish…..all could be fine….once again, you could bestow your love upon me and I could return the best to you…oh, Tala! Please come back! For my sake, for the sake of your unborn child…..'

* * *

A faded smirk appeared in the corners of his lips as he fluttered his eyes. Disclosing his golden-colored pupils fully, he glanced all over the room. He was lying on the piles of shattered bricks and stones. Dust had covered him from his top to bottom. Standing up, he brushed off the dusts from his hair, body and cloths.

"Acchoo!" He sneezed as dust particles tickled his nostrils. Wiping his eyes, he searched for something, staring at the ground. As he found it, his face beamed up with joy. Rushing there, he picked it up.

It was a desert eagle. The light of dimming bulb was falling on it. Yet, it was glittering like moonlight. Seeing it, his eyes also gleamed up for a while in an anonymous temptation, wrath and vengeance.

'Mariah,' He clenched his teeth, 'You're the one who snatched all my things from me. You've snatched my love, my desires, my happiness, my good fortune, my prospects, and what not? Now, it's my turn.'

Lifting a piece of broken brick, the raven-haired neko-jin pressed it with his well-built fingers. Underneath his fingers, it got powdered into sands.

"In the same way!" He hissed, "In the same way, I'll crush you. Yes, I admit that I've never been taught to hurt women. But….but are you a woman? Really?"

Bursting out a hysterical laughter, he furiously shook his head, "No! You can never be categorized as a woman! Do you know the reason? Because…because you have no quality of a woman. A mother sleeps inside a woman. Whenever something or someone poor falls in danger, the mother rises like the flames of fire. But….but what have you done? By your creepy coordinators and comrades, you've got a lot of pregnant women and newborn babies killed. Many girls and young ladies had to be deflowered because of you. Being a woman, how can you think of ruining the chastity of another woman? Didn't you feel ashamed? Oh sorry….I forgot that you were never a feminine being. Never mind…today, through your assassination, I'll eliminate the stain of womenfolk of this universe."

Clasping the handgun, he started running like a tiger. Breaking three wooden shelves, he turned left. There was a door which could be opened easily. But his wrath was so fumed-up that he couldn't help breaking that with a straight kick at it. Hearing the noise, two aggressors appeared before him with 9mm pistols and ingrams in their hands. But he didn't care. There was a fire axe attached to the wall with the fire extinguishing cylinder. Detaching it, he jumped towards them like a projectile. While crossing the maximum height, gripping one of their heads, he operated that axe. Beheading him, he descended on the ground. As he flung that separated head, blood drenched his face. Not caring, he pulled out his desert eagle. Realizing the situation, another mugger aimed his handgun at the raven-haired neko-jin but the Chinese guy didn't give his opponent a chance. With the handle of the firearm, he hit him direct at his forehead.

"Ouch!"

The raider groaned in sheer pain as a gash appeared on the forehead of the enemy from where blood started gushing out like the current of a river. Reaching the utmost level of ruthlessness, the golden-orbed man chopped the head of the invader into two equal pieces. Reddening himself with the cerise-colored alkaline liquid, he tossed the hatchet towards the floor of the room.

Climbing up the nearby staircase, he entered into Tala's bedroom through a glass door. The room was neat and clean. There was a king-sized bed at the center of the room and its top was covered with velvety bed cover. Two pillows were there with a pair of cushions of embroidery artworks. A closed attached to the wall of the room had two handles made of stainless steel. For the brightness of the chandelier, those handles were looking silvery. The floor of the room was made of marble stones. Beside the bed, there was a side-table on which a telephone set was kept. There was a red light on the telephone and indicated that there was a new voice message. For curiosity, he approached it and pressed the receiving button. A honeyed womanlike voice tickled his ears.

"Tala," The voice was familiar, "I've reached your place. Don't worry at all about the current circumstances. Ray and I will manage everything. Shocked? Nope, don't be…because I've been successful in saving Ray. If your love is true and pure, you can do anything for the sake of your beloved person. I don't know whether Ray is still angry with me or not, but I know…one day, he won't be angry with me anymore. He'll be able to understand his mistakes. That day will be the most beautiful day for me on this planet. Can't talk now. See you later."

The receiver of the phone dropped from his hands. He knelt down on the floor. Tears oozed from his golden colored orbs.

'I…I'm sorry, Salima….' His fists were gritted, 'I…..I have done many wrong things with you. These….these hands…..'

He brought his palms before his eyes, 'I used these hands to slap you but they were considered to cup your chin affectionately. My heart….my heart was supposed to be filled with love and affection for you….but it got filled with hatred without any….any reason. My vocal cord….it was made only for calling you lovingly….but it badmouthed you…I'm a sinner! My sins aren't forgivable at all! Are you alive? Or….not? No, no….you must be alive! You can never leave this world without me. I know….I definitely know that you're still alive. You're still in this fort. Once I kill that bitch, I'll find you. Please….until then…..don't go anywhere….only for my sake…..'

 _ **Why didn't I trust you?**_

 _ **Why did I remain away?**_

 _ **My life kept on troubling me,**_

 _ **Come on, and show me the right way.**_

 _ **How's this suffering?**_

 _ **What kind of punishment is this?**_

 _ **Come back, free me from this hell,**_

 _ **And take me to the world of bliss.**_

 _ **Our love is eternal.**_

 _ **It won't decay, never,**_

 _ **In the loneliness of my heart, in the story of my life,**_

 _ **You've been there, forever.**_

At the same moment, in another corner of the manor, a scarlet-haired girl stabbed an aqua-colored jumpsuited person right at his chest with a shaft. As she dragged it out, the motionless body of the victim collapsed on the ground, without creating any type of noise.

'Soon, within a moment, I'll be with you, Ray,' She mused, 'Just wait for a while. Again we both will be united. Nothing or nobody without the Almighty can break our unity, my dear.'

He was time. She was energy. When eternity offered him beneath her feet, power of destruction appeared.

* * *

 **Phew!**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and the spelling errors. Take care :D**

 **-Misty :***

 **P.S: A belated happy Durga puja/Navratri to all my hindu friends. :D**


	34. Prayers

**Hello guys! Yes, quite a fast update it has been, right? Because...I'm going to quit this site!**

 **Hehehe...bad joke. But since my exams are knocking at my door (I hate you, exams!), so I don't think I will be able to update anymore in the following month. But don't worry, your dear mistyflower isn't leaving you anyway!**

 **Thanks a lot to Desires of Autumn leaves and unaisa menon for reviewing the last chapter :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The lights of the operation theatre were turned off as the doctor with the nurses came out of the room. Seeing them, a worried Spanish lady rushed towards them. Staring at their face with her tensed jade-colored eyes, she queried, almost stuttering, "What….what happened…. doctor? How's….how's Tala now?"

Smiling and raising his right hand, the doctor showed the index and the middle finger of it which symbolized the success of his task.

"Thanks to the Almighty," He stated, "The operation went successful. The patient is also out of danger now."

Hearing those positive words uttered by the doctor, the heart of the Spaniard got filled with joy and peace. Her lime-colored eyes shimmered with tears. A bright smile filled her serene, goddess-like face.

"Thank you doctor," She expressed her gratitude with a shaky voice, "Thank you so much! You've…you've saved the life of my husband. I'll be grateful to you forever."

"No need to thank me, Mrs. Valkov," The doctor bowed his head, "If you want to thank anyone, thank the Almighty. We're nothing but mere doctors. We can only serve our patient, not give a new life to them."

"New life?" The hyperactive boy cocked an eyebrow, "Doc, what do you mean by it?"

"You see, Mr. Tate," In reply, the physician took off his spectacles, "The bullets passed across his chest, keeping the distance of only a single centimeter from his heart."

Pin-drop silence lidded the atmosphere. Everyone's jaw dropped. All the people in front of the surgeon gasped. The feet of the Spaniard shuddered. Her breaths became wobbly. She looked here and there. She didn't know how to react in that circumstance. Her vision started to get blurred. She was about to receive the touch of ground….

"No! Jules!" A couple of hands caught her tightly, heading hurriedly towards her.

Being saved, she swiftly managed her. They all helped her sit on a chair. The blond-haired American approached her with a glass of water.

"Thanks, Maxie," She muffled, taking the glass from him and sipping once, "I'm fine now. Don't worry."

"It's you who don't need to worry at this moment, Jules!" The spectacled lass gently squeezed her shoulders, "Your husband is safe and sound now. And what were you going to do? Does this thing suits the wife of a warrior? She should be as courageous as her husband."

"That's not the thing, Emi," Julia heaved a sigh, "Actually when I learned this thing from the doctor, I couldn't control myself. I know I shouldn't have been so much emotional, but I failed to resist…um…sorry for that…"

"It's okay, Julia," Michael kept a hand on her shoulder, "You don't need to apologize to us. Rather, we all should be thankful to God because He hasn't been ruthless to Tala. By the way, doctor, can we visit him now?"

"Yes, you can," The surgeon allowed, "He's been shifted to recovery room. You may go there…..but be careful. As he has lost much blood due to the wounds, his heart can't take too much stress. So don't do anything that may harm his blood circulation or cardiac system. Okay?"

"Got it," Max nodded, "Guys, let's go!"

* * *

The cabin was quite large. At the middle of the room, there was a typical hospital bed on which a redhead Russian was resting. One of his hands was hooked up with a tube, attached to a packet of liquid saline which was hanging from a steel stand. Another of his hand was placed on his chest. There was no respiratory mask on his face anymore. His chest was rising and slowing down in quite a normal way. His ocean-blue pupils were resting beneath his eyelids. His milky bright skin became pale. He seemed fatigued, out and down.

Slowly, the Catalan girl entered the compartment. Her heart started beating fast as her eyes fell upon her asleep husband. Closing her eyes, she tried to pacify herself. Remembering that the floors of the hospital were slippery, she carefully stepped forward. Heading towards the sleeping Tatar, the twin-haired girl sat on a chair kept by the side of the bed. Bit by bit, raising her right palm, she kept it on his temple. Her fingers stroked his ruffled cerise-colored hair as he stirred. Gasping, she removed her hand.

It was too late. Fluttering, the Russian revealed the gorgeous beauty of his eyes, reminding his wife of the mighty Pacific Ocean. Seeing her, he let out a weak smile. The pregnant woman couldn't resist herself. Bursting into tears, she leaned against his chest.

"Shhh…." He brushed his fingers into her velvety hair, "Don't cry, Jules. I'm alright now."

"You've…..you've no idea…." Julia sobbed, "No idea…that….how much….I got scared…."

"I know, Jules." He blinked and weakly pronounced. "I know. But I had to return. For your sake. For the sake of our unborn prince or princess. You know, when I got shot, at the very first moment, I thought that I would die, but…"

"Shut up!" She yelled, while crying, "Don't dare utter such words in front of me. How…..how can you think of your death leaving me behind? How?"

"Silly, let me finish," Tala pretended to rebuke her, "But right at the next moment, I…I managed to change my thought. In front of my half-lidded eyes, your face drifted up. That serene face of you provided me with all the energies that I needed a lot at that time to survive. I didn't want to shatter your dreams and desires. In fact, I've no right to do that. That's why, with utter resolve, I tried my best to be alive. Look, I'm alive now. Those bastards could do nothing with me."

Sniffing and wiping her tears, Julia tenderly smiled. Gazing at her face, Tala exhaled all the toxics that had been inside his body. He was safe, sound and alive. He was breathing, seeing and hearing everything along with talking to his love of life. Why not to be happy?

All of a sudden, he evoked something as his joyful face got hid behind the obscurity of gloom. Biting his inner lip, he sighed.

"Tala?" His wife sensed that something was wrong, "What happened? About what are you worrying? Is everything alright?"

Meanwhile, everyone entered the room in order to meet the cunning wolf. Seeing them, the patient wanted to sit up. His wife wrapped her hands around his shoulders and helped him sit on the bed.

"Hello, Tala," At first, Max smilingly inquired, "How're you feeling now?"

"Fine," Answer came, "But not happy at all."

This answer given by him couldn't satisfy anyone present in the room. Almost all the eyes became widened. Most of the eyebrows were on the verge of touching the respective foreheads. After all, the Russian had returned from the world of nothingness. He'd been temporarily successful to escape from an unwanted death. In fact, he was one of those lucky mans who had survived from the attacks of the notorious gang. Yet, he wasn't happy? Reason?

"But why, Tala?" His wife opened her mouthed first, "Why aren't you happy? Aren't you happy to get back your life? Do you know that you could die? Do you know that the bullets were so close to your heart? You've got me again, we're together once again. Why are you sad?"

"If I say that I'm not happy with you, I'll be the biggest liar of this world, Jules," Tala acknowledged, "But in order to save me, Salima became no more."

That place would be as silent as graveyard if someone didn't protest. The reliable butler of Tala spoke, "No, my lord! Lady Salima is alive. She helped me take you to this hospital."

It was the time for Tala to be astonished. Amplifying his cobalt-colored orbs, he interrogated, "What are you saying, Alexander? But…..but she was shot by Mariah in front of my own eyes."

"Pardon me, my lord," The faithful servant lowered his head, "But lady Salima isn't an ordinary lady, you know. She may be the incarnation of any goddess or seraphic being. I think she didn't forget to wear a Kevlar vest in order to protect herself from all the firearms. I can swear by God that she's alive and she was the one to help you."

"Perhaps you're right, Alexander," Julia nodded, "I have faith on your words. Salima didn't die. In fact, she couldn't die leaving her achievement locked. Still she has to kill that witch and constitute peace and virtue again in this country."

"I agree with you, Jules," The patient seemed relieved, "I have faith both on the Almighty and her abilities. This country has been being languished since our arrival. I don't want Japan to be tortured anymore. Only Ray and Salima can save her."

"You're right, Tala," Mariam sheepishly said, "I'm a criminal. I'm no more worthy to be forgiven after what I have done with an angelic lady like Salima. Yet, I want to apologize to her for all my sins and crimes. For that, she has to be safe and sound. Without pardoning me, she can't go anywhere."

"Let's pray for them, everyone." The blonde offered.

After that, everyone got plunged into deepest stage of prayers, closing their eyes.

 _ **Oh lord! Cleanse everything,**_

 _ **Gratify us, by wiping the dirty sense,**_

 _ **Remove all the stains of illuminations,**_

 _ **By giving us the sunshine of righteousness.**_

 _ **Millions and billions wishes are rushing,**_

 _ **Towards the depth of darkness,**_

 _ **We don't know when they will be plunged**_

 _ **Into the ocean of poison, which is limitless.**_

 _ **Lord, you take away all the dangers.**_

 _ **So come on, obstruct the evil ways,**_

 _ **Give us shelter beneath your sacred feet,**_

 _ **Eliminating our fascinating wishes.**_

Their breaths were steady and sharp. There was no single droplet of tears on anyone's cheek. Their eyes weren't brimming with the saline waterworks. They all were discreet like dead bodies. Nope, they weren't dead. Dead people can't pray to the Almighty.

 _ **You're in fire and sky,**_

 _ **You're in water and ground,**_

 _ **You're involved in the moons and stars,**_

 _ **In whom the pleasure can be found.**_

 _ **Tying our eyes with black cloths,**_

 _ **We can only cry,**_

 _ **We can't see or realize your dalliance,**_

 _ **Please help us, otherwise we'll die,**_

 _ **Oh lord! Show us the right path,**_

 _ **Before we all die.**_

 _ **Help us, so that the truth can be triumphant,**_

 _ **And wash away every lie.**_

* * *

"Crack!"

A large boom was heard as the raven-haired neko-jin kicked at the final door on his way. As a result, it got broke into two equal pieces.

He and his archenemy were at the large compartment which was the nearest one to the rooftop. There was a tall statue made of marble stones at the center of the partition. The statue was built in the form of a woman. It was spreading its arms at two sides. Its wrists were attached with the granite walls with stainless wires. It was like a house in house. Yes, it had small cubicles and staircases inside itself. The pink-haired neko-jin entered it. Seeing it, the male one also dashed towards it and tried to get into the statue but he discovered that the door was locked from inside.

'Bitch!' He mentally cursed his foe, 'You flee from your opponent and you call yourself brave?'

"What happened, Ray?" The feminine voice heated his blood with rage, "How will you catch me now?"

That was enough to make him angrier. He started firing at the statue so that he could break it. His efforts went in vain as the statue was shielded with bulletproof materials.

"It doesn't make any sense, Kon," His opponent mocked him, "You can do nothing with your so-called fighting skills."

His blood started boiling. He kicked at the statue. In return, a handbomb fell at him. Identifying the thrown object, he dived at a side. After a few moments, it exploded.

"What do you think, my cat?" Mariah laughed, "Can I only defend myself? No, I am skilled both at attacking and defending. Now just wait and watch, gradually you'll be pulled by your demise."

This was a good quality of the pinkette. She did about whatever she had told him before. In every five seconds, she dropped tiny but deadly explosives at him. He also became busy in diving here and there like a frog. He was nearly helpless. Though he succeeded in saving himself, he couldn't launch any attack.

Unexpectedly, his eyes scrutinized the wrists of the idol. A plan was hit upon in his brain by him.

'I can kill her,' He alleged. Pulling out his mp5, he started firing at the iron ropes while leaping to save himself from the attacks. Slowly, one of the wires got ripped. The figurine drooped at its right side.

"Fuck your intelligence, Kon!" His enemy seemed out of control, "But do whatever you want to do. You aren't going to be successful."

"Neither you!" He seethed, firing at another wire. It was lost the attachment with the wall like the previous one. The trembling figure fell behind within a blink.

In front of his widened amber-colored orbs, it fell and became crushed into sands and particles of bricks. He stared at his hands, once and once again. He couldn't believe the incident that had happened just at that period before his vision.

'I….I killed her….' He pondered, gulping, 'I….I've finally finished her! Oh holy Lord, I've finally reached my goal!'

'Kai! Hilary!' He wanted to scream in joy, 'Tyson! Kenny! Kane! Mystel, Spencer….everyone! Just look! I've been successful. I haven't failed. I've kept my promise. I…I have killed that bitch! Look, your sacrifices haven't gone in vain. I've been able to dignify your dedications and devotions towards your respective duties and responsibilities. Yes….I….I've been able.'

Sobbing, he knelt down on the floor. At the very next picosecond, he stood up, hearing a blood-freezing laughter behind him.

Turning back, he discovered that he hadn't been successful yet. He enlarged his eyes as he saw his archenemy alive before them. His teeth and fists were gritted. Flames were showered by his pools as she dragged a sharp sword.

"What have you thought, Ray?" Somehow, stopping laughing, she mockingly asked, "Can Mariah be killed so easily? No, never! You can never kill me in this birth. I'm not a fool like you. Rather, I'm cunning enough! For saving myself, I got down early and leaped from the first floor of the statue-like building. But you were busy at detaching the idol from the walls and so you didn't see it. Hahaha!"

"Proud woman you're!" He smirked, "Don't forget that pride is the storm which destroys everything."

There were two swords which were adjacent to the wall. Popping out one of them, he disclosed it and expanded his arm. His eyes were filled with utter resolve and determination while a sly but confident smile spread all over his face.

This was going to be a tough showdown…

* * *

 ***Gulps***

 **Guys, now what will happen? Who'll win and who'll lose? Who'll be alive and who'll die? Yah, quite a long wait it will be, I know, Einstein really did a good job by discovering the theory of relativity :P**

 **Pardon the grammatical and the spelling errors as I'm in a hurry. Do read and review. Pray for me, I'll also pray for you. Take care :D**

 **-Misty :***

 **P.S: I thought to kill Tala. But recalling a certain reader, I couldn't do that. XD**


	35. Save the last one

**Here remains the semi-final chapter! (Because I'll write one more chatper after it :P) So read it!**

 **Warning: Character deaths, gore scenes. If one's heart is weak, he/she shouldn't read it :P**

 **Thanks to Wander's Cynefin, Unaisa-Menon and Subha-chan for reviewing the last chapter :D**

 **P.S: In order to get the best feelings, listen "Late goodbye" and "Love me when I'm gone." I don't own them though ;)**

* * *

They are standing in the opposite corners of the room, facing each other. One of his fists was holding a sword having straight blade and copper-colored rapier. Whereas, her right palm was inclosing another sword whose blade had a curved top, almost looking like the scimitar of a devil. Her honey-colored orbs were glimmering, exhibiting her evil plans. Like her vision, her lips colored in fuchsia were also possessing a wicked smile. Her opponent's eyes were representing the opposite sense of the pinkette. That stoic mien might have caused a heart-attack to his enemy if anybody else had been present there instead of the female neko-jin, but she had a heart made of boulders. Turned-on tube lights in that room were showering their beams on those metallic weapons and so those arms were reflecting those glows.

"Are you ready, Ray?" She huskily asked, having the same smirk all over her face.

In reply, he didn't take much time but didn't answer instantly. Heaving a sigh, he drew a picture of his no-more colleagues and comrades in her heart. Closing his eyes, recalling their faces, he took a sharp breath. Gaining the inspiration that he needed from their drifted appearances for winning the battle and reaching his goal, he gradually opened his eyes and nodded.

"Then…..let me teach you a lesson!"

In the speed of whirlwind, she approached him and leaped to hurt his head. As he was quite conscious, he caught her left ankle and changed the direction of her rotation. Consequently, she fell on the ground.

That pink-haired girl took a nanosecond to get up on her own feet. Expanding her hand which was holding that weapon, she tried to attack him. But her sword got hindered by that of him. Maintaining the pace, she slanted the glaive in order that she could cause a sheer pain to her archenemy in his knee. Once again, she failed to do that.

Biting her inner lip, she removed her weapon and started keeping herself in a safe distance from her enemy. They both were revolving around the piles of destruction, keeping their eyes on each other.

"I thought you would be quite a good sword-fighter, Mariah," The raven-haired guy chuckled, "Although you're filled with skills, you lack of courage."

"When you enter the battlefield," In return, she retorted, "Courage is not only the thing that you need badly. If you don't have any tactic, defeat is inevitable."

"Oh really?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Now you'll teach me about the rules of battles that a warrior should follow? That day hasn't come yet."

Embedding all the energy inside his body, he began to rush towards the direction of the girl. She was prepared, she jumped at left. But little did she know that he would change his direction as he was quite an expert mind-reader. The blade of his sword pierced the palm of his foe which was encircling the spit having aurum-colored handles.

"Ouch!" She gasped and dropped her sword on the floor. Utilizing his chance properly, he grasped her against the marble-stoned wall, pointing his blade at her vocal cord.

Gulping, she looked here and there. Her slim body was being crushed against his muscular body. She couldn't free herself from him. Moreover, she had no other weapon with her at that period. She couldn't move. While facing him, her honey-colored eyes became softened. They went brimmed with tears.

"Ray….." She spoke, with her puppy-dog eyes, "Please….leave me!"

"What?" He giggled, not letting her go anywhere, "You challenged me in this sword-duel and being defeated, you're asking me for leaving you? How can you be so lame, Mariah? Too late, I'm not going to release you."

"No, please….." Tears cascaded down from her chestnut pools, "You cannot hurt a weaponless girl, especially when she's begging to you for her own life. Don't kill me!"

"Then what should I do with you?" The Chinese male hissed, "Should I shower flower petals on you? For what? Because you've killed my closest friends who were more than my own relatives? Because you worsened my relation with my beloved who couldn't help saving my life again and again? For what should I free you, Mariah?"

"Ray…..I'm a sinner," The pink-haired girl burst into tears, "I know….I did only wrong things and deeds throughout my life. But….but I'm realizing that….I was wrong. Won't you forgive me? Even the Almighty also forgives the sinners when they apologize to Him. Ray, please, don't punish me. Give me a chance to prove myself…..please…."

For a moment, he became astonished. In front of him, no criminal was crying. He considered Mariah to be a fallen angel who felt sorry for her own sins and faults. Yes, her faults weren't mere mistakes to be forgiven easily. But….isn't too err human?

"What was my guilt, Ray?" Mariah was still sniffing, "I wanted to revenge on you for killing my brothers. That's what a responsible sister would do if she were at my shoes. Is my love for my brothers false? Can't I do something for those who did a lot for me? Am I so cruel and selfish? Yes, I know that I shouldn't have done those things, but being emotional, I couldn't resist myself. Can't I be pardoned? If your love of life knows of this incident between us, will she be able to forgive you? Will you be able to show her your face?"

Those words were enough for him to drop the sword. Yes, he did the same thing. Leaving his weapon, lowering his head, he turned his face from his captive. Freeing her, he started walking forward. Again, he had to stop when he became embraced by someone.

"I love you, Ray," The pinkette pronounced, wrapping her arms around his well-toned body, "Thank you so much, Ray! I'll be grateful to you forever."

He closed his eyes, evoking his honeyed past. But at the next second, they got enlarged in a sheer pain. He felt as if he'd been stabbed right at his heart. Looking at his chest, he couldn't believe his own eyes. He looked at the face of the lass whom he'd released before less than a sole moment. Her lips were holding that same smirk since her left hand again penetrated that sharp dagger into the left portion of his chest.

"Aaahhh!"

He screamed in pain and watched the fresh blood streaming down from the newly opened wound. Looking at Mariah with a blank expression all over his face, he gritted his teeth. Saline waterworks of pain filled his eyes but he forced them back.

"Those were for Kevin and Gary," She uttered in a normal and cold tone, again stabbing him by applying all the strength in her body, "And this remains for my elder brother!"

Stars appeared in front of his eyes. Blood was leaving his body in such a swift velocity. Mariah's mien was being faded. He felt as though an earthquake had been occurring. Failing to keep balance, he collapsed on the ground, hardly being able to breathe.

Making the sky and the airstream tremble and gasp, the aggressor started laughing. Hysterically sniggering, she blurted, "I knew! I knew that!

Ray is such a good person with a pure heart. And you know….you know what? An individual having an unadulterated character can be aced easily. They are always apt to forgive people….as they are sooooo kind! This thing! I've turned this quality of them into their weakness! Now, the pure-hearted Ray Kon is counting his last breaths in front of me. And…..from now, I'll rule this world! Hahahaha!"

The neko-jin heard her saying those words but couldn't protest. After all, she wasn't wrong at all. Rather, she was correct. Her words did have a point. He had nothing to do except shedding tears. Biting his lips, he closed his eyes. Trying to grasp the ground, he started weeping silently.

'Forgive me, Sal,' He pondered, 'This….this worthless man couldn't protect your honor…..please forgive him….'

* * *

"NOOOO!"

Being obstructed, wrinkling her eyebrows, Mariah looked at the doorway. There, a redhead was standing with an exposed scimitar in her right hand. Clasping the handle of the scimitar and clenching her teeth, she again snarled. Her face, arms, legs, shoulders and belly were reddened in the blood of enemies. Her untied hair was blowing with the nimbleness of the nocturnal waft. Droplets of crimson-colored blood were sluggishly touching the floor of the room. Her cloths had already been ripped in different places, exposing her naked skin although they were still covering her private parts. Not glancing at her soon-to-be dead beloved, she shouted once again and dashed across the signs of ravages.

The devil couldn't understand what was happening in fact. But she had to do that as the incarnation of the goddess of wars sliced one of her wrists.

"This was for Kenny and Tyson who were sacrificed by your disciples even in their safehouse!" Salima thundered, chopping the other wrist of her, "And this remains for Hilary who got herself martyred for saving her brotherly comrade!"

Blood came out in the speed of the current in any river in rainy season from her damaged veins and arteries. Save caring, she kicked her at her collar bone which made her almost fall on the ground.

"It's for Kai, an ideal leader!"

Salima was about to give a finishing touch to the outstanding masterpiece painted by her. Unexpectedly, her eyes fell on her nearly-dead boyfriend who was struggling hard to breathe. His groans and moans poisoned her ears. Without knowing, she sobbed as two droplets of tears washed the stains of blood that were clinging to her cheeks.

Standing up, Mariah didn't waste a single second. Pulling out the tiny steel jar of a liquid deadly poison from the back-pocket of her bottom and opening it, she poured her knife inside it. Then, without thinking once, she flung it towards the scarlet-haired girl.

Salima was quite expert in judo arts and techniques. So, she held it fast. But it didn't provide her with any benefit. Rather, it created a tiny wound on her palm.

Bursting out laughter once again, the pink-haired girl declared, "Oh…...I…I've to admit that you're such a good martial artist! But it isn't going to help you be alive. You're being poisoned. And….and it is the same poison that killed Cleopetra in the primitive age. Now, rest in peace with your beloved Antony! Buhahaha!"

Biting her tongue, the redhead again gazed at the Chinese guy. Though he was striving a lot to be alive, he spoke, "Sal…..don't let her be alive….."

"Ray?" She felt as if her head had been spinning, yet she managed to ask, "Are you…."

"Don't waste time, Sal…." He huffed, "She…she will…destroy ev….every…..kill her!"

That poison had already launched its programs. Then again, gathering all the strength inside her body, expanding the scimitar, she started running like a leopard. Approaching the witch who was still busy at laughing madly, the girl with ebony-colored orbs leaped. While landing on the ground, she pulled the pink ponytail of the wretched.

Not giving her another chance, Salima separated the head of the vile and threw it towards the opened windows. It fell down somewhere and created a sound of splashing of water. The body without head walked for two steps. Then, it collapsed on the ground.

And….that closed the door of all the agonies, fears, sorrows, dismays and tears. Smiling lightly in the pleasure of victory, Salima looked at her hands. Bit by bit, they were turning blue. Beneath the marks of blood, her whole body was seeming dark violet in complexion. Not minding a bit, she slowly approached her lying boyfriend who was knocking at the door of his demise.

Reaching him, she knelt down and gently squeezed her shoulders. Leaning her head against his chest, she tended to give him a hug.

"Congra…tulations….," The neko-jin gasped, "I…am proud…..of….you…"

"Me….me too…" Her voice was unstable. She realized that her lungs weren't supporting her much. Froth was coming out from her slightly opened mouth. When he weakly pulled her closer to his chest, she felt pacified.

"I…..I love….you….." She stuttered, tucking her face amidst his heart.

"Too…." He confessed, somehow placing a feeble kiss on her sky-like forehead.

They both felt as if they had been listening to any lullaby that was being sung for them by the seraphs of Eden.

 _ **In our headlights, staring, bleak, beer cans, deer's eyes**_

 _ **On the asphalt underneath, our crushed plans and my lies**_

 _ **Lonely street signs, powerlines, they keep on flashing, flashing by**_

 _ **And we keep driving into the night**_

 _ **It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye**_

 _ **And we keep driving into the night**_

 _ **It's a late goodbye…..**_

* * *

"Break the door! Fast!"

The door of the room became broken by a group of sergeants as everyone rushed into the room. Discovering the limp bodies, they screamed, "There!"

Pushing everyone, six or seven figures quickly headed towards them. The Russian wolf didn't recover fully but nobody could stop him. Arriving at the direction of the neko-jin, he sat down by his flaccid figure and shook his face, saying, "Ray! Wake up!"

Another royal-blue haired girl knelt down beside the reposed redhead, shaking her shoulders, "Salima, don't sleep here in this way! Go with me, I'll hand my whip to you. Then, beat me as your wish, I won't protest at all! But please, open your eyes!"

The male one didn't speak but the female one barely uttered:

" **We'll…return…."**

"Return, Sal, return!" The pregnant lady screamed. After that, she collapsed on the floor, being unable to bear all the sorrows and miseries that were taking place in front of her eyes.

"Julia!" The baseball player and the tennis-player quickly held her. Realizing the situation, they went outside taking the Spaniard.

Tala kept his fingers on the wrists of both of the bodies. Mariam kept tapping their arms and cheeks in order to check the temperature. They were as cold as the polar caps of north and south poles. Their hearts weren't beating, their pulses weren't responding. They weren't speaking, their eyes were closed and their organs weren't moving at all.

These all indicated only one thing.

They were gone.

"No! Salima!" Mariam screeched, tearing the airstream hovering around them.

The Russian stood up, turning his stoic face from those no-more people. He was being shattered from his core. His ocean-like pools were getting restless for the waves appeared because of the tornado that massacred all his cravings and wishes.

Everyone stood still. The environment was similar to the ecosphere of a graveyard. They couldn't talk, couldn't move, couldn't smile or cry. If you had dropped a pin there, you could hear it falling but you couldn't hear their actions or speeches.

Lightning appeared in the sky. Clouds began to roar and cry. Once again, mother earth got drenched. Far away from the place, a wolf cried from the peak of a hill, glaring at the bright circular moon which was slowly being covered by the dark elephants of the emperor of monsoon.

 _ **There's another world inside of me that you may never see**_

 _ **There's secrets in this life that I can't hide**_

 _ **Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find**_

 _ **Maybe it's too far away, maybe I'm just blind**_

 _ **Maybe I'm just blind**_

 _ **So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong**_

 _ **Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone…..**_

Alas!

They could do none of them save the last one…

* * *

 ***Escapes from the site...* Bye bye...I'll only come when you all forget and forgive me :P**

 **Pardon the grammatical and spelling errors in this chapter since I'm busy and barely able to manage time.**

 **Do read and review :D**

 **-Misty :***


	36. End? Or a new beginning?

**I know the last chapter so sad and so bad that you didn't read it *sniff sniff*...Anyways, here is the final chapter as I promised. I wanted to remove all the pressures regarding this fic and so I posted it :P**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S: I've used four poems in this chapter where three of them belongs to me and the third one belongs to Lord Alfred Tennyson. A huge respect for him *bows***

* * *

The sky was overcast with thick layers of dark-complexioned vapors. Sometimes, attempting to tear them, rays of sudden light were peeping at the surface of mother earth. The blue was weeping badly since morning. It wasn't letting the happiness come in its life in the form of sun and all the solar aspects. Reckless airstream was whistling around the mourners, requesting them to calm down. Unfortunately, he didn't have his own voice to utter words and deliver burning speeches. By fits and starts, clouds were bellowing, expressing their wrath and frustration. In the gigantic yard of the expired restaurant, nine or ten coffins had been brought. These caskets were made of furnished wood taken from old Tectona and pines. Inside them, copious carpets made of soft velvet were placed. On them, the substantial figurines of divine spirits were lying. Thin white-colored blankets made of the wools of Navajo sheep were reposed on them, almost covering their chins. The lids of the coffins were opened and everyone could observe those sleeping idols holding a serene mien all over their faces.

There was no blood streaming through their veins and arteries. Their skin had borrowed the color of moon. All the living persons who had been closer to them had made their bodies bathe in tepid water, adding petals of roses and droplets of rose water. Before cleansing them, they were streaked with the fragrant paste of sandalwood and honey. Wiping them with velvety towels, the caregivers had adorned them in their best attires.

The late brunette and the redhead were adorned in white satin gown having puffy lace sleeves. Their faces were covered with georgette veils. Hair of them was tied in loose buns which were representing their regality. Pearl bracelets were increasing the daintiness of their wrists. Forehead-pieces made of silver and quartz were glistening on their temples like Princess Luna trying to spangle the empire of firmament with her glow and glory. Similar to the flowers hanging from green creepers, earrings of diamond and white sapphire were hanging down from their ears. Diamond necklaces and garlands of white flowers were adorning their necks. They were looking like newly wedded brides that they could never have been in their lifetime. Although they had dreamed a lot to get wedded with their dream princes and lead a happy life afterwards, should dreams be fulfilled always?

The males were also wearing white regal outfits, the icons that were showing their courage and sacrifices. All the masculine ornaments like wide bracelets and armlets, shoulder-cuffs, waist-cuffs, head-chains had been used for bedecking them.

The royal-blue haired girl was silently crying by tucking her face into the chest and arms of her husband who was tightly hugging her and trying to console her. He was failing to do that because his eyes were also being occupied with tears again and again. Beside them, the redhead Russian was standing with a stone-like face. He couldn't shed a single droplet of tears since his comrades had breathed their last. His wife was inside the restaurant building, lamenting like a mother who had lost her children. Everyone in the field was shedding tears like ever-flowing waterfalls.

When everyone was almost done, the priest opened his mouth after waiting for a long time.

"Today, we haven't gathered here to mourn for the dead," He announced, "They aren't merely dead. They were the incarnations of different deities. They had to descend on this planet because they had to accomplish their tasks. Fulfilling their goals, they are returning to their respective abodes. People, don't cry. Be happy because you all were accompanied by the celestial figures in your lifetime. They have freed you from all risks and dangers. Now, you can breathe peacefully. Now, you all can move on the roads without any hesitation. Since now, your daughters, sisters, wives and mothers can fly like birds. Their sacrifices were necessary for all of you. Don't be sad. This is the cycle of life and death."

"Tala," The holy man called one of the alive persons, "Do you want to speak something in this regard?"

Raising his eyes, the red-haired Russian nodded. Reaching the podium, he hold the microphone and spoke:

"If I'm speaking here in front of all of you, it has only been possible because of my colleagues who are no more at this moment. I...I got shot before a few days. I wouldn't be alive….if I…I weren't taken to hospital with their help. Actually, they were indispensable parts of my life. We knew each other from our university life. Kai was my best friend. When he was a student, I could feel the leader sowed in his soul. He was the one who flawlessly played the role of the bridge that connects all the spheres. He was the sustainer who used to abduct all our fears and tensions without uttering a single word. Hilary Tachibana, the best friend of my wife, was also the most perfect life partner for him. She was the reason for which Kai used to feel completed. She brought all the good lucks and prosperities in our professional life. When she left the world, destruction started taking place.

Ray could be an ideal successor of Kai. If he had us with him, he still would be alive. But….it's our fault…that we didn't let him stay with us."

Taking a sharp breath, Tala glared at the lavender-haired Russian who was bowing his head down, burning from his core.

Not paying any heed to him, the redhead returned to his speech, "Ray did a grave mistake by abandoning the girl who loved him truly. But, we cannot ignore this fact that he was able to realize his faults and once again, he started loving her. Together, they were weaving the nets of their dreams and desires. Ironically, that net had been ripped by a devil before it was made fully.

I'm sorry, everyone, I'm extremely sorry. I couldn't save my friends and colleagues. I am responsible for their departure. My brothers and sisters are no more now. They will never open their eyes. They will never talk to me…they will never smile and cry.

May the Almighty let them rest in peace. Amen."

Finishing, he returned to his seat. At that time, he couldn't manage himself. Tucking his face amidst his palms, he inaudibly burst into tears. When he had been speaking in front of everyone, his voice didn't break. But this time, he was being shattered bit by bit.

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Valkov," The rector cleared his throat, "Does anyone else want to speak something?"

"Yes, I."

Shocked, everyone looked at the womanly figure. The dual-haired lady was standing there. Her lemon-colored orbs were still glittering. Her cheeks turned red and distended as she had limitlessly cried inside the building. In the utter silence, she got up on the stage. Taking the microphone, she opened her mouth.

"Salima wasn't only my co-worker. She was more than my own younger sister. I loved and cared a lot for her during her lifetime. We were two open books to each other. I could read her and she could read me clearly. Her glowing skin…turned dark because of poison…and I saw it…..I…I can't….."

Her voice was seeming unstable. Yet, she didn't stop, "I can't tell you how and what I felt at that moment. Holding a blood-drenched scimitar in her hand, she was lying lifelessly on the ground….that showed how hard she had struggled before she died…..Salima! My girl! Please, return to me!"

Screaming, she knelt down on the podium. Her husband approached her swiftly and wrapped his hands around her shoulders in order to comfort her. Taking her away, he wiped the stains of tears from his cheeks.

"Okay…does anyone want to share something regarding them?" The priest heaved a sigh.

The hyperactive American stood up. Pulling out two pieces of papers from the pocket of his jeans, he unfolded them.

"These poems were written by Ray and Salima in our university life," Max announced, "One of them is related to statements and other one can be pertained to the answers of the statements."

"Okay," The monk waggled, "Let us know what were written by them."

Sighing, Max started reciting one of them:

 _ **When my footstep won't fall on the ground,**_

 _ **On river's edge, despite hundreds of attempts, I won't be found,**_

 _ **When your ears won't get rotten by my horrible sound,**_

 _ **Still the earth will move round the son, it's bound.**_

 _ **Then, you mayn't remember me.**_

 _ **Seeing at the sight of stars, you mayn't call me.**_

 _ **When the wires of my guitar will get ripped,**_

 _ **In imagination even, my old photos won't be peeped.**_

 _ **The flowers will blossom in their old law,**_

 _ **Green velvet grass will embrace them, making no flaw,**_

 _ **Birds will still fly, holding their prey in their claws,**_

 _ **Lovers will still kiss their beloved, by clutching their jaws,**_

 _ **Still the wind will blow, with her own-styled pace,**_

 _ **Still the lions will roar, saying, "Listen, don't make a mess."**_

 _ **Everything will be same, excluding my absence.**_

 _ **Who cares? Nobody, from the genius to the nonsense.**_

 _ **Even she'll be also busy, with her beloved and lovely kids,**_

 _ **Her heart won't beat then for me in the way now it beats,**_

 _ **You don't need to remember me, just pardon my misdeeds,**_

 _ **Just grasp my hand at my deathbed, until someone lids**_

 _ **My corpse, with the white-colored sheet.**_

 _ **Please don't tell, "He's dead! Shit!"**_

All the people present there were silent. Coughing, Max began to read the next one.

 _ **Then he discovered his heart, right at his chest,**_

 _ **She was sleeping peacefully as if a bird in her nest.**_

 _ **A smile rose in his lips, like the sun in the sky**_

 _ **Just has risen in the very dawn, with the birds to fly**_

 _ **In a euphoria, as well as the seraphs also had come.**_

 _ **Expanding their arms, they uttered, "Welcome."**_

 _ **Welcome to the endless universe, welcome to cosmic life,**_

 _ **He closed his eyes, saying his asleep love, "Let's dive."**_

 _ **Dive? Where? I don't know, can you please explain?**_

 _ **Silly girl! Don't you know? The end is already in our veins,**_

 _ **In our arteries and capillaries, in our brains and hearts,**_

 _ **Heart? I can't find it, it's been shattered into shards.**_

 _ **Then gather the pieces, sew it again, with the piles of amity,**_

 _ **Hurry up! Quick! We're being called by eternity,**_

 _ **I'm done! Yeah, I can see it now.**_

 _ **How riveting! Wow…just wow!**_

 _ **Happy now? We're delaying, leave worldly love, let's go!**_

 _ **I'm coming, following you, because I know.**_

 _ **Know? What? Please tell me, I don't know.**_

 _ **Told ya before, "Where there is light, there is shadow."**_

'Enthralling….' Everyone mused.

"The first one was written by Ray," Max clarified, "And the last one was composed by Salima. Ray stated the facts after his death. When Salima read it, she seemed furious. She couldn't agree with his statements. That's why she published her own poem in our monthly magazine. Actually they loved each other badly and madly. They….."

Sniffing, he continued, "They can be compared with Romeo and Juliet. Their ambitions and goals weren't different from each other. Loving each other, they vowed to protect their motherland. And….they've become successful in their mission. Alas…..they aren't in this world now to enjoy their success…"

"I am a sinner," The Japanese lass stood up, "I….I physically tortured Salima as I suspected…..her….. I thought I could apologize to her for my misdeeds. But….she's no more now! I couldn't….I couldn't wash the stains of my sins. When their glorious history will be written, I'll be described as a notorious sinner. In pride and jealousy, I lost my humanity. Oh Lord, forgive me…."

Everyone started crying again. Some were sobbing, some were wailing loudly. Waiting again for the pacification of the crowd, the priest pronounced, "Everyone, I forbade you earlier to cry and mourn. Mrs. Tate, everything happened because of the wishes of the Creator. Don't blame yourself for this. The sacred souls have returned to paradise. Now, don't waste time by keeping their material bodies on the surface of mother earth. If you do so, their souls will be hurt. Do you all want to hurt them in this way?"

"No…." Raising his head, the scarlet-haired Russian shook it.

"Then, follow my instructions," The vicar asserted, "Bury their bodies as soon as possible. Dead bodies shouldn't be kept for a long time."

Sighing and standing up, the close friends of the dead ones approached those coffers and carried them on their shoulders. Stepping forward, they started walking.

" _ **Forward, the Light Brigade!"**_

 _ **Was there a man dismayed?**_

 _ **Not though the soldier knew**_

 _ **Someone had blundered.**_

 _ **Theirs not to make reply,**_

 _ **Theirs not to reason why,**_

 _ **Theirs but to do and die.**_

 _ **Into the valley of Death**_

 _ **Rode the six hundred.**_

* * *

Uttering all the chants and verses that were known to them, they arrived at the graveyard.

"Now, put them down," The priest advised, "This will bring only the good for them."

Heavily nodding, the holders of the coffins put those caskets down in different graves. Then, they concealed those boxes of treasures underneath the horizon.

After the prayers, everyone left the place save a few people who had been the friends of the martyred ones once upon a time. Sitting on the grassy ground, they kept gazing at the tombstones. Managing handful of flowers, someone placed them on the graves. After arriving there, the stormy squall was blowing them.

"Phew….." Tala huffed, "A person can easily turn into memories, can't he?"

"Like a gigantic tree, turning into ashes within a while," His wife carelessly responded, scratching the ground and grappling the grasses unmindfully.

"Well, Tala, what have you done with Mariah's body?" The blonde asked, being curious.

At this question, raising his sapphire pools, the wolf stared at the questioner. Then, with an emotionless voice, he replied, "I've buried it underneath the ground of the same room where she caused those havocs and took the lives of two innocent lovers."

"Not bad job at all, I guess," The royal-blue haired girl chuckled a bit, "She deserves it."

"Guys, Ray and Salima's lives were like the novels of Shakespeare, weren't they?" Julia faintly smiled, "They loved each other like Romeo and Juliet. Ray suspected Salima just like Othello had doubted Desdemona. At last but not at least, they died the same deaths of Antony and Cleopatra. One died being poisoned when other demised because of being stabbed at chest."

"What about Kai's and Hilary's ones, Jules?"

"They both were like flame and lamp, Tala." She stared at her nails, "When the flame was gone, the existence of lamp dissolved in nothing but nothingness."

"Jules, is junior okay?" Tala worriedly inquired.

At this, she looked at her husband and smiled in assurance. Nodding, she affirmed, "Don't worry, Tala. I'm taking good care of both of us. Junior is alright. In fact, he or she is being strong and learning about the realities of this world."

"Good then," The redhead stood up, "Let's go, guys."

"Where?" Everyone asked as they all stood, "Where will we go?"

The Russian smirked and answered:

" _We'll go there where there is light along with shadow."_

 _ **Sprinkle the rain of peace on these earths,**_

 _ **Where men and women are standing with arid hearts,**_

 _ **Staring at the sky. Let there be no darkness,**_

 _ **Let there be no sins, sorrows, fascinations and heartbreaks,**_

 _ **Let our heart be clean, let our life be strong,**_

 _ **Lord! Please, let all the risks be gone.**_

 _ **Why these envy and jealousy?**_

 _ **Why these tears instead of ecstasy?**_

 _ **Why to have wrath? Distribute affection and love,**_

 _ **In our stony hearts, with the sacred touch of dove,**_

 _ **Let yourself be hailed in all spheres,**_

 _ **And immerse us in love's and purity's meres...**_

* * *

 **Phew! And thus...this story is done!**

 **Hey guys...don't need to cry and mourn! I'll write its sequel. Don't forget that Julia is pregnant. Besides, Tala has buried Mariah without any ritual. Will its outcomes be good? Or bad?**

 **What about the dead ones? ;D**

 **A supernatural story with spiritual and fantasy-related facts is on your way! :D**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and the spelling errors. Bye!**

 **-Misty :***


End file.
